King Arthur's Ward
by jaqtkd
Summary: It's been four years since Arthur claimed Camelot back and now his and Merlin's destiny is truly set to begin. However, Morgana's continuing quest for vengeance will result in unexpected consequences for all generations of the royal family. Edited Feb 12.
1. Prologue: The Sisters Return

_This fic is T rated. There is nothing in here that a 13 year old shouldn't read, but I personally feel it is more suitable to a 15+ audience both because our heroes are in their late twenties at the start and because some of the subject matter is a little more 'mature'. _

_'King Arthur's Ward' was written just after Series 3 and edited around Series 4, and so is now a little AU at the start. It was to begin about two years after the probable final Series 5 and so, at that point, I'd calculated Arthur to be about 27 at the start of this fic and made some educated guesses about the others. _

* * *

**King Arthur's Ward**

**Prologue: The Sisters Return**

The party to celebrate the end of the latest tournament was now in full swing, with the kingdom's best food, drink, music and entertainment provided for competitors and honoured guests alike. The champion, Prince Arthur, Regent of Camelot was sitting at the top table of the banqueting hall with King Uther on his left and his wife, Princess Guinevere, on his right, whilst all the most important Lords, Ladies and Knights were seated on the other longer tables that ran down the length of the room. Numerous servants prowled around the outside of the hall, quietly serving and cleaning, or ensuring that there was enough food and drink for everyone whilst, high above in the minstrel gallery, musicians played their merry music to entertain the dignitaries below.

Arthur's eyes flicked towards Merlin; once just his servant now …? Well, most people here wouldn't believe exactly what he was, and that knowledge continued to make the young Regent shudder at times. However, the warlock was still required to act the meek servant in front of Uther and the older Lords and so, here he was, standing with an ale jug in one hand, serving plate in the other and the usual goofy grin plastered all over his face as he watched the proceedings. Arthur had to admit that the disguise was still very effective.

Merlin hadn't changed much during the last few years, except that he wore his hair a little longer nowadays. Still ridiculously slim, he was dressed in much the same outfit as he had worn in his early twenties, although Guinevere had managed to sneak into his room one day and swap all his old, coarse, threadbare clothes for higher quality versions. Soft, well fitting trousers and shirts in his favourite red and blue, now made in a far richer material, with elaborate embroidery decorating collar and cuffs. On Arthur's insistence his wife had not made him any new neckerchiefs and he had ensured that his old ones were burned, only for Merlin to turn up the next day wearing some tatty one that they'd missed, along with the rest of his new outfit and a priceless scowl on his face. The warlock had refused to talk to either of them properly for a week and, eventually, Guinevere had succumbed to the pressure and made him some new, smarter ones to replace the old.

Arthur grinned at the memory before quickly turning to Uther, when the king made some amused observation about one of the Lords in the hall tonight. He gave his father a relaxed smile in return, pleased that he seemed rather more alert than usual and was obviously enjoying being back in charge of proceedings, despite his poor health preventing him from taking part in governing Camelot as much as he had before.

Guinevere gently stood up then and moved closer in order to kiss him on the cheek. Arthur closed his eyes at the touch of her lips on his skin, still amazed that such a simple gesture was able to cause shivers to run up and down his spine, even after two years of marriage. The movement had now drawn Uther's attention towards the couple, but he simply smiled absent-mindedly at the sight and Arthur knew that his father had no idea that his son's wife had once been a servant and not born of noble blood as most of the Lords believe, thanks to another one of Merlin's mad schemes.

Once the young prince had taken over as Regent and knighted her brother Elyan, Guinevere had settled into her role as a lady of Camelot with such confidence and ease, that few members of the court had objected when the Regent had started courting her, and the King had happily given his blessing when confronted with the apparently indisputable evidence. Arthur doubted things would have been so easy if Uther had been entirely in his right mind.

"I'm just off to check on Amr," Guinevere said as she reluctantly pulled away from him with a loving smile. "He's been a bit fussy lately, so I'd better see if he's settled."

"That _is_ what we have a maid for, you know?" Arthur said with a gentle smile.

"You know my answer to that," she replied haughtily. "I'm happy enough for the help, but I will not having strangers bringing up our son." Guinevere, having lived most of her life as a commoner, was quite unlike every other lady of the court, for which Arthur was truly grateful - for many different reasons.

"You off already, Gwen?" asked Merlin casually as he came over to fill Arthur's rapidly emptying glass.

"Yes. Why are you still doing that job, Merlin? It's hardly fitting given the circumstances." Merlin exchanged an amused glance with the Prince.

"Old habits die hard?" He replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Don't drink too much, Arthur," Gwen said gently laughing at Merlin's comment, "I have some _serious_ plans for you later." The Prince's heart started to pound at the thought.

"_Far_ too much information," muttered Merlin pulling a face and Arthur grinned wickedly at him, whilst Gwen gave a delighted laugh. Arthur always found it ridiculously easy and highly amusing to embarrass his friend in that manner.

Suddenly it seemed as if a wild wind had entered the hall. There were a number of screams and some confusion as people attempted to grab items on the tables to stop them from falling over, and tried to cover their eyes from the dust that was being whipped up by the mini tornado. When everything had stilled, Arthur looked up in shock to find Morgause and Morgana standing in the centre of the hall; one blonde, one dark - their cloaks still swirling from the magical wind they had created.

"Guards!" Arthur and Uther shouted in unison.

"Hello, Father. How are you?" asked Morgana with a sneer.

"Get out ..." the King spluttered. "Guards, remove this sorceress and ... and that woman from my hall."

"Oh, Uther, have you _still_ not worked it out? That's sorceresses ... plural." Morgana drew the sentence out, as if explaining to a slow child. She moved forward in that strangely seductive way she had, somehow drawing all eyes in the room to her presence, before chanted a spell directly in front of the king. Arthur swallowed hard as he saw her eyes flash gold and a small flame dance on the palm of her hand. He heard his father's strangled gasp to his left, and Morgause wild laugh in front of him, before the sorceress unleashed some powerful spell directly towards the whole of the top table.

"No!"

Arthur instinctively moved in front of Guinevere, noting that Merlin had quickly stepped in front of him. The young sorcerer had turned his back on the sisters, his eyes now golden and both arms spread wide, as he apparently created some magical shield to protect the whole top table. Merlin started to grimace with the effort and his chanting suddenly became more urgent, as the sounds of screaming and crashing continued to echo around the hall. Arthur started to struggle up, quickly checking that Guinevere and his father were unhurt, only to find that the sisters had disappeared just as quickly as they'd arrived. They had obviously assumed that their magic had worked but, although debris was falling from the ceiling above him, and the long heavy head table was lying on it's side, with it's plates and goblets still rolling on the floor - the chairs had remained stubbornly upright.

Uther was still sitting in his, apparently untouched by the spell, although he was breathing heavily and clutching his chest in obvious shock. Somehow they had all managed to survive the magic that Morgause had aimed straight at them. Arthur again looked up at Merlin to see that his golden eyes had relaxed to blue and an uncharacteristically angry expression had appeared on his face.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" he managed to ask.

"That was one vicious little spell," he replied, shaking himself.

"What? What did she do?" asked Guinevere.

"It doesn't matter. I blocked it easily enough," the warlock replied with a casual shrug. Arthur shuddered at the calm comment, still finding it hard to full appreciate how powerful Merlin was even after two years of knowing his secret.

"Merlin, the King!" shouted Leon. Uther was still clutching his chest and breathing heavily, his face now grey.

"S-she has magic," he gasped. "How … how can she have magic?" Merlin ran over to check on him, but was just as quickly shaking his head. He may be a powerful sorcerer, but Arthur knew that healing was not his strong point, which was why they had urgently sought other help for Gaius as Merlin's new duties had inevitably taken him away from his elderly mentor.

"Quickly," Merlin shouted. "Someone go and fetch Alice. The King is gravely ill."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **__This is my second (planned) multi-parter which is longer and more involved than 'The Ice __Palace'. I do hope you enjoy it. _

_This is my most serious and complicated fic to date and, due to a number of early reviews, I have decided to re-publish it with a number of corrections, tweaks and small additions (24 July 2011)._

_The basic story remains unchanged but, if you are in the habit of reading reviews, you may find a few seem a little off. If so, this is probably due to the edits I have now made because of them! I will highlight any major issues and credit reviewers as we progress._

_Since writing this chapter, I have also published 'King Arthur's Chronicles' (KAC) . Chapters 1 to 4 happen before this prologue and so, if you feel the need for a little back story before fully launching into this future fic, do read 'The Druids' and 'New Era' before you continue. It is not required, nor will the first four chapters contain any real spoilers to this story either._


	2. Chapter 1: The Heart of a King

**Two years after Series 5**

**Merlin = 27. **

**Walter (OC) = 14**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Heart of a King**

"Merlin, what's wrong with him?" Arthur asked as Gwen and the knights helped to clear the hall of nosey courtiers.

"It's his heart I think," Merlin replied, wishing he was more skilled in magical healing. "I fear that last shock was one too many."

"No, Merlin, don't say that." The sorcerer looked up at Arthur, quite aware that the face the Regent was pulling was as much in embarrassment at how his voice had cracked, as it was about his father's health.

Suddenly the door burst open and a small, skinny lad of about fourteen rushed into the room at full sprint and skidded to a halt in front of Merlin.

"Sir Gwaine said ... that you said ... that it was his heart?" the boy rambled breathlessly, his pale brown hair half covering his rather large eyes.

"Yes, what have you got there, Walt?" Merlin asked, noticing the young apprentice was holding a bottle in his hand.

"Alice is on her way but ... speed, you know at her age so … she sent me ahead with …"

"Walt!"

"Yes, sorry, Merlin. She says he must drink this – as soon as possible." Merlin sniffed the contents of the bottle and nodded his approval before moving quickly toward the king.

"Sire, you have to drink this."

"No, not thirsty," said Uther batting his hand away. Merlin threw a panicked look at Arthur, who simply grabbed the bottle and forced it against his father's lips.

"It's from Gaius," the Regent informed the King. "He said that you must drink it."

"Gaius. Where is he? I don't feel quite right," the King responded, looking around wildly. However, Arthur's comment had obviously worked as Uther quickly drunk the potion with no further complaints.

"He has trouble walking now, Sire, remember?" said Merlin answering the earlier question. "I'm sure he'll attend you as soon as he's able. Ah look, here's Alice."

"Dratted woman … I'll not be having her poke and prod me," Uther grumbled. Merlin heard a muffled laugh from Arthur and the two exchanged a brief smile.

"Merlin, has he taken it?" the lady in question asked as she hurried to the front of the hall.

"Yes Alice. He's talking, quite lucid but … he's definitely not right and his skin's a strange colour."

"Let me see."

As Gaius' health had got worse, Merlin had managed to persuade Arthur to pardon the old man's lady-friend and allow her to come back to Camelot. Now knowing about Merlin's magic, the young Regent had - very reluctantly - granted his wish, muttering under his breath all the time about how he was going to regret allowing sorcerers to take over his castle.

Alice was a few years younger than Gaius and considerably more healthy but, despite that fact that her very presence had seemed to take years of his old mentor, everyone knew that a younger court physician would eventually be needed and that Merlin was not the best candidate for the role – for many reasons. Young Walter was the latest in a whole string of apprentices all of which, in Gaius' words, had made Merlin look like a medical genius. The warlock was keeping his fingers crossed for this one, despite the lad's scattiness because, while Walt was still learning the required skills, Merlin would continue to be required to assist Gaius, be personal servant to the Regent, attend all the Round Table meetings and even, occasionally, baby sit Arthur and Gwen's son. Something that young Amr apparently found even more scary than Merlin did.

"Well?" asked Arthur. Alice simply waved an impatient hand at him.

"Pass me the Valerian, Walt," she said instead.

"The ah …?" The boy looked slightly panicked as his large brown eyes scanned the large bag in front of him.

"Here, allow me," said Merlin shaking his head and grabbing the familiar looking bottle. "This one," he said waving it in front of the lad's face. "You'll want to remember this ... it's a sedative … very useful." He handed it to Alice.

"Ah, Merlin, if only I'd had a chance to start training you from a younger age," she said with a fond smile. Merlin grinned back but was quite aware that Walt had pouted a little at the comment. Again Arthur managed to persuade his father to drink the potion, simply by threatening him with Gaius' wrath if he did not. Alice and Merlin exchanged another amused smile and this time Walt joined in. Apparently the old man was the only person in the whole of Camelot with the power to make the King do something he did not wish.

"You're giving him a sedative?" asked Gwen coming over. She had finally expelled the last of the courtiers from the hall and had only allowed the five Round Table knights to remain by the hall entrance to act as door guards or messengers.

"Not ideal for such an illness I know but, I think it will be better for his heart if he doesn't witness the type of remedy I plan to use now?" said Alice answering Gwen's query with a slight smile. Arthur stood up, folded his arms and gave a nervous cough at the comment. He had accepted the use of magic in exceptional circumstances, but twenty five years of believing it to be a totally evil practice had left him feeling understandably awkward about his decision, and especially about having to keep Merlin and Alice's gifts a secret from Uther and the other senior Lords who might cause trouble over it.

Deep down, Merlin knew that Arthur could never openly welcome magic until he was King and even then ..? He sighed at the future fights he was likely to have with this annoying man that he sometimes thought of as his best friend. No, he quickly decided, he already considered Arthur his best friend … his surrogate brother in so many ways but, he somehow doubted that the prince felt the same way about him. How could he?

Alice placed some healing crystals on Uther's chest, sprinkled a fine gold dust on his brow and then cast a magic spell. Arthur stood watching his face impassive and his arms folded and even Gwen looked a little uncomfortable, whilst Walt looked at his teacher in awe and Merlin, crouched on the floor, one knee to his chin, leant forwards with hunger in his eyes as he tried to learn, remember and sense the magic she was performing.

"Brilliant," he breathed. Arthur snorted. "What?"

"The whole hall is attacked, powerful sorceresses aim evil spells directly at the Regent and the King which you calmly block, saving the whole of Camelot … yet again - and you say _that's_ brilliant?" Alice looked up at Merlin with surprise, not having heard the full story of the sisters' attack.

"It is to me and … well ... Uther's life is in her hands now just as much as it was in mine a little while ago." Arthur just grunted in response.

"Can he be moved yet?" Gwen asked Alice.

"Yes, I think he does need to be somewhere more comfortable." She turned to the back of the hall and addressed the small group of knights that stood there. "Could you carry him to his chambers … would that be too far?" Percival and Leon walked forward eagerly and smiled at her. She looked at the pair's height and Percival's bulk and laughed gently. "No, I don't suppose it would be. Walt, be a dear and see if you can assist Gaius to the King's chambers. Ah … perhaps another one of you gentlemen might help the boy?" Elyan, Gwaine and Lancelot all moved forward with such haste that they bumped into each other, Lancelot then frantically apologising to his friends as all three tried to volunteer for the task they'd been offered. Merlin exchanged another amused glance with Arthur.

xoxOxox

By the time they'd settled the King in his bed, Gaius had also arrived, now comfortably seated on a chair next to Uther's bed, and he and Alice quickly assessed the situation before asking everyone except for Walt to leave.

"Are you sure you don't need Merlin's assistance?" asked Arthur, getting an unseen glare from the young boy in the process.

"Walter knows where to find him if he's needed," said Gaius calmly. "Either with you or in his room down the corridor, I assume?"

"Of course. You'll let me know if …"

"Yes, Sire. Now … if you wouldn't mind?" the old man said without looking at him. Gwen put a gentle hand on her husband's arm, nodded at him encouragingly, and the pair made their way towards Arthur's chambers with Merlin tagging along behind. All the way back, he and Gwen were nervously watching the prince, both quite aware that his look of concern was slowly changing to anger. By the time they reached the room the young Regent looked ready to explode.

"That is it! I've had enough," Arthur suddenly shouted. "Sister or not I am going to hunt her down, string her up and take a week to kill her … very ... slowly."

"Arthur!" Gwen gasped shocked, and Merlin found himself swallowing hard at his friend's vicious comment.

"What? You want me to just leave the pair of them out there? She'll be back here again, Guinevere, you know that, don't you? And next time Merlin might not be around to protect us and it might be you … or Amr?" he continued, still shouting.

"Arthur … you'll wake him," Gwen said, turning to look at the crib, although her fear at Arthur's comment was obvious to see.

"Merlin, you agree with me, don't you? You'll come with me, use your magic? Perhaps you can track her … or use it to subdue them. You're more powerful than Morgause, aren't you?"

"Well yes, perhaps but, Arthur, I think we should wait a bit. Wait for your father to recover, wait until you've …"

"Until I've what …?" He turned towards Merlin, eyes blazing.

"Calmed down a bit?" the warlock replied nervously.

"Oh?" the Regent asked in his most threatening tone.

"You do know that that doesn't scare me now, don't you?" Arthur came really close to him, his eyes flashing, and Merlin found himself swallowing hard. _On second thoughts. _

"That's not what your eyes are telling me." Arthur, as usual, could see right through his bravado.

"Your eyes will soon be telling you that you're hovering just an inch from the ceiling," Merlin suddenly threatened, waving a long hand in the prince's general direction. This time it was Arthur who looked nervous.

"I'll just leave you two boys to play whilst I go and have a grown up conversation with my two year old, shall I?" said Gwen calmly. Both men relaxed their stances and managed to look a little embarrassed. "Better," she continued with a gentle smile. "Now, talk this … expedition over calmly and sensibly but, Arthur, I think Merlin is right. You should wait for at least a few days before you go dashing off."

"But they could be anywhere by then," Arthur complained.

"They could be anywhere by _now_," Merlin countered. "That spell of Morgause's can transport them to any place they've prepared beforehand, anywhere in the kingdom. They could even be in a neighbouring realm and still appear here in a couple of heart beats."

"That's not good enough, Merlin. I can't go off hunting them and leave Camelot undefended in the process. Can't you counter that particular spell? Find some way to block it?" Merlin frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure … I think. I probably …" Suddenly his face brightened. "Actually that not a bad idea … I wonder ..?"

"Merlin!" Arthur was looking at him as if he were his idiot servant again. He grinned broadly.

"I'll look into that then, shall I, Sire?" Arthur shook his head, exasperated.

Gwen had come back into the main room with young Amr in her arms. The boy had surprisingly light skin which contrasted with his very dark brown hair and eyes and the frown he currently wore exactly matched his father's. Merlin tried not to laugh at the sight.

"Why are you still awake?" Arthur asked firmly but gently.

"Shouting," the little boy grumbled.

"Quite right, Amr, you tell them," said Gwen calmly. The child then saw Merlin and his frown deepened.

"Go 'way," he said with a pout and Arthur burst out laughing.

"That's my boy. You heard him, Merlin. Go … shoo. Go and read, wiggle your fingers or whatever it is you sorcerers do of an evening." Merlin pulled a face as Arthur rather inaccurately demonstrated how he believed spells were conjured. He bowed deeply first to the Regent, then Gwen and finally to the young prince who somehow managed to glare even more before sticking his tongue out at him.

"Amr, mind your manners," his mother scolded as Merlin left, grinning despite himself. He walked to the end of the corridor and entered the chambers he'd been assigned two years ago. They were smaller than Arthur's of course but, like the Regent's, consisted of three separate rooms; a bed chamber, a small ante chamber and a generous living space – total luxury compared to his old place, never mind the corner of the hut he'd lived in as a child. This larger room currently looked like a cross between Gaius' chambers and the records' office. Cases now lined the walls, full of books and scrolls, whilst other numerous tables and cabinets were stuffed full of herbs, bottles and jars; some containing medicinal ingredients, but most holding herbs essential for the casting of spells and enchantments. His beautiful book was no longer hidden, now always having pride of place on the only neat area of the room, his large writing desk. Merlin grabbed a couple of useful books from a nearby shelf, sat down on the chair and started to hunt for an enchantment that would stop Morgause from using her annoying little transportation spell. He suddenly decided that, whilst he was at it, he might as well find out how to do it himself. It could be very useful.

xoxOxox

A loud knock on his door woke Merlin and he sat up quickly, wondering why his neck was so sore. Apparently he'd fallen asleep whilst reading … again.

"What?" he muttered, brushing his messy, mid-length black hair from his eyes as he pushed himself up from his desk.

"Sorry, Merlin but you have to come … it's about … King Uther." He looked up to see Walt standing there, his eyes wide.

"Yes, of course. Have you sent for Arthur?"

"You first, Gaius said."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." The boy shook his head wildly and the pair tore down the corridors to find the two physicians standing over the bed. "What? Is he worse?" Merlin asked as he rushed through the door.

"He's gone, Merlin," said Gaius, genuine grief in his eyes.

"What? He's … dead?" Alice nodded and moved a little closer to the young sorcerer. "But you should … Arthur … he needs …"

"It was very sudden," she said putting a gentle hand on his arm, "and so there was no time to get him and … well, we thought that you should know first." Merlin just nodded unable to take much in. "Now, I'll go and find Hannah and make sure she takes the young prince for the night," Alice continued. "Gwen will have enough to deal with without having to fret about him."

"Yes, but …"

"Pull yourself together, Merlin," said Gaius sharply. "You'll need to be thinking straight when you break the news."

"What? Me? Why me?"

"Because you are his advisor and closest friend … whatever he might say. Merlin, you have to be the one to tell _King _Arthur that his father is dead."

* * *

_**A/N J**ust to warn you that there is a lot to set up here and so it will be another couple of chapters before you find out about this fic's title. Also, there will be a number of questions set up in the earliest chapters that don't get answered until much later on so ... pace yourselves!_

_**Edit comment:** (1)Thanks to 'Leaving-My-Mark' for pointing out my lack of commas during conversations the first time this was published. Since she mentioned it, it's been really annoying reading back on my old stuff and so that was one of the main things that had to be fixed._

_(2) Thanks to 'Shadow Chaser' for suggesting putting 'time since the last chapter' in. For now, that's just 'time since the end of series 5' which the producers have always said will be the end of the show (and as I type this, that series has just been confirmed :D), but I will try and make the time line clearer now as I re-publish everything._

_(24/7/11)  
_


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunt

**Two years after Series 5**

**Merlin = 27. **

**Arthur = 28.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hunt**

"Arthur, wait," said Merlin, holding out a hand in an attempt to stop his friend from leaving his bedchamber.

"No!" Arthur, still only wearing his trousers, pushed Merlin violently away from him before running into the main room of his chambers. The sorcerer threw a desperate look at Gwen who was standing next to the bed, wrapped only in a sheet, but she just shrugged and bit her lip in that endearing way she had whenever she was uncertain about something. Suddenly, there was an almighty yell from the main room and Merlin moved next door in time to see Arthur's large table crash onto the floor, flung by the young King in obvious anger and frustration.

"Arthur, please. You _have_ to calm down." Merlin backed away towards a wall as Arthur turned a glare on him and came closer, his hand slightly raised as if to hit his servant. Then, with a snarl of frustration, he turned back towards the door and ran out of the room - still topless. Gwen crept nervously out of the sleeping area, still wrapped in the sheet, and handed him Arthur's shirt with a slightly embarrassed smile. Merlin gave her a grin in return before quickly setting off after his friend.

There was much whispered gossip about the fact that the young couple shared a bed every night - something that was considered quite improper within court society. Despite the awkward situations Merlin often found himself interrupting as he came to attend Arthur early in the mornings, he still thought it strange that most court ladies were expected to keep to their own bedchambers, with their husbands 'visiting' them occasionally when the mood took them, before returning to their own room to sleep. It certainly wasn't the way Merlin thought he would want things to be - if he was ever to find a woman mad enough to want to be his wife. He was sure that the 'sleeping together' bit was as important a part of a marriage as anything that happened beforehand; certainly his friends had hinted as much, even if Arthur was usually teasing him about it at the time.

After quickly chanting a spell to restore the table to it's rightful position, Merlin left the room, ran down the corridor and entered Uther's bedchamber where he found Arthur now shouting at Alice and Gaius.

"He can't be dead. There must be something you can do. You both know magic," he turned to acknowledge Merlin's entrance. "All three of you do. Why don't you do something?" Merlin handed Arthur his shirt which he promptly threw angrily onto the floor.

"There _is_ no magic that can cure death," said Gaius. "He's gone, Sire ... I'm sorry."

"No!" he shouted at the old man before rounding on Merlin. "So, you're this 'all powerful sorcerer' are you? Well, prove it."

"Gaius is right, Arthur, it doesn't work like that. I'm sorry but ... you have to accept this."

"I won't!" he shouted and then his voice suddenly cracked. "I can't." He bowed his head, looking again at Uther's still form. The other three exchanged a worried glance just as Gwen quietly entered the room, now fully dressed. Nervously, she moved towards her husband with her hands held out, but he shook his head as she approached him, refusing to be comforted and walked away from her. Instead he moved over to the bed, sitting down on the chair that Gaius had vacated and holding his father's cold hand – his head now bowed.

"Your Majesty ..?" Alice asked quietly after a few minutes of total silence.

"Don't … call me that!" He continued to hold Uther's lifeless hand, as if willing the warmth to return to it.

"Arthur," said Merlin sternly. "Enough … you have to accept this, there are things that need to be done." Arthur suddenly stood and moved aggressively towards him again, his face a mixture of grief and anger, but the sorcerer stood his ground, holding his magic ready in case he needed it. The two men stared each other out for a very long time, but it was Arthur who broke the gaze first, unable to hold onto his anger any longer.

"Merlin … I can't do this."

"You can, Arthur. We all believe in you. _I_ believe in you." The young king stared at him for a very long time and then shook his head and quickly strode out of the room. All four exchanged a worried glance before Gwen retrieved Arthur's shirt, kissed Merlin on the cheek as she walked past, and followed her husband back to their bedchamber.

xoxOxox

The newly crowned King Arthur set out with Merlin and twenty knights a couple of days later with vengeance on his mind. All he had to go on was the rumour that the previously abandoned castle of Fyrien was now apparently occupied and, considering that Morgause had used it as a base with King Cenred before, that made it the best ... and only lead they had. They had left Camelot first thing that morning and had ridden as hard as they could, all day, without a break.

"Arthur, maybe we should stop now?" Merlin suggested.

"Why?" He had to keep going. He had to find Morgause and Morgana. He had to make them pay for the death of his father.

"Arthur ..." And still Merlin called him by his name. He'd rarely acknowledged his title when he was a prince but now he was king ..? He faltered at the thought and swallowed hard. He was not used to that yet - he would never get used to that, he decided. Not when the title had, and was only ever going to come to him because of his father's death. Tears threatened but he held them back. Guinevere had seemed concerned that he hadn't cried during these last few days but that was just silly. It wasn't as if he and Uther had been especially close, after all, and so there was no reason to get weepy about it. His father was dead, he was now King of Camelot and he needed to be strong and unemotional about ... everything. It didn't help that Merlin had been quite obviously giving him concerned looks every couple of minutes.

"What?" he snapped eventually.

"We've been riding all day. You need to rest."

"No, I don't."

"Well the horses do then ... and so do I." He stopped at that and looked at Merlin as if expecting some deception.

"Well, not that you matter, of course but - the horses...?"

"So good to know you care," Merlin grumbled sarcastically.

They started to set up camp whilst Merlin cooked some stew to feed his hungry companions. Not all of these knights were from what Arthur now called his 'inner circle' and so Merlin was still under strict instructions not to use his magic openly. Despite that, Arthur was well aware that the camp fire had been lit extremely quickly and easily whilst everyone's back was turned, and that he was certain the stew contained fresh rabbit when no-one had had time to do any hunting. He turned to give Merlin a glare for this blatant bending of his orders, only to find that his servant was still looking at him with a highly concerned look on his face. Honestly, his overly emotional companion looked as if _he_ was going to cry.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I'm worried about you."

"You are such a girl, Merlin."

"Arthur …"

"Look, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"What, mind reading is one of your skills too, is it?" Merlin's glance nervously flicked towards the two knights that were hovering nearby but, the statement had been innocent enough.

"Well no, but I've known you too long to be fooled by that particular toad face."

There was a small gasp from the youngest knight of the pair who obviously didn't understand the exact nature of their relationship. For a moment Arthur was able to exchange a small smile with Merlin, but it quickly disappeared as the now familiar gloom settled back over him. "Arthur …?" his servant continued, noting the change of expression.

"Look Merlin, I do understand. I know you're just trying to help but ... " he pursed his lips. "Alright, I'm not fine but ... I will be."

"What, when you catch Morgause and Morgana and deal out your punishment?" The question had a certain weight on it and Arthur knew his friend was testing him.

"No, I do understand that it's time I need and not ... a quick kill but then, as I've said before. Hunting is fun ... helps take my mind off things."

"Fun ..." Merlin voice dripped with disapproval but, thankfully, he did not push the issue any further.

Arthur got very little sleep that night. To be honest, he hadn't managed a full night since before … He stopped that train of thought as tears began to prick his eyes. He _would_ stay strong. He had to. He was up early enough to stand the last watch and, soon afterwards, the other knights started to wake up and started to search for wood to supplement the fire. Arthur inwardly laughed at their endeavours, quite convinced that this particular fire would continue to burn, whether it was supplied with fresh fuel or not. Once they had all eaten breakfast and packed up their supplies they set off again and were just in sight of the castle when Sir Gwaine, who had scouted ahead, came back with news.

"A small party has been spotted half a league ahead Arthur," he said casually. "There's at least one lady there we're sure, and the knights are definitely of the Blood Guard ... I'd recognise those uniforms anywhere."

"They're not at Fyrien then?" he asked.

"I think perhaps they must have known we were coming and tried to make a run for it," the knight replied. Merlin growled in frustration.

"Bloody scrying crystals ... I should find and destroy every one of them." Why, after two years, did Arthur's blood still run cold when he heard Merlin talk like that? Sometimes he forgot. Sometimes he still saw a skinny, clumsy idiot of a boy standing in front of him and then - he would look again - and see a tall slim man in his late twenties with his smarter clothes, longer hair and piercing blue eyes and remembered - _saw_ - what he truly was. A powerful sorcerer who, by his own admission, had only just started to touch the edges of his full potential.

"Come men, quickly, we cannot let them escape," he commanded before lowering his voice so only Merlin and Gwaine could hear. "Think of every contingency Merlin, every magic trick you know of or can think of. We're going to need you if that is Morgause ahead." Merlin turned to him and nodded firmly. Those were those eyes again - mesmerising but somehow terrifying at the same time.

Arthur pushed his horse to the front of the unit with Gwaine and Leon, the only other two of his inner circle that had accompanied him today, riding by his side. He had split his resources carefully, ensuring that Camelot was well defended - even ensuring that Alice and Gaius were on alert for magic duty to ensure the safety of his family if the sisters used his and Merlin's absence to their advantage.

Then he too saw the distant sight of soldiers and maybe a flash of green.

_Morgana!_

A violent rage filled him. She had killed his father. So, her magic might not have actually touched him, but she was the reason for his heart attack and so ... she _would_ die when he caught up with her. Any friendship or blood ties between them were now forfeit.

He pushed his horse even harder; pure anger and determination driving him forwards so quickly that only Leon was able to keep up with him. He focused on the faint flash of green ahead his anger and lust for vengeance spurring him ever onwards.

xoxOxox

The trail had suddenly turned cold. Arthur found himself in the middle of a bleak and empty moorland with no sign of the enemy – no sign of any life at all. He exchanged a confused glance with Leon before turning towards the distant call of his name.

"Arthur!" Of all the knights, Gwaine remained the most informal, but his casual address was usually a result of forgetfulness rather than cheek - he assumed.

"What? What's wrong, Gwaine?" As the horse had drawn closer, Arthur had suddenly he'd seen the total panic on his friend's usually relaxed face.

"It's Merlin. I can't find him anywhere."

"Well, he's probably just been left behind, we were riding pretty fast." Merlin would be fine. Even before he knew about his secret, Arthur had always had this strange confidence in his ability to survive. He had countered the spell at the banquet hadn't he? Surely he could cope with anything the sisters threw at him.

"Well, I know that he's sometimes a little clumsy but, Arthur, you do know that's mostly an act now, right? You know his horse riding skills are … well, they're certainly better than mine." Arthur just nodded absent mindedly. Despite the couple of occasions he'd ended up on the floor because he'd fallen asleep, Merlin on a horse was … surprisingly graceful. Certainly more than he ever was on two feet. "Leon and I will go back and look for him, shall we?" Gwaine continued.

"No. Just you and … take a couple of the others with you. I feel happier if at least one of my Round Table is present in every group I have to create." Gwaine looked at the young king curiously before an amused smile crossed his handsome face.

"Ah … I see. That's how you're working it, is it?"

"Gwaine!"

"Right, sorry … you half-decent King." Why did he smile in reply to that? It really wasn't very funny and yet - he could somehow see Merlin's reaction to the comment in his mind and knew how much he would have laughed at the joke. He pulled a face at the thought, worried about his advisor, despite himself. Merlin was _not_ an idiot - well, not as much as he used to think - and he could take care of himself. Couldn't he?

Another night fell, and still there was no sign of Merlin. Gwaine and the two other knights had retraced their steps and found nothing, not even signs of tracks and, despite knowing his question had offended them, Arthur couldn't help but interrogate them at length, wishing he'd been there to check - to be absolutely certain they hadn't missed anything. There was no sign of Merlin but then, there was no sign of blood either. That had to be reassuring, didn't it?

Arthur slept very little that night. He hated to admit it but he was worried about Merlin. The man was … his friend. Why was it so difficult to even form that thought in his mind? He really should tell him that sometime – if he ever saw him again. The panic he felt then was quite terrifying. The thought of loosing Merlin was … He shook his head in disbelief. It was even worse than loosing his father. At least one accepted that … at some point in the future, you would loose your parents but … friends, loved ones? He couldn't help his mind flitting to Guinevere and Amr and suddenly felt as if a hand had closed over his throat, choking him. He sat bolt upright on his bed roll, shaking, to notice the faint light of dawn touching the horizon.

Only … it wasn't just him that was shaking. It was the whole ground.

xoxOxox

* * *

**A/N. **As I said before, there is a lot to set up here so there are still more questions to set up before we get to any answers. As I said before, pace yourselves.

**Edit Notes (E/N)**

Very little needed doing here. Just a few tweaks and a rewrite of these A/N notes.

8/8/11


	4. Chapter 3: Power and Control

**Two years after Series 5**

**Merlin = 27. **

**Arthur = 28.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Power and Control**

The earth was still shaking and every knight was now awake and on their feet. Most had their swords in their hands as they looked around for the unknown threat. Several were now looking at the ground with the strange realisation that the trembling was coming from beneath their very feet.

"I've heard stories," said one older knight, fear evident in his voice. "Tales of places abroad where the ground shakes like this."

"They say there was a great city near Rome … many years ago … completely buried," said another.

"No, that was a mountain … spewing fire," Gwaine corrected him.

"Really? said a young knight nervously, looking at the nearby hill. A large one, certainly, but not as tall as the mountains Arthur had seen further to the west.

"Enough!" Arthur said firmly. "Volcanoes, earthquakes. Yes, I've heard such tales from abroad too, but never thought it would happen here. Still, it's over now and no real harm done." The knights all nodded, apparently reassured. "Look, it's almost light and we've lost the trail completely. It could have been a trick and ... I'm not prepared to give up on Merlin so easily. Let's retrace our steps and travel back towards Fyrien. Perhaps we'll have more luck there."

They didn't even bother to eat; simply packing up their supplies and heading quietly back the way they came. Arthur knew that the party's bleak mood had little to do with hunger or of fear after the earthquake. He wasn't the only one who had grown attached to Merlin. Gwaine was also one of his closest friends, and Leon had admitted to Arthur that he liked the boy, even before he knew about his magic. Even the younger knights, who didn't really know the man, or understand the unique relationship he shared with their new King, had taken an instant shine to him. Merlin was like that and, unless you were a 'prat of a prince,' you would be instantly drawn to him and become his friend. No, Arthur corrected himself, that wasn't true. Yes, he had been exactly that when he'd first met Merlin and hadn't fully appreciated him but, he had been instantly drawn to him and had been instantly impressed by him, no matter how hard he had tried to deny it.

He felt his eyes sting again. It had been a struggle to cope with the depression, anger and grief he'd felt on his father's death but, if Merlin was … if he … Arthur shook his head, unable to cope with that possibility. It was, quite frankly, inconceivable.

"Sire, look! Look at the castle," shouted a knight. Arthur was jolted out of his depression by the most incredible sight. The Castle of Fyrien now lay in ruins. Just one section remained above the first floor, the rest was just rubble with an occasional isolated wall standing up from the piles of grey stone.

"What the ..?" he asked, shocked at the sight.

"It must have been the earthquake," Leon commented beside him. The group found themselves unable to move for several long moments, simply staring at the shocking scene before them.

"Arthur! I'm here, I'm alright!" The voice made his heart leap … even as new tears threatened to fall and that didn't make any sense at all. He fought with the strange emotion and won … partially.

"Merlin, where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I ..." He ran up to the horse and Arthur frowned as he looked at his friend's face. Something wasn't right.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I was an idiot." Arthur simply raised his eyebrows at the comment and Merlin gave an impression of his usual silly grin but … it didn't quite reach his eyes and so, for once, the young King decided not to tease him.

"Go on," he said instead and Merlin seemed surprised by his gentle comment.

"It was a trap, Arthur. They sent you off that way deliberately and … Morgause surprised me with a spell and ..." A brief look of annoyance crossed his face. "I really do need to learn how to counter that one - that's twice now."

"Merlin? Quit your babbling and tell me what happened."

"I'm not sure there's time, they've had to abandon the castle now it's collapsed and so, if you're very quick, you might just catch up with them. I'll stick with you this time - I've a _serious_ score to settle with those two."

There was that voice again. Quiet, calm and deadly. He fought with the strange notion that he should perhaps take notes. If he could put half of that tone into his commands, no-one would ever dare cross him again. He gave a silent signal for his men to get ready and followed Merlin as he set off slightly north east of the now ruined castle.

"Merlin … talk. Tell me something," Arthur said as they rode in the direction he'd indicated.

"Morgause captured me. She saw you … saw that you were alive and assumed, quite rightly in fact, that I was my fault again but ... still she doesn't know I have magic."

"How? How can she not know?" They were riding hard but he was determined to keep his friend talking … he had to understand.

"I've told you my magic is different? Elemental."

"Yes, whatever that means." Merlin gave a humourless laugh.

"Well, she has suspected it before apparently, all those times when I defeated her but … she came right up to me, looked into my eyes, put her hand on my forehead and then announced that I had no magic."

"I thought she was a powerful sorceress?"

"So did I but … I think it must be some sort of protection. I've often wondered how so many sorcerers didn't realised when they met me and that it's only very occasionally that some have instantly seen me for who I am."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Perhaps they're extra powerful - some haven't been truly alive. I don't understand why most can't see me for what I am but, I am grateful for it."

"So?"

"Morgana came back and they ..." He stopped and Arthur glanced over to find the strangest look on Merlin's face. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen it before. Fear perhaps but … something different. Something unpleasant.

"What?"

"They decided to punish me. Use me for some strange ritual."

"What sort of ritual?" he pushed but Merlin simply pulled a face and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered. There was that look again. No, it wasn't fear … not exactly.

"Merlin, What did they do to you? Did they hurt you?"

"Anyway, their whole plan backfired rather spectacularly," he continued brightly and Arthur frowned. The sudden change in the tone of his voice was … worrying.

"Merlin …?"

"Look! There they are!" Merlin pointed to about fifteen horses in the distance, two apparently ridden by women, the others by men. Suddenly the personal quest for revenge deserted Arthur and he surprised himself by calling out an order to his knights.

"After them, as fast as you can. Kill the soldiers and bring me the women alive. Do _not_ fail me." Leon looked at Arthur wide eyed before nodding. Gwaine, actually turned to Merlin first, then back to Arthur before smiling slightly in gentle understanding. Then he too, rode off with the rest of them - after their prey.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"You don't fool me, Merlin, I can see it in your eyes. You're in no fit state to be tearing off after them and I can deal with the sisters better if I know all the facts. Now … off your horse. Sit … talk."

"What, like you've been so keen to talk to me these last few days?"

"Don't push me, Merlin. Just be grateful that all of this is taking my mind of ... that."

"Fair enough, but I don't know what else to say."

"How about the truth? Look, I know you've spend most of your life learning how to lie and evade but, those days are over." Arthur hesitated, suddenly reluctant to continue, despite his earlier promise to himself. "Look, this is probably going to shock you but … I am your friend, you do know that?" Merlin's face was unreadable and Arthur honestly couldn't say whether he was about to laugh or cry. Eventually, he nodded and dismounted, his shoulders slumped slightly, and Arthur quickly followed and sat down next to him on a nearby log.

"Alright, it's like when you admitted to me that you weren't fine but … asked me to give you time?" Merlin began.

"Yes?"

"Then can I tell you ... some of it … just what you need to know and then ask you," he grinned slightly, "... as a friend, to give me a little more time too?"

"It's a deal." Merlin nodded, his head down and took another few moments before he started to talk.

"I still don't fully understand this ritual but it ... it was for Morgana. Did you notice that she did nothing more than create a little fire to scare Uther? She didn't actually attack him?"

"As good as," the king growled.

"Arthur, please ..." Merlin sounded as if he was about to cry and Arthur felt suddenly ashamed. He nodded, hoping he'd accept that as an apology. "She has the potential to be a powerful sorceress, I've sensed that myself but ... something is apparently preventing her from accessing her full powers. It might be that she started learning so late, it might be the hatred for magic that Uther instilled into her that's holding her back. It might be ..." A faint, very brief smile crossed his face. He looked up at Arthur his face now much calmer. "How was Morgana at studying when she was younger?" Arthur was so surprised at the question he answered without thinking.

"Terrible. No patience at all. Spent most of her time shouting at her tutors and walking off in a strop. I'm surprised she even learnt to read and write to be honest." He hated the affectionate thoughts that flitted briefly through his mind but Merlin nodded, apparently finding his story amusing too.

"Yes, I thought as much. Some magic is instinctual, elemental. I could perform certain magic years before I learnt any spells. Morgana had prophetic dreams, even as a young child. When angry, when full of emotions, our magic takes over and reacts … often beyond our control."

"This is all very interesting Merlin but ... where are you going with this?"

"To truly master and control her magic, she has to learn spells. Hours of concentration, perseverance and study and, from what I could gather, her lessons have not being going well." He grinned again but there was no humour behind it and he appeared to be delighting in the thought. "This ritual was supposed to be a 'quick fix', a way of releasing her magic without all the hard work. An ancient Blood guard thing ..." There was that look again. Fear? Disgust perhaps? Arthur wanted to ask again what they had done to him but somehow his courage deserted him. He didn't think he could cope with the answer at the moment and, from what Merlin had said earlier, he doubted his friend was ready to tell him anyway.

"And so?"

"She was to use me in this ritual. Overpower me … control me." He looked up at Arthur and the king jumped at the sight of the anger in his friend's eyes. He was sure he saw gold flecks dance within the blue iris'. "I prefer to be in control." The words were cool, calm ... and terrifying, and Arthur shuddered as he heard them.

"What happened?"

"Morgana performed the spell, tried to … take control … tried to ..." He shook his head. "It would have worked with someone with no magic, it might even have worked with someone with a little magic but … I resisted her, took back control and … my magic ..." He paused; apparently fighting both fear and anger. "… over-reacted."

"Your magic did?"

"I said it was different, that I'm different?"

"Yes, I understand that, but, Merlin, what actually happened?" For an answer, Merlin pointed a long finger at the distant shape of the ruined castle.

"The earthquake? That was you?" The sheepish grin returned but, again, it wasn't quite Merlin. What had he had to endure? What pain had they inflicted to make his magic become quite so destructive? "H-how did you escape?"

"Well, the room that Morgana and I were in was the epicentre so ... it was almost intact. The sisters were then intent on checking up on each other and probably assumed I was weak and broken so … I opened the door to the adjoining room and ..." Another bleak grin. "There _was_ no room any more, just a jagged wall leading down to the ground floor so … I ran."

"Merlin. Are you _sure_ you're alright?" He looked up with a weak smile.

"As I said. I will be … in time."

xoxOxox

"Sire!" Leon came back with a bleak grin on his face.

"Success?" asked Arthur.

"Of a sort. We have Morgause."

"What about Morgana?"

"No, sorry, Sire ... she was too quick. This one was injured though … probably in the earthquake and we think we killed all of the guards."

Arthur nodded, remembering what Merlin had said about being in the epicentre.

"Well, it's annoying but … she will do well enough. If it wasn't for her magic then Morgana would not have had the ability to cause my father so much distress."

"She may have even stayed loyal," Merlin added quietly as Morguase was brought over to them, quite obviously limping.

"Aw, always the faithful little servant, aren't you, Merlin? Despite everything, you still struggle with your conscience when you go against your betters."

"You know _nothing_, Morgause. Nothing about what I can do," he replied fiercely.

"So brave now that you've some real men to protect you. You were not quite so fearless yesterday, were you?" Merlin started forward with a growl but Gwaine held him fast. "It makes little difference," she said casually. "None of you here have the power to stop me." She lifted a hand and started to chant.

"Merlin, now!" Arthur yelled and his friend did not disappoint. Shaking himself free from Gwaine, he raised his own hand and practically shouted a spell at the sorceress. Arthur had never before heard so much anger and hatred in his voice and was only vaguely aware of a few strangled sounds from those knights in his company that had not yet realised that their King's advisor was a sorcerer.

Morgause was still there, suddenly bound by some surprisingly bright and flimsy looking silver chains. The look on her face was worth the whole trip Arthur decided. She wriggled and the chains suddenly shone and appeared to tighten slightly. She stared at Merlin with total shock evident in her brown eyes.

"But … you can't have magic. I checked. I sensed nothing."

"You cannot sense what you do not comprehend," Merlin snarled, moving closer to her. "How _dare_ you presume to hurt me, Morguase. How dare you threaten to ruin Camelot and injure my friends. I've kept myself hidden for their sakes, so that I could better protect them but … no more - not after yesterday." A small, surprisingly vicious, smile touched his lips. "How do you like those chains, Morgause? Do you recognise the spell?"

"You cannot have learnt it … it is only for the sisters of the blood guard," she said haughtily. Merlin laughed and Arthur found himself worrying for his friend's sanity as he heard the sound.

"You have cast that spell twice now in my presence. Do you really think I am that stupid? Do you really think that I am as slow as Morgana?" She glared at him for the insult.

"Now her magic is released she will be more than a match for you," she boasted.

"Perhaps ... one day, but you're assuming the ritual went to plan. I think that you know as well as I do that it went spectacularly wrong." Her eyes flicked back to the ruined castle.

"Because you had magic?" Now she did sound defeated. "You did that? You made the earth shake?"

"I'm bored with this conversation now Arthur," said Merlin calmly turning his back on her. "How about we head off home?"

"Good idea," he said with a sigh. "We have some justice to deal out." Merlin just nodded and the two men looked at each other, both fully appreciating that neither of them would enjoy the experience, despite their anger and hatred for the woman in front of them.

xoxOxox

As soon as they arrived home, Arthur paraded Morgause through the square, accusing her of the murder of King Uther of Camelot and passing his judgement there and then. After that, he insisted that as many knights as possible escorted Morgause down to the dungeons, still wrapped in Merlin's magical chains, until it was time for her sentence to be carried out. That job done, he practically pushed Merlin all the way to Gaius' chambers and insisted that he was checked over for any injuries. His friend simply sat on the chair pouting, whilst both Gaius and Alice poked and prodded him, answering their questions mostly with grunts. Afterwards, Arthur pulled Gaius over to one side for his opinion.

"Physically he's fine," the old man said. "I can see nothing more than a couple of bruises; honestly no worse than anything he used to receive as your servant." Arthur raised his eyebrows and Gaius had the grace to look embarrassed at the comment. "Sorry, Sire but ... I don't know what else to say. You believe he was tortured?"

"Yes but … I don't know for a fact. It's just, after these last two years, I've become painfully aware of just how easily Merlin is able to evade." Gaius raised a surprised eyebrow. "Oh yes, he's an awful liar if confronted directly but … give him a chance and he'll mumble, distract and change the subject, and he's been doing nothing but since he came back from the castle.

"Well, if it's not too bold of me, Your Majesty, you seem very much better now you've had something to ... distract you. I'm sure it will be the same with Merlin. Once he's back into his old routine ... plenty of work?" Gaius grinned at Arthur and he smiled broadly in return.

"Not a problem."

"Just ... keep an eye on him and ask Gwen too. She's especially observant when it comes to emotions and then, if he's not acting more like himself in a couple of days, come back to see me."

"You think he's up to … dealing with Morgause?"

"Your judgement has been swift and … far more humane than she probably deserves. I'm very proud of you, Arthur." Gaius rarely called him by name. Less and less as he'd grown older. When he did, he was always speaking to the young child he had tutored and the praise meant more to him than he could possible put into words. He nodded at the old physician and approached Merlin.

"Finished talking about me behind my back?"

"Merlin, we were standing right in front of you."

"You know what I mean," he sulked.

"Yes. Gaius has given you a full bill of health and … me too actually." He grinned at Merlin and was pleased at the subtle response he got.

"Yes. I'm glad that you have … calmed down a little."

"And I think I'm glad we didn't catch Morgana. I think then that we might ..?" Merlin nodded.

"I know."

"Are you sure you're up for this? I could ask Alice …"

"No … I can't take that chance. I'm the only one with enough power to ensure she doesn't try any tricks. Gaius? Have you got it?"

"Yes, Merlin. Here's a strong sedative … far more so than Valerian. Give her that first and, just as she's falling asleep, get her to take this." He handed him a bottle of hemlock and Merlin nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Merlin, are you certain?" Arthur asked again.

"My King has commanded that the sorceress be put to death for crimes against Camelot, it's previous and current King, the Queen and ..." He shrugged as he continued the quote, "his valued advisor." He gave Arthur a weak grin, but there was genuine thanks within it anyway. "Rather than the pain of fire or the brutality of the axe, King Arthur of Camelot elects to make the sorceress' death a painless one. Poison … but only after she had been put to sleep." Merlin took a deep breath. "It is a judgement worthy of you Arthur and … probably far too good for her." He sighed deeply and walked out of the room, carrying the two bottles in his hand.

Arthur was hardly aware of the journey back to his quarters, his mind reeling with everything that had happened and the thousands of emotions he'd experienced during the last few days. He walked in to be greeted by Guinevere, who took one look at his face and simply held her arms out to him.

"I've been so worried about you. How are you?" she asked as he folded her into a hug.

"I'm much better. Merlin … did not have such an easy time."

"Yes, Gwaine hinted at some problem. How is he?"

"Coping – I think. Gaius asked that we both keep an eye out for him."

"I always have."

"I know. Oh, Guinevere, I have missed you, and I am so sorry for the way I was the other day ... the way I behaved."

"Don't be silly, Arthur. Your father died ... how else would you have reacted? She lead him over to the bed and sat him down next to her, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. He felt tears threaten again and wondered if perhaps, this time, he might just succumb. "Would you like some good news?" She asked, her voice suddenly bright. He looked up surprised.

"Yes, I really would." Her smile turned shy.

"I'm expecting another baby."

* * *

_**A/N** Aah! A nice gentle ending after all that angst. So, what did happen to Merlin? That question won't be answered for a long time, I'm afraid. _

_**E/N** Just minor tweaks again, plus a few more of those conversational commas that I suddenly disappeared again here, even though they seemed fine in the previous chapter!_

_(8/8/11)  
_


	5. Chapter 4: The Foundling

**Three years after Series 5**

**Merlin = 28. **

**Amr = 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Foundling**

Gwen was sitting on the large bed she shared with Arthur, her back supported by a number of pillows, whilst she fed their baby son Artur. She had wanted to name their eldest after her husband but he had complained, saying that the future King of Camelot needed to have a different name to his father; even insisting on a slight variation for their second son in order to prevent confusion. She had hoped - had really hoped - that this time it would be a daughter, but that desire had quickly vanished when she had looked into her new son's surprisingly light green eyes and instantly fallen in love with him.

Of course, it was inevitable that her own unique complexion was going to come out strongly in their sons but, as Gwen was not as dark as her father or brother, and Arthur's complexion was so pale, the boys had inherited a most interesting look. Amr's hair was dark with surprisingly pale skin and brown eyes whilst Artur had mid brown hair, darker skin and lighter eyes. She found herself constantly fascinated how both had shown different parts of their parents' traits. A daughter next time perhaps? How would she show her parentage, Gwen wondered. The baby's eyes were starting to close and hers were also feeling heavy. It seemed she never got quite enough sleep nowadays, even if this one was so much quieter than his elder brother had been. She adjusted her clothing slightly and settled the baby more comfortably against her chest as sleep quickly took her.

It seemed that she was immediately jolted awake by a baby's cry but, even half asleep, she didn't feel the same strange, emotional pull as she usually did. The unfamiliar sound seemed to be coming from outside of the room and she knew - could feel - that young Artur was still lying on her chest, quietly sleeping. She opened her eyes and tried to locate the source of the sound.

Almost immediately, there was a nervous knock at the main door and Gwen sat up slowly, checking the baby was still asleep, in order to answer it. As she started to rise, the door opened and Alice cautiously popped her head around the side.

"Your Majesty … Gwen ..." The Queen had made a point of telling all those she was close to, to address her by name if they were not in public. Alice walked into the room, closing the door behind her and Gwen's eyes immediately moved to the small bundle being held in the old lady's arms.

"Oh my," she breathed.

"A baby … left in our chambers," said Alice with astonishment filling her voice. "Just lying there asleep on Gaius' bed. Gave him quite a turn, I can tell you."

"I can imagine," said Gwen, finding herself now strangely drawn to the crying of the small blanketed bundle. "The mother?"

"No sign of her, just a note. Poor girl obviously couldn't cope … probably ran out of milk too - tiny little lamb's half starved." Gwen looked at Alice with shock in her eyes. "Well, it's why I'm here actually. It's just that … well, you are the only new mother in the palace, Gwen, and we wondered if …?"

"But of course. The poor little thing. Here ... Artie's stuffed full and fast asleep. Can you take him and I'll feed this one?" A sudden strange jolt hit her as she held the tiny bundle close to her. "Boy or girl?"

"A girl. The note said that her name was Elaine."

"A girl ..." she breathed as she hastily moved to a chair. "Do you mind?" she asked Alice.

"Don't be silly, you go ahead." Gwen quickly untied her shirt and moved the baby to her breast. The little girl grabbed at it greedily and she smiled with delight.

Her skin was so pale compared to the boys she noted, so much more like Arthur's than hers. Blue eyes too, although rather brighter than his and she really was so tiny compared to Artie; a worrying sign when her own second son had seemed so much smaller than Amr. She stroked the girl's apparently bald head, and noticed just a soft trace of downy hair there; the colour impossible to distinguish quite yet.

"Are you sure you'll have enough milk? Your boy is half a year old now and this one could be younger, although it's hard to tell with her quite so tiny."

"Artie's no where near as demanding as his brother was … I'm sure I can cope."

"I'll make you up some special tonic anyway, shall I? To help ensure you've enough energy to feed them both?"

"Yes, thank you, Alice." The old lady shook her head with a fond smile, realising that Gwen was now totally distracted. She gently lay the young prince on the bed before quietly leaving the room.

XoxOxox

"Look, Merlin, I know you're no longer my skivvy, but it was you that said you wanted to keep working as my manservant and … well, I really don't know why I agreed actually. You may be this 'all powerful sorcerer,' but you are a totally lousy training partner," said Arthur as the two men burst into the King's chambers.

"I might not be so bad if you hadn't banned me from using magic in front of the other knights," Merlin retorted with a scowl that made Gwen think of the young lad she'd first met more than eight years ago.

"Oh, and like I stand any chance against someone using magic."

"Oh, and like I stand any change against someone who's twice as fat as me."

"I am not … fat."

Gwen muffled a laugh. How she loved listen to these two bicker. She wondered if either of them realised how much they truly cared for each other.

"Ah … is there something you forgot to tell me?" Merlin's voice had taken on a slightly strangled tone and Gwen looked up to find him staring at the two bundles she now held in her arms.

"What are you blabbering on about now?" asked Arthur. Gwen grinned again, her darling husband still had noticed.

"The _two_ babies that Gwen's holding."

"The two … what?" Arthur looked over at her and his eyes suddenly widened.

"So, the training didn't go that well then?" she asked calmly.

"Never mind that … what …?"

"A foundling, left in Gaius' quarters. Alice came over earlier."

"Ah so, why here?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm the only one that can feed her."

"Her?" he breathed. Gwen smiled as she heard the sudden catch in her husband's voice. Obviously he had been delighted when she'd produced him a son and heir, but she knew she wasn't the only one that had hoped for a girl and Arthur with a daughter would be - totally adorable. He came over and held out his arms, a soft smile on his face.

"I wonder why she was left there?" Merlin mused.

"Because he's the court physician, of course. Poor child, she must have had no-one to turn to and been so scared but, obviously, she cared enough to make sure her baby was left in the best place." She handed the child to Arthur and within seconds the girl was wide awake and crying loudly. Arthur looked devastated.

"Now you know how I feel every time you hand me one of the boys," said Merlin gleefully. This girl obviously has good taste." Arthur glared at him.

"Alright then, you hold her."

"What? No! Look, you know how I am with babies? They take one look at me and ..." He stopped as the bundle was deposited in his arms and the crying instantly stopped. "Ah ..." Gwen grinned at Merlin's startled expression. He looked as if someone had just handed him a live, wild boar that was about to bite his arm off. Then he looked down at the baby in his arms and Gwen saw surprise flit across his face. "But …?" Merlin's face was always so expressive, but even Gwen was surprised by just how many different emotions she saw in the space of a few seconds. She exchanged an amused smile with Arthur who looked quite delighted at his friend's bewilderment.

"Well," said the king breezily. "At last we've found one child that isn't scared of you, Merlin. That's a first." Amr was beginning to relax a little more around Merlin but the three year old still didn't seem to like him, something which really surprised Gwen. She couldn't see how anyone, of any age could be scared of Merlin - unless they were an evil sorcerer about to harm Camelot or his friends, of course - but, it seemed it wasn't just a personality issue between the pair. Artie now cried whenever Merlin tried to hold him, or even if he got too close, despite the fact that everyone said that her youngest was the most placid, happy child they'd ever met.

"Ah … what else did Alice say, Gwen? I mean … was there a note or something?" Merlin seemed quite unable to take his eyes off the child in his arms, obviously stunned to be able to get so close for a change.

"Yes, I think she did say but … sorry I didn't really ask." She saw the look Arthur was giving her and blushed, knowing that he'd seen right through her and knew exactly what she was going to ask of him. "Ah … Oh, she did say her name though … the baby's name, I mean. Elaine."

"Guinevere, I know what you're thinking but please don't get too attached," said Arthur gently confirming her fears. "I understand that you're the only one here that can feed her right now but … the mother might change her mind, might suddenly feel better and … then what? You know that, whatever luxury we can give her here, she should really be with her own flesh and blood."

"Yes Arthur, but …"

"Look, I do understand. I know you wanted a daughter - so did I but …"

"... but you're just going to have to keep practising until you get it right?" she replied, giving her husband a wicked grin. She had to admit that she'd forgotten that Merlin was still in the room.

"Right. Fine. Perhaps I should go and find out more about this note?" he said, quickly handing the baby back to Gwen. She grinned at Arthur and saw an even more wicked grin cross her husband's face.

"Can you go and find the maid too, Merlin?" said Arthur in a tone which implied he was about to tease his friend mercilessly.

"Ah, you want me to get Hannah? Now?"

"Yes, I think Guinevere and I really need to start that practice right away."

"Arthur!" Gwen scolded gently as Merlin yelped and practically ran out of the door. The young king started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You are _so_ wicked, Arthur."

"If he didn't react so obviously to every affectionate comment I give you, it wouldn't be half as fun to tease him."

"That comment had very little affection in it, in point of fact."

"True, but he squirms just as much either way."

"I really wish he had somebody Arthur," she said with a sigh.

"He has us."

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I know you've already tried your hand at matchmaking for him and, if you can't succeed, I don't see who can."

"Fair enough. Look, in all seriousness, Arthur. I will try to keep my distance for a while but, if the mother doesn't show up. Can we … can we keep her? Please?"

xoxOxox

A month had passed and, despite searching the whole town and castle, there was no sign of any woman who might have had a baby recently and no-one came forward to claim Elaine, apart from a few offering to adopt her. Despite her determination not to become attached, Gwen knew from the second day that she was fighting a loosing battle. Amr instantly started to brag about the fact that he now had a little brother _and_ a little sister and Arthur's attempts at aloofness were almost as unconvincing as her own. The King and Queen had been unable to find Merlin that afternoon to discuss their latest news with him, but he arrived surprisingly promptly for dinner that evening and, as usual, served them their food before sitting down at the large table to share it with them. The barrier between servant and family was becoming more and more blurred every day. Not that Gwen would ever complain about that.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Arthur asked his advisor.

"Just finishing off those magical defences we were talking about the other day," Merlin replied. "I found a new spell. A much better one and so every entrance is now protected with a magical gate as well as a physical one, including that very annoying armoury passage." Gwen turned, slightly confused at the very firm way Merlin said this. It was as if he was almost personally offended by the gate for some reason.

"Every entrance?" Arthur asked and Merlin nodded.

"Yes, I think so. Don't worry, I'll keep checking and planning, Arthur. I promise you that those bad old days are over. There is no way that any sorcerer will be able to enter Camelot by magical means from now on.

"Good. Anyway, the reason I was looking for you earlier is that I wanted to tell you ..." he paused. "_We_ wanted to tell you that we've decided to adopt Elaine, she's to be my Ward now."

"I assumed you would," Merlin replied with a nod. "I'd ask if you were sure you could cope, Gwen, but I'm guessing that's a rather moot point now?"

"Yes, feeding her for this long has created such an emotional bond but … I admit that I am still a little scared that the mother might show up and claim her."

"I think that's unlikely after all this time and I honestly can't think of anyone that could be a better mother for her anyway," her best friend continued.

"Thank you, Merlin," said Gwen, touched by the comment.

"You know, I was thinking … what were you planning to do about their education?" Merlin continued, his eyes focused almost entirely on his food. "I mean, Amr's almost old enough to start learning to read and write now."

"Well, I had lessons with both Gaius and Geoffrey," said Arthur, "but I wouldn't imagine either of them would fancy coping with teaching at their age."

"I was talking about it with Gaius," Merlin continued, "and he suggested that Alice, Walt and I shared the job." He shrugged, his head still down. "I must admit, the idea of teaching is quite appealing and, I'm assuming with the way you two are, there's likely to be no shortage of pupils for me over the next few years."

"What exactly are you implying?" said Arthur in a threatening tone but Merlin just exchanged an amused glance at Gwen who giggled in response.

"Well, to return the compliment, I honestly can't think of a better teacher for our children," said Gwen and Merlin's smile widened into a huge grin.

"You don't mind?" he said, excitedly. "I can teach all three of them?" He gave Arthur a quick grin, "and any others that come along?"

"When exactly do you plan to find the time to do this?" said Arthur.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps when you're training in the morning?" He gave Arthur an apparently innocent grin and Arthur shook his head in despair.

"Agreed. I think that even I can say that you'd be a far better teacher than a training partner."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **__ So, King Arthur's Ward. One question answered. Several more to go!_

_The names of Arthur's children are not entirely made up. He has quite a few sons (and daughters) attributed to him in the various stories, but it was a struggle to find ones I liked for this fic, as most are Welsh and ... a bit weird!_ _For example - Kyduan, Gwydre and Llacheu - don't exactly roll off the tongue, whilst Duran ... just reminds me of the pop group!_

_**E/N**__ We're starting to get into the bits that need more serious editing now. For this chapter I added the whole last section a) because it was a little short, b) to help bridge the rather large time jump that's about to happen, and c) to explain a little more about the important and unique role that Merlin's going to play in Arthur's life during this fic. _

_(8/8/11)_


	6. Chapter 5: Rumours

**S5 + 5**

**Two Years since start of previous chapter.**

**Merlin = 30 **

**Elaine = 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rumours**

Merlin woke up at dawn as usual, and sleepily dressed before making his way down to the large, bustling Palace kitchen to collect Arthur's breakfast. He was just about to leave when the head cook grabbed the plate back off him.

"Hey, you know the King doesn't like his breakfast to be late," Merlin grumbled.

"As if His Majesty will even be awake yet," she scoffed as she manoeuvred him towards a small table. Considering her overly generous size, he didn't really stand much chance in resisting. "Unlike our dear Queen, who's been known to come and get her own food whilst Hannah dresses the children," she continued with a surprisingly affectionate tone.

"And then she takes the children's meals up herself," Emma called out, affording Merlin a highly slightly suggestive smile as she walked past. The young assistant cook had taken to flirting with him quite outrageously recently and it always made him very nervous.

"And who sees to it that _you_ get fed, Merlin?" asked the cook. Her usual severe tone now firmly back in place.

"Ah …?"

"You're not a skivvy any more, in fact, you shouldn't be waiting on him at all. King's advisor now - you should have your own servant."

"Oh no … that would just be _too_ weird."

"But look at you - still skin and bones. Fair enough when you were a young lad but now … what, you must be nearly thirty?"

"Ah, just this last season actually but …"

"And still there's nothing of you. How do you expect to catch yourself a good wife when she won't even be able to see you if you turn sideways?" Most of the kitchen burst out laughing, whilst Merlin gave a rather sheepish grin.

"Oh leave him alone, Cooky," said Emma, ruffling his hair as she walked past. "He's just totally adorable as he is. I mean who wouldn't want that? I've offered to warm his bed myself often enough, haven't I, Merlin?" Luckily a large plate of bread and cheese had been put down in front of him so he was able to take a big mouthful and wasn't required to answer or react.

"Is there anyone in Camelot that you haven't given that offer to, Em?" called another voice.

"Hey, watch your mouth, and I know your opinion on why I should give up on this one, Jan," she retorted. "But I hear say that he's turned down offers from a certain young stable boy we all know too, so there's no reason for me to stop trying."

Merlin spluttered at the comment, his mouth still full of bread, whilst Emma sat down at the table in front of him and leant forward, giving him a very interesting view of her low cut dress. He tried very hard to concentrate on the piece of cheese he was holding, whilst still trying to swallow his last mouthful.

"Oh yes, I'd say now that there's no doubt of which way he likes his bread buttered," she continued with a smile, as Merlin made another attempt at pulling his eyes away from her chest.

"We'll have none of that talk in my kitchen, thank you very much," said the cook sternly, whilst Merlin hoped his face wasn't quite as red as it felt. "And no flirting whilst you're working, young Emma, do that on your own time."

"She always does," called out a different voice. "As often as possible."

All in all, it was with great relief when Merlin had managed to bolt down the last bit of cheese and had an excuse to run out of the room, almost forgetting Arthur's breakfast as a result. Gentle giggles followed him out on his second attempt.

xoxOxox

"Where have you been, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Got delayed at the kitchen," he replied sulkily.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. You're already dressed then? I thought you were going to train this morning?"

"So did I. Just when I'm getting to the age when I really need to do more, I get all this extra work piled on me and end up doing far less."

"I'll bring you a smaller breakfast tomorrow then, shall I?" Merlin replied with a cheeky grin. Arthur looked as if he was going to rise to the challenge but apparently changed his mind.

"I've called an emergency meeting of the Round Table this morning, as I received some troubling news last night."

"Oh?"

"That's what the meeting's for, Merlin. You are part of the Table … remember?"

"Yes, I know. Oh, but I was going to help Alice to …" Arthur glared at him. "I'll just run there now whilst you're eating that then, shall I?"

"Then straight to the council chambers. Don't you dare be late."

xoxOxox

He was the last to arrive but, despite the stern looking he was getting from Arthur, he was sure he wasn't that late. The original grouping of the table still hadn't changed; Gaius having been helped downstairs by Lancelot, and Gwen happily accepting the full help of her children's maid for once.

"So, we've been hearing reports of a group of druids who have been causing a number of problems in Camelot, especially in the outlying villages," Arthur began.

"Druids, are you sure?" asked Merlin.

"What sort of problems?" asked Leon.

"Well, there have been some thefts in the city itself, but mostly it's their behaviour that's worrying. Their leader has been preaching in the outlying villages, saying that I'm still executing all those for having magic and that he's going to change all that."

"Sire, I very much doubt this man is a druid," said Gaius. "They are a peaceful people, as you know and … well, the closest man they have to a leader, was in that group you pardoned and allowed to live in the Valley of the Kings. Quite honestly, I see no reason why Iseldir would believe that you would do his kind harm."

"Perhaps but … it is something that needs to be looked into. If they are telling these lies it's bad enough but, the other point is that this man's inviting any with magic who are 'afraid for their lives,' to come and join him and … the last thing we want is some sort of confrontation a few years down the line where Merlin ends up with a whole army of sorcerers that he has to defeat on his own."

"I'd say," Merlin mumbled and a few around the table laughed quietly at his reaction, even Arthur managed a small grin.

"So," the king continued. "I think we need to send a party out to find and confront them … not too many, but enough to ensure our own safety and … I need to be amongst the group, to help convince them, or any people we encounter that what they say is not the truth."

"That won't be easy Arthur," said Gwen biting her lip. "Not with your father's reputation and not if they've already been convinced otherwise."

"Then there is the fact that you have actually executed sorcerers since you became king," said Gwaine calmly.

"I have not! Well, I have ... but not _because_ they were sorcerers," Arthur said hastily.

"It was probably Morgause's death that started the rumours," Leon reasoned. "and, if the grapevine has already been working for two years then, Guinevere is probably right and, you just telling the people that this group's lying won't be enough."

"So, you're saying I just stay here and do nothing?"

"No, but where will you even start?" asked Elyan. Gwen's brother was the only one of the knights not dressed in uniform as he was still having to work at the blacksmith's for much of the time. The only replacement they had currently been able to find for him had been some old man they'd persuaded out of retirement and he was unable to work a full week either.

"What if I go and talk to the druids? I mean the real ones, the ones in the Valley of the Kings?" Merlin suggested. "I could confirm whether this is some rogue group, or if they're just pretending to be druids. Iseldir might even have some idea on where we can find them."

"That sounds like a plan and … they'll trust you, won't they?"

"Well, they'll trust Emrys," said Merlin with a slightly forced grin, "so I guess that's good enough."

"Emrys?" asked Percival.

"It's what they always call me. Almost every druid I've met has somehow instantly recognised me as this all powerful Emrys that has been prophesied," He couldn't help but pull a face, still feeling uncomfortable about the name and everything associated with it. It still felt strange talking about it but, then again, it was only around this table that he was allowed to be so open. No-one else, apart from Alice, knew about him. He wasn't even sure that her apprentice Walt knew yet, although that would almost certainly have to change in the very near future.

"I would like to be seen to be doing something about this soon," said Arthur. "Could you make a start today Merlin? Or first thing tomorrow at the latest."

"I'll go this afternoon. I should make it there by nightfall if I take one of the faster horses."

"You need some company?" asked Gwaine casually.

"No, probably better if it's just me. They don't take that well to strangers and it's not as if any of you have to worry about my safety."

"But you know we all will anyway," said Gwen with a gentle smile and he returned it gratefully.

xoxOxox

After the meeting, Merlin rushed to Gaius' chambers to check that the old man was alright and also to collect an order for herbs from Alice that he could probably find whilst he was gone. From there he raced into the King's chambers to find the whole family in attendance, and couldn't help but grin at the sight of Amr, now five years old sitting on Arthur's knee and talking earnestly to his father about his day. Young Artur and Elaine appeared to be having their own little competition on who could run - or rather toddle the furthest, whilst Gwen hovered nearby, her hands held out ready to catch them if either fell.

"Why are you just standing there with that goofy look on your face, Merlin?" said Arthur. "Isn't there somewhere you should be?"

"Ha-ha … goofy," said Amr with a cute if slightly annoying giggle. The two younger children had now spotted Merlin and Artie quite deliberately sat down so that he didn't have to get any closer to the sorcerer, eyeing him suspiciously as he did so. Just as Amr was beginning to warm to him, Arthur's youngest son was now the one that appeared to be nervous in his company. Elaine seemed to be the exception as far as most young children were concerned though. Her eyes lit up as she saw Merlin and she quite deliberately changed direction towards him.

"Just checking in to get any last moment instructions," he replied to Arthur's question.

"No, that's fine. Don't you dare tell anyone I said this but … in this case I trust your judgement and so you should find out as much as you can and follow up any leads if you have the time. Try not to be gone more than a couple of days though, I really do need to decide what action I should take."

"Sire." For once he decided not to tease, secretly grateful for the compliment.

"Whoa, there young lady," said Gwen chasing after Elaine as she headed determinedly towards Merlin's legs. "His orders are to go alone ... he doesn't need your help." Merlin laughed and gave another quick bow and a large grin before leaving. Just in time too because one of the youngsters started to cry, quickly followed by the other and he really didn't want to have to stick around for that.

xoxOxox

In no time at all Merlin had saddled his favourite horse and was headed off at his usual confident pace across the courtyard and out of the gatehouse.

"We don't do this enough," he shouted at the horse as they galloped out of the city gate and on the rough road through the surrounding fields. The sudden sense of freedom was exhilarating. He now rode far less patrols with Arthur than in the past - the knights now taking that duty most of the time, went out picking herbs less often, now Walt usually did that job and, instead, spent his time running after Arthur, helping Alice and Gaius, or reading in his room or the records office.

Despite the teasing earlier he realised that Arthur was right - neither of them were getting as much exercise as they used to and he only now realised just how much he'd missed riding.

It was still only late afternoon when he reached the edge of the valley and he slowed the horse down to a gentle walk until the path became too narrow for riding. From there he dismounted and lead his steed through the winding paths to the area the druids had last held their camp. A familiar buzz of voices in his head told him he was close, long before he smelt the camp fire or heard the gentle spoken voices of people preparing the evening meal. He had barely entered the clearing when two men, close to his height and considerably wider blocked his path - their necks and hands clearly showing the familiar druid tattoos.

"Hello, I'm Merlin," he said politely. "I've come to see Iseldir?"

"You're who?" asked one brusquely. Merlin sensed no magic from him and so tried a different approach.

"Ah, Emrys?" he said, unable to stop himself from wincing.

"Well then, why didn't you say so?" said the second man with a huge grin, revealing many missing teeth. "Come on now, what are you standing there for? Cordy here will take your horse for you."

"Sure, take her to water, shall I sir? Beautiful beast she is, very fine."

"Ah yes, thank you," he replied, rather bemused at their sudden change in behaviour and the way Cordy seemed to be treating him like royalty. The first man took him over to the camp and Merlin noticed that all conversation stopped and all eyes had turned towards him. The smallest children all hid behind their mothers, looking far more terrified than Artie ever did, whilst a couple of babies and toddlers started to cry. Merlin sighed at the familiar reaction.

"The little ones sense your power," his guide said calmly and Merlin turned to him wide eyed at the unexpected comment. "Even those without magic will feel it. At least until they're of an age where the reality of everyday life pulls them further from the embrace of mother earth."

"Ah … right …?" said Merlin confused.

"Ah, Emrys," said a familiar elderly man walking his way. "To what do we owe this unexpected honour?"

"Well I do come on a quest for knowledge and information, Iseldir, but was pleased enough for the excuse to visit old friends anyway," said Merlin with a smile, holding his hand out to shake.

"Of course. Sit, talk, it is nearly time for supper and I hope you will join us."

"Thank you, I'd be honoured." Within moments a young lady came over with a bowl of warm stew and handed it to him, her cheeks turning pink as he smiled his thanks. She too called him 'sir', and even bowed her head as she walked away. Merlin felt very uncomfortable to be treated as an honoured guest. "First a personal question, if I may?" he continued. "Something that was just mentioned on my walk over to you?"

"Of course."

"He said the children are scared of me because they sense my magic and … I'd planned to ask you about that anyway. How is it that you know who and what I am when so many other sorcerers I encounter do not?"

"Ah, that is easy to answer. It is all to do with your particular magic and the different ways that people use the power that the Old Religion has gifted us." Merlin nodded enthusiastically, willing him to continue. "You magic is strong - ancient. It has even been said that you _are_ magic." Merlin pulled a face.

"Yes, I have heard that before."

"All magic is from the very earth herself and the more power you have the more you are connected to that source. However, there are many sorcerers who have lost their way, left the path and, although they still take from the source they do not return it, do not fully understand the magic that they use. Because of this they hold themselves back, and make themselves blind. Such sorcerers often grab the magic for their own selfish means, distort the ancient rituals that used to have a true purpose and make them into something evil and dark, just so they can take more power for themselves."

"I certainly know about _those_ rituals!" Iseldir looked up at him alarmed.

"I have not seen such anger on your face before, Emrys. Take care not to let it consume you."

"No, sorry. It hasn't … it was a while ago now … I was used for one of those rituals well, they tried … they didn't exactly succeed but ..." He wondered if he could find the courage to talk to this man about it. Perhaps it might help and he knew there was no-one he could turn to at home.

"No, I don't expect they would succeed with someone like you." Iseldir was on the edge of laughter and Merlin found himself returning it with a smile, despite himself. He thought that perhaps Iseldir already understood – knew what he'd been through.

"It was strange, I confronted one of the sorceresses afterwards and she said she'd checked me for magic and not found any. I said to her then that she couldn't sense what she didn't comprehend but … I have no idea why I said it – I didn't really understand it myself."

"But you were correct nonetheless. Your magic is so much a part of the earth that only the innocent can sense it. Either very young children or those sorcerers, like us, that have made it our lives work to give up hate and violence and so attempt to retain our connection to the source."

"Yet I have killed, shown violence, acted in haste and reacted with hated. Why then am I apparently still not affected?"

"I think that must be a constant battle for you, Emrys and, although in some ways it is harder for you to be away from those of us that could keep you constantly grounded, I think that your magic is so bound to the earth that She does that job for you - helps to protect you."

"I see ... I think. Well that explains some of it and helps me to know that I can still keep myself hidden from any bad sorcerers that come calling." He grinned. "And also explains why Arthur's children don't like me very much." Iseldir laughed.

"I believe that will change soon. Once they are a little older they will no longer sense you as a powerful being to be scared of and will see just … you."

"The idiot, Merlin. Yes, great ... I think." The old man just smiled indulgently at him.

"I take it then that your other issue was to do with Arthur? The King has sent you with a request?"

"He has."

"He is still happy for us to remain here?"

"Oh yes, of course. No, the real reason I'm here is that we have had reports about a group claiming to be druids that are stirring up trouble for the king by telling everyone that he still executes all with magic. Gaius and I knew it couldn't be your group but we wondered if you'd heard anything about them."

"I have." Iseldir's voice, although calm, still held disapproval. "They call themselves the Dromerd and say that they are the new druids for a new age. Amongst their number are some that were brought up with our teaching but chose to turn their backs on us. They started their campaign during Uther's reign but their attempts were thwarted ... mostly by you I suspect?"

"Quite probably," Merlin replied with a weak smile.

"Unfortunately, Arthur's more friendly stance has simply allowed their voices to be heard more clearly and they spread tales of the new king's continued campaign of terror that has reached even our ears, although we, of course, did not believe the truth of it."

"I don't suppose there's much your people can do to redress the balance?"

"We will speak the truth when asked, but we see few outsiders nowadays and so are probably of little use to your cause."

"Do you know where I can find them? We believe they are trying to recruit as many with magic as they can, so it is also in your best interest if we can stop them."

"You are probably correct," he said with a regretful sigh. "Emrys, I shall help you to locate them but, I wish _you_ to speak to them first. Do not bring your King and his knights riding out in numbers as it will only serve to confirm their accusations in the eyes of the population."

"If I go there as King Arthur's courier, I will not exactly be well received."

"No, but although they cannot see you for what you are, they will not be able to cause you harm either. You will not be caught unaware for a second time I think?"

"How do you …?" He shook his head, not even wanted an answer to his partial question.

"Stay with us tonight and ride out tomorrow. It is my misfortune to know one of these Dromerd very well and I shall enchant a stone that will guide you to his location. I do not believe they are far from here; not for a young man with a fast horse and the favour of the Earth herself."

"Arthur did say I should use my own judgement. I think I shall take his comment literally," said Merlin, almost to himself.

"You two are true friends now, it is good to see." Merlin raised his eyebrows and Iseldir laughed at the gesture. "You know it is the truth, no matter how hard you try to deny it." He put a gentle hand on Merlin's arm. "That friendship will be severely tested in the following years but … it will prevail. The two of you have now reached a point where you can forgive the other anything."

"I don't suppose you're going to explain that, are you?" The old man just smiled and shook his head sadly. "You've not been talking to my old friend the Great Dragon recently, have you?"

* * *

_**A/N** There I go with the slash rumours again. Not Merthur this time but – I do seem to enjoy making Merlin embarrassed. I hope you enjoyed cook's comment? And Emma's "Who wouldn't want that?"_

_Iseldir is the name of driud elder we've seen in 1.8 and in 3.12 - I looked him up!_

_**E/N** Very little editing required in this chapter but I did tweak a bit! _

_(8/8/11)._


	7. Chapter 6: The Dromerd

**Series 5 + 5 years**

**Two Years since start of previous chapter.**

**Merlin = 30 **

**Elaine = 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dromerd**

The following morning Iseldir gave Merlin an enchanted stone that would, apparently, help lead him to the rogue druid group.

"So, how does this work exactly?" asked Merlin curiously studying the insignificant object in his hand. "You said you knew him so … is that what you need? Some knowledge of the person, or a couple of hairs or something?" His mind was working overtime as to how he could use this particular idea to help him and Arthur track someone in the future.

"You have other magic available to you, Emrys. Magic which has far more lasting effects than this weak charm. It's enchantment will wear out after a day and so … you will not be able to use it again." He smiled at the slightly embarrassed look Merlin was giving him. "You look for every available opportunity to help your King. That is your destiny and you must use all the skills at your disposal. I understand that but … I am not the Earth's favourite as you are," he said, reminding Merlin of their fireside talk the night before. "She will forgive you such sly plans, but not me. I will allow you to find them but … I do not wish them harmed."

"I understand," said Merlin with a sigh and a sad smile. "I thank you for your help, Iseldir, on behalf of myself and the King." The druid just nodded and chose not to answer, but Merlin had the strange feeling he knew what the man was thinking. That he would accept thanks from Emrys, but had no interest in receiving it from Arthur. He had not heard the words, out loud nor in his head, but he knew that they were there, nonetheless.

Merlin had put the stone in his pocket, as he set out in the rough direction that Iseldir had indicated, and it wasn't long before he felt a strange warmth and a slight pull to the right as he approached a fork in the gravel road he was travelling. Accepting the instruction without question, he pulled the reigns in the same direction and continued, now alert to the new sensation.

As before, he travelled progressively narrower and less obvious roads, lanes and tracks, until the encroaching branches required him to dismount and continue the way on foot. Again he felt the same sensations as he neared their camp; voices in his head - somehow much louder and harsher than before - and then the familiar sound of a typical druid camp but, with one obvious difference; the clear sound of the clanging of swords. He tied his horse to a tree and continued the last part on foot, crouching and attempting to use all the skills that Arthur had been hammering into him for the last ten years during their hunts. Slowly and surely he crept forwards, trying to make as little noise as possible and, as he entered the clearing, he was pleased to note that no guards barred his way and so walked calmly towards the centre of the camp, waiting for someone to react.

There were some women and children here, but the camp was mostly full of men and, with one lady's scream, Merlin was soon confronted by six men, all with swords drawn in his direction.

"Look, I'm unarmed … look," he said, raising his arms and turning slightly from side to side so that they could see he carried no sword belt.

"Brave … or foolish. You come to join us?"

"No, I am King Arthur's advisor and I have come in his stead to talk over our differences with your leader." The large men acted the same way as every overconfident hooligan did in this situation. They laughed loudly as if his words were the best joke they'd ever heard and Merlin quickly found the point of a sword pressed firmly against his neck.

"I'd go with foolish," said a second man and the others laughed again.

"Look, I know I didn't get around to shaving this morning, but I'm not that desperate for the deed to be done with the tip of a sword. Unless you actually feel that I'm a threat to you for some reason?" the warlock asked lightly.

"Anyone associated with the tyrant king of Camelot is a threat to us," said the first man, but the sword was lowered nonetheless. Merlin resisted the urge to argue with him, and worked hard to maintain his casual demeanour.

"Well, I'm fairly certain that none of you gentlemen is in charge here," he scoffed. The largest, and probably slowest, of the group came towards him with a growl at the subtle insult, but the others quickly pulled him back whilst Merlin simply smiled innocently.

"Check him for small weapons," the first man instructed and the smallest of the group came over, rather nervously Merlin thought, and quickly frisked him for any sign of a small belt knife or other concealed weapon. Merlin couldn't help be amused at the thought; his true weapon was concealed where this man would never find it and, if Iseldir was correct, there would be no-one else here that would be able to see it either. The little man nodded at the first man, who gave Merlin a grunt and a nod of the head to indicate which direction he should now walk in. As they approached the central camp fire, Merlin suddenly saw who he was going to meet and grinned as he recognised him. A little grey now peppered his light brown hair and beard, but it was quite obviously the same man he had last seen about eight years ago.

"Who's this?"

"He just turned up. Claims he's from Camelot … representing the King." The leader turned a curious look on him and Merlin saw no recognition in his eyes, but then, they had barely interacted that last time.

"Hello Alvarr," said Merlin pleasantly. "You're looking well." He inwardly laughed at the shock evident on all the faces surrounding him.

"Do I know you?"

"Well, we weren't exactly introduced but … I was around." He shrugged. "Got that sort of face, you know? People tend not to notice me much."

"Who are you?" Alvarr asked suspiciously.

"I'm the King's personal advisor and have come to talk to you on his behalf."

"You seem close to his age so, you would have been around then … when I was last in Camelot?"

"I was."

"Fine. Sit here and talk but, I warn you, I will not tolerate threats from you or your King."

"Do I look like the type that could threaten you?"

"I have long since learnt that appearances can be deceiving and … there is something about you; a lack of fear in your eyes when you should be terrified and so - I do not know what you are capable of."

"Fair enough. We have heard tell that you believe that King Arthur continues his father's campaign against all with sorcery. That is not true."

"How can you say that? We know it to be so. Within days of his father's death he executed a powerful and well loved sorceress – it is no use denying it … I have my sources."

"I'm sure you have and ... you are correct that Morgause was tried and executed, but her crime was not one of sorcery, it was of treason and the murder of King Uther."

"To rid us of Uther was no crime at all," said Alvarr in a louder tone, inviting his followers to agree with him.

"That may be your opinion, but it is the law of Camelot that all murderers are put to death and King Arthur was obliged to follow that law," Merlin replied.

"The law means nothing when it is unjust. It is the very same one that condemns any that have or practice magic."

"That was the case a couple of years ago but no longer. King Arthur has rescinded that law and requires other crimes to have been committed before passing sentence."

"I do not believe you."

"I didn't think you would. However, it is the truth and, in time, as he gains the trust of the old school, Arthur will allow magic to be openly practised in Camelot but, that task will be very much harder for him, if you constantly use magic for crime and ironically prove Uther correct in his claims." Alvarr gave him a long, hard look before nodding slowly.

"I can see why Arthur sent you. You have an open face and clever words and … it would be easy for people to believe what you say is true."

"Something perhaps we have in common?" Merlin suggested and Alvarr very nearly smiled.

"Maybe. I think that I could even like you if you were not working for my enemy." Merlin shrugged and stood up.

"I didn't honestly believe that we could change your mind but, it needed to be said, we needed to try. I'm sorry, Alvarr but, if you don't end this campaign then ... we will have to stop you." He'd been about to say 'I' but had checked himself just in time.

"You will not be able to."

"We'll see."

Suddenly, Merlin felt a strong magical pull and turned his head quickly to see a figure move away at an angle from him towards the trees. Dressed like everyone else here, in plain browns and greens, there was nothing remarkable to note except for that very strong connection he'd just sensed and a few tell tale strands of dark hair that flicked from under the hooded cloak. Merlin stood up so quickly that a few swords were instinctively drawn. He was only vaguely aware of Alvarr's calm hand signal that made them all relax.

"You still have not told me your name." Merlin reluctantly pulled his eyes back to Alvarr. A moment ago he might have answered him, but now? Now he could not take that chance.

"I am of little importance. I take it I'm free to leave?"

"There is no reason for me to harm such a well mannered messenger," Alvarr replied. Merlin simply nodded and quickly moved in the opposite direction to the way he'd entered, heading towards the figure that had now moved slowly past a couple of the tents. Curious looks followed him as he was drawn onwards by the strange, irresistible force, but he ignored them, focusing purely on his goal. The figure turned briefly, although Merlin was not noticed, and he gasped in shock as his suspicions were confirmed.

It was Morgana.

And yet, she had changed dramatically since he'd last seen her; her face was even paler than he remembered, the circles under her eyes visible even from this distance. As her hood briefly fell, he noticed her hair was tangled and matted – dirt smudged her face and she looked … terrible. He shook his head. He wanted to hate her. He had always tried so hard to hate her but he never really could, not even after … their last meeting and now? Now she looked as if she were a ghost … or some sort of half living shell. So white, so ill, so totally lost. He moved towards her despite himself, thinking only of the pale, scared young girl he had talked to about her nightmares and her magic all those years ago. Somehow he had to reach her, had to talk to her about … everything that had happened between them.

He jumped as a cloaked figure, only a little shorter than him, suddenly barred his way. As the figure raised a hand to his hood, Merlin sensed him magically and inhaled sharply. He was now faced with a young man in his early twenties; a handsome lad in so many ways, with dark brown messy hair and skin a little more tanned than he last remembered. He looked up at Merlin with a small, lopsided smile that didn't quite reach his brilliant blue eyes.

"Hello Emrys."

"Mordred." He kept his voice flat, unemotional, but his eyes automatically flicked back to where he had last seen Morgana.

"She is under our protection Emrys, you cannot see her."

"I'm not going to harm her," said Merlin and frowned, surprised at his own words. Mordred also seemed a little taken aback, but he managed to keep hold of his annoying smile all the same.

"Perhaps not, but your presence here will not help her recovery." Merlin felt a sudden anger at that comment. _Her recovery indeed! _But, yet again, the emotion quickly fizzled out, just as it always did.

"Why? What's wrong with her? She looks unwell."

"We will look after her, bring her back out into the light. Bring her back to what she was … what she can be?"

"Hm, I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Merlin took a step slightly to the right and forwards, but Mordred blocked him, raising a hand as if ready for a spell.

"Shall we test our powers here and now, Emrys? Am I strong enough to resist you yet, do you think? Do you wish the others here to know who you are?"

"I'm assuming you'll tell them anyway, once I've gone."

"I have never felt the need to before," he said with a casual shrug. "If they are so blind that they cannot see what you truly are, then my words will be wasted."

"Ah, of course," Merlin said with a slight smile. "You're the druid that has lost his way. That makes sense now." He allowed his smile to fall. "You talk just like them."

"No, I have found my true path and now fully understand my destiny. Alvarr knows that I am the one that is prophesied to bring about Arthur's doom and even the famed Emrys will not be able to stop me once I reach my full strength."

"So, you're their mascot," said Merlin in a patronising tone. "Jealous of all the attention the druids have given me and wanted a little pet name of your own? Honestly, Mordred, an anagram? Couldn't you do better than that?" Mordred shrugged.

"Alvarr's idea, not mine." He glared at Merlin. "And, you're not the only one with prophesies written about you. Don't believe that you're that special." Merlin was amused at the slightly sulky tone he heard in the boy's voice.

"I never thought I was. I have never sought power or fame. My magic has a more important purpose."

"Well, you certainly appear to understand more then you used to. As a boy, I thought it strange that someone like you; grown up and apparently so powerful, had no knowledge of who or what he really was."

"There was a very good reason for that, Mordred, and now I can say to you that your magical education is going in the wrong direction for you to ever fully understand my power." The lad frowned slightly and there was obvious confusion on his face. Merlin had spoken a druid-like riddle and baffled someone else for a change. _Kilgharrah would be proud of me! _Merlin thought.

xoxOxox

Merlin had managed to leave the Dromerd camp with no problems and let out a huge sigh of relieve when he mounted his horse again. Alvarr had said that he hadn't seemed scared, but that wasn't entirely true. Part of him had been terrified but, somehow, he had managed to keep it so well buried that he had even managed to doubt the nerves he was feeling himself.

The familiar spires of Camelot gave him and the horse further enthusiasm and speed as they rushed through the market in the late afternoon - the villagers now packing away their stalls and setting off home. Then they galloped through the large gates - a simple wave at the guards all that was needed to be allowed immediate entrance - and Merlin felt a surprising calm come over him. Despite what Iseldir had said about his difficulties here, he now felt safer than he ever had in his life and knowing that he could be with all those he loved and did not have to fear the fire or axe ever again, made him realise that this place was now truly his one and only home.

The Round Table had been called again and this time Merlin played a larger part in it, Arthur simply asking him to tell his story whilst everyone listened with rapt attention.

"Are you quite sure it was Morgana?" Arthur asked after he'd finished recounting his adventures.

"I'm quite certain. Mordred even confirmed it."

"I wonder why she was ill?" asked Gwen and shrugged when Arthur glared at her inappropriate sympathy.

"I don't suppose she had anywhere to go after Morgause died," Leon guessed. "If she hadn't made other magical allies before that time, she would have been all alone and that couldn't be easy for someone who was brought up as she was."

"She does have magic though," said Merlin, his own sympathy now long gone. "Last I saw, it was powerful enough to create fire and help her feed herself, even if she wasn't a good enough hunter using conventional means."

"Look, this is all fascinating," said Arthur impatiently, "but I have little interest in what hardships Morgana has been suffering these last three years. What concerns me is that we now have Alvarr, Mordred and her together in the same place, never mind how many other sorcerers were there. Merlin?"

"Not easy to say as I didn't get close to many but … I sensed no-one with more power than the two men I actually met and Mordred's magic is, of course far, far greater than Alvarr's."

"How great?"

"It has been prophesied that he will be a match for me … Morgana too perhaps, one day but, despite the boy's bravado in front of me, I think it's safe to say that I outrank him now – he really didn't want a confrontation and … Iseldir gave me a hint as to why my magic is a little different which, I believe, I can use to our advantage in the future."

"Oh?"

"No. Later Arthur, " he said, still distracted. He suddenly noticed a heavy silence pervade the room and looked up to find everyone staring at him open mouthed. He turned to look at Arthur who seemed half way between anger and amusement. "What?"

"That sounded suspiciously like an order," said the King – his eyes flashing.

"Ah … sorry, I didn't mean ..." His nervous apology appeared to do the trick because Arthur grinned.

"I know I put you in charge of that mission, Merlin but, please remember that … you're not!"

"I'll do my best," he said with a cheeky grin.

"So, now what?" Gwaine asked.

"As Gwen said before, I'm not sure there is any actual action we can take," said Merlin.

"Do you think you could find that place again?" Arthur asked.

"Probably but … It's irrelevant anyway. I expect they moved camp the moment I left and, it really won't do your reputation any good if you hunt them down like animals."

"So, what can I do?"

"Perhaps you need to make a few announcements regarding magic," said Lancelot. "Make it clear … even clearer, that the practice of sorcery, in itself, is not a crime. Try to prove to your people that you welcome magic within Camelot." Arthur winced at the suggestion.

"But you do welcome it, you have welcomed it," said Leon. "Perhaps now you just have to let everyone else know."

"Ah, hang on," said Merlin. "I don't think I like where you're going with this. Are you suggesting that Arthur tells everyone that his advisor and his physician are both sorcerers? Now?"

"Why not? What can they do to you if you have Arthur's protection?" said Gwaine.

"Perhaps it is time to go public," said Arthur thoughtfully.

"But … I can still do so much more if people underestimate me," said Merlin. "And, the last thing I want is for word to reach Alvarr and Morgana about what I really am?"

"Why? Why should it matter?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know I just ..." He shook his head, unable to put it into words. "It's just a hunch – a feeling that this secret is still important."

"This has something to do with your magic?" Gwen asked and he frowned, still trying to work it out.

"I'm not sure. Possibly."

"Right, I'll compromise," said Arthur suddenly resolute. "I shall announce it to my Lords. The older ones won't like it but ... they have to know. More importantly, they have to understand that I won't tolerate them repeating my father's anti magic words." He noticed Leon pulling a face. "Yes, I know they have been and I think that's part of this whole Dromerd problem. If my own lords are telling everyone that magic is bad, people will assume they're speaking for me. I shall tell them of Merlin – not Alice, because she is obviously more vulnerable …"

"I thought for a moment you were going to say she was more valuable," said Merlin with a grin and Arthur smiled back.

"What do you think Merlin? You ready for that?" He paused for a moment before suddenly nodding.

"Yes, of course, it seems silly to be reluctant about it and I'm sure it won't be long before Mordred decides that he has to tell Alvarr about me, despite what he said earlier. Anyway, this was what you and I were supposed to do when you became King, but … I have to admit that I am a bit nervous about the extra attention I'm going to start getting."

"And Lancelot is right too, I should make another announcement. Just because I mentioned it once, a year ago, does not mean that everyone heard it or fully understood it. If I keep repeating the claim, perhaps people will understand and, the next time a sorcerer is on trial for another crime, I shall think more carefully before I pass judgement – try to ensure the correct message gets out about exactly why I am punishing them."

"And, if the lords object to you having a warlock as your advisor?" asked Leon.

"Then I shall tell them what I discovered five years ago. That the only sure way to combat a magical threat is to have someone with magic around to counter it."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N. **So, Dromerd? Lol! Well done if you got it. Silly, but fun! Love trying to imagine what Asa Butterfield will look like as a 19 year old. Reminds me of watching HP1 whilst simultaneously reading book 4 and trying to imagine what Harry & Co. could look like as fourteen year olds or even … shock/horror … seventeen year olds at the end of the series!_

_**E/N. **Just tweaks again._

_(8/8/11)  
_


	8. Chapter 7: Blood Will Out

**Series 5 + 7 years.**

**Two years since last chapter**

**Amr = 7. **

**Elaine = 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Blood Will Out **

"Merlin, remind me again why I'm still letting you 'pretend' that you're actually a good servant?" Arthur asked.

"Look, I can't help it if I'm in such high demand."

"I don't see why this is any harder than it used to be. I can't see why you haven't got used to the work load by now."

"Well, for one thing, Gaius can't do very much any more and Alice spends as much time looking after him as she does her patients."

"And that … Wart boy?"

"His name is Walt, Arthur," Merlin said with a slight laugh at the mistake. "And yes, he's coming along nicely but, he's only just turned nineteen and … well I certainly wouldn't have been able to look after the whole castle and the town when I was his age."

"Apparently you can't even do that now."

"Look, I'm doing my best but now I'm helping them and you've got me attending all these meetings, teaching your children and also …"

"Yes, but that's the point. You're the one that wanted all four jobs."

"You could never cope without me as your servant."

"Oh? I actually think I stand a better chance of surviving if you're not."

"Prat."

"Idiot." There was the sudden sound of childish giggling.

"Still playing, boys?" asked Gwen coming through the door. "So good of you to set such a grown up example for the children." Amr was grinning broadly.

"Idiot," he said to Merlin as he walked past. Arthur laughed, but young Artur frowned and hit his brother on the arm.

"Not nice," he said. The older boy turned a slow wicked grin on his brother that Merlin recognised only too well. It was exactly the one Arthur used to turn on him when he'd been about to hit him or throw something at him. The younger boy looked quite understandably nervous, but stood up to his brother nonetheless, his green eyes blazing and his fists clenched.

"You want to fight me Artie? You know you won't win," said the older boy.

"Will when I'm bigger."

"And then I'll be even bigger."

"Just make sure you don't get as … big … as your father," Merlin joined in.

"I am not … fat." Arthur turned to Merlin who grinned.

"That's funny, Merlin," said Elaine with a delightful giggle. "Gwen, can I cuddle Duran please?"

"I don't know dear, he's a bit fussy about who holds him and he is getting rather heavy now."

"Not as heavy as Amr though," said Artie with a cheeky grin of his own.

"I'm warning you Art … one more rude word from you and I'll …"

"And there was me thinking that three sons would be a handful," said Gwen, as Elaine moved over to look at her latest baby. "Now I have five bickering boys to contend with." Elaine giggled again.

"Boys? Arthur and Merlin aren't boys," she said.

"No they're not and sometimes I do wish they'd start acting their age."

"Hey Gwen, we are still here you know?"

"Are you? Why?"

"Well, it seems that, even after all these years, Merlin still can't seem to remember where he put my armour."

"Merlin, how can you loose a whole set of armour?" Gwen asked in a gentle but frustrated tone.

"See. My point exactly," said Arthur, employing some rather wild hand gestures.

"Well, you told me not to leave it hanging around here in case the children got hold of it and so I ..." The memory returned. "... ah."

"Yes?"

"I left it in my chambers."

"Gwen, he won't let me hold him and … and I think he needs changing," said Elaine wrinkling up her nose.

"You see, I told you Merlin was an idiot," said Amr and Arthur laughed loudly.

"And you can't be rude to adults," said his brother.

"Artie's right, you know? Merlin isn't an idiot, he's very clever."

"Thank you, Elaine. You see, I keep telling you the girl has taste."

"Arthur, Merlin, you really shouldn't encourage them," said Gwen, exasperated.

"What's the point of having four children if I can't rely on all of them to back me up?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, but Elaine isn't your child, Father, she should probably just be a servant. Ow! That really _did_ hurt, Artie." Both four year olds had now ganged up on Amr and he was looking a lot less confident.

"You take that back," said Artie crossly.

"Well, she isn't our sister."

"She's as good as. Say sorry."

"No, why should I?"

"You're mean, Amr," said Elaine pushing Artie out of the way. "A mean spoiled Prince and … I hate you."

"Elaine!" Gwen scolded.

"What are you going to do about it anyway?" said Amr. "You've even smaller than Artie, there's nothing you can do to … argh!"

Merlin felt as if his stomach had suddenly hit the ground as he saw Elaine's eyes flash gold and the young prince was suddenly lifted off the floor. The girl had her hand raised in his direction, moving him higher up towards the ceiling with a priceless glare on her face. Merlin's heart was beating faster, panic starting to close his throat and making it hard to breathe. His eyes darted nervously towards Arthur and Gwen to see them both staring, opened mouthed, at the sight. Artie was also wide eyed, but with rather more admiration than shock on his face, whilst little Duran was sitting on the bed, clapping his hands and giggling in delight.

"Up, up," he said happily.

Merlin took a deep breath - this was likely to get very awkward. Arthur was still not exactly comfortable about magic being performed around him ordinarily, never mind if one of his children had it and then, of course, there was the added complication ... He shook his head at the thought and moved over to the girl - kneeling down so that their eyes were at the same level.

"Elaine ..." he said quietly and carefully. "Now, you need to put Amr down - very slowly. Can you do that for me?"

"Don't want to. He was mean."

"Yes, I get that but … you can't just throw people around because they're rude to you."

"Why not?" Merlin thought he heard Gwen muffle a giggle.

"Because you shouldn't use magic like that. It's not … polite."

"But, you always say you'll do it to Arthur."

"Ah yes but … I'm just joking with him as usual. Now, can you put him down or would you like me to help you?" She suddenly turned a fierce glare towards him and Merlin's eyes darted nervously at Amr, ready to catch the boy if he fell but, apparently, the girl had enough power to hold him up there, even when she wasn't looking in the same direction. That, in itself was confirmation of his worst fears. His heart started to pound so fast he could hear it beating in his ears.

"No, I can do it … look ..." There was another golden glow in her brilliant blue eyes and she lowered her hand to the ground. She landed Amr gently, but the seven year old instantly ran over to Gwen, unashamedly crying. The Queen held her eldest son close but, other than that, paid him little attention, still far to engrossed on the scene that was playing out in front of her. Merlin noticed that Arthur's mouth was still wide open and, apparently, he hadn't moved all this time. As he turned back to Elaine, he found the little girl beaming from ear to ear at her success. How was he supposed to tell her off when she looked so delighted with herself?

"Yes Elaine, that was very clever but … as I said, it's not what we use magic for. We must use it for good things, not bad."

"But I am good, and Amr's bad."

"No he isn't, he's just … a little over confident but … he's going to be king one day and so … well, he has to start his prat training early."

"Hey!" Arthur was still conscious then, Merlin thought, turning to his friend with a broad grin, despite himself.

He looked back at Elaine to find her smiling too. It was quite totally appealing; her thick black hair, flopping over her face, those blue eyes wide and excited and her huge grin that made her look completely adorable. She suddenly laughed as she understood his joke and he joined in, forgetting he was supposed to be cross with her. It was then that he heard his two friends gasp loudly and turned around to see Gwen with both hands clasped over her mouth and Arthur looking far more shocked than when Elaine had performed that spell a few minutes ago. He braced himself, knowing that … somehow, they had just worked it out.

"Hannah?" Gwen yelled and a few seconds later the children's maid came rushing in.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Take the children. Now!" The young girl seemed shocked by the urgency in Gwen's voice, but hurried to do as she bid.

"Ma?" sobbed Amr as the maid started to pull him away from his mother.

"Not now … the adults need to talk." Gwen was still looking straight at him as Elaine was also bundled out of the room with the others. Arthur's shocked look was very slowly changing and Merlin didn't think he was going to like what it was turning into.

"How did we not see it before?" He breathed. "So obvious … even without the magic." As Merlin had feared, his shock was turning into amusement. There was a very familiar, wicked glint forming in his eyes. "Merlin? Have you been a naughty boy?"

"Ah look … it's just ..." he floundered desperately.

"It's true and you knew? All this time?" asked Gwen.

"N-not for certain, not until just then when she did magic but, yes, I suppose I had my suspicions as soon as I first saw her."

"She _is_ yours? Elaine's your daughter?" Arthur's voice was now gleeful. Gwen threw her husband a disapproving glance. "Merlin …?" His voice took on an annoying sing song tone. "Who's the mother?" The warlock glared at him and shook his head.

"That's not important."

"Merlin, that's _very_ important," Gwen disagreed.

"Or are you perhaps saying that because you don't know. Perhaps there are several different possibilities?" crowed Arthur. "Merlin, I have to admit I'm impressed. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Arthur, now isn't the time." At least Gwen was dealing with the situation with her usual tact. "Now, can we talk about this sensibly. No jokes, no teasing?"

"For the moment," said Arthur, with a look at Merlin that told him that the really interesting questions would start the moment Gwen next left the room.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked but he just shook his head, having no idea how to even start to explain.

"That's why she was left at Gaius'," said Arthur suddenly remembering. "Someone assumed you still lived there."

"Yes, I think so," Merlin admitted.

"And that note … what did it say again?"

"Can't feed her, can't cope. Elaine will be better off with you."

"With 'you' … not better 'there' or 'with someone else'."

"Merlin, why didn't you say something? You knew we wanted a daughter, you knew we'd help you to look after her," said Gwen.

"As I said … I wasn't exactly sure … it didn't make any sense … I mean … it's as if …?" He shook his head, worried about what he might end up saying. "I really didn't know for sure and I didn't know how to bring up the subject anyway. Either way, you were the only one that could feed her, Gwen and then ..." He shook his head again.

"But Merlin, she has magic and that's ... well, is that normal for a four year old?" the Queen asked.

"No, but it's pretty much what I could do at that age. I ah, well, I suppose I discovered it a little earlier than that but ..." He shrugged.

"So, definitely yours then?" Arthur said gleefully. "Although, I think it's very fortunate that she obviously inherited her mother's ears." Both Merlin and Gwen shot him another glare and he tried to school his expression, but the grin did not fully disappear from his face.

"Well then, it looks like you've got another job to do," said Gwen. "Personal tutor to Elaine."

"Personal tutor. I don't understand? I'm already teaching her and the boys to read and write and she has Alice, Walt, Hannah and you two and so …"

"And now she has you to teach her magic and, far more importantly - how to _control_ it." Now Arthur was serious and Merlin had to admit that he did have a point.

"Ah yes, I see. Of course."

"Merlin, should we tell her?"

"Tell her? That I'm her father? No! I mean … she's yours, Gwen. I accepted that years ago. I knew that you could feed and raise a baby far better than me."

"But she's not a baby any more," his friend continued. "And the mother wanted _you_ to have her." Merlin frowned and shook his head violently. It still didn't make any sense but, how could he express his concerns without explaining … everything?

"As you said, I'll help her with her magic, and continue to be her teacher just as I am with the boys. I certainly won't complain about spending even more time with her but … I can't take her away from you either. That wouldn't be fair." He shook his head and gave a big sigh. "She can have three parents then. I've felt that way about her and the boys for a while now, anyway."

"Of course," said Gwen. "I think we've thought of you as part of our family for some time now anyway. Are you happy with that Arthur?" Her stern look ordered him to be serious.

"Of course and I agree that perhaps Elaine's too young to understand this at the moment anyway. I think you're right, Guinevere. I think just having the seven of us as one big family makes sense on so many levels anyway."

"Thank you," said Merlin sincerely, both surprised and grateful at Arthur practically admitting that he thought of him as his brother. Merlin had felt that way about Arthur for years but never dared to believe that the sentiment would be returned. I'll go and get your armour then, shall I?" he continued and Arthur smirked at him, whilst Gwen came over, stood on tip toes and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Come and talk to me if you change your mind," she said quietly. "You know that I will not judge you, don't you?" He nodded shyly, his head bowed.

"Thanks, perhaps I will. One day."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **So, what is it that's making Merlin confused? Why does he seem reluctant to fully accept Elaine? You'd have thought he was the one with all the answers, wouldn't you? Why is he not being more open about everything?_

_Wart? Walt? As I started to write this and was thinking of a name for Gaius' apprentice, the Disney character of Wart (Arthur) immediately sprung to mind. Thinking that was just too corny - I changed it slightly (Walt Disney? groan!) but could resist the joke of having Arthur get the name wrong!_

_Duran, Arthur and Gwen's youngest son, was originally going to be a daughter but I changed my mind, despite being frustrated by the lack of decent (canon) names for Arthur's sons. 'He' was going to be Gwneth but there was a very good (future) reason for having a third son._

_**E/N ** This was where I started to get some negative reviews – some of them were even a little aggressive - but they had me totally baffled at the time. I still stand by the overall story plot and direction, even if I have tweaked a few things here to make it more obvious that Merlin already has a large, important role in Elaine's life and is happy to become even more of a Father to her from now on. _

_(I did originally have Merlin say he was 'happy' to have Gwen and Arthur raise Elaine. That bit was the first thing to be changed! A definate mistake on my part.)  
_

_For me it was so weird that I am regularly complimented on how well I 'get' Merlin and Arthur and then, putting them seven years in the future Merlin's suddenly OOC? He's really not. This is honestly how I believe a thirty something Merlin would react when put in this situation and how could he possibly have acknowledged and raised Elaine without Arthur and Gwen's support? _

_I suppose he really should tell Gwen the whole truth but, in case you're interested, the back story does have him confiding in his mother and Gaius but there are reasons why I can't share that part of the story with you … yet._

_(8/8/11)_


	9. Chapter 8: The Next Generation

**Series 5 + 8 years.**

**One year since last chapter**

**Arthur = 34, **

**Artie = 5**

* * *

_Health warning … get your tissues ready for this first bit. 'sniff – sob.' I _hated _having to write this._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Next Generation.**

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Gaius?"

"I'm proud of you. I know I should of said so more often."

"Don't be silly ..." Merlin found his voice breaking with emotions as he looked down at his mentor lying on the small bed in front of him. The old man turned to his right.

"Alice …?" She smiled at him and put a gentle hand on the old man's cheek. He gave her a calm smile back.

"I love you both," he said quietly before suddenly turning very still. Alice buried her head against the old man's shoulder with a small sob, whilst Merlin just stared at the scene, tears silently running down his face. Walt moved forwards from where he had been standing and leant over the bed to close the old man's eyes with a gentle hand. Merlin stared at the wall and wondered if he would ever find the will to move from this spot.

Gaius had lived to a good old age and his death was neither unexpected nor violent but ... it still hurt, just as much as when he'd lost his father and Freya. He wondered if he'd ever get used to the emotion.

"Should I …? Do you want me to inform the King?" Walt asked nervously. Merlin abruptly wiped the tears from his face with the back of a hand.

"Yes, would you? I don't think I'm quite up to facing him at the moment." The young man gave a sad smile and left the room. "Alice?" The old woman looked at him, her face also streaked with tears.

"Honestly, look at us two," she said smiling slightly. "Gaius would not want us to sit here moping around. Look, he's at peace now and you know how much pain he was in at the end? Even our magic couldn't ease that entirely."

"You're right, of course but … I expect I shall be moping anyway. I never did do as I was told." More tears started to fall.

"Oh, Merlin … what are we going to do without him?"

He decided to make himself 'unavailable' for a while, but it wasn't long before Gwen found him and hugged him close, whilst he cried on her shoulder - the Queen apparently gaining as much support from the embrace as he did. When he next saw Arthur, the King simply placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a small smile and a brief nod – the most affection he ever usually showed towards Merlin; the pair much preferring to show their feelings by being rude to each other. Still, Merlin appreciated the gesture and the lack of teasing during those next few days, and spent even more time than usual in the company of the king, queen and the four children who were now, apparently, his new family here.

xoxOxox

It had been a month since Gaius' death and the castle had settled back down into it's usual routine. Merlin got up at dawn – now a habit as much as necessity - and went to his chair to change into the clothes that he usually left there. He frowned at the sight of another new shirt and pulled a face as he studied it more carefully. Arthur and Gwen were trying to be subtle, but he knew that they were slowly adjusting the type and style of his clothes and he was struggling to find ways of objecting. His neckerchiefs were now so small they were almost cravats and his shirts so much thicker and padded that he had little need of a jacket. The bright red and blue shirts that he'd loved so much as a young man, were slowly turning darker and slightly longer … all of which were making him look less and less like a servant and more like … a noble. He shook his head and changed into them anyway. He was being silly. He wasn't really a servant any more, even though he was about to head down to the kitchens to get the king's breakfast.

He now had a good retort whenever anyone said a particular task wasn't his job. "Oh, what are the duties of the Court Sorcerer of Camelot then?" That shut them up, as there hadn't been a male court sorcerer here for almost fifty years. No matter what Gwen and the others said, he didn't want to give up his usual morning and evening duties, whatever his new title was and so, after the king had eaten, Merlin started to help him on with his armour for training – just as he had always done.

"So, how are Alice and Walt coping with the workload now?" Arthur asked him as he worked.

"Quite well, it seems," he replied. "Alice spends most of her time indoors, working on potions and totems, just occasionally visiting the sickest patients, whilst Walt does all the running around," he grinned. "My old job. But, of course, he's far more able at it than I ever was." Arthur simply gave an amused snort, unusually refusing to take the bait.

"What about you, Merlin? Can they cope without you now?"

"Most of the time, but then our jobs rather overlap anyway. I mean, we often meet up to discuss herbs, and various potions … so much of that side of the magical education is part of science too – and we're forever swapping books, sharing ideas or deciding what we're going to teach the children during their lessons."

"And … how are you getting on with Elaine?" asked Arthur, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"In what way?" Merlin replied suspiciously.

"I actually meant with her magical lessons but … since you ask?" the King said with a grin.

"Well, I should turn that question around. Has she used her magic in front of you recently? Either deliberately or if she got angry?"

"Actually no," he replied and Merlin shrugged in response.

"Then … it's going well. I haven't quite got the hold that my mother had over me as in, "you will die if anyone finds out," but she does knows that the skill is rare and not especially popular here, and I do keep reminding her not to use it in front of you, Amr or anyone outside of the family.

"Why Amr?" he asked.

"Because things are much easier for everyone if he thinks he's the best at everything." Merlin grinned at Arthur who pulled a face at him. "Like father, like son?" Still, Arthur seemed to take this as a compliment as his grimace quickly turned into a smile.

"I've just given him his first real sword?"

"Really? That's brave at his age," said Merlin.

"Nonsense. He's been on the wooden swords for two years and he's more than old enough for the real thing. Perhaps you should join him, you could do with the practice." Merlin threw him a dirty look. "Or perhaps not, he'd only show you up."

"Hey, I think even I could beat an eight year old," Merlin retorted indignantly and Arthur gave another amused snort in reply. "Talking of swords, I understand we've found a replacement blacksmith at long last?"

"Yes, but now Elyan's in his thirties, he's still going to do some of that work, So, he's now the official sword smith, whilst James stays in town and does the main bulk of the blacksmith's work."

"Sword smith?"

"Well, Elyan's in charge of making and repairing the swords and ensuring that the men have the right weapons for their skills. He trains the children too – he has almost as much patience as his sister," he finished with a grin.

"And he'll need it if he's going to be coaching Amr?" asked Merlin. Arthur tried to look offended, but was smiling all the same. "Do try to keep him a little modest, Arthur. Otherwise, I'll be having to work on him in the same way as did with you all those years ago."

"Oh I shouldn't think so. It looks like Elaine will be taking on that role, don't you think?" Merlin gave a little grunt, guessing where this was going. "You know ... your daughter the sorceress, to my son the prince?"

"There done," said Merlin, ignoring the broad grin on the king's face.

"Are you still not going to tell me?"

"What?"

"Who you decided to misbehave with? All those lectures you gave me and Guinevere when we were engaged, and then you go off and do it with some girl you're not even betrothed to."

"Not that you listened to my lectures, apparently."

"W-what do you mean?" Merlin grinned at the stutter, pleased for a chance to turn the conversation around in a better direction.

"Oh, just that Amr was a surprisingly large and healthy baby for one who was born _eight_ months after your marriage." Arthur came up close to Merlin and waved a long gauntleted finger in front of his nose.

"If you're implying that … I hope you're not suggesting … Is this general gossip?"

"No, although some of the female servants suspected. Of course, I just lied to them and quoted some obscure medical explanation."

"W-what do you mean – you lied?"

"Arthur, I am your personal servant – I do have access to your chambers at all times of the day and night and … well, I was looking for you to deliver a message this one time and …"

"Stop … that's an order." Arthur had turned bright pink and Merlin grinned.

"So, if you promise me never to mention Elaine's mother again, I promise never to bring up the subject of that particular night. Not that I really want reminding of what I …"

"Enough! Alright … I promise." Merlin grin turned even wider.

"Good. Hadn't you better be off to training?"

"Yes. Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to teach your three eldest to read and write."

"_My_ three?" Merlin gave him a long look. "Fine ... I don't suppose Artie and Elaine can do much yet though?"

"Actually they're doing very well, I'm quite surprised and they're both really enjoying their lessons too."

"Amr?" Arthur asked a little nervously.

"He's clever enough but … probably spends too much time wishing the lesson was over – probably thinking about that sword training."

"Like father, like son … as you said."

Merlin spent the next hour in his chambers with the three eldest, teaching them around his large desk. Amr was much better around him now; old enough not to be scared of him and to understand, what Artie had learnt when he was just four, that you should show adults some respect - especially if that particular adult has magic. Merlin grinned at the memory of the time their relationship had quickly changed.

The boy had progressed from simply joining in with his father's teasing, to insulting Merlin during lessons and being totally disrespectful. Suddenly, in the middle of one rude tirade, Merlin had cast a spell directly in front of the young prince, Amr's voice had promptly disappeared, and the prince was left silently mouthing his insults like a fish out of water. During all of this, Merlin simply stood there, arms folded with a broad grin on his face, until he was convinced that the boy now understood exactly who he was dealing with. After a couple of weeks, during which Amr was almost as nervous around Merlin as he had been as a baby, the pair had started to settle into a far more conventional adult/child relationship with no more teasing or tricks from either of them.

Duran was still a little nervous around him, but nowhere near as bad as he used to be and it did appear that, once they'd reached the age of about three, the strange instinctive magic that Iseldir had mentioned disappeared and children seemed to suddenly find him likeable.

"How are you doing, Artie?" he asked when the young prince started to frown at his paper.

"Well, alright but … well, not really … it's just I tried to do this bit and copy it and the ink smudged … well, it didn't exactly smudge - it ran and then I smudged it and ... well, I didn't mean too, _obviously_ ..." Merlin grinned at the way the little boy had started to fall into Gwen's speech patterns … even adopting the same mannerisms, such as biting his lower lip when he was uncertain. He certainly had a very different character to his older brother.

"Does that mean you need another piece of parchment?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, yes _please,_ Merlin." The boy beamed up at him, a strange mixture of Gwen and Arthur's smiles which almost made Merlin laugh.

"Relax, Artie, he wouldn't have told you off," said Elaine, her eyes still focused on her work. Of all the children she was the one that enjoyed reading and writing most. Was that because of him, he wondered? He had always loved it … always hungered for more knowledge, even before he knew that it would help him to control his magic.

His mind leapt off at another tangent as he suddenly wondered why Elaine had never been scared of him, even as a tiny baby. Was that because she had sensed her relationship to him, or was it because she had such strong magic? Was she also close to that source that Iseldir had mentioned and so was not frightened by something that was familiar to her?

He shook his head, trying not to dwell on it – any of it. Trying to practise what he preached and not treat or think of Elaine any differently to Arthur's other children. Part of him still couldn't admit the relationship to himself, despite all the evidence to the contrary.

_Why? I still don't understand why? _

He looked back over to his desk where the three heads were bowed over their work. Amr's dark brown, Artie's light brown and Elaine's black ... just like his. Her Magic … just like his. Then she looked up at him and smiled broadly, lifting her parchment proudly for him to see her work. Merlin felt his heart unexpectedly leap as she smiled at him, and pride swelled in his chest as he saw how well she'd done, and he knew he was fighting a loosing battle.

He could no longer think of her as 'one of Arthur's children'. Not now that he knew for a fact that she was his.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **__So, it seemed that some of you thought that Merlin would want to admit to Elaine being his as soon as he suspected it (in chapter 4) and want to raise her himself from a baby. All I can say are that there are a number of reasons why he has been reluctant to accept her fully which meant that he could not bring himself to accept the obvious, but __there were very practical reasons why a medieval, unmarried man who had the type of job that Merlin has, would be physically and ethically unable to raise her by himself. _

_However, from now on, Merlin will not only become more fully involved in her upbringing but, interestingly, will start treating the boys as his own flesh and blood too._

_And, guess what? In the next chapter we will finally find out who Elaine's mother is and Merlin will finally get an answer to his question. "Why, I just don't understand, why?" Does anyone know what he's been so confused about? I'm surprised no-one has asked me about _that _one as I think it's far more pertinent. _

_**E/N **Very few edits here – mostly just the A/N, as I'd written a lot more comments about the Merlin/Elaine reviews I'd received which are no longer relevant now that I'm republishing. _


	10. Chapter 9: Message on a Mirror

**Series 5 + 8 years.**

**Amr = 8**

**Artie = 5**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Message on a Mirror**

After their lesson, Amr went onto his sword training by himself – quite offended when Merlin suggested someone ought to escort him – whilst he took his two youngest students back to Gwen.

"Oh, Merlin," said their maid Hannah as he entered the King's chambers. "A parcel has arrived for you. I said you weren't to be disturbed so it was left with me."

"For me?" he asked baffled, looking at the small square package wrapped in brown paper. "I never get sent parcels."

"Ah, that's sad," said Elaine, releasing herself from Gwen's hug. "I'll get you a present, Merlin. We'll all make you one, won't we?"

"Sure," said Artie with a grin, but Merlin was now distracted and very suspicious of what he was holding. He could sense magic in it and was trying to work out if it was dangerous or not.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked, when he hadn't responded to the children.

"Oh yes, sorry. Ah, thank you Elaine … Artie."

"Well? Open it," said the boy. "I want to see what's in it."

"Later perhaps … I'll just go back to my chambers." He gave Gwen and the children a small smile and left, still fingering the package nervously.

Once back in his room he pushed out all of his magical senses before he opened it. It wasn't dangerous, he decided, and the magic contained within it was very weak. His name was written roughly on one side, as if the person was in a hurry, so he wasn't sure if he recognised the hand. Slowly and carefully he unwrapped it to reveal a small, plain, square mirror. He frowned, trying to work out who could have sent it to him and why.

Running out of time, he left it on his desk and moved onto his next duties; collecting lunch for Arthur, a meeting of the Round Table, a short consultation with Alice, the daily magic lesson with Elaine. Once she had gone back to Gwen he picked up the mirror again and tried to figure the puzzle out.

A few basic 'reveal' spells proved ineffective, so he selected a reference book from a nearby pile and turned to 'M'. The very first entry told him that the most common mirror enchantment would be revealed simply by steaming it up with one's breath.

"Well, that's a bit … boring," he said to himself with a grin but, now a lot less concerned about it being dangerous, he lifted the glass to his face and breathed on it. As it misted, words appeared on the surface as if they had been drawn by an invisible finger. It read.

_M. Meet me. Sun Inn. Sun down. M_

A sudden panic overcame him and it felt very hard to breath.

"No ... I can't." He looked down to find his hands were shaking, the mirror still gripped tightly within it. The words had faded now and he fought with a sudden urge to smash it. What else did he have to do today? His eyes moved quickly to the window to find the afternoon sun low in the sky. "I can't, I can't," he muttered over and over again, his foot was now tapping wildly and his body trembling violently. He wanted to stay here - he _should_ stay here but, deep down, he knew he would be going. He had to know - he _had_ to understand.

The decision eventually made, he left a couple of quick, deliberately vague messages to excuse himself from his evening duties, and headed off into the market place just as the sun was setting. The Inn was situated immediately outside the castle gate and, after struggling to move either backwards or forwards on the threshold for a few minutes, he eventually walked in … fell in actually, as a large man behind him was obviously very impatient for his evening drink.

He nervously looked around the half empty bar, but everyone here appeared to be the usual drinkers engrossed in their tankards and conversation, so he went up to speak to the relatively new barman.

"I had a message to meet someone here?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, it's you is it?" said the man with a sudden sly grin. "Alright for some, that's all I can say. She's waiting for you on the top floor … the west room?" The second grin was even more suggestive and Merlin gritted his teeth and refused to react to the teasing. Instead he calmly nodded his thanks and made his way up the stairs. The door in question was slightly ajar but he knocked on it anyway.

"Come in, Merlin." He walked in, his heart racing with a mixture of so many emotions he wasn't sure he could even name them.

"Hello, Morgana." She was looking at him, studying him closely, and he returned the gaze with as much confidence as he could muster. She was looking better than when he'd last seen her but still … still nothing like the wild beauty he'd encountered at Fyrien. He swallowed hard at the thought.

"You're looking well, Merlin. You've hardly changed at all."

"And you?" She shrugged and didn't answer. She was wearing a plain, course dress in green - a far duller shade than the ones she had worn when she was Uther's ward. Her hair was now brushed straight and the sides tied back with a ribbon but it was a plain style compared to what she had used to wear. Despite that, she still managed to look stunning and Merlin was angry at himself for even thinking it. Neither of them had spoken for several minutes.

"How is she?" Morgana asked eventually.

"Beautiful." A hint of a genuine smile tugged at her lips. He hadn't seen that on her in … twelve years? He was stunned by that thought. There was another very long and uncomfortable pause.

"I tried to see you before," she said eventually, "but it seems that my dear brother has found himself a pet sorcerer?"

At first he assumed she was teasing him, just as she'd done at Fyrien when she mocked him as Arthur's puppy but … her amusement did not seem to be aimed at him and he realised with disbelief that she _still_ hadn't worked it out, despite Arthur having now exposed his abilities to most of the court.

"Arthur is not following Uther's stance and has openly allowed magic to be practised in Camelot," he explained.

"I see little sign of that out here," she said. A hint of her old haughty tone returning, "but … obviously he has someone powerful on his side to be able to cast such strong enchantments around the palace, because I couldn't get inside to deliver the message or send it to you via magic, I had to use … more conventional means."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you send me that message? Why did you want to see me at all? Why did you ..." She tipped her head, obviously amused at his embarrassment. "Why did you leave Elaine with me?"

"Because you're her father, Merlin, I would have thought you'd have worked that one out by now." The old teasing tone was back but he ignored it, shaking his head.

"But, you hate me. You hated me then and in the years before. You must have hated me even more once you realised that Morgause was dead ..." She snarled then and turned her back on him, and he sensed a very slight pull of magic. She hadn't wanted to be reminded of that, but he pushed on with his question anyway. "So, why did you give her up to someone you hated?" Initially she didn't answer him, although she did look much calmer when she eventually turned back to face him. After a very long pause, she sat down on a chair near the window and pointed to another by the door, indicating that he followed suit. He assumed that the distance suited her as much as it did him.

"Arthur's knights were after us so we ran," she began. "Our soldiers were killed and then … there was just me left so … I kept running. That night I was attacked by bandits ..." Her voice was flat and unemotional and Merlin felt his stomach tighten as he saw a blank look form behind her eyes.

"Morgana, they didn't …?"

"Don't try to pretend you care, Merlin," she snarled. He opened his mouth to try and explain his feelings at this point, but knew he didn't even understand them himself and so quickly closed it again. "I had gained a little control of my magic it seemed," she continued. "And, anyway, I never had any problem defending myself when angry so … I did eventually manage to escape." Merlin winced at the word 'eventually' but kept quiet, knowing that she would not appreciate his sympathy. "I got better at using what little magic I had to hide or escape and, eventually, I stumbled across some poor village and the people were happy to take me in when they saw the state I was in. Then I found out about Elaine." There was another long pause where Merlin wondered if he should say anything or just let her continue her tale.

"Luckily they didn't kick me out, assuming it had happened when I was attacked." She gave a small sound of disgust in her throat, but Merlin had no idea who or what that was aimed at. "An old lady took me in - the local physician … if you can call her that. I asked for something to get rid of the baby but she said it was too late." She looked up at Merlin and smirked at the obvious disgust she saw on his face. "What? You think I would have chosen to keep her? If Morgause had been with me she'd have given me the right medicine the day after and then …" She shrugged and again Merlin resisted the temptation to say anything and let her continue with her story. "Well, it was a pretty horrible experience and, as I got bigger my magic just disappeared completely." Her expression changed again, suddenly child-like and curious. "I didn't know that could happen, did you?"

"No, I've never heard of it," he replied, genuinely surprised.

"Perhaps it was just me then. Anyway, it didn't return even after she was born and by then … well … I'd just lost the will to live. I hated it there, with the women all cooing over how cute she was and trying to give me all this advice about why she was crying so much and why I should hold her when … I just couldn't so, I left." She frowned. "I really don't know why I took Elaine with me. I had planned to just leave her there … seeing they all thought she was so wonderful but … I suppose, despite everything, I must have felt some bond ... who knows? I just kept walking, she just kept crying and I … well, I'll be honest and say I remember little about that time – not really caring if either of us lived or died.

"Then, I suddenly came to, huddled under the eaves of a cottage roof and I looked up and saw … Camelot. I didn't know where I was before that moment and absolutely no idea why I would have returned here. Then I looked down at her. She was so tiny and pale - my milk had run out by then - and she looked up at me with these eyes … such big blue eyes." Morgana looked up at Merlin and he nodded, remembering how the baby Elaine had appeared to have looked right into his soul that day when he'd first held her. "I had thought … I was just going to stay there and let us both die, but it was then that I saw something of you in her, and I suddenly knew what I should do. I still didn't care about me, but I had just realised that I didn't want her life to end and I knew … as much as I hated you, that you wouldn't hate her - even if you realised she was mine - even if she grew up to inherit my magic. I knew that you would protect her from Arthur if he ever found out the truth and something told me that you were her only chance of life. I suppose, at that moment, everything else that had happened between us was forgotten.

"Arthur's sorcerer obviously hadn't started work there yet because it was easy enough to get into Camelot just like I always had. There were locks on that little passageway, but my magic had started to return enough for me to release them. After that it was simple. How many times have I walked those corridors? How many times had I found myself in Gaius' chambers looking for a new potion for my nightmares? So, I put her down and left." She stopped, just looking down at her lap and Merlin waited for a moment wondering if she was going to continue.

It had been the very fact that Merlin had suspected Morgana of sneaked into Camelot to leave Elaine, that had made him decide to put up magical barriers around the Palace in the first place. Arthur, of course, had thought it a wonderful idea to improve his security and so had not questioned why Merlin had suddenly suggested it five years ago.

"Then you found Alvarr's group?" Merlin asked when she stayed quiet for quite a few minutes. She looked up at him suddenly surprised. "No, they found me a good distance from Camelot. I'd just wandered off again, apparently." She shrugged. "I remember coming out of the passageway, I remember walking through the market and I remember looking back once at Camelot's turrets and then … my world went black." She looked up at him. "You know about them?"

"Yes, I went to their camp once."

"Why?"

"We'd heard of Alvarr's group and Arthur sent me to try to convince him to stop his hate campaign."

"Sent his servant to do his dirty work for him," she scoffed.

"I hardly think he would have survived the encounter."

"But you did?"

"What threat am I to anyone?" he asked a little too innocently and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, you pulled that trick on me often enough. Anyway, they helped me … a little. Slowly I started to get better."

"But you're not better, are you, Morgana? Not really?"

"And still you sound as if you actually care."

"I told you before. I've tried to hate you, Morgana, really I have but ... I can't. Even after what you did to me. It doesn't seem to be in my make-up."

"Well, lucky you," she replied sarcastically and they exchanged a glare that seemed quite reminiscent of times gone past, and then both nearly smiled as they recognised it.

"So, why are you here if you're supposed to be with them?" he asked, after another awkward pause.

"I don't stay there all the time. Sometimes I can't stay still … sometimes I just have to walk. Alvarr understands and he never stops me. He knows I'll always return."

"Of course, I should arrest you. Take you back to the Palace with me," said Merlin, his tone a little brighter. Morgana raised his eyebrows at him and her smile became a little more genuine.

"But, you're not going to, are you, Merlin? I mean ... I'm assuming they all think that Elaine is the result of some fling you had with a serving girl?"

"Yes."

"And we both want them to keep believing that, don't we? For her sake." He sighed.

"Yes, Arthur can never know the full truth of it."

"Good, I'm glad that's settled." She got up briskly and walked towards the door. Merlin stood and rested a gentle hand on her arm. He noticed her flinch very slightly, but she worked hard not to show it.

"Morgana … I really am sorry … about everything you've been through." He felt that strange pull again; his magic responding to hers, and wondered if she could feel it too. Apparently so, because she leaned towards him very slightly and then frowned as if not quite understanding the move.

"You are so soft and emotional, Merlin, it's a wonder you've stayed alive as long as you have." Despite the words, her tone was soft, teasing almost, and he smiled back – thinking of how often Arthur accused him of being a girl. Her magic hummed to him again and he decided that this meeting needed to end now - quickly, before their magic created any more problems.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **Most of you worked it out – I assumed you would. When I started planning this chapter, I contemplated delaying or changing the pov to keep the question in the air a little longer but I think this was the right time for the 'reader reveal' although …the real fun is going to be if/when the other characters find out._

_Morgana was obviously suffering from post-natal depression but, I find it hard to imagine even her S1 self being especially maternal. Mordred yes but ... I struggle to see her like that with a baby._

_I expect you're confused by the few vague references to the Castle of Fyrien, when Merlin has said so little about his experiences there so far? I'm afraid I am going to continue to be mean and leave the full story of what really happened until later. _

_**E/N **As I've said before, 'King Arthur's Chronicles' is now published and chapter 5 explains what really happened at Fryien (spoilers!). Chapters 1 - 4 are still the only ones that don't give anything away at this point in KAW._

_1) During this edit I deleted my comment about possibly publishing a series of M-rated one shots and also the credit for their inspiration. SpanglePony wanted to know how Arthur came to grant the druids their place in the Valley of the Kings and so I wrote the first two chapters of KAC to answer that question._

_2) Jessie made a number of Merlin/Elaine comments in her review but I should acknowledge the fact that I have explained most of her concerns 'after the fact,' in particular the Gaius issue which I had not thought to mention when I originally published this. Again, Merlin confiding to Gaius ultimately became a KAC chapter in it's own right._

_(21/8/11)_


	11. Chapter 10: The Last to Know

**S5 + 9 years **

**1 year since the last chapter.**

**Amr = 9. Elaine = 6**

_I do believe one of my little OC's is ready for her first Pov chapter! _

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Last to Know**

The children's accommodation had changed over the years, according to their number and age. Whilst still babies they slept in a small crib in the ante room next to the King's bed chambers, so that Gwen could tend them in the night. As very small children, the eldest three had shared one large room with Hannah sleeping next door, whilst Gwen looked after the baby. Recently, they had moved into one of the standard suites with the three boys sleeping in the main room, Elaine in the smaller bed chamber and Hannah in the usual ante room next door. Arthur had promised that, once they'd turned twelve, each would be assigned their own chambers and a personal servant, something Amr was already getting extremely impatient about.

Elaine had never liked being waited on in the mornings, even though it didn't seem to bother the boys. Was that because she wasn't really royalty and Amr's constant teasing about her being a servant had made her feel that is was wrong for her somehow? Or perhaps it was just that she liked proving that she was now old enough to dress herself and could choose her own clothes in the mornings as a result. She did enjoy this time as a rare opportunity to try one or two small spells that Merlin had asked her to practice, when there was no-one else around to tease her for failing, or get upset at her for using magic in the first place.

Her room was still a little dark and cold this morning, so she managed to light the fire easily enough with the usual spell and, use that larger source to light the candle - Merlin not believing she had enough control for something so small and focused yet. In fact, he'd been reluctant to teach her the fire spell at all initially, but had eventually decided that, as it was one of those bits of magic that beginners often discovered accidentally, it was probably a good idea for her to learn how to control it from an early age.

Once the room was lighter and warmer, the little girl put on a pair of loose fitting, soft grey trousers under her nightdress and then exchanged that annoying garment for a thin under vest and deep, red, embroidered shirt, very much like the one Arthur and his sons wore. Her hair had started to get a little long and, being so thick, was becoming a nuisance. Hannah had simply smiled at her the first time she'd complained and then spent a ridiculously long time styling it up with ribbons and braids. Elaine had thought it had looked silly and so, later that day, she had gone over to Gwen, widened her eyes, pouted her lower lip and begged her to cut it 'just a little'. She had long since learnt that, if she was meek and compliant most of the time, her occasional requests to the adults were nearly always granted - with Arthur being especially poor at resisting her very best, wide-eyed look. So now her hair sat just above her shoulders, long enough for it to be obvious she was a girl, but not too long for it to get in the way during play time.

Hannah came in then, took one look at Elaine and raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"Honestly, there you go again. Such a pretty child you are but you insist on dressing like a boy. The King has three sons already, and what he really needs is a daughter he can be proud of. As a princess of Camelot you really should look the part."

Elaine just shrugged her shoulders at Hannah's speech. Everyone knew that she wasn't really the king and queen's daughter and yet, everyone treated her as if she were, with Arthur regularly calling her his 'little girl' in a tone that made it seem as if he really believed it. Sometimes she felt frustrated about not knowing who her real parents were or jealous that the boys belonged to the king and queen and she didn't but, for some reason, her negative emotions never lasted that long, and she knew that she should be grateful that they had decided to adopt her at all.

No, she decided, she _was_ grateful. They could have easily given her to one of the female servants here - which would have been honour enough for a foundling - but, for some reason, they had decided to make her their ward and adopt her into the royal family instead.

She followed Hannah into the largest room of the suite where the boys were all seated around the table, talking animatedly and waiting for their breakfast to arrive.

"Morning," said Artie with a big grin, whilst Duran gave her a smaller one.

"I'm hungry," the three year old complained.

"You're always hungry," countered Amr. "Good morning, Elaine."

"You're a fine one to talk, Amr," she countered. "I can hear your stomach from over here."

"Such lady-like manners," the eldest prince replied lightly and she stuck her tongue out at him. "As I said ..." His smile grew larger as her action proved his point.

The door creaked open and the queen nudged it wider with her shoulder whilst Hannah quickly moved to help take the breakfast tray off her. Elaine often heard the nobles complain about how much the Queen did for herself, when she should, by rights, have servants do these things for her. She rather liked the fact that Gwen wanted to take such a big role in bringing up her children, something which was almost unheard of in a court such as Camelot. From speaking to some of the lords and ladies' children, she'd discovered that most never saw either parent during the day – being attended entirely by their nurse - and would just be presented to their mother and father each evening for an hour – if they had the time. Even Arthur, the king, spent far more time with his children than most of the males in the palace did with theirs.

Which was the way it should be, Elaine thought, as Gwen sat down at the table with the four of them as they all ate and talked about the day ahead. After food and pleasant conversation, Hannah took the plates away, whilst the young family walked down a couple of long corridors to see Arthur before their lessons.

The King always got up later that his wife and was usually still eating breakfast in his room when they arrived - always with Merlin in attendance. Elaine wasn't entirely sure why it was called the King's bedchamber when Gwen shared it with him but, apparently, that was something else that various lords and ladies muttered about, saying that it wasn't at all proper that they shared, and that the Queen should have her own room – just as all the other ladies in the palace did.

"Ah, good morning everyone," said Arthur with a smile. The King wasn't always in the best of moods this early in the day, but today he seemed more awake than usual. He quickly moved towards Amr, giving him an especially critical inspection before nodding, apparently satisfied and ruffling his dark brown hair with a hand. He looked Artie and Duran over more casually and, on seeing his ward, gave a rather large sigh.

"Trousers again, Elaine?"

"Yes, Arthur. Why? Don't you think I look smart?" She gave him her best smile and knew from the sudden softening of his features that he would let her get away with it ... again.

"It's official, Merlin. You _are_ a bigger girl than Elaine."

"Hey!" the sorcerer replied and Elaine turned a confused look on Artie who just shrugged at the exchange.

"Well, you'd better get onto lessons, you don't want to keep Alice waiting. What are your plans, Guinevere?"

"Oh, I thought I'd stay with Walt, just in case he needs my help with anything. I assume Merlin's going training with you?"

"If you can call what he does training?" Arthur replied, his lips twitching slightly. Merlin pulled a face behind the king's back and the children giggled in response. "Oh, and I'll try and find some time to come and watch _you_ today Amr. I'd like to see how you're getting along with that sword of yours."

"Ah yes, that's ... good," said the older boy, and Elaine and Artie exchanged a grin, knowing just how nervous the prince would be about performing well in front of his father.

"And I suppose it's about time we started you off soon, Art. He looked at his middle son and frowned slightly. "I suppose you're almost big enough." The younger boy winced at the subtle reference to his slim build and average height. Amr gave his brother a very cheeky grin, well out of sight of his father.

"What about me, Arthur? Can I train with the sword and bow too?" asked Elaine. "I'm growing faster now, look – I'm almost the same height as Artie." There was a long pause as the king's gaze quite obviously flicked to Gwen and Merlin, who's expressions she couldn't see from this position, and his lips twitched in reaction to their silent response.

"We'll see," was the only answer he gave.

"Come on now, time for lessons. We don't want to keep Alice waiting," said Gwen in a breezy tone that prevented any further conversation.

XoxOxox

Elaine loved the physician's room - It was so wonderfully messy and bizarre. There were books everywhere, including some up on an a high platform that they weren't allowed to go up, and it seemed that every available table, bench and shelf was crammed full of bottles, jars and other interesting books and objects.

Today however, Alice walked the three eldest children past all this fascinating clutter and up the small flight of stairs into what was now Walt's tidy bedchamber. The bed was usually moved close to the window wall during the day, and the large table then moved into the middle of the room to act as their teaching desk. The main chamber was still the physician's room and they rarely had lessons there, unless there was something important they needed to be shown.

Their classes and tutors varied depending on the day and who was free to teach them. Alice, Walt and Merlin usually took on these roles which consisted mostly of reading and writing, but also included maths and, quite obviously, given their teachers' background, science. As they grew older there would be more training for the boys (and hopefully for her too) and, during the afternoons they either had some free time or individual lessons. The boys would spend time with Arthur, if the king wasn't too busy, or with Walt if he was, and Elaine always had a daily, private, magic lesson with Merlin – her favourite time of the day. She grinned broadly just thinking about it.

They were all quietly reading in Walt's room, when the young physician called Alice into the next room to ask her advice on a patient that had just arrived. As soon as the door had closed, Artie nudged her and turned his paper round to face her.

"Elaine, quickly, can you help me with this?"

"Hey, why do you always ask her? I am the eldest," said Amr in an offended tone.

"Yes, but she's the clever one … especially when it comes to this science stuff."

"Thanks, Artie, but that's only because of the extra lessons I get from Merlin," she replied modestly.

"Well yes ... that figures," said Amr. "Trust you to inherit his magic _and_ his brains."

"Amr!" said Artie in an urgent whisper.

"Oops - sorry." For once Amr looked genuinely apologetic.

"What? What do you mean, inherit?" Elaine asked.

"He's just been listening to gossip, that's all," said Artie with a glare at his brother.

"Oh come on, it's more than gossip I mean … _look_ at her."

"What? What about me? Don't you dare give me that look, Amr Pendragon ... you just tell me now or … or I'll have you up on that ceiling – never mind what Merlin says." She waved a hand in his general direction.

"I know you wouldn't dare," said the eldest boy with a shrug, turning his eyes back at his paper. Elaine glared at him and then turned back to Artie.

"Well?"

"It's just that people say … well, they think that … Merlin's your father."

"What?"

"Well, what with the magic and the fact you look like him … well, not exactly like him … obviously, I mean you're a girl … but … you have the same hair and … your cheeks look like his and … ah ..." Artie trailed off as Elaine continued to stare at him, shocked into unusual silence. She turned back to Amr who was now looking back up at her with an uncharacteristically sympathetic look on his face.

"Sorry, Elaine, I wasn't sure if you'd guessed or … well, I don't actually know for a fact but ..." He shrugged again. "Perhaps you'd better ask him."

"I suppose I should." Her mind was reeling and she had no idea how she felt. Just this morning she had been feeling sad about the fact that she had no real parents, then was grateful that she had Arthur and Gwen, and had just now been grinning about how much she was looking forward to her lesson with Merlin. She didn't even notice Alice come back in, just staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of her.

Merlin was her father? How did she feel about that? Cross because no-one had told her? Angry because _he_ hadn't told her? Happy because he was … probably her favourite adult? She hadn't really wanted to face that thought before because she felt guilty about it … guilty that she might just like him better than Arthur or Gwen. She let out a huge sigh.

"Elaine, are you alright?" asked Alice suddenly concerned.

"Ah yes, thank you." She picked up her quill and tried to concentrate. She could say that she wasn't feeling well and make her excuses but, Merlin wouldn't be free yet and she needed to talk to him before she spoke to Gwen. As much as she hated to wait, she knew she'd just have to muddle her way through the day until it was time for her lesson with him.

Never had time dragged so slowly. She had worked hard to act as normal and the boys, even Amr, seemed to be staying deliberately close and trying to deflect attention away from her, for which she was very grateful. She stood outside Merlin's door for ages before she eventually found the courage to knock.

"Hello, Elaine," he said with a pleasant grin. "Come in." She took the smallest step forward and then stopped, just staring at him wide eyed, as her feet refused to move.

"What is it?" She shook her head. "Elaine?" She had been thinking about this all morning. Thinking about the very best way to approach this question. Trying to work out exactly the right words to say.

"So, are you my father or not?"

No! She hadn't meant it to come out like that. Merlin just sat there his mouth wide open for a very long time, whilst she quietly squirmed on the spot.

"Yes," he said eventually, his eyes wide and brimming with tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She just nodded, tears now forming in her eyes too. "How did you guess?"

"I didn't. Amr said something … he said everyone knew … well guessed and ..." She shrugged.

"Officially only Arthur, Gwen and my mother know," Merlin said. "Elaine, come and sit down over here … please?" She was still close to the door, one part of her ready to run out of the room if she felt the need.

"I-is that why I have magic?" she asked slowly moving forwards, despite herself.

"Yes."

"But, not everyone knows that about me, do they?"

"No, but apparently we look enough alike for some to have guessed."

"I suppose. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know that you were mine at first – not until recently and then, well … you had settled into Arthur and Gwen's family so well that I didn't want to upset anyone and also … well, I'm not married and … that makes things a bit awkward too, so ..."

She looked up at him then, determined to be more subtle as she asked the next question. "You want to know who your mother is?" said Merlin, and she wondered if his magic was really strong enough to read her mind. "I'm sorry. Really sorry, Elaine, but … I can't tell you that. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because … it would cause a lot of problems for … everyone. It would hurt a lot of people."

"I don't understand."

"I know and ... as I said, I'm sorry but, you must trust me when I tell you it's far better for you to have Gwen as your mother right now."

"Does she know? Does Arthur?"

"No," he replied simply and she looked at him, surprised by the admission. She was certain the three friends told each other everything.

"Am I like her at all? Can you tell me that, at least?" There was a very long pause as Merlin contemplated the question, his expressive face flicking through far too many different emotions for her to recognise.

"In some ways. Sometimes I see a little of her in you but, in other ways...?" He shook his head. "I think perhaps you have taken more after me than her." Elaine frowned at his reply, convinced that he had seemed relieved … pleased that she wasn't like her mother. One part of her desperately wanted to keep pressing him for more information; to use her wide eyes and quivering lip to get him to tell her everything but, remembering what he'd said about causing everyone pain, she thought perhaps she shouldn't even try.

"Will you tell me more when I'm older?" she asked then, the annoyance obvious in her voice. 'When you're older,' seemed to be a favourite quote from the adults these days and she thought she'd better get it in before he did. Merlin smiled at her in a way that made Elaine think that he was reading her mind again.

"Yes, I promise. I owe you that much." She nodded again.

"I think … I think I'm pleased that I'm your daughter."

"You think?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"I think I will be."

"Once you've got over the shock?" She nodded. "Look, you won't be in the mood for a serious lesson today, will you?"

"Not really."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"If you can't tell me any more about my mother then, tell me about my father … about you. Tell me everything."

"Everything?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes. Everything about your family … our family." She looked up at him and saw tears forming in his eyes. She wasn't sure she could remember seeing him or any man cry before and the sight started to make her lip quiver too. Without thinking about it, she moved quickly towards his chair and held her arms out to him. Without saying a word he pulled her into a hug, and father and daughter comforted each other as they cried.

xoxOxox

Elaine felt a great deal better after her long talk with Merlin yesterday. She didn't fully understand everything about her strange family situation or the fact that she now, apparently, had three parents but, knowing that she was an actual relation of someone who lived in the palace made her feel a little less nervous about the possibility of being kicked out. She had not fully acknowledged that fear until yesterday – the thought that her parents might return and ask for her back or that Arthur and Gwen might change their mind and decide they didn't want her as their daughter, after all. Merlin had affectionately said she was silly when she'd told him this and was happy to confirm that, as she was definitely his, her place here in Camelot was assured.

Her first lesson of the day was unusually held in the physician's chambers themselves, with the eldest three now given some real jobs to do; either crushing herbs, tidying bottles or shelves or, in Amr's case, copying a list of ingredients on a piece of parchment in his exceptionally neat hand. Alice seemed delighted when Artie showed an interest in the strange totem she was making and quietly took him to one side, explaining all about it's magical and healing properties. Elaine moved closer, also suddenly interested in the conversation when she realised what it was about.

"Do you have to have magic to learn how to heal that way?" she asked.

"Well now, magic isn't simply something you do or don't have. Almost everyone has the ability to cast a spell within them, it's just that some have more talent than others, just as some can read better and some are good with a sword.

"I don't understand," said Artie. "I mean, we know Elaine has magic but … well, I don't … I can't do all those strange things that she can."

"Well yes, Elaine's magic is rather different," Alice began.

"Just like my father's," she responded without thinking. Alice gave her a long look and she clapped a hand over a mouth as she realised her mistake. The old lady's face showed a sudden hint of amusement.

"Ah, so it is true? I did wonder?"

"Merlin _is_ your father?" Artie breathed and Elaine nodded.

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," Alice said. "Yes, your magic is very different – something that I certainly don't understand but, for the rest of us, it's something we have to learn although – much to Walt's frustration – not something that everyone finds easy."

"I don't understand," said Artie.

"Oh, Walt's a talented young scientist now and is a very good conventional healer but … he really hasn't mastered the magical side of that skill at all. And then there's Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer I have ever encountered, who seems to have very little natural talent at medicine; conventional or magical. He's a clever man and a fast learner so … he knows more than most but, it's certainly not his strong point."

"So, even though I have magic, I might not be able to heal?" asked Elaine.

"Possibly not, especially if you take after Merlin in that too."

"Well, I am interested in science and healing too," said Artie. "And …" He pulled a face. "Somehow I think that I'm going to be better at that then at sword play and archery."

"I think perhaps you could be right," said Alice with a fond smile, "but don't look so upset, we all have our strong points. If you're really interested in these totems I could teach you, Artie. I'm not able to do as much nowadays and Walt's the one doing most of the running around. If you want I'll give you some lessons in the afternoons?"

"Oh, I'd really like that," said the boy enthusiastically.

"What about you Elaine?"

"Well, it does sound interesting and I do quite enjoy science but … I have lessons with Merlin in the afternoon and … perhaps it's only fair that Artie has his own … thing." The boy beamed at her.

"I'd love to actually be good at something," he said.

"Now, why would you say something like that?" asked Alice sternly.

"Well, I'm not good at sword like Amr, or have magic like Elaine or …"

"Amr's just better because he's older than you and … you're good at lessons, isn't he, Alice?"

"Of course he is," the old lady agreed.

"And you're so much better at horse riding than me," Elaine added.

"But father wants me to be a knight, and I know he's disappointed that I'm a bit small and a bit skinny and …"

"Nonsense," Alice chided him. "Your father doesn't want you to be a copy of Amr, why would he?"

"Ooh ..!" said Elaine pulling a face. "Imagine if you were? Two identical boys, just as rude and annoying as Amr … or – or even worse … Duran too ... _three_ Amrs. Can you imagine it? Horrible!" She grinned as Artie laughed at her joke.

"I can hear you, you know?" Amr called out from the other side of the room, and the three quietly giggled in response.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N**__ I know that this fic isn't to everyone's taste but it's one of my more 'mature' fics and I LOVE IT! So, thank you, if you 'get it' and are enjoying it._

_**Comments:**_

_1) Yes, I know that Morgana not working it out yet is annoying but ... she has been depressed for the last five years and, as for Mordred, he left to 'spread the word' a few years ago. He's due back soon and then it must surely occur to him that keeping that secret is not doing his group any favours. We'll see ;)_

_2) If you are feeling that Merlin is a little OOC in regard to Elaine at this point then, I urge you to stick with this fic. I promise you that he and I do have our reasons! To quote aigneadh's review of chapter 29 _

"I was one of those people thinking the whole three-parent thing was a little strange. Sorry for ever doubting you, it all makes sense now!

_3) As for her calling him Merlin – that little quirk is definitely staying because, when this story popped into my head on that sleepless January night, I saw Elaine walk up to Arthur and Merlin and address them in that way and, what she said was so funny and cute, that it dictated the family dynamic for the whole fic. (That conversation is coming up in the next chapter)_

_**E/N**. Mostly A/N edits and a few minor tweaks.  
_


	12. Chapter 11: The Art of Persuasion

_**S5 + 9 years **_

**Arthur = 35, Duran = 3**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Art of Persuasion**

Arthur put his head in his hands with a loud groan, as all four children suddenly joined in the pleading that Amr had started.

"Please, please … can we?" said Duran, jumping up and down.

"It would be so fun to watch up close," Artur agreed. "Please, papa."

"And I'll need to see it if I'm to compete one day, father," Amr said. "Especially if you can't take part any more." Arthur groaned again, this time lowering his forehead to the table.

The whole of today's Round Table meeting had consisted of Guinevere, Merlin, Leon – everyone - telling him that he should not be taking part in next week's tournament. That it was his job to host the tourney and that, as the king and a father, his safety was far too important to risk. When he had complained that he'd entered the tournament two years ago without any grumbles, only Gwaine had the courage – the audacity - to remind him that he was now at the age where he was less likely to avoid serious injury. Now, to cap it all, he'd come back to this.

"Please!"

"I really do think they're a little too young, Arthur," said Guinevere calmly. "There can be some nasty injuries on the field, do you really want them seeing that?

"Duran is a bit young," Amr agreed. "But, I'm nine now and so I'm definitely old enough, especially as I'm heir."

"I should be allowed if he is," said Artur.

"And I'm almost the same age as Artie … and don't say I can't see a bit of blood just because I'm a girl … I was there when Sir Percival came in with that horrible sword wound the other day and … I helped Alice as she cleaned it too," Elaine protested.

"Please, father?" Amr begged again. Arthur put his head back on the table with another groan.

"Are you tired, Pa?" Duran asked curiously.

"You can all come into the stands as the knights are being introduced," said Guinevere. "I think it would be good for us all to be seen as a family anyway." Arthur looked up and nodded.

"Yes and … I think Amr's right. He probably is old enough to watch the fighting now but … these two?"

"Well, I could keep them with me and take them away if I think things are getting nasty, but I suppose we should check that with Merlin too," said Gwen.

"Check what with me?" asked Merlin, suddenly entering the room with his arms full of Arthur's laundered clothes. Guinevere raised her eyes to the ceiling at the sight of the powerful warlock with his arms full of washing.

"If Elaine is old enough to watch the tournament?" said Arthur.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked her, genuinely surprised.

"Because it would be so exciting!" she replied, her eyes wide.

"Exciting? Grown men beating each other around the head with swords?" Elaine looked crestfallen.

"Yes …?" but now she didn't seem so certain. "I think sword fighting looks fun."

"_That_ is all your fault," Merlin said to Arthur who gave him a slightly sheepish grin.

"But if we're all going to train in sword then we should see how it's really done," reasoned Artie. "You did say I could start soon."

"And me," piped up Elaine. Arthur's head went back onto the table as Merlin laughed.

"Elaine, you're going to have other ways of defending yourself," her father said. "Honestly, magic is so much cooler than all that sword stuff anyway." Arthur's head came back up sharply and he glared at Merlin, who was now wearing his usual silly grin.

"I thought we weren't going to mention … that." He said standing up to confront the sorcerer. Merlin just stood his ground and his grin turned even wider.

"But that's not fair," said Elaine. "You keep telling me that I can't do magic outside of lessons and so then I just have to be a useless girl and let the boys have all the fun?"

"Well, that's what Merlin does," said Arthur with a grin of his own.

"Hey!" his friend replied.

Elaine came up so that she was standing in between the two men. She tugged on each of their shirts, ensuring she had their full attention, before giving them both her very best 'look.'

"Please, Papa Arthur - Please, Papa Merlin," she begged. Arthur exchanged a slightly panicked look with Merlin who seemed equally affected by the large eyes and pleading tone. He was vaguely aware of a muffled laugh from Guinevere who knew exactly what the girl was doing. Actually, Arthur knew what she was doing too, but that didn't make it any less harder to resist.

"You sure she's not using some sort of spell?" he asked Merlin.

"Ah, no?"

"Not magic, just the oldest trick in the book," said Guinevere coming closer. "Don't be too obvious dear ... you'll loose the advantage."

"What … what are you on about?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I think she should be allowed," Gwen continued, ignoring the question. "I learnt how to make swords and fight with them at her age, and you know that none of us will get any peace until you agree. Don't you two want your daughter to be able to defend herself in all situations?" Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow at Merlin who pulled a face.

"Fine – I just hope we don't all regret it."

xoxOxox

The opening day of the tournament was here and it seemed everyone was happy, except for the King. Arthur was still in a bad mood about not being able to enter as, even if he had succeeded in convincing the knights and his family that he should fight, the ankle he'd injured in training the previous day would have taken him out of the running anyway.

"Oh, Arthur, at least try to look a little gracious about it," said Guinevere with a fond smile.

"I'm still not convinced you didn't all get Merlin to throw some spell at me deliberately," he sulked.

"As if. Come now, the children are all dressed up and excited and we need to go and welcome the knights."

"I suppose." His bad mood was tamed a little by seeing the enthusiastic group waiting for him. Amr seemed to be growing into exactly the type of prince that Uther would have approved of. Tall for his age and just the correct build for a future swordsman. Both Merlin and Guinevere had been working hard to temper his arrogance over the last couple of years and Arthur thought that perhaps they were succeeding. Still, it was a difficult balance - bringing up a future King. The boy needed to have confidence in himself and his abilities, but still have a likeable character and show respect to those around him. Arthur had struggled with those lessons himself and so was pleased that all his children had so many different role models to be guided by.

He was amused to watch Merlin move to straighten Art's collar, just as he so often did with him, before crouching down so that he was at Duran's eye level and holding a cautious hand out to him. Very slowly and nervously, his youngest son placed his hand on Merlin's, giving him a shy smile, and his friend was obviously delighted that the little boy was, at long last, starting to overcome his fear of him. Never mind Elaine, it seemed that Merlin had simply become a third parent to all four of the children and Arthur marvelled at how easily they had slipped into their roles in this rather unconventional family.

By the time he had moved out into the royal box within the stands, Arthur's bad mood had mostly disappeared. He sat down on his seat; Guinevere on his right with Duran on her lap, Amr sitting proudly on the chair to his left, and Merlin, Artie and Elaine seated on the row behind - happily chattering away. The Knights were presented and Arthur and Guinevere greeted them seriously whilst the children all exchanged excited smiles.

"Amr … don't grin, just smile ... very slightly," he instructed. The boy nodded and tried to do what he was told, but Arthur was quite aware that the three 'children' sitting behind them were deliberately whispering silly things at his eldest to try and make him laugh. Then the knights bowed and started to walk off the field, as various servants ran in to help set the area up for the first match.

Suddenly, a worryingly familiar wind was whipped up in the centre of the arena and, when it had cleared, four hooded figures stood in front of the royal stand. Most of the audience gasped, and Arthur clearly heard Merlin let out his breath from behind him, although it seemed to be more of a scoff than anything else. One of the sorcerers held out a hand and aimed a spell towards the whole of their stand. The children, and most of the nobles around them, screamed and ducked, but Arthur stood his ground, staring right at the intruders as their spell bounced off the magical shield that Merlin had automatically created as soon as they'd first arrived. The man lowered his hood.

"Alvarr." Arthur almost growled the name.

"So, the rumours are true," the man shouted in a tone of voice that sought to capture an audience's attention. "You do have a sorcerer on your side. I have to say I didn't believe it and I'm quite sure your father would not have approved."

"I do not believe all sorcery to be evil but yet, you come here in an attempt to use magic against my family? That does not help my attempts to convince Camelot that magic can be used for good and hardly helps your cause either," Arthur replied.

"My spell would have caused you no harm – it was just a test to see if this sorcerer would reveal himself – see if my sources were correct. Alvarr's eyes flicked over Arthur's shoulder and he smiled.

"You're Emrys, I assume? I thought you'd seemed rather more than you looked when we last met."

"And I assume that Mordred's finally decided to tell you what he knows. Took him long enough," Merlin replied.

"I'm not surprised you've managed to stay hidden for so long - an excellent disguise, I must say. I admit that I was expecting something ..." He paused, tipping his head on one side as he studied Merlin. "... more." The warlock said nothing, quite used to these type of comments. "We've been looking for you for years, Emrys? Why stay hidden? Why dedicate your life to defending two kings that are bent on destroying your kin?"

"The real druids have known who and what I am, and where I've been for years," Merlin countered. "It's not my fault that you lot are too blind to see what's right under your noses."

"We have no need to explain ourselves to you," said Arthur then, trying not to dwell on just how blind he'd been too. "My people know that they will not be hunted down and killed if they possess the skill, they know that any sorcerers I have executed I have done so for their other crimes and not for their magic. Those magical advisors that I have here are not in hiding and are not betraying anyone. They are simply here to ensure that people like you, those who would use magic to cause harm or promote lies, cannot hurt any citizens of Camelot."

"I can see that you are an even more dangerous enemy than Uther. He was so determined to hate all magic that he put his whole kingdom in danger as a result. You are more wily, Arthur. You would put on the show of welcoming it and fool your people as a result. We are the druids of the new age and see and speak the truth. The Dromerd will expose you for what you are, Arthur Pendragon – you are your father's son and we will be the ones to defeat you and bring magic back to the land."

"Do you want me to hold them here?" Merlin whispered, leaning slightly forwards. "I'm sure I can."

"No, let them go … it won't do you or me any favours." He sensed his sorcerer sit back down. No, they might now have found their Emrys, but there was a chance they didn't know quite how powerful he was - despite the prophecies they'd apparently heard of. Let these Dromerd continue to underestimate both of them – it would be their undoing in the long run. After the initial screams, the children had remained very quiet and Arthur was impressed to see stern expressions on their faces rather than scared ones.

"Bad men," Duran muttered as the four sorcerers disappeared and Arthur was able to exchange a smile with Guinevere.

"I'm not sure about that," she said thoughtfully. "Misguided perhaps. Was Alvarr telling the truth about that spell, Merlin?"

"As far as I could tell. I sensed no real danger, anyway. I think they were hoping I'd reveal myself to them so they could get an idea of just how strong I was."

"And, you believe that you could have held the four of them here, even if they'd all had magic?"

"Yes, easily." Arthur thought he was beginning to get used to that voice but – apparently not.

"Well, at least we know that rumour had already started to leak out," he said.

"Perhaps, but I think one or two of them might have tried to enter the castle before now," said Merlin. "It's not always easy for me to tell but … they won't have been able to get through the various shields I've put up and so – that would be when and why they started to suspect. Anyway, it looks like there's no need to hide anything now. Alvarr knows I'm Emrys and I assume that Mordred has told Morgana both my names. Everyone here knows if they didn't already so ... it looks like I really am the Court Sorcerer now …" He afforded Arthur one of his very widest grins. "What do you think. A cape? Some sort of hat?"

"There's always that red one with feathers," Arthur replied with a small smile.

"No way, that found it's way onto the flames years ago," Merlin countered.

"Not a problem," said Guinevere, unusually joining in the banter. "I can remember exactly what it looks like and I'm sure I could make you another."

"Gwen!"

"What? What hat?" asked Artie, whilst his parents burst out laughing at the look on Merlin's face.

"But, I don't understand why they think that you having sorcerers here is a bad thing," said Amr, unusually serious. "I mean, if you didn't have any, they'd say you hated them all, and now you do have a couple they _still_ think you hate them all. It doesn't make any sense."

"Out of the mouths of babes," said Merlin, waving a hand in the prince's direction.

"Hey!" said Amr. "I am nine, you know?"

"Sorry, it's just an expression."

"Well ... find another one."

"Yes, sire," Merlin said with a grin and Amr turned a suspicious look on him, trying to work out if he was being serious or not. Arthur stood up and addressed the crowd.

"I'm sure there is no need for me to repeat my comments about magic to you ... again - you know my feelings well enough. In many ways magic is no different to a sword. Both are weapons that can be used for good or bad - it is the person who wields the weapon that determines it's character. I will not insult your intelligence by telling you what to think about the actions of these men today - I'm sure you can reach your own conclusions. Now, seeing that annoying interruption is over with - it looks like we're ready to begin the first round." There was a huge cheer from the crowd.

"Smooth," said Merlin from behind. Arthur grunted in reply; struggling not to let a smile show at his friend's comment.

xoxOxox

The next day Merlin received another message from Morgana but, this time, he had little trouble ignoring it. He knew exactly what would happen if he went; she would shout at him, talk of betrayal and how he should have told her about his magic when they were younger, and then she'd probably get so angry she'd try to use magic against him. If she did that, he'd be forced to show her just how much power he had, and he and Arthur had already talked about how they hoped that the Dromerd had underestimated his abilities. He wasn't certain whether Mordred had learnt of the same prophecies as Kilgharrah but, still, if there was any chance at all of keeping them in the dark, then he was all for it.

Morgana would also be certain to ask him if their daughter had magic. Elaine was of the age where a typical child might start to show signs and, now that Morgana knew that both her parents had it, she would certainly be curious – and Merlin would have to try to lie to her. In the long run, whether he said that she did or she didn't, he'd probably regret the decision later and, the way their magic tended to overreact when they were in each other's company, made it even more imperative that he did the sensible thing and stay at home tonight.

Which he did, but still, he spent the whole night dreaming about Morgana; both nightmares of his time at Fyrien and other, surprisingly pleasant, dreams which left him feeling even more confused than after their previous meeting.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** This fic is now my longest – by number of words, anyway - and there are still (at least) seventeen chapters to go!_

_As I've said before, Elaine was always going to call all three parents by name, mostly because of the line "Please, Papa Arthur, please, Papa Merlin," which was one of the first things I 'heard' her say when this fic appeared in my head that sleepless January night. Those wide eyes, pleading tone and the look on the men's faces determined her whole character and much of the plot before and after._

_I added the last 'scene' relatively recently, due to a slight change of direction of the future plot. I quickly realised that, due to the earlier part of this scene, Morgana would want to try to communicate with Merlin after hearing what he was. I debated letting him meet her but quickly realised that it wouldn't help the story._

_I also changed the title of the chapter ... this morning! I think this one is much better than "The King's Sorcerer."_

_**E/N**: After a long gap, I'm back with the editing. Already seen some small errors still in the earlier chapters but they're not too bad. The main reason for the lack of urgency is the fact that most of the planned edits are now done, but I will keep checking through._

_5/2/12 _


	13. Chapter 12: Sensing Magic

**S5 = 13 years **

**4 years since the last chapter**

**Amr = 13**

**Artie = 10**

_So, now I find out if my little OCs have grown up enough to hold most of a chapter by themselves._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sensing Magic**

When the children arrived for their daily morning meeting with their father, they found that he had already finished breakfast and was, unusually, sitting at his desk with Merlin – the pair talking quietly and seriously with no hint of their usual banter.

"Ah, there you are," Arthur said with a slight smile, still obviously distracted. "There'll be no training for you today, as most of the knights are out on patrol and Merlin and I will be going too."

"What is it?" asked Amr, realising that it must be important if the king himself was leaving Camelot.

"There have been reports of thefts and abductions in some of the outlying villages and so we're going to investigate," Arthur replied simply.

"Can I come with you?" asked Amr, and the two men exchanged an amused smile at the enthusiastic request.

"Not this time, but I will allow you all to have the day off from lessons, if you like?"

"Oh, can we go into the market?" asked Artie.

"That's a great idea," Amr agreed. "Then we could visit the smithy and see how the swords are made."

"Well, I believe Elyan is staying behind today," said Gwen "and, as long as we have an adult go with you …"

"Oh, Mother, can't we go on our own?" said Amr.

"Certainly not," said Arthur firmly. "But, you're welcome to explore the town - each buy yourselves something at the market. How does that sound?" He smiled broadly, giving the children little chance to voice any objections. "Right so, that's you sorted. Merlin, what else do we need to do?"

"I think that's just about everything," said the warlock calmly. "I just need a quick word with Elaine - seeing she'll miss her lessons with me for the next couple of days?"

"Fine, I'll just talk to the other knights and then we'll be off. You'll help with the horses as usual?"

"Of course."

"You and Elaine might as well stay here to talk then," said Arthur. "The rest of you go with your mother and make sure you have what you need for your little adventure."

"So?" asked Elaine once everyone else had left. She was sure there was no reason for Merlin to worry about her missing a couple of lessons and his broad grin seemed to confirm that he had a far more interesting reason to speak to her.

"So ... I have a present for you," he replied.

"Really? What is it?" He held up his hand to reveal a polished stone hanging on a leather strap. She smiled slightly, working hard to appear pleased as, although the stone was quite attractive, mottled with browns and greens, the pendant itself was a plain piece of jewellery compared to the gifts she often received from Arthur and Gwen. Merlin's amused smile indicated that he was more than aware of her disappointment.

"It's magic, of course," he said calmly and then laughed as he saw his daughter's sudden change of expression.

"Really? What does it do?" she asked, gently accepting it.

"Well, hopefully it will help us to keep in touch," he said as he slipped an identical pendant out from under his shirt.

"What sort of stone is it?"

"It's from the Crystal Cave," he said and Elaine noticed him pull a face as he said it. She remembered his stories about the place and how he never enjoyed his visits there.

"This will help us to see the past or future?" she asked, confused.

"No, this isn't a crystal from the cave, it's just a piece of the cave itself. Well, I say 'just' but … it's rather more than that. At least, that's what my research says ..." He trailed off with a frown.

"You don't know if it's going to work, do you?" she said with mock sternness and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"No, but I needed someone else with magic to try it out so, who else would I use?"

"That's true. So? What do we do?"

"Just hold the stone in one hand, Elaine and I'll try this first part of the spell." She did as she was told and watched as her father chanted something about connecting and listening. Suddenly she felt the stone warm in-between her fingers and gave a muffled cry of surprise. Merlin grinned and looked up at her with a smile. "Well, that seemed to work. Do you remember the words I used?"

"Not exactly, can you repeat them?" He did and she quietly and lazily muttered the words in the way he had taught her when she was not seriously trying to cast a spell. He corrected a couple of pronunciations before asking her to do it properly.

"That way the connection will work both ways," he explained. She closed her eyes to cast her spell and, as she opened it, she saw Merlin smile as he looked down at the stone in his hands. "Good, well done." She smiled back, always delighted to receive praise from him. "It just needs one word now, _lucan … '_join' so, if you go next door we'll see if the enchantment has worked."

She nodded seriously, still not fully understanding and moved in the the sleeping section of the room. Within moments she felt the stone warm and then suddenly vibrate against her skin. She was still giggled as she came back into the main room.

"It just buzzed. Is that all it does?" she asked.

"I think it's capable of much more than that, but we'll explore all the possibilities when I get back. Anyway, that spell is now fixed into the stone so, if you feel it vibrate at any time it means that I want to talk to you."

"Will it only work when we're close?"

"Well, we'll try it out later, shall we? I'll cast the spell tonight when I'm settled ... wherever and see if you can still feel the vibration here in Camelot."

"Would I be able to send a buzz back to you?"

"Why don't you try now? Go back next door and have a go. Just hold the stone and say that simple word … _lucan." _

She nodded her understanding and moved back to the other room. As she cast the spell, she felt the stone between her fingers warm and vibrate just once. Next door she heard a small sound from her father and grinned, pleased that he'd seemed surprised by the sensation too. She went back in to find him already standing and tucking the pendant underneath his shirt.

"Well, that worked. Now, I'd better go, otherwise his royal pratness will be nagging me for not saddling the horses." He grinned and she giggled.

"Shall I try to send a message to you too?" she asked.

"If you like. Best wait until after dark though - I don't want to get distracted in the middle of something." He gave her a stern look as she giggled. "It's not a toy remember, Elaine. Only use it seriously and ... keep it to yourself for the time being ... don't tell the boys? I'd rather explore all it's possibilities before telling Arthur."

"Yes, Merlin," she said seriously, putting the pendant under her shirt as he had. He then held his arms out to her for a hug and she happily accepted the invitation. She often wished Arthur would hug her as much but then ... he was not as openly emotionally or affectionate as Gwen or Merlin were.

"You will be careful, won't you?" she asked.

"I'm always careful," he said, planting a quick kiss on the top of her head. She gave him a sceptical look and he grinned at her, giving her a cheerful wave as he left the room.

xoxOxox

"It's a shame there's no training today," said Amr as the little group left the palace later that morning.

"Well, I think this is going to be much more exciting," Artie retorted and then pulled a face as Elaine and his brother exchanged an exasperated glance at his comment.

The second prince continued to find training a trial and, although he wasn't really bad at it, he knew the biggest problem was that he just didn't enjoy it as much as the other two did. Even Duran, who had only recently started, seemed to be more enthusiastic about combat than he was. No, Artie was far more interested in science and medicine. He winced as he thought it, knowing his father would disapprove if he realised just how much time his middle son had spent learning with Alice and Walt during these last few years.

Artie blinked back tears as he thought of Alice. He still really missed her, even a whole season after her death. She had taught him so much in such a short space of time and brought out skills that he never knew he had. Walt and Merlin had happily taken over his education when the old lady had died but … it really wasn't the same. Alice had known things the two men didn't and her unique abilities at healing was something that even Merlin struggled with. As for Walt … well, he was now Camelot's Court physician and really didn't have that much spare time. Fortunately, Alice had left Artie all her books to read, Merlin now gave him his own private lessons, and Walt had adopted him as his part time, unofficial apprentice and allowed him to spent most of his spare time in the physician's chambers. Artie was fairly confident that his father had not been informed of the arrangement.

So, with a knight in plain clothes trailing a discrete distance behind them, the group of four excited children wandered out of the gatehouse and into the bustling market place of Camelot city, all wearing trousers, smart padded tunics and excited grins.

Elaine continued to fight with most of the adults about her hair; quite determined to wear it as short as the boys, whilst they wanted her to grow it long. The compromise was a mid-length style, which the girl usually swept up under a large cap so that, at first glance, many thought that it was four young boys walking past. It was a fairly weak disguise, Artie thought, as anything more than a cursory glance would show that she was a girl. He was briefly distracted as he wondered what is was that made it so obvious, but found it impossible to put his finger on the particular feature or action that showed her to be female when she dressed exactly the same way as they did. She had little trouble persuading her parents to let her wear trousers whilst training or out on adventures like this one, but was now regularly clashing with Arthur over her reluctance to wear dresses within the palace itself. Artie felt guilty for thinking it, but he was secretly glad that her disagreement with Arthur was keeping his father's attention away from his own preferences.

Camelot market was a truly exciting place, full of noise, interesting smells and bright colours. Their parents had given each a small purse of coins and said they could spend the money on anything they liked. Artie immediately found himself drawn to the apothecary stall – excited about seeing what herbs they had, or if they had some of the crystals or other objects required for making healing totems. Elaine stayed close, also interested, but both got nagged to move away by the other two brothers.

"Hurry up, Art, I want to visit the smithy," said Amr impatiently. "Uncle Elyan still makes our swords and that's really far more interesting than looking at some boring herbs." Artie twisted his lips but made no comment, still trying to choose the best grinding bowl from the selection before him.

"Oh, can I buy a sword?" asked Duran, as he started to unhook his purse from his belt.

"No, you're too young for a proper one and, anyway, you couldn't afford one with those few coins," Amr said. The little boy's lip stuck out in a serious pout.

Artie rushed to finish his purchase before following his impatient siblings to the large smithy a little further down the street. It was hot and noisy in there; the blacksmith, James was working at one end with Elyan at the other - beating out a piece of red glowing metal which was obviously sword shaped. Amr was first to reach his uncle, closely followed by Elaine. Artie winced a little at the loud clanging, but soon overcame his reticence and found himself fascinated at watching how the weapon was being created right in front of his eyes.

"You out on your own?" Elyan shouted at them over the noise.

"No, we've a bodyguard somewhere," said Amr. "Although I'm more than able to defend myself and the others by now, I'm sure." He indicated the sword he wore on his belt and Elaine and Artie exchanged a glare, annoyed that the older boy was now considered skilled and sensible enough to walk around armed, when they had not yet been given permission.

"Of course," said Elyan with a small smile, apparently amused by Amr's confident attitude.

Once the newly beaten weapon had been put to once side, the questions quickly started; Amr asking about the best sword for certain type of combat whilst Elaine, typically, seemed far more interested in the process itself; asking questions about the metals, the temperatures needed and what Elyan had been doing to create the sword. Suddenly made aware of the science aspect of the skill, Artie started to supply his own questions and, eventually, Elyan had to shoo them out, worried that he wouldn't get any work done for the rest of the afternoon.

They had just left the building when they heard a commotion outside a cottage a little further down the street. Without any thought, Amr walked towards it, one hand on the hilt of his sword and, after a moment's pause, the others followed, including their personal knight.

As they approached the scene, Artie could see a little boy, a couple of years younger than Duran, being clutched possessively by a woman, whilst two other females; one young and blonde, the other bent and old under a green cloak, seemed to be arguing with her. A man and two older ladies stood behind the first woman, all shouting at the ones in cloaks.

"What is going on here?" asked Amr firmly and Artie found himself reluctantly impressed at the clear tone of authority in his brother's voice. The argument stopped abruptly as all eyes turned to the young party in front of them. The local family took note of the children's look and clothes before quickly recognising them and giving messy bows and curtseys.

"Your highnesses," said the lady holding the boy, "These women are trying to take our son away from us. They say he has magic and isn't safe here but ... that's not true. He's only five and hasn't done anything – not shown any signs or cast any spells. Please don't let them take him." Amr stepped forward, whilst Elaine seemed to flinch at the mention of magic and took a small step backwards.

"What is the meaning of this? Explain yourselves," the eldest prince demanded. The young lady smiled but, although she was obviously pretty, the smile somehow made her much less attractive. The old woman pulled her hood back slightly to reveal long white hair, wrinkled skin and piercing green eyes. Artie fought with a sudden urge to run away at her intense scrutiny and, like Elaine, found himself taking an instinctive step backwards towards their bodyguard. The knight seemed happy enough to allow Amr to deal with the situation for now but, he too, had his hand on the hilt of his sword - just in case. Artie felt Duran move closer as a large crowd started to gather and took a firm hold of his little brother's hand.

"We know of your father's insistence that he allows magic here but, we do not believe it to be true," said the young woman. "We were simply explaining this to the family and offering their son a place of safety where he would not be persecuted for his magic."

"He does not have magic," said the man firmly. "Please, young sire, you have to believe us. There is no reason for our son to be sent away."

"I have to agree," Amr said. "Why do you believe he has magic, and why do you think he won't be safe? My father allows magic in Camelot now, as long as it does not break any of our other laws. However, kidnapping is definitely a crime – you cannot take this boy without his family's consent."

"I have the rare ability to sense magic in others, even in those who have not yet discovered the fact for themselves," the younger lady explained, and her eyes suddenly flashed up to somewhere behind Amr. "In fact, I sense another here with the skill ..." Artie dared not look for Elaine, in case he gave away her position, whilst his elder brother took a sudden step forward, also guessing what, or rather, whom this lady had noticed.

"I do not care what you believe you can sense. This boy is too small to leave his family and is now under my protection." He turned to face the mother. "You have my word as a prince of Camelot, that your son is in no danger from any member of my family, no matter what gift he may possess now or later. As long as he stays within our laws, I promise that he will be protected."

"You are as honourable as your father, sire," said the man with a deep bow, whilst the old lady scoffed at the comment. Amr turned to her, his brown eyes flashing.

"You doubt my father's honour?" The lady's eyes flicked quickly between the four well dressed children and Artie found her gaze troubling, as if she was seeing rather more than was on the surface.

"You would doubt it too, if you had suffered as much as I have at his hand," she replied in a firm, clear voice.

"You are members of the Dromerd?" said Amr suddenly realising. "And this is not the first child you have attempted to take." Artie nodded his agreement, suddenly understanding his father's earlier comment about the patrols going to check up on reports of thefts and abductions. The older boy turned to look at the knight who quickly stepped forwards.

"You wish me to arrest them, your highness? The King has pronounced these people as thieves and traitors …"

"… which means that we are not arresting them for any magic they might possess." They were all quite aware of how sensitive a subject sorcery was in Camelot and the knight had just helped Amr to realise that he had the ability to detain these women without having to use magic as an excuse. The older woman almost hissed as she put a protective arm around the younger one and quickly chanted a spell. There was a sudden violent wind, a spinning vortex of black and green and the two women were gone.

A second later Elaine was by his side, pushing him forwards towards Amr.

"You did well there," Artie said, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder and his brother awarded him a rare smile, as much relief as pride showing on his face.

"I agree. Excellent … your father will be proud," said the knight.

"We have to tell him ... and Merlin too," said Elaine, her eyes blazing with barely suppressed anger. "If these Dromerd are not just inviting sorcerers to join them, but kidnapping and training young children then … then perhaps even Merlin won't have enough power to defeat them if they attack us in the future."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Hey, Merlin's just invented the mobile (cell) phone! Vibrate alert. Now he just needs to learn how to make a telephone call!_

_There were a number of small clues about future plot points in that chapter- I wondered if you spotted any?_

_Really struggled to get this chapter out. Most of it's been here for ages but I recently added a whole section and have been constantly switching things around and editing. It certainly reads better than it did!_

_**E/N **Just tidying._

_5/2/12_


	14. Chapter 13: The Best Defence

**S5 + 13 years**

**Merlin = 38 **

**Elaine = 10**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Best Defence …**

"So, today we have a couple of important matters to attend to," said Arthur as everyone settled around the Round Table. "Firstly these Dromerd and their latest scheme of seeking out young children with magic to recruit them into their group."

"I hear that Amr had a part to play in foiling their latest attempt," said Leon and Arthur smiled broadly, obviously proud of his eldest.

"Yes, he confronted the two women and stopped them from taking the boy in question but, what's really interesting is the information he managed to get out of them – certainly more than we managed on our patrols. One of these witches admitted to having the ability to sense whether children have magic, even if they have not yet discovered it themselves."

"What? How is that possible?" asked Percival.

"Actually, it's quite easy," said Merlin. He shrugged as all attention suddenly focused on him. "Well, perhaps not _that_ easy but …"

"Can you do it?" asked Gwaine. Merlin gave him such a withering look that most around the table laughed.

"Really?" asked Gwen.

"I knew Elaine had it when I first saw her." He dropped his head, still embarrassed about some aspects of the relationship, even though almost everyone in Camelot now knew of it. It was mostly because he was still, desperately, trying to distract everyone from asking any more questions about her mother.

"But, you said that her magic is different - like yours," said Gwen.

"In that she could use it consciously and instinctively from such a young age - yes. I don't know if that means that she will be spotted by other sorcerers or not.

Obviously I can sense it in her and in others. I can sense how much inherent magic everyone has."

"Really, do any of us?" asked Elyan despite himself. Merlin grinned.

"Magic is part of the earth, part of nature itself so ... I can sense it as it flows through everyone and everything but, it's just that, it hovers around some of you more than others. So, yes, I do think a few of you could have probably learnt how to use it if you'd trained early enough." He looked around at the stunned faces around him and grinned. "Do we really want to be getting into this conversation right now?"

"I certainly don't," said Arthur. "God, if my father had known that."

"He wouldn't have had any people left in Camelot to rule over," said Merlin abruptly and shrugged as Arthur stared at him. "Well, it's true."

"So this woman is probably quite powerful?" asked Gwaine.

"Possibly, or it might just be her special skill, just as Alice's particular magic skill was healing."

"And the old woman?" asked Walt.

"Amr thought it was her that initiated the transportation spell and that _is_ quite powerful magic," said Merlin.

"Did you recognise their descriptions?" asked Gwen.

"No, but I was only in their camp very briefly and there weren't many women there at the time. I suspect that ratio's changed now."

"So, what can we do to stop this?" Arthur asked.

"Perhaps Merlin can do his own checks so that he knows which families need protecting," Leon suggested. "What?" he asked as he saw the warlock pull a face.

"It just seems wrong, somehow. Having magic is still not openly accepted here; many adults who have grown up during Uther's reign might not react well if they knew a family member or neighbour had magic or was capable of it. I've always felt that it's each individual person's right to decide if and when they reveal their ability to others."

"What about _this_ family?" Arthur asked.

"I have talked to them," said Merlin. "Tried to reassure them that what Amr told them was true; that the king knew about their son and was happy for him to stay."

"Did they accept that?"

"Yes, and they also let me put some protection spells around the place," he replied. "I'm working on the idea of some sort of alarm to alert me when magic is used in the city but, the problem is, the more relaxed we are about it, the more likely it is that people will start using it innocently, and I just can't see how I can distinguish between magic used casually or accidentally, and magic used for evil."

"What about a power thing? Surely those who are trained and using it for crimes are stronger than those who aren't?" Arthur asked.

"Not necessarily. It's possible that someone like Elaine could set off an alarm simply by walking through ..." He sighed. "I'm working on it, Arthur, but I honestly believe that our best bet is just to keep talking to and reassuring the people."

"One solution would be for me to confirm that all children are protected under Camelot's law. That none can be given a death sentence ..." Arthur sighed. "Some older ones might break the law but ... that was something I could never understand of my father - his insisting that small children could be killed for having magic. The people have to know that I won't do that – not even for a conventional crime a child might commit - and then we just have to remind them that no-one, not even the king of Camelot has the right to take their children away from them. What do you think?" There were general nods or casual shrugs.

"Well, I want you to all keep thinking of ideas but … this game the Dromerd are playing makes things difficult. If they were simply attacking, we could attack back but these rumours … they are so much harder to work against." He sighed again before moving on.

"Right, so the last thing I want to mention is this plan I have for an Alliance with the other kingdoms. Now, I know we have a peace treaty, thanks to the efforts of my father, but … I want to go further than that. I want to extend it to an alliance so that we can give mutual support and protection. I have recently heard from Lord Godwyn who is having trouble on his borders with those from outside Albion itself and there is news from the other kingdoms too – news that foreigners from further afield have their sights set on our corner of the world and are making plans accordingly. I believe that the first step is to send a group of knights and soldiers to help with Godwyn's borders and, whilst we're there, discuss the idea with him. After that, I hope to send word to the other leaders and see if we can all meet here for more detailed discussions."

"That sounds like an ambitious plan," said Leon. "Do you think they will all go for it? King Alined wasn't at all pleased with the peace talks when he was last here."

"True, but he's the one with the most to fear if the northern tribes decide to attack," said Merlin. "And I have heard that his court sorcerer, Trickler, has taken on a far more important role now that Alined is getting old and so, hopefully the king might just be in favour of the talks, especially when he hears that magic is no longer forbidden here."

"Perhaps, but don't some of these other kingdoms still forbid it?" asked Leon.

"Yes, and it will take a lot of work to try and strike the correct balance and not alienate either side," Arthur agreed.

"What about Escetia?" asked Gwaine. "Have Cenred's various relations and vassals finished fighting over that kingdom?"

"Last I heard, one of his cousins had declared himself King and banned magic outright after all the harm it did to his kingdom," Arthur winced. "Sound familiar?"

"Let's hope he's a little more laid back than your father was," said Merlin.

"I expect I'll just have to change personalities during this whole affair," said Arthur pulling a face. "Be Uther's son to him and Vivian, and the King with a Court Sorcerer to Alined and Godwyn."

xoxOxox

After the meeting, Merlin, Arthur and Gwen started to head back to the king's chambers but, as the three walked down the open corridor that surrounded the square they heard the sounds of numerous young voices raised in anger and the group turned to see the young heir to the throne, his two brothers, Elaine and a lord's son all arguing loudly, whilst Amr's fifteen year old servant, appeared to be trying to decide whether he should join in, run away, or tell the children off. The display had already attracted a large audience and Arthur suddenly growled in annoyance.

"What sort of example are they setting? Screaming at each other like … like that?"

"We'd better intervene before 'someone' really overreacts," said Merlin quietly. That would either be Amr or Elaine in his experience and he certainly didn't want his daughter to loose her temper to the point where she might really put on a show.

"Amr! What is the meaning of this?" Arthur said in a strong voice as he strode towards the group. The shouting stopped immediately and the servant and the young lord both bowed deeply. After a moment's pause the others followed.

"He hit my servant," said Amr indignantly, pointing at the young lord's son.

"What difference does it make – I've seen you do it often enough," the boy replied.

"I have not ... well, not in the way you just did and, that's not the point … it's the things you said about …"

"Enough!" Arthur shouted. "The reason for the fight is irrelevant – what bothers me is that you choose to 'discuss' your grievances in public?" He waved a hand around the square and waited for the children to acknowledge the large audience that had been gathering. All of them had the grace to look embarrassed. "Better. Right, all of you, into the main hall where we will discuss this in a civilized fashion."

"Ah …?" The young lord's son, Taren looked nervous at the prospect.

"Well?"

"Sire, my father said I should … that I had to ..." He stopped nervously as he saw the look on the king's face. "... meet with him?" Arthur held out a hand to a passing servant.

"You know this boy's father?"

"Of course, Sire."

"Tell him that his son's been delayed at the king's insistence and will be along shortly, would you?"

"Yes Sire." Taren winced again, making Merlin think that he was probably the guilty party in this affair ... well, the most guilty. When they entered the hall, Arthur strode up to the far end and sat on his throne with a satisfied smirk at the terrified look on the young faces before him. He was holding court, just as he did when various lords or townspeople came to petition him, and the gesture had not been lost on the children.

"So …" Arthur scanned the faces obviously wondering who he should have start the story. Merlin moved closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"How about the servant?" He grinned at the king and Arthur smiled back, realising Merlin's reason for suggesting it. Such a person would normally be the last one to be questioned, in fact, Uther would have probably sent him with the message for the father and only asked those of noble birth to explain – but … Arthur was not his father.

"Tom, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Would you care to tell me what happened?"

"Me, Sire?" Arthur just raised his eyebrows at him and the lad swallowed hard. "Well, Sire, we were just walking back from the market. Ah, that is I was walking back with the three princes and the lady Elaine, when we were stopped by lord Taren here who … ah ..." Tom's eyes fell to the floor, desperately trying not to meet anyone's gaze. "Ah … offered his opinion on the lady Elaine's clothing."

"He insulted her ..." Artie started indignantly, but quickly fell silent as Arthur's stare hit him.

"I asked Tom for his version first. You will have ample opportunity to give your side of the story."

"Yes, Fath ... um ... Sire ..." Artie frowned, trying to work out whether he was addressing his father or the king in this situation. Arthur's lips twitched in amusement as he recognised the dilemma.

"Continue, Tom," the King said gently.

"Well, as you can see, that didn't go down well with prince Artur and he asked lord Taren to apologise, which he refused to do. In fact … he said a few more things about lady ..." The lad saw Elaine's glower and quickly decided not to repeat the insults "... and then prince Amr joined in. When I tried to suggest that … perhaps they should just ignore it, and walk away, lord Taren said that it had nothing to do with me and that I was even less significant than the … ah ..." The boy turned pink.

"I appreciate your attempt at diplomacy here, Tom, but what else did he say about Elaine?" asked Arthur.

"Some comments about her ... full parentage not being known, Sire … ah – sorry, sir ..." This last very nervously to Merlin, who was half way between anger at the comment and guilt that Elaine probably had to put up with this sort of thing on a regular basis. He'd had much the same teasing when he was a child so he knew exactly how much it hurt. Amr, Artie and Elaine were all clenching their fists and jaws, obviously struggling to obey their king's command to stay quiet and let Tom finish.

"So then, well, as I tried to move between them, lord Taren hit me and … well then Amr got really angry and … well, that's sort of when you came into it."

"Right, thank you, Tom. Amr? Is this a fairly accurate description of the events?"

"It covers the basic points," the boy replied haughtily. "But Tom is being far to … nice." He glared at his servant, even though this affair was showing that Amr cared rather more about Tom and Elaine than he let on. _Like father, like son,_ Merlin thought again.

"Taren?"

"I only said what everyone else says," he replied haughtily. "At least I have the courage to say it to them and not behind their back. Why should she get such preferential treatment anyway?" Arthur gave the young lord a very long stare and the boy paled and swallowed hard.

"Because, Elaine is my ward. I adopted her into my household when she was less than a year old and, as such, has been awarded legitimacy as my daughter ever since. You may call your comments courage, Taren, but I would call them trouble making. Do you have anything else to say about this situation?"

"No, Sire."

"Have you anything to say to the lady Elaine?" The boy pulled a face but wisely decided to co-operate. He turned to the girl and bowed deeply.

"I apologise for my rude words and behaviour … my lady ..." Despite his earlier anger, Merlin found himself amused at how much Taren struggled to get those last two words out. The boy's eyes flicked quickly to the warlock's face and he immediately paled at what he saw there and his demeanour suddenly, abruptly changed. "I-I'm sure you can dress in any way you please and ... the other is … none of my business or … your fault."

"You see, you can be quite well mannered and sensible when you put your mind to it," said Arthur surprisingly lightly. "I shall be reporting this incident to your father but, you should also know that these four will be getting a telling off from me about their public behaviour too – they will not get off lightly." The boy's face was a sudden mixture of emotions as if he were pleased the others were also in trouble, but also fearful of his father's wrath. However, just as he bowed to the king and started to leave, he suddenly appeared to fight with his conscience briefly before turning back.

"Ah ... Sire? Your youngest ... prince Duran. I just thought I should say. He wasn't involved at all. He didn't say anything."

"Tom?"

"No sire, he was cross and upset but … he stayed quiet throughout."

"Fine. I shall also tell your father of that good deed, Taren. Tom, could you escort prince Duran back to Walt's chambers and tell the physician that the queen will come to fetch him afterwards?"

"Yes Sire." He too bowed and left with the boy. Arthur turned back to Amr, Artie and Elaine, whilst Gwen and Merlin continued to hover nearby, watching the children seriously.

"I appreciate you defending Elaine and Tom, boys but, as I said before, this is not the way to go about it."

"I could not have ignored what he had said and walked away as Tom suggested," said Amr raising his chin defiantly. "The insult was just _too_ great." The adults all noticed Artie shake his head.

"You have something to add, Art?"

"No ..." he paused. "Well, yes. Taren was right when he said that Amr is also rude to Elaine and Tom."

"Whose side are you on?" asked the older boy indignantly, glaring at his brother.

"Well, it's true. How can you act as if you're oh, so offended about what he said about Elaine, when you say such things all the time?"

"Elaine?" said Arthur, noticing her pull a face at the comment.

"Well Amr does but … he's family so ..." She frowned as if not quite understanding her own logic.

"You used to do the same to me, Arthur," said Merlin.

"What?"

"Insult me and throw things at me without thinking twice about it, but you'd go mad if anyone else was rude to me or dared to hurt me."

"Elyan was like that with me too," Gwen agreed. "Amr, I understand that you might not think much of saying these things to Elaine but, if others hear you saying it, or insulting Tom, then they think that gives them permission to do the same. Obviously Merlin and I know first hand what it's like to be a servant and feel under appreciated. Just make sure that he and Elaine know how you really feel."

"No, I am sorry, Elaine," Amr agreed. "Now, I realise how horrible it sounded when Taren said it, I won't mention it again, I promise." Elaine suddenly laughed brightly.

"Oh, don't try and promise _that_, Amr. You know you'll never be able to keep your word." The prince gave her a slightly sheepish smile in return.

"You three have to understand that you are setting an example for everyone here," Arthur said. "I agree, Amr, that simply ignoring the insult was not an option, but there were quieter and more honourable ways of going about it. A formal combat is the usual solution to this dilemma and, what do you thing Taren would have done if you'd offered him _that_ choice?" Amr gave a slightly embarrassed smile.

"He'd have apologised on the spot. Anything to avoid fighting me."

"Exactly," said Arthur. Elaine made a scoffing sound.

"I could have asked for that apology myself. Even _I _could beat Taren."

"So, why didn't you?" asked Arthur calmly.

"I don't know. I just got angry when he mentioned it – that's all."

"Well, don't and, I'm sorry, Elaine but, I'm afraid Taren is right about one thing."

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're almost a woman now and it really isn't appropriate to dress like that all the time."

"But …"

"When you're training or riding a horse – fine but … when you're around court, no. I'm going to have to insist you wear a dress for your studies and at any official events you attend. You also need to start growing your hair." Elaine looked even more horrified at this prospect.

"But, Gwen likes it this short and Merlin said it was alright for me to wear trousers and …"

"Don't try to play your three parent hand on this one, Elaine," Arthur warned. Elaine glared slightly but nodded, all the same. "So, I do not want to hear of any of you fighting like that again. We have just been discussing a visit and the hope of future talks with our neighbouring kingdoms and it's likely we'll have many important visitors in the next few years. As such, I wish all of my children – and you three in particular – to show that Camelot is in safe hands for now and the future. Please remember your positions here and start acting like the young adults you are becoming. You may go."

All three bowed and turned to leave. Arthur groaned at the sight and turned to Merlin with a glare.

"She bowed."

"Ah … yes?"

"She's a girl, Merlin - she should curtsey and, I thought we had _all_ agreed that she shouldn't be wearing trousers inside the palace before today. What did she mean by you saying it was alright?"

"Well, I'm sure I didn't say that … not exactly. I mean, she does love horse riding and sword play ... for some mad reason and … so, I just thought …"

"Merlin, did you ever give Elaine the impression that you were happy for her to wear trousers whilst she was in the palace?"

"I … ah?" He felt his face glow pink, which was obviously answer enough for Arthur.

"And her hair, Guinevere?"

"I used to wear my hair that length, Arthur. It's still long enough to be tied up and decorated," said Gwen sounding unusually flustered.

"You were a servant then, Guinevere. Elaine is not. Surely it's easy enough to tie long hair up when you're fighting I mean, Morg ... I've seen other ladies cope well enough." Merlin winced at the way Arthur baulked at even saying his half-sister's name. Not that he wanted her name mentioned either – especially during this particular conversation.

"Oh, it's easy, is it?" Gwen said suddenly and indignantly, making both men look up in surprise. "Why don't _you_ try growing your hair long, Arthur, and see how well you cope?"

Merlin burst out laughing at the comment and struggled to stop, even when Arthur glared at him.

"S-sorry," he gasped eventually, "but … the image of you … with ... " Gwen started to join in the giggling, whilst Merlin had to put a hand on the nearby wall for support.

"Will you two stop it!"

"Sorry, but … the mental picture ... it won't go away. I ..." Merlin was almost bent over double with laughter now, so much so that he struggled to say the next sentence at all. "You would ... look … so adorable with … long hair." Gwen started to laugh even louder too. "Long, blond hair, flowing … falling down your back, tied up with … pretty ribbons and … perhaps …"

"Enough! Elaine _will_ start growing her hair long but … the King of Camelot certainly will not!"

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N**__ Oh, that last scene just appeared out of nowhere. It was one of those lovely moments as a writer when you're convinced the characters are doing all the work for you. Arthur saying it was easy and it was so obvious what Gwen would say to that and then … I saw what Merlin saw and … _

_I'm going to get told off for Arthur overruling Merlin in regard to Elaine again, aren't I? Sorry but, this is what happens in conventional households when the child plays his/her parents off against each other – and here we have three parents not two. As Arthur said, all three had discussed these points and had come to a mutual decision but ... Elaine knows that a smile and wide eyes to Gwen and/or Merlin (usually Merlin) will help her get her own way most of the time. _

_On top of that we have the added complication of Arthur being King and having a say on most people's actions, dress and behaviour within his court – even if they weren't part of his family._

_Perhaps Merlin should put his foot down and say, 'No, she's my daughter and she can wear trousers if she wants to.' Yes? No? Let's just say he's being more subtle than that for a very good reason._

_**E/N** A few new reviews around here repeating the thought that Merlin's not acting fatherly enough but, reading back through this over a year later, I still stick with my characterisation and believe that he and Elaine have a lovely relationship. I think perhaps some are coming at this from a modern parenting perspective rather than a fantasy/medieval/royal one? Such things have changed dramatically even in the last twenty years._

_5/2/12_


	15. Chapter 14: Unexpected Talent

**S5 + 15 years**

**2 years since the last chapter**

**Amr = 15**

**Artie = 12**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Unexpected Talent**

Arthur had called the whole of his 'family' into his chambers for a discussion about the upcoming expedition. Elaine continued to grumble about wearing dresses and, despite all the reminding and tutoring, still tended to walk like a boy when she did. Today she slouched into the room, with such a familiar looking scowl on her face, that Arthur had to struggle not to laugh at the sudden appearance of a small Merlin in a blue dress.

"That's a lovely gown, Elaine," he said. "Now we just have to work on your walk …"

"... and your expression," said Merlin. Elaine pulled her face into a half smile which was rather more sarcastic than pleasant.

"That one's not much better," said Gwen, quite obviously amused.

"So," Arthur said, his lips still twitching. "It's all been agreed with Godwyn. "I'm to journey to Castell Coch with a large contingent of knights and soldiers and help him with this continued threat to his borders. Whilst there, Guinevere will discuss the idea of alliance talks with him, Princess Elena and her husband."

"Will I be allowed to fight?" asked Amr, standing up to his, not insignificant height. He was now fifteen, only a little shorter than his father and already far better swordsman than any his age.

"I'm afraid you won't be coming with us, Amr," Arthur said.

"What! Why not?"

"I can't take all of my sons travelling with me. As heir you should stay behind in Camelot with Duran."

"I'm not going either?" the youngest boy complained.

"Does that mean that Art _is_ going?" asked Amr.

"Really?" said Artie, just as surprised as his brother.

"Of course. I'm not leaving all my children in Camelot either."

"That really isn't fair," Duran sulked.

"I suppose you're taking Merlin," said Amr.

"Well, of course I'm taking Merlin. The chances are he'll be needed to set up some magical defences there, just as he has here. I'm certainly not staying there for years if the problem can't be solved by conventional means."

"But, what if there's some attack here?" said Amr. "I mean, I know Elaine has strong magic, but she's far too young to fight those Dromerd by herself."

"That's true, but Elaine's coming with us too," said Arthur.

"No! But … but then we'll have nobody here with magic."

"Amr, there's really no need to worry about Camelot whilst we're gone," said Merlin. "Honestly, I've set up so many magical defences around this place over the years, I've forgotten what half of them are for."

"Merlin!" said Arthur shocked. "That's hardly reassuring."

"Well, I probably remember what most of them are," he replied with a laugh.

"Anyway," said Arthur with another glare at Merlin's broad grin. "Elena has a daughter of about Elaine's age, so I thought it might be good for her to socialise with a girl for a change."

"There are plenty of girls for her to socialise with here," Amr argued. "It's just she'd rather hang around with us. Oh … wait," he suddenly started to grin. "I see where this is going. _That's_ why you're taking Art, isn't it? You want him to marry this girl?"

"What?" Now it was Artie's turn to look shocked.

"Arthur, you're not trying to arrange your sons' marriages, are you?" asked Merlin with a wicked grin. "Not after all the grief you gave your father for attempting it with you."

"I will not insist that they marry any particular person, no," he replied haughtily. "It's just that … well, if they do actually like each other, I certainly won't be complaining."

"Father, I'm only twelve," Artie complained.

"Well, I wasn't planning for you to marry her now, even if you did get on," said Arthur with a far broader smile. "Anyway, you'll like it there, Art. Elena has twice as many horses as we do and well … she's not a bad rider, as it happens." Merlin gave a loud snort and Arthur glared at him. "What?"

"Not bad? Arthur, she's beaten you both times she visited here."

"No, not really I … I was just being polite." Merlin exchanged a glance with Gwen who raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"So, who have you got lined up for Amr?" Elaine asked, with a wicked grin at the eldest prince.

"No one in particular but, he'll meet Elena and Vivian's daughters at some point and ... well, it wouldn't do any harm. As I said, I won't force any of you into a marriage you don't want. I know how horrible that can be."

"I'm never going to get married," said Duran. "I hate girls. Well, except you, of course, Elaine but you're not really a girl, so you don't count."

"Ah thanks, I think," she said with a grin. "I hope you haven't got anyone planned for me," she asked Arthur.

"Not without asking me first," said Merlin glaring at Arthur. "He wouldn't dare." The king just grinned at his friend.

xoxOxox

Elaine and Artie were really excited about the trip to Lord Godwyn's kingdom and both felt very important as they rode their horses beside their fathers and the famed knights of Camelot. Arthur had other soldiers here too - those that were routinely used for patrols or guarding duty - and so it was a large party of about fifty that set off that day.

Each evening they would stop to make camp, the soldiers and knights surrounding the royal party in a large circle, whilst Merlin went out to cast protection spells around the borders to alert him if anyone came close. Not that it was likely that bandits would attack such a large party but, with all the talk of the Dromerd and their magic, and from their parents' wealth of experience of the surprise attack, there was no harm in being prepared.

When they finally arrived at the small, but beautiful red roofed castle, the royal party were escorted into the Great Hall where they were met by a rather frail looking Lord Godwyn, his daughter Princess Elena, her husband Prince Rivalen and their two children.

"Ah, King Arthur," Godwyn said, starting to rise. "Welcome to Castell Coch. How good of you to come."

"Please, do not trouble yourself," said Arthur as he saw how much effort it was taking for the old man to stand.

"Nonsense. It's just a little stiffness - only to be expected at my age. So, of course, you know Elena and Rivalen but perhaps I should introduce you to my grandchildren. This is my eldest Fleur and this little rascal is Tristan."

Arthur also introduced Gwen and the children. "And this is Merlin, my court sorcerer and personal advisor." Elaine tried not to laugh at the look of surprise on Merlin's face. Her father was now regularly introduced in this way but it seemed that he was still not used to the title, nor the obvious pride in Arthur's voice when he was introduced. It certainly made a change to their usual banter, even if everyone at Camelot was more than aware what good friends the two men really were.

After the formal greeting, the party mingled for a while, before they were shown to their chambers, and Elena immediately brought Fleur over to Elaine to introduce her. Blonde and petite with dark brown eyes, Fleur made Elaine feel especially plain standing next to her – something which had never bothered her much before today.

"So, you're Arthur's ward?" said Elena with an open smile. "What an honour to have such a guardian and ... have I perhaps met your parents? You do look rather familiar." Elaine quickly sought Gwen who nodded imperceptibly.

"I am Merlin's daughter, in fact," she said. "And so, as he is considered a part of the royal household, so am I."

"Ah well, I can see the resemblance, now you say," she replied with only the slightest of frowns. "Tell me you two, do you like to ride?"

"Oh yes," Elaine and Artie said together and Fleur, who had been especially quiet up until this point, suddenly smiled and seemed more confident about joining in the conversation.

"Can I take them riding with me tomorrow then, mama? Would we be allowed?"

"Well now, Guinevere and I will be required in meetings once the knights have left for the border but, I'm sure we can have someone escort you."

They were shown to their rooms, smaller than at home, but comfortable enough, and were then allowed to attend the early part of the evening feast in the guests' honour.

xoxOxox

The following morning, Merlin came to see Elaine so they could have one final practice of the spell they had been learning that would allow them to talk through the pendants if they were further apart.

"I want us to have another go at this, whilst we're close," Merlin explained. "I've no idea if it will work over such a great distance yet but … well, let's try, shall we?"

"Of course." She held the pendant in her hands and waited for it to buzz. Once it did, she pushed her magic into the stone and tried to open her mind to Merlin's thoughts.

" … _little Elf …" _She grinned, catching his recently invented pet name for her, even though much of his message eluded her.

"_Can you hear me?" _she replied.

"_Yes." _She opened her eyes and grinned at him but the smile fell as she saw him shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"We're getting somewhere, certainly," he said with a sigh, "but I doubt we'll be able to do that over a greater distance."

"No, I suppose not."

"Never mind. I'm fairly confident we can connect the pendants so, you should be able to sense a buzz from me and know that I'm alright.

"That's good then. Can I tell Artie yet? You know he'll worry about the two of you."

"I know but … " he sighed. "I don't know why I'm trying to put this off. I suppose I'm just a bit possessive of this idea ... and of you," he grinned. "Tell him if you want to – it's not as if anyone else has the power to make use of this skill anyway."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"You're welcome, little Elf."

"Do you have to?"

"I thought you liked it?"

"I suppose - although it might have made more sense if you'd called me that when I was six. Trust you to come up with it when I'm practically grown up," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Not yet, you're not, Elflet."

"What? Now you're just being silly." Merlin laughed.

Afterwards the pair joined everyone gathering outside of the castle so that they could say goodbye to their loved ones and the children felt suddenly scared as they understood the very real danger that the small army would be facing.

"Don't look so worried, you two," said Merlin lightly. "I'll make sure Arthur comes back in one piece. I have been saving his royal backside for half my life now, after all."

"Don't try to make out that you're all powerful Merlin," Arthur retorted. "I know exactly how much of an idiot you really are." The two men then each kissed Gwen and Elaine on a cheek and gave Artie a brief hug before leaving. As Merlin parted from Elaine he put a hand against his chest and she returned the gesture, a confirmation that they would communicate each day by way of their pendants.

"Are they both your fathers?" asked Fleur confused.

"Yes," said the pair in unison and then laughed at the confused look on the girl's face.

"That's very strange," she said seriously. "Come, Mama said you are to breakfast with us and then we can go out riding whilst the adults are doing all that boring, talking stuff."

xoxOxox

They spent almost a month at Castell Coch and would have enjoyed their time even more if they hadn't been so worried about Arthur and Merlin. Elaine seemed less concerned as she regularly found her pendant vibrate against her chest, the gentle warmth reminding her that Merlin was well. She tried to initiate the other spell but had limited success. Certainly she could not 'hear' Merlin in the way she did when he was close to her but, she did feel something more than the usual vibrating … a sense of her father's calm presence in her mind – which always brought a smile to her face.

Artie continued to worry about their fathers so she shared the secret of her pendant with him and happily answered his curious questions. As Arthur had suspected, Artie thoroughly enjoyed to opportunities they had to ride on such magnificent horses almost every day and the pair enjoyed Fleur's company, even though they thought her a strange child. Usually she was quiet and serious – not always understanding more subtle jokes and teasing whilst, around her beloved horses, she became a different person – suddenly animated and talkative.

"So, you have three parents?" she asked once, when they were eating their mid day meal in a field, their horses grazing nearby.

"It does seem like that sometimes," said Artie. "but actually Arthur's my father and Merlin is Elaine's.

"Speak for yourself," Elaine replied. "Arthur is definitely my father too."

"I'm not sure I've ever heard of someone having two fathers," Fleur said, looking at them with serious brown eyes. "A second mother perhaps, if yours can't feed you when you're young or you spend a lot of time with a nursemaid."

"Merlin is Elaine's blood father," Artie explained, his frustrated expression begging his friend be serious - Fleur did tend to take everything literally. "But father treats Merlin as his brother and Gwen did indeed feed Elaine when she was a baby so … all seven of us are one large family."

"Well, of course. The whole court is a king's family, after all," she agreed. Elaine opened her mouth to object, wanting to explain that they were far closer than the usual definition of a King's court, but Artie silenced her with another glare. Instead she giggled at him, bringing Fleur's attention back to her.

"So, do you have two mothers as well?" Elaine's laughter abruptly stopped at the question and she simply shrugged in reply. "Look, I think we should get back," Fleur continued. "Skittie says he's bored now." She got up and walked back to the horses whilst the pair exchanged a long look.

"Skittie says …?" Artie asked of Elaine. She giggled again.

"Now Art, don't make fun of your future wife."

"No way. Amr's more than welcome to her."

xoxOxox

As well as Elaine's own private update, news continued to filter back from more conventional sources too as messengers came back with word that everything seemed to be going well. It wasn't long after the third of these reports that their dinner was interrupted by the news that the party had returned. Food abandoned, the mothers and children rushed out of the hall and over the draw bridge to greet the weary soldiers.

Arthur and Merlin rode at the front looking tired but otherwise unharmed, and Artie and Elaine unashamedly pushed the stable boys out of the way so that they could take the horses reigns themselves, before shoving them back in the lads' hands to each could be hugged first by their own father and then by the other.

"Anyone would think that you'd missed us," Merlin teased.

"Well, of course we did," said Artie sternly. "We were worried about you." Arthur ruffled his son's hair as he walked past.

"There was no need to be. Not with 'Emrys' on our side."

"Arthur ... was that actually a compliment?"

"Certainly not." Merlin and the children exchanged a grin behind the King's back as he walked back arm in arm with Guinevere.

xoxOxox

Two days later, they set off again. This time on the road home for Camelot and the children enjoyed showing off just how much their horse riding skills had improved during their time there.

They were now less than a day away from Camelot but realised that it would be a struggle to make it home that evening and so made camp mid-afternoon so that they could arrive home early the following day. They found a lovely wooded glade by a lake, well sheltered and not easily approached by bandits. Nevertheless, Merlin took Elaine around with him whilst he cast his usual magical shields and traps to ensure the group's safety whilst they slept. She watched him with great interest, excited to think that she might be able to cast such magic when she was older.

That done, she walked back with him to the camp fire that was now burning merrily. "Oh, I wanted to light that with magic," she complained. For once, it was Gwen that gave her a disapproving look.

"As if I need someone with magic to help me light a fire," she scoffed and Elaine looked at her father confused at the extreme reaction.

"Blacksmith's daughter," said Merlin simply, grinning at her.

"Yes, of course. I watch Elyan working sometimes, it seems like a very interesting job." Arthur gave a small snort in response.

"What?" said Elaine.

"We were never destined to have a daughter, Guinevere," he said. "Even when we adopt one, we find out she's a boy."

"I am not. I just don't like wearing dresses, they're annoying."

"We're not getting into that conversation again. You will continue to dress up when we're in public, and you won't be getting your hair cut again."

"Yes, Arthur," she replied meekly but, quickly turned to Merlin when the king wasn't looking. _'Prat'_ her father mouthed and she giggled. Arthur turned back towards them, apparently guessing something of the exchange. The warlock arranged his face into such an innocent expression that it was quite obviously forced and Elaine couldn't help but giggle again.

"Hey, Elaine … want to climb trees?" Artie called out.

"Oh yes please …" she ran off and Arthur threw his hands up to the sky.

"Now she's climbing trees. I blame you for that," he said to Merlin.

"What? You're the one that let her get away with wearing trousers when she was younger, and had the final decision on her learning sword play and attending tournaments …"

"Boys, stop complaining. She's fine just the way she is," Gwen said with a grin. "I know you're both proud of her - all of them - there's no point in trying to deny it."

"I'm not," said Merlin with another grin. "It's just Arthur being an uptight, royal prat as usual."

"Shut up, Merlin."

The two young friends climbed several tall trees, each daring the other to go up to the next branch. After that entertainment became boring, the twelve year olds quickly found another brilliant tree with one fairly low branch that they could both swing on and jump off. It was during one of these jumps that Elaine slipped as she pushed off and ended up falling on her knees rather than her feet. Artie quickly ran to her as she cried out in pain.

"Elaine, are you hurt? Let's see."

The cry had been instinctive but now she'd had a chance to think about it and realise that nothing was broken, the girl calmed a little and tried to assess the damage. Her grey trousers were split and scuffed at the knee and blood was starting to seep through, although she was unable roll up the trouser legs enough to see. With no apparent concern she stood up with a small cry at the pain and pulled down her trousers.

"Elaine!" Artie turned around abruptly.

"What? It's not as if you haven't seen me half dressed before."

"Yes, when we were about _four_."

"Don't be such a … boy, look, I'm decent enough." He turned around nervously to find her sitting back on the floor, her tunic and trousers draped around her hips and her legs out in front of her. The left one had a very large graze down it that was now bleeding quite freely.

"Oh, does that hurt?" he asked. She gave him a sarcastic look.

"Well, of course it hurts, Artie, what a question. Now, let's see if I can remember this properly." She held her hand over the graze and muttered a couple of words. Her eyes glowed gold but, other than that nothing much happened. She frowned and tried again.

Artie watched her next couple of attempts in silence whilst simultaneously pulling about a hundred different faces.

"What's wrong with you?" she said eventually, annoyed that her magic wasn't having any effect on the wound. "You look like you've got stomach ache." The boy lips were twisted to the side, his brows pulled together in a frown and he seemed to be fighting some sort of internal battle. Elaine was suddenly aware of his genuine confusion and her tone softened. "Artie, honestly, what is it?"

"Promise you won't tell."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone but ... especially not father or Amr?"

"I promise, what is it?" Artie moved closer, sat down next to her and put his own hand very close to her wounded knee. Then the spoke a few, subtly different words, and Elaine yelped as she saw his eyes glow gold and a strange, but pleasant warmth ran through her leg. She scuttled backwards on her hands and bottom, despite herself, and looked at her friend accusingly.

"Y-you have magic too but … how? … I don't understand. Why couldn't I do it?"

"You remember that conversation we had with Alice – about how most people could learn magic but some were better than others? She and I found out shortly afterwards that I did indeed have some ability, at least as far as healing is concerned. She taught me loads – about conventional healing, magical healing and totems and … well, I'm still practising with Walt and Merlin.

"Wait … Merlin? He knows? He's teaching you magic!" She felt a sudden rush of jealousy for some reason.

"Keep your voice down, Elaine. Yes, of course he knows. He can sense magic in people anyway, just like that lady in the market place could. He said he'd guessed I had some ability when I was very small but, well, like me, he thought it was probably best not to tell father about it – not when there was a chance nothing would ever come of it."

"So that sorceress ..?"

"She might have sensed me rather than you – or both of us. I wasn't sure how far away you were."

"Only a little behind you but … I suppose that doesn't help us work it out." She frowned, remembering that day. "I just didn't like the way they were looking at us – especially that old one - and you know how Merlin doesn't want anyone outside of the family knowing how powerful I could be."

"I know. How's the leg?"

"A bit sore but … much better, thank you."

"Good enough to hide it from the adults?"

"I suppose, although the trousers might give it away ..." She suddenly grinned. "Then again, I may not be able to heal flesh but ..." She picked up her trousers, and moved them through her hands until she found the tear, before quickly cast a spell of her own. The rip mended itself quite well, with just a few loose threads and a dirty mark left. She laughed as Artie turned his back as she put them back on.

"Such a gentleman," she said sarcastically.

"What? We're growing up now, you shouldn't be so casual about such things."

"I'd hardly be doing this in front of any one else," she said and Artie just shrugged his shoulders, apparently not entirely satisfied by her reply. "What do you think?"

"Just looks like you fell over – I mean, like a normal fall over, just a trip, I mean."

"That'll have to do then."

"But you'd better check in with Walt when we get back, make sure that I did heal it properly."

"He knows too?"

"Of course. He was delighted when we told him. He says that he and Alice had been a great team with their conventional and magical skills working off each other, he's hoping we can work together like that too except ..." He pulled a face.

"Except that Arthur wouldn't exactly choose the job of physician for his second son?" she guessed.

"Especially not a magical physician," he sighed. "Elaine, Father's trying to be polite about it, but I know he's disappointed that I'm not better at combat and … when he finds out about this … he's going to be so cross ..." Tears were forming in his eyes and Elaine went over automatically and threw her arms around him in a hug. She felt him jump at the gesture before returning it briefly. He looked at her suspiciously as they pulled apart. "What was that for?"

"To cheer you up. Gwen and Merlin always give me hugs when I need cheering up," she said with a big smile.

"Ah … thanks?" He paused. "W-what should I do about Father?"

"Oh, it'll all work out in the end, I'm sure," she said calmly. "Anyway, I expect Arthur will be more cross with Merlin and Walt when he finds out they knew and didn't tell them."

"What? I don't want to get them into trouble."

"You? It was their decision to keep the secret and they were adults when it was made. None of it's your fault - that's what Merlin's always telling me. Not my fault that I was born with magic, not my fault that I was born out of wedlock, not my fault that I don't like wearing dresses." She grinned and he smiled back, although it still seemed a little forced. "And not your fault that you're good at healing, or have magic, or don't like sword. Stop looking so worried, Artie, I told you. It'll all work out in the end, you'll see."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **__Thanks for the large number of reviews for the last chapter - I not only hit the 100 mark but sailed right past it. Thank you especially to those of you who agreed with the direction I'm going with this. Not that I don't appreciate all types of reviews, suggestions and comments, but my self esteem can be a little fragile and does benefit from a little occasional stroking!_

_Castell Coch means 'Red Castle' in Welsh and is the real name of the castle where the changeling episode exteriors were filmed. I can remember the first time I drove past the place whilst at college in Wales and couldn't believe what I was seeing - so beautiful. Anyway, I decided to keep the name, as so much of the Arthurian legends are in or around Wales._

_Just in case any of you were wondering, I would like to take this opportunity to say that there will be no romantic relationships between any of the current children during this fic. There will be a number of strong emotions and feelings floating around as they hit their teens but … nothing more. By the end of this story Elaine will only be fifteen and, like Merlin, will be a bit of a late developer in terms of romantic feelings. More on this later._

_Those of you following my diary might remember me being relieved at managing to write this and the next chapter as there was quite a bit of research to do. For a while, it was an annoying gap in the story as a few of the later chapters had already been written. _

_Anyway, in the mean time, I've got my first Beta work to do!Yeah!_

_**Edited 5/2/12**_


	16. Chapter 15: The Alliance of Albion

_My thanks to Mrs Bonner, for giving me permission to use her OC and plot idea from 'Destiny and Chicken,' for this story. Do read it if you haven't already. _

**S5 + 17 years**

**2 years since the last chapter**

**Amr = 17**

**Elaine = 14**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Alliance of Albion**

It had been two years in the planning but at long last the day had arrived. The day when the leaders of the five kingdoms, plus various others of importance within Albion, would gather in Camelot for a week of meetings in order to form an Alliance; one that would, hopefully, tackle the threats from the foreigners that were encroaching on their borders.

Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Amr stood on the large entrance stairs to greet each party as they arrived; the first group were now approaching – the colours and the bright blonde hair of the attractive lady in the centre, quite obvious as the group drew closer.

"Queen Vivian," Arthur told his son as a quiet aside. "Her father, Olaf died about twelve years ago and she was his only child."

"Vivian? Wasn't that the one who was put under a love spell?" the boy asked with a grin.

"Merlin, you didn't tell him about that, did you?" Arthur asked with a glare at his friend.

"Of course I did. I like to tell the children amusing stories about what their parents got up to when they were younger," the warlock replied with a grin.

"Yes, apparently you were under that love spell too, Father?" Amr continued, grinning wickedly.

"Until Gwen broke it with their first kiss," sighed Merlin romantically.

"Second kiss," Gwen corrected, throwing Arthur a wicked grin of her own.

"What? When? Where? Why didn't you tell me?" said Merlin.

"Don't you dare, Guinevere," Arthur warned. "Anyway, we were worried about Vivian for a while because she was still enchanted when she left us and we couldn't believe she would consider anyone to be her one true love." The party had started to enter the courtyard and Amr looked around impatiently.

"So ..?" he asked.

"So, apparently someone was. I just know his name's Peter, perhaps we'll find out more during these talks."

"Just remember that she didn't know she was enchanted so … she probably doesn't even know why she suddenly stopped liking you," said Merlin, grinning at Arthur as Vivian and her entourage dismounted and they moved forward slowly to greet them.

"Arthur, it's been too long," Vivian said with a far more pleasant smile than any remembered seeing on her face before. She looked at Gwen, a small frown on her face.

"My wife, Queen Guinevere," said Arthur exchanging an amused smile with Merlin.

"I thought the name sounded familiar when I heard of the marriage and … you _look_ familiar too so … I assume we met last time I was here?"

"We did, your majesty," said Gwen simply. The lady had been initially aloof, and ultimately infatuated, to the point that she probably didn't recognise the queen she saw in front of her as the young woman that had been assigned as her servant when she'd last visited.

"This is my court advisor, Merlin. You may remember him from your last visit too?" She just nodded politely, which probably meant that she didn't. "And my eldest son, Amr." The boy bowed nicely and Vivian's smile became much more genuine.

"Such a handsome boy," she said and Amr turned wide eyed at the comment. Vivian then introduced her husband as Lord Peter and her ten year old daughter, Olwen."

"Probably more suitable for Duran anyway," Amr whispered to Merlin with a grin as his parents and the visitors made their way indoors. The sorcerer put a friendly hand on the young man's shoulder in response.

Over the next two days, the other parties arrived. King Alined was too infirm to travel now and so his son Caradoc was here in his stead, with Trickler as his advisor. Lord Godwyn had died and so Eleana and Rivalen were now here as leaders. Merlin couldn't resist looking to see what Amr's initial reaction to fifteen year old Fleur would be, but Arthur had trained him well and he was being exceptionally well-mannered with his face showing nothing but polite interest as she was introduced to him. Merlin was sure that the serious girl was far more suited to Amr than Artie – and then shook his head, annoyed at the thought. Honestly, he was as bad as Arthur, trying to matchmake the children. The royal prat now had him dressing, acting and thinking like a noble. What was the world coming to?

When greeting Eleana and Caradoc, Arthur introduced Merlin as his Court Sorcerer, as opposed to his advisor as he had to Vivian. They knew they would have to admit to their positive stance on magic at some point during the talks, but at least they could avoid making their guests deliberately uncomfortable during the first half day.

They were the most nervous about their last visitor; King Rience of Escetia. They knew little about him, other than the fact he'd banned the magic that his cousin Cenred had so loved. Again Merlin was introduced as Arthur's advisor and the man, large and probably in his mid-fifties was stern, but polite enough, and said he was pleased for the chance to discuss several issues that had been concerning him and his Kingdom.

xoxOxox

Whilst their guests were settling, Merlin had a little time to himself before attending the evening gathering with all the important guests. As he entered his room he quickly placed a hand on his pendant and allowed it to vibrate briefly, his way of asking Elaine if she was free to visit him. A prompt buzz in reply confirmed that she was on her way. Shortly after that the door started to creak open and he heard his daughter's angry voice echoing in the corridor outside.

"Say something like that to me again, Amr and I'll turn you into a boar. Not that anyone would know the difference," Elaine shouted over her shoulder as she walked into Merlin's chambers with her hair tied up in pieces of rag with a thin cloth covering it. He stared at her open mouthed and tried very hard not to laugh at the sight.

"What … is that on …?"

"What animal would you like to be, Merlin?" She threatened, waving a hand at him. He put his hands on his hips and gave her a long look.

"You do realise who you're talking to, right?"

"Huh. I'm not wearing this as some new piece of fashion - Gwen's been fiddling with my hair like this for days, and doing all these other things to my skin and my … well … you don't need to know about that but ... let's just say that being a lady of Camelot is not easy."

"I imagine not. Do you want to have another go at this pendant spell?"

"Oh yes, of course."

Communicating silently was quite possible for Merlin and Elaine without their pendants but, as he had discovered years ago, opening up your mind to one strong voice in a populated place like Camelot, meant that you often heard everyone else's thoughts too - all at the same time - which made it almost impossible to hear what was actually being communicated to you. For someone with his level of power, there was just too much noise and distortion and it always gave him an intense headache. What he had started to realise though, was that the pendants could be used for clear, silent communication between the two people who possessed them; he knew that he was doing his part of the spell correctly but Elaine was still young and, for her, it was a much harder task.

They were practising every day now but, either she would open her mind up to everything and then be almost deafened by his powerful mind, or she would sent such a strong vibration through his pendant that she would give him an electric shock. It was talking a lot of very slow, very patient work for her to focus her thoughts and magic through the pendant to his but … she was getting close. The two held the stones in their hands, eyes closed, heads bowed whilst Merlin tried to send a simple thought to his daughter.

"That can't be right," she said, looking up at his smiling face.

"What can't?"

"Blue horse?"

"Yes, that was the thought. Well done."

"But what does that mean?"

"Nothing, I just wanted something you couldn't possibly guess," Merlin said with a laugh. "Now you try."

"_Fleur likes Amr." _

"Really?" said Merlin, his usual hunger for gossip making him drop his pendant. "How does Amr feel about her? Hey, you did it."

"Without making you jump off your seat too," she replied. Merlin held the pendant again with a smile and Elaine copied.

"_Well?" _he asked silently

"_Well, what?"_

"_Does Amr feel the same way?"_

"_I don't know. I'll watch him at the banquet tomorrow."_

"_It won't be easy. He's learnt about hiding his emotions from the very best." _Elaine didn't need to see Merlin's expression – she could sense his amusement in the thought. It seemed that, now they'd made the link, it was really easy to talk this way.

"I sensed that – that you were amused," she said out loud. "Not just the words but what you were thinking."

"Yes, I felt some of your emotions too," said Merlin. Suddenly a little panic flicked across his face and he quickly dropping the pendant as if it were hot.

"So private thoughts and emotions can be communicated too?" she said. They both exchanged a long look.

"Probably best to keep these pendant conversations short and to the point then?" he finished with a nervous laugh.

She sighed. For her own part she had absolutely no secrets to hide from her father. No boys that she thought of as anything more than friends. No magical pranks that she'd played on friends for … years now but, Merlin was a different matter. There was that one very important piece of information that he still hadn't told her, plus Artie's magic secret that she already knew about and she strongly suspected that they weren't the only things he was keeping from her. Merlin had spent much of his life believing that sharing secrets could get you killed and it was obviously a habit he was unable to break.

"Well, at least we know that this new spell works," she said.

"Yes, and I'll try to sent you a message later – see if you can receive it from further away. Look, I'd better get ready for tonight." As usual he tucked the pendant away and held his arms out for a hug. She didn't even hesitate in coming over. "Not getting to old for this then?"

"Why would anyone be too old for a hug?" she asked, genuinely confused.

xoxOxox

The first meeting was informal – just a gathering in the Great Hall with plenty of food and drink served by the usual battery of servants. As such, none of the rulers' children were to attend unless, like Amr, they were adult heirs.

The prince spent much of his time talking to the other young knights and princes that had attended but, equally, appeared more than able to hold his own whilst talking to his elders. Merlin hovered close to him at the start of the evening in case he needed support but it appeared that he was far more comfortable in the social setting than Merlin, and the warlock was able to give the Amr his own encouraging nod once or twice to show how well he thought he was doing.

Merlin decided to simply call himself Arthur's advisor if anyone asked tonight. That way he was less likely to offend anyone, or get confused himself. He still found it strange to openly admit to his magic, after all the years of keeping it quiet. Elaine had only partially guessed his reason for still keeping secrets. Yes, it was a bit of a habit but, more to the point it gave him a strange sense of security – a feeling of control which he had always craved through much of his life, and something that he found especially lacking nowadays when he had to regularly play the part of court sorcerer and noble.

Gwen seemed to be coping much better than him with that, he thought. She seemed relaxed and happy tonight, spending much of the time with Elena and Vivian, the three giggling away as if they were young ladies half their current age, whilst Merlin talked to various knights, lords, kings and princes, desperately trying to remember everyone's name and talk with authority on things that had only recently developed any real knowledge or interest in.

xoxOxox

The following morning, Merlin met again with Arthur and Gwen, to discuss the first day of talks and make plans for the various evening celebrations that would be happening every night.

"I think that went very well, last night," said Gwen. "Don't you?"

"It's a good start," said Arthur more cautiously. "You seemed to be getting on well with Vivian and Elena?"

"Giggling away like a group of little girls," said Merlin with a grin.

"I was truth seeking," said the queen with a knowing smile.

"Ooh, what did you find out about Vivian?" asked Merlin with wide eyes.

"Well ..." said Gwen, quickly turning into gossip mode and Arthur's eyes went to the ceiling, although he didn't seem to be in a hurry to stop her. "It seems that, shortly after arriving home, Vivian set off to visit Elena with the idea of collecting ... chicken recipes, on the way – for some reason ..." Arthur gave an embarrassed cough and his wife turned towards him surprised. Merlin grinned broadly.

"Care to fill us in?"

"It's nothing … really, just a cough."

"Well," Gwen continued. "Peter was the knight in charge of her well-being and, bearing in mind Olaf's attitude, you can imagine it wasn't the easiest of jobs."

"So …?" said Merlin impatiently.

"Well, apparently they spent nights around the camp-fire talking – Vivian obviously still pining for Arthur ..." She raised an eyebrow at her husband who huffed in disapproval and turned his back, pretending that he was no longer listening. "But, during that time, she admits that she did start to find the knight pleasant company. Anyway, Vivian was reluctant to say much more but it does seem that, by the time she arrived at Castell Coch, Elena was greeted by a very confused Vivian who, as she recalls, spoke nothing of Arthur and only of Peter so I assume, during that journey ..." She grinned at him.

"They must have fallen in love and he must have kissed her," Merlin crowed.

"He was taking a bit of a chance, wasn't he?" said Arthur, reluctantly coming back into the conversation. "If Olaf had ever found out?"

"Absolutely and, by the time they'd returned, they both knew that they could not say or do anything about it. Still, over the next few years, they continued to spend time together, properly – always in the presence of others and, only when her father had died, did Vivian decide to tell Peter that she had chosen him to be her husband."

"She proposed to him?" asked Merlin.

"She was queen, after all," Arthur explained.

"Of course. So," Gwen's smile grew broader. "Vivian was going on about how her announcement was a huge scandal - the new queen deciding to marry a low ranking knight when Elena pointed out, what Vivian hadn't worked out yet, that Arthur had married even further beneath him than that."

"I would not say beneath," said Arthur graciously.

"Neither would I," said Merlin with a grin. "I always thought Gwen was far too good for you."

"Anyway … " said Arthur trying to get the attention of his two giggling friends. "We are here to talk about tonight's celebration banquet and how I want Art and Elaine to attend as well as Amr."

"Not Duran?"

"He's under twelve and it's been agreed that only those over that age can attend," said Arthur.

"He won't like it ..." said Merlin, in a sing song voice.

"Vivian's daughter won't be attending either – that's just what has been decided. Now … about Elaine ..." He gave the pair a significant look.

"She'll be fine," said Gwen. "She's had three new gowns made and I've been working on her posture and walk for weeks now."

"And that mop of hair?"

"You are _such_ a hypocrite, Arthur," said Gwen.

"What?"

"There was a reason why I was happy for her to wear her hair shorter than most ladies. It's very thick and totally unruly ..." Arthur surprised them by suddenly laughed loudly. "What?"

"Of course it is … it's Merlin's hair isn't it? I mean both him and his hair are thick and unruly, and she's obviously inherited it from him."

"Hey!"

"Quite true, as it happens ... about the hair, I meant, Merlin - not you … obviously. Anyway, Hannah and I have been working on it and, it's looking much better now. I doubt she will disappoint and ... well, I think she's actually looking forward to the evening and hoping to impress all the young men."

"What?" said Arthur.

"She's only fourteen," said Merlin at exactly the same time.

"Quite old enough to start collecting suitors," said Gwen and Merlin groaned.

"Not you too, Gwen, I'd just realised how much I've been turned into a noble and now you're trying to arrange the children's marriages too?"

"Nonsense, but you've seen how pretty and petite Fleur is now – once Elaine saw her arrive, she was quite happy to turn it into some sort of competition and try to get more compliments than her friend."

"But, she's only fourteen," Merlin repeated.

"Absolutely. Far too young to be looking for suitors," Arthur agreed.

"Don't you two dare become overprotective fathers," said Gwen affectionately. "Just remember King Olaf and please allow your daughter to grow up."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** This one was a relief to finish – my diary readers might remember my various comments about 'the annoying chapter 15'. I knew what I was going to write but knew it needed some research and, for a while, I just couldn't get motivated to get on with it, especially when the next few chapters have been so much more fun to write._

_As I was working on this fic, and realised that our regular quartet were going to end up in their forties, I decided I really should include the whole 'King Arthur and Merlin unite the land of Albion,' thing. Then I thought of the Kingdoms that had been introduced – then I thought of Vivian and worried what I should do with her? I found myself quite unable to think of any solution other than the one I'd read about in 'Destiny and Chicken,' so quickly asked Mrs Bonner for permission. I also sent the trio's conversation for her approval._

_That is the last major time jump. The rest of the story takes place within the space of a year. _

_Next time … it's the big one … _The _secret is about to come out!_

**_E/N: _**_Quite a bit of editing on this chapter. I obviously did find it a chore to write because there were loads of bits I wasn't happy with when I re-read it today._

_12/2/12_


	17. Chapter 16: Deja Vu

_This is quite a bit shorter than most of the chapters but … hopefully it's worth it._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Deja Vu**

The banqueting hall was packed with all the visiting leaders and their advisors, plus all of the most important local lords and their families, with everyone excited about being in such exulted company.

King Arthur was standing at the top of the hall, greeting all of the guests as they arrived; his two eldest sons by his side - all three dressed in their best clothes and setting a fine example for Camelot, Merlin thought proudly as he looked at them.

The Court Sorcerer was standing slightly to the left of the royals, also meeting and greeting the Kings, Queens, Princes and knights as they arrived. Merlin found himself getting on especially well with Peter – he and the knight agreeing that they had still not got used to their new status' and that they had both felt considerably more comfortable in their past roles. The warlock even managed to get the other man to talk a little more about Vivian, and how the two had started to fall in love. Certainly their conversation answered a few questions that he still had about the enchantment that Trickler had originally cast and how it had come to be broken.

A young male servant came over to fill their goblets, before bowing his head and scurrying back to stand next to an older man at the side of the hall. Merlin blinked as a strange sense of deja vu came over him. That had once been him, standing nervously next to Gaius on his first evening here, whilst Uther greeted the guests as King. Suddenly, his fond smile disappeared as a much stronger sense took over – a warning. He looked around wildly, worried about some magical threat, but quickly decided that it was far more subtle than that. All the same, he became more alert and pulled his magic a little nearer the surface, just in case.

The main door opened and Guinevere made her dramatic entrance, a soft smile playing on her lips. Everyone pulled back to bow to the Queen of Camelot as she swept forwards; her dark purple dress swishing as she walked down the hall with a more open smile, before holding both her hands out to her beloved husband. Merlin shook his head again as an image of Lady Helen – well, Mary Collins in disguise – being greeted by Uther sprung back to his mind; in this very hall, in the same coloured dress. His nervousness increased, along with the strong sense of warning, and his eyes continued to dart around the hall, looking for other co-incidences from his first week in Camelot.

"Where's Elaine?" Arthur asked his wife sternly, bringing Merlin's mind back to the present.

"She's on her way," said Gwen with a smile that seemed very slightly forced. "She's just waiting for the perfect moment to make her dramatic entrance." The queen moved over towards Merlin and he frowned as she gave him a look that was practically a glare.

"Gwen?"

"You are in _serious_ trouble now," she hissed.

"Why? What do you mean?" The queen nodded her head towards the main door.

"You'll see."

His eyes followed Gwen as she moved to stand next to her husband where her expression seemed to change to one of nervousness as she bit her bottom lip in that endearing way she had. Merlin found himself confused by her uncharacteristically bad mood and was now racking his brains as he tried to work out what he'd done wrong this time. As the main doors opened again, Merlin noted that Prince Amr was standing close to his father whilst talking politely to Fleur, whilst the warlock was next to the younger brother as everyone's attention turned to see who had just entered.

Suddenly Artie's eyes widened, his jaw quite obviously dropped open and Merlin saw total shock and adoration on his face. Curious as to which young lady had managed to affect him so, he turned towards the door, only to see Elaine walk towards them. He had to admit that he was impressed with the miraculous change Gwen had managed to engineer, whilst being simultaneously amused as he realised that Art, and just about every young man in the room, was reacting to his daughter in the same way as he had that first evening here when …

_Oh no … _

Gwen's comment came back to his mind fully as he looked more closely at his daughter and thought of the sudden number of co-incidences that had been playing out so far this evening.

Elaine's hair was now mostly loose and styled in dark waves, some pulled back up onto a small band across her head. Her dress was made of the finest silk, cut high on the neck, but sleeveless. Elaine didn't so much as walk, but glide; her hands clasped in front, her hips swinging slightly, as the dress showed her figure to full advantage and proved that she was certainly no longer a little girl. To make matters worse, the wide excited grin she usually wore, which marked her out so obviously as his daughter, was now replaced by a smaller, quieter smile, born of the sudden, delighted realisation that every single pair of eyes was on her and that every young man in the room was in her thrall.

Merlin recognised that smile, that walk, that hair and that beauty – it was all, quite obviously, Morgana's.

There was a sudden roar from his right followed by a blur of silver and red and, before he knew what was happening, Merlin found himself pinned against the nearest stone wall with the tip of Arthur's sword pressed firmly against his throat. He quickly grabbed at his magic, ready to push back if the King completely flipped.

"A-arthur," he choked as the blade pushed towards him. He could hear the commotion in the hall, voices raised – questions being asked.

"So _now_ we see who her mother is," he shouted. "How could you? With her? Oh, no wonder you wanted to keep _that_ one quiet … Are you in league with her, Merlin? Were you going to band together against me; father, mother and daughter?"

"Arthur, no … listen, it's not what you think … not exactly … ach." The sword pushed against his larynx making further talk impossible.

"Arthur, you need to calm down. Your guests …." Gwen hissed urgently.

"Calm down?" he spluttered.

"Give him a chance to explain. Arthur – we have an audience." Her voice dropped even lower. "The children don't understand … you have to stop this." Two faces swum vaguely into Merlin's view - Gwaine and Percival on either side of Arthur, waiting for the right moment to pull the king back. Merlin helped by pushing with his magic, very slightly, as he felt Arthur relax away from him for a moment. The two knights took this opportunity to pull him away completely whilst, in the background Gwen was reassuring all of their guests, asking them to continue the celebration whilst the King took a short break.

Merlin was now able to move enough to survey the scene. Gwen was urgently whispering to Amr who, although obviously confused, stood up taller as she spoke and nodded solemnly. He guessed that she'd told him to host the proceedings temporarily, something the young heir would obviously feel very honoured to do. Artie had moved towards Elaine, his expression confused, whilst her eyes were wide and tear filled. This had been her big evening, her chance to suddenly be the true princess of Camelot and now she found herself the centre of some huge scandal that she knew nothing about. Most of the guests, Walt and everyone his age or younger were looking totally confused by the King's outburst whilst, all those older, or who had visited Camelot whilst Morgana still lived here were all staring or pointing at Elaine, whispering and nodding conspiratorially.

"Merlin," Gwen almost hissed his name and he found it difficult to look her in the eye. "Is it true?" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Is she Morgana's daughter?"

"Y-yes."

"I needed to hear it – there was always a chance." She was trying to get him to look her in the eye. Something he just couldn't seem to manage right now. "I think it would be best if you and Elaine were not here when Arthur comes back in," Gwen continued. "I think you need to go and talk to her, don't you?" Merlin just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Then, after I've sorted things out here, you can explain it all to me. Yes?"

"Y-yes, your majesty." It was the first time he'd called her that in private but, in this case, he knew that it was absolutely the right way to address her. She nodded at him and left his side, whilst he moved quickly towards Elaine, trying to ignore the whispers from a group of older lords nearby.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Artie demanded, his arm now protectively hovering behind Elaine's back. Although confused, Merlin could never remember him looking so angry. Elaine was upset and people were whispering about her and – remembering the young prince's earlier reaction to his daughter's entrance, Merlin supposed he wasn't at all surprised.

"Sorry, Artur, but I need to talk to Elaine about all of this first."

"M-merlin ..? I don't understand." Her eyes were full of tears, but she seemed to be working hard to hold them back. The hurt and confusion on her face had taken much of the look of Morgana from her now.

"Not here, Elflet, let's go somewhere quieter."

The pair left the hall, accompanied by more whispers and walked quickly towards his chambers.

"You look very beautiful, by the way," Merlin said once they were in a quiet corridor.

"That's what Gwen said ... and Artie and … I really enjoyed the way people were admiring me and then ..." He looked down at her then to find her eyes wide and tear filled and her lower lip trembling. He swallowed hard and looked at his feet - hating himself for not being able to say anything to comfort her.

_Coward. _He thought.

It seemed to take twice as long as usual to reach his chambers and the pair almost ran through the door in their enthusiasm to escape the imagined looks of servants who couldn't possibly have heard the news yet. Merlin dashed over to his desk and sat down heavily, his head in his hands, as he wondered how to start.

"Merlin …?" He hesitated, his head still down, desperately trying to work out how to start. This was it, the moment he'd been dreading for so many years. How could he even start to explain what had happened that day? How could he tell her the truth without hurting her? Would she ever forgive him for keeping such a big secret?

"Father!" He looked up suddenly, shocked at her sharp tone and change of address and saw uncharacteristic anger on her face. "Well? What did Arthur mean when he said that everyone now knew who my mother was?"

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** I have been really excited about sharing this with you and so I do hope it didn't disappoint – even though it's a bit short. Everything's been leading up to this chapter, of course, but there's still more excitement and drama to come as everyone tries to come to terms with the latest revelation._

_A special 'prize' for Whirlwind421 who had me shouting "Get out of my head!" at the computer screen when I read her guess about this chapter. She wasn't that far off!_

_If any of you are 'worried' about Artie's reaction to Elaine, just remember my comment a few chapters back about the children not being involved romantically during this fic and ... **relax!** I'll go into more details about this soon._

_So, a few of my reviewers got their wish at long last as we now have Elaine calling Merlin, 'Father.' Hmm! Perhaps not what you had in mind when you wanted the pair to show more affection towards each other? - lol! Just like the 'Papa Arthur, Papa Merlin' scene – her calling him 'Father', for the first time - after this reveal - was there from that very first sleepless night … it never was going to be any different._

_I'm delighted that I now have 125 reviews for 15 chapters without having to beg. I just love looking at my reader stats and seeing how many visitors I'm getting to this story. This fic hasn't been to everyone's taste, so it's great to see that so many of you, from so many parts of the world are still reading it. I assume that must mean you're enjoying it - otherwise ... well, why would you? Current final chapter estimate is 30 so ... we're into the second half now!_

_**Edited 12/2/12**_


	18. Chapter 17: Queen's Indian Defence

_So, what did happen at Fyrien? Here is the T rated version. The M rated version in King Arthur's Chronicles will follow shortly._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Queen's Indian Defence.**

Gwen watched as the two dark heads left the hall and sighed. That was one problem out of the way – still numerous more issues to deal with. She turned back to smile politely at Queen Vivian as the blonde woman approached her.

"Well, Elena and I were trying to work out who else Elaine reminded us of," said Vivian, with a smile that was far too sympathetic to be genuine. "After everything Morgana put Arthur through, I can hardly blame him for being cross. Fancy a powerful and beautiful sorceress like her being interested in a funny little man like that."

"Well yes, ah … If you'll excuse me," said Gwen, with a false smile of her own. She noticed Peter come up to his wife with a frown and felt a certain amount of satisfaction at realising he was going to scold Vivian for her bad manners.

Well, there was obviously no chance of this being kept a secret – enough people here had seen what she and Arthur had seen, and already the older people were talking to the younger ones and explaining it to them. As if to confirm this observation Walt came over to her.

"Guinevere, is it true what they're saying? That Elaine is Morgana's daughter?" In this case she nodded a confirmation. "Merlin's taken her away I notice, would you prefer it if I take the boys back to my place? Might it be better if they heard of this from you … or Merlin?"

"That's not a bad idea, Walt, but I need Amr to stay here whilst Arthur is … indisposed. See if you can persuade Artie to leave and then take the two younger boys to your place, as you said."

"Of course, although I can't look after them for long … I have a patient that I really must visit before I go to bed."

"Well, see if you can stay until Amr gets there then. Tell him that either Merlin or I will come over and talk to them about this later." Walt gave her a firm nod and moved away, whilst Gwen moved over to talk to her middle son.

"Artie, will you go with Walt, find your brother and wait for us in the physician's chambers?"

"What about Elaine?"

"Merlin's talking to her now."

"And when are _we_ going to find out what's going on?"

"When the more important things are sorted," she said firmly.

"Such as?" She was surprised to see and hear such anger from her usually calm son.

"Oh, just the little matter of these alliance negotiations and how we've somehow got to calm your father down enough so that he doesn't ruin them?" Her voice ended up rather high pitched on the last word, and she coughed in an attempt to deepen it.

"Ah … sorry," said Artie.

"No, _I'm_ sorry to snap. I will explain it – it won't be any kind of secret soon anyway … not with all the gossiping just … go with Walt please – to make things easier for me?"

"Of course, Mother."

She looked over at Amr to find him standing with Sir Leon; the tall man giving her an encouraging nod as he noticed her glance. He had obviously decided to shield the boy from any unnecessary questions and she appreciated the thought. With an approving nod in reply she turned to deal the next task.

Now, she had to face Arthur.

She walked into the small ante room behind the hall to find her husband sitting on a chair with a priceless glower on his face, whilst Gwaine liberally plied him with mead.

"So, our Merlin is even more of a dark horse than we all thought," the knight said lightly.

"Gwaine, this is hardly the time," she said and he gave a shrug in place of an apology. "Arthur?"

"What do you expect me to say, Guinevere?"

"Nothing. I just expect you to pull yourself together, stop moping and come back out to join your guests."

"Just like that?" His voice slurred slightly as he said the words.

"How many years have we been planning this, Arthur? How many meetings? You can't let these talks fall apart over something that happened fifteen years ago."

"But … how could he? She's my enemy and I thought she was his enemy too."

"And Merlin was always her enemy, which also begs the question, how could _she_?"

"I don't care about that?"

"You should and, if you stopped to do a little maths, you might just realise that this situation is not as black and white as it seems."

"What do you mean?" asked Gwaine as Arthur and Percival also looked up at her confused.

"Let's leave that to one side for the moment. Arthur, can you just take another swig of that, come back in and try to act for another hour or so … just to make sure that everyone in there is happy and are not going to suddenly decide to go home first thing tomorrow?" He nodded firmly and stood, rather unsteadily, before shaking his head and starting to walk towards the door. He staggered slightly and Gwaine grabbed an arm as they walked past her.

"Just another hour and then we'll have a few more drinks in your chambers shall we, Arthur?" he asked with a grin at Gwen. She nodded approvingly, shocked to realise that she had just given the knight permission to get her husband totally drunk.

It probably wasn't surprising that the evening finished early but, at least, the guests all seemed happy enough to stay and, the good news was that they all seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this latest scandal. She gritted her teeth at the thought. Well, good for them, as long as the alliance talks were a success, they would just have to put up with that. She wondered if she and Amr would be accepted as the Camelot representatives if Arthur was too 'unwell' to attend tomorrow. In that case could Merlin also attend? Or would that not be a wise political move if the other kings and queens had got hold of the full, sordid story?

Talking of which, she still didn't know what that full story was but now was time to find out. She quietly opened the door to Merlin's chambers to see him and Elaine both sitting on chairs, their heads bowed, deep in conversation.

"But why would you do that … I mean, if you both hated each other?" Elaine was now old enough to know what had happened for her to be conceived but still, someone of her age should believe that such an act was always about love, and Gwen had a feeling that this situation was considerably more complicated than that.

"Elaine, I want to tell you – honestly I do, but I also don't want to hurt you or lie to you."

"I don't understand, Merlin. I'm old enough now … you can tell me."

"I really can't ... not all of it just … just that Morgana and I have always had a complicated relationship. Love and hate … and then there was the magic thrown in for good measure."

"What's magic got to do with it?"

"Well, yes. I probably need to have a serious chat about that with you sometime too, especially considering what else I learnt tonight." He pulled a face.

"Now what?" she asked and he shook his head, suddenly noticing Gwen as he did so.

"Elaine, will that do for now?" he asked his daughter with a loud sigh. "Can you understand what I meant all those years ago when I said I couldn't tell you who she was because it would hurt too many people?" She gave him a long, slightly suspicious look before nodding, apparently reluctantly admitting that he had been telling the truth, as far as he could back then.

"I suppose."

"I really do need to talk to Gwen but, I promise we'll speak some more. Later when the shock has worn off?" She nodded again.

"Why don't you go to Walt's, Elaine?" said Gwen gently. "Your brothers should all be there by now."

"Brothers!" she grumbled as she walked past with a swish of her dress that was, yet again, so obviously Morgana. Gwen raised her eyebrows at Merlin at the sight and he winced and lowered his head.

"So, talk. And you're telling me everything, Merlin. No half truths, no evasions. Everything." He winced again, but nodded his reluctant agreement.

"It happened at Fyrien, I'm sure you've worked that out by now."

"Yes."

"And, much of what I told Arthur then, was the truth. Morgause did capture me and tie me up. When Morgana returned she gave her a dagger and the option to torture me. She teased me, toyed with me and was seriously thinking about killing me when she suddenly changed her mind and started talking about this ritual. Well, Morgause was surprised at first but eventually agreed. So, I was kept tied up, bundled off and left to await my fate."

"I've a horrible feeling that I know where this is going," Gwen said. "It crossed my mind as I worked out who Elaine's mother was today and did the maths but well … I actually hoped I was wrong – for your sake." He nodded, his head down.

"I didn't realise what she was doing, at first. Didn't fully understand what this ritual involved and then, when I did … well at first I didn't believe it myself, couldn't believe that she would actually ..." He swallowed hard.

"She forced herself on you?" He nodded his head still down. "Look, I know it must have been horrible but, when we explain that to Arthur ..." He looked up at her shocked. "Merlin, if it wasn't your fault - if she forced you?" He shook his head wildly, his face now full of fear.

"No, you see, that's the point. As bad as that would have been, then at least I couldn't blame myself but … it's not that simple – it's not the whole truth. The other half is what I told Elaine ... at least I like to try to blame the magic, but it was me – I was weak and it was my fault too."

"Merlin, you're not making any sense."

"I was panicking, begging her not to but ... but she had me tied up and my ... body was reacting to her even though I didn't want it to. She was so close to making me ... and I couldn't let her take control like that so, I used my magic. She didn't see it … and I ... got free." Merlin looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Guilt written all over his face.

"I got free," he repeated. "I could have left - easily. Her magic was no match for mine but … I didn't, I … I just carried on from where she'd left off ... this time as a willing participant." His voice disappeared on the last syllables. "I don't know why … but I couldn't resist her – the passion and the magic was too strong and so …"

"But, you told Arthur that you used your magic to escape and that was what caused the earthquake."

"Ah no, that happened a bit later ..." He gave her the strangest look which she struggled to interpret. "Ah well, you've heard the expression 'The earth moved'?" There was the faintest hint of a smile, but he schooled it quickly, dropping his head again.

"What!" Gwen suddenly caught up. "You mean, that happened when you ...? But ... we felt that here." Merlin winced and Gwen suddenly laughed, unable to help herself, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"My magic, mixing with her magic, plus the spell she'd cast and it being the first time for both of us," he explained and then shrugged. "As I said, the effect was rather more explosive than anyone expected - not that Morgause or Morgana fully understood that back then either." They both exchanged another glance, half embarrassment, half amusement. "I'm sorry I wasn't stronger Gwen. It really is such a mess and such bad timing for it to be discovered during these talks."

"But, you mustn't be sorry, Merlin."

"I don't understand."

"Because, if you had been stronger and run away when you freed yourself then Elaine would never have been born. That in itself is worth all of this, don't you think?" He nodded and grinned slightly, reminding her again of the young man she'd first met. "Merlin, I'm going to have to tell Arthur some of this." He looked at her, fear all over his face. "But, I am going to edit your story for him, I'm just going to tell him of the ritual … not the rest. I don't think he would understand."

"No, he wouldn't but, Gwen, I don't think I could bear his sympathy – especially when I don't really deserve it."

"Perhaps, but this isn't about you, it's about Elaine. She's the truly innocent victim in all of this and I cannot allow Arthur to blame her in any way and I think that he needs to believe that you had absolutely no choice in the matter."

"You're right but … it's a hard enough thing for a woman to admit to – let alone a man."

"True, but you don't have to tell him, I will." She looked at him sternly and he nodded. "Good, I believe it's the right thing to do. Now, I need to get back to him. Will you see the children? See how they're coping – tell them what they need to know to settle?" He nodded and stood up to leave. She came over and kissed him on the cheek. He leant into it and then, to her surprise, gathered her into a tight hug, holding her very close. She allowed her hand to raise up to his head, gently stroking his hair for a moment before letting go. There were tears in his eyes again and he gave her a weak smile and a short nod before turning to leave.

"You really should have told me earlier, Merlin," she said. "You should have trusted me enough to know that I would have understood."

"You're right, of course you are and … I'm sorry. I suppose I've just spent far too much of my life keeping big secrets," he said with a ghost of a smile. "It's just become a bit of a habit."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N**__ The title of this chapter is a chess move if you hadn't realised. I'm not an expert but the definition seemed to work in regard to Gwen's attempt to control and defend._

_I found it quite challenging to have Merlin relate what happened, keep it T rated and have his story make sense. I hope I got the balance right. Anyway, if you want to know more details about what happened at Fyrien, then read chapter 5 of King Arthur's Chronicles - 'Morgana's Pet,' which shows the M-rated version. I initially wrote the basic idea for this before KAW even came into my head and so have since changed it slightly to fit._

_**Edited: 12/2/12**_


	19. Chapter 18: Revelations

**Chapter 18: Revelations**

Elaine left Merlin's chambers with her head in a spin. She had started off excited about the evening, and it had felt so good when every one of the men in the room had looked at her as if she really were a princess. Then Arthur had attacked his best friend and the next time everyone stared at her, it hadn't been anywhere near as pleasant.

So, her mother was Morgana; a sorceress and one of Camelot's greatest enemies. Merlin had tried to explain things, told her that her mother had not always been evil, that she had been lonely and scared and made some bad choices, but she was still very confused. Elaine had spent so much of her young life wishing that she knew who her mother was … and now she worried that by wishing it, she had somehow made it happen. She had now reached the base of the stairs that lead to the physician's chambers and started to climb them.

"Yes, never mind all of that, Amr. What is everyone saying about Elaine?" Artie's voice sounded clearly to her from the half open door and she froze, not wanting to enter quite yet.

"Well, everyone was whispering about how Elaine looks just like Morgana … you know, _the_ Morgana?"

"The sorceress that tried to kill our grandfather and father?"

"And our mother and Merlin. Yes, and father's furious about that, obviously."

"Why obviously?" asked Duran.

"Because it means that Merlin and her must have … you know …"

"What?" asked Duran. "What must they have done?"

"Amr, watch what you're saying," Artie warned.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, it means that he must have been friends with her, Duran, and father isn't at all happy about Merlin being friends with Morgana, even if it was for only … one night. I mean how could he ... do that with ... her? And now they're all going to think that Elaine's evil too."

Elaine put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. She hadn't thought of that. Surely Arthur wouldn't believe that she was evil. She was his little princess, wasn't she?

"How dare you say that about her!" Elaine was surprised to hear Artie sounding quite so angry and moved a little closer to see if she could work out what was happening.

"Well yes, obviously you're going to overreact about the whole thing and jump to her defence."

"What … what's that supposed to mean?" Artie asked.

"Oh come on, Art," said Amr. "Everyone saw the way you were looking at her tonight ... and well that's just wrong - well, it's disgusting actually." Elaine frowned, not understanding at first. Then she remembered the look on Artie's face and how he always seemed to be nervous around her nowadays, and quickly stifled a groan at how totally twisted and complicated everything was becoming.

"Elaine is not my sister!" Artie shouted.

"No, actually, she's your cousin …"

"No, but … only a half cousin."

"Whatever. That's not the real problem, is it? I think the whole 'her mother is an evil sorceress that tried to kill everyone,' might be a rather more important obstacle to your romantic marriage plans then any blood relationship, don't you?"

"Amr!"

"Well, I dare you to say that's not what you've been hoping?"

"But it's not fair – none of it is. It's not as if Elaine had anything to do with it, anyway. Why should she be punished for what her parents got up to?"

"Perhaps but, you saw how Father reacted tonight. Do you honestly think he's going to see it like that?" Elaine heard Artie groan and very slowly started to edge her way into the room. The three brothers were in the middle of the room, next to the table, Duran sitting on a stool looking sleepy and confused, Artie sitting at the table with his head in his hands and Amr pacing nearby, looking annoyed.

"It's not fair."

"You can say that as much as you like, Art, but you'd better hope that father didn't see the way you've been looking at her recently because what with that, and you barely making basic training – never mind if he finds out that you're greatest ambition is to be a physician." It was amazing how much scorn the prince managed to put into those three syllables.

"Just ... shut up, Amr. I'm warning you."

"Or what? I'm not the one having naughty dreams about our sister."

Artie's face was full of rage and Elaine moved forwards nervously, not sure whether her presence might make things even more awkward.

"She – is – not – our – _sister_!"

Elaine groaned as she saw Artie's eyes flash gold resulting in Amr being thrown backwards though the air and landing on a small table - the contents of which all smashed onto the floor. Duran jumped up and backed towards the nearest wall, his eyes wide. The look of even greater shock on Amr's face might have been amusing except for the abysmal timing of the whole thing.

"Honestly, Art, of all the times to pick to reveal your secret, you had to choose this one?" she said calmly as she walked towards them. Artie coloured even more than he had a minute ago, this time obviously from embarrassment - double embarrassment if what Amr had said was true - whilst Amr just sat on the floor his mouth opening and closing in shock.

"Oh great, did you use Merlin's silencing spell on him too?" Elaine asked.

"W-what ... no. I can't do anything like that."

"Artie? W-what. Did you ... just … was that magic?"

"See? He can still speak," Artie replied quietly, twisted his lips in a grimace and placing his head back in his hands as he sat back down at the table.

"I-I'm sorry, Elaine," said Amr. "Ah, did you hear any of that?"

"Hard not to, Amr, but Merlin told me anyway so … I know about Morgana, even though I hadn't thought of most of the things you two were 'discussing.'

"Ah, exactly how much _did_ you hear?" the older boy asked, his eyes turning guiltily towards Artie.

"Amr's right," his brother muttered. "Father's going to disown me when he finds out the truth – all of the truth. I might as well just leave home now."

"Now you're being ridiculous," said Elaine. "In fact the pair of you are wildly overreacting. Yes, it's bad but … well, there's nothing we can actually do to change anything so … worrying about it isn't going to help."

"How come you're so calm?" said Amr. "I thought you'd be furious."

"What? As in, 'so furious and mad at everyone that I'm going to use my magic to join forces with my mother and take over the kingdom'?" said Elaine sarcastically, waving her hand towards Amr in a threatening gesture. "I may look like my mother but I'm not her. Merlin and Gwen have taught me how to deal with my emotions. Where were you when they gave us that lesson, Amr Pendragon?"

"Yes, well … sorry but … I'll just blame my father for that then, shall I?"

"Well, you're acting more calmly than he is, I'll give you that," she smiled at him very slightly and saw his lips twitch in return. She held out a hand. "Friends?"

"Friends … cousin," he said with a grin. Behind them, Artie gave another groan and Amr grinned whilst Elaine raised her eyes to the ceiling as she remembered that added complication.

"I'd better take Duran back to his room," said Amr.

"No, no ... I'm fine. Not sleepy at all," said the younger boy - every part of his look and posture contradicting his words.

"I wonder what time it is?" she asked then.

"I expect we're only a few hours away from dawn." He yawned widely. "Mother said that I might have to attend the talks tomorrow so I suppose I'd better try and get a few hours sleep. Goodnight, Elaine." He shook Duran awake and half pushed half carried the boy out of the door. As he passed Artie, he opened his mouth as if to say something but obviously changed his mind. The younger boy's head was still down on the table, and so Amr just shook his head and left.

xoxOxox

"Artie?"

"You heard, didn't you?" came a muffled voice from somewhere between the prince's arms. Elaine didn't have to ask what he was talking about.

"Yes. Look I don't mind Art, I think it's rather sweet."

He pulled his head up then, eyes a bit red and wide. "Sweet?"

"Not the right word?" she asked, smiling. She saw his eyes flick quickly down to her chest before he apparently forced them back up to her face. She raised an eyebrow at him and he winced, putting his head back down on the table, muttering to himself as he did so. After all of today's reveals and strangeness, she wondered if she should really be finding this particular situation as amusing as she did. She noticed a tatty jacket lying on a table – probably Walt's, and picked it up.

"Does this help?" she asked putting it on and wrapping it around herself. It was actually getting a little cold in here. Artie looked up again and nodded.

"Yes. Look Elaine about that … I …"

"Forget it. It's just this dress and this silly hair, once I'm back to my normal self and we've all had a good sleep, you'll soon feel better." Artie gave her a sceptical look which Elaine tried to ignore. Then the door creaked open and Merlin came in looking even more red eyed than Artie did.

"Father ..." she said gently, running into his arms. She wasn't sure she'd ever called him that before today - the last time she had been angry with him - but now … now it just seemed the right way to address him. He held her close and, as usual, both found comfort in the hug.

"What _are _you wearing?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, I just found it I … I was getting a little cold."

"Well yes, it is very late now. How are you coping with all this, Artie?"

"_This,_" he said, pointing to the two of them, "is the least of my problems, it seems."

"Artie got mad at Amr and threw him across the room with magic," said Elaine. She'd tried going for a calm, matter of fact voice, but it had, unfortunately come out as rather gleeful, and she tried not to giggle at the glare that the pair gave her.

"Art, you didn't?" said Merlin. "Hang on, you're rather calm about that Elaine, did you know before today?"

"Of course I knew," she said firmly. "Why? Are you going to tell me off for keeping secrets … _Father?" _He winced.

"I think I preferred it when you called me, Merlin," he said in a sulky tone. "So, Art, what happened?"

"He just got me angry, that's all. He said some very hurtful things."

"Well, never one for subtly was our Amr. Perhaps you'd better tell Arthur before he does?"

"I don't think any of us should tell Father any more shocking news quite yet," said Artie. "What do you think, Elaine? Do you think I should tell him one thing at a time, half a year apart or all of it in one go and then run for cover?" She giggled.

"Now what?"

"Never mind. Merlin, can I ask you why? Why did you and Morgana …?" Artie asked, not able to finish his sentence.

"As I said to Elaine, Morgana wasn't always bad and she used to be my friend. Our relationship was always … complicated and well, I – we just got into an awkward situation."

"But how could you like her at all, after everything she'd done?" Merlin gave Artie a very long, slightly amused look.

"You're asking me that? After you've heard everyone say that Elaine looks just like her?" Artie frowned for a moment before suddenly realising what the warlock was implying and he swallowed hard, his eyes flicking nervously between Elaine and her father.

"I'm s-sorry, Merlin, honestly and … even if I'd known she was my cousin well … I mean, even if we weren't related at all - obviously - I would dare … not with you being her father and … you won't turn me into a toad, will you?" Elaine giggled.

"Only if you continue being totally silly and self absorbed," said Merlin with an expression that was very nearly serious.

"I suppose that would mean that I wouldn't have to face my father," the boy said, nodding slightly. "Actually, I think it might be quite restful."

"Not a toad though," said Elaine moving a little closer to him. "How about a little puppy?" she continued, patting Artie gently on the head. "A cute little pet of my very own." The boy gave something resembling a squeak and backed away from her.

"Enough, Mor … Elaine!" Merlin had surprised them both by the anger in his voice, even though his face had suddenly changed expression as he realised the slip up he'd almost made. Elaine stared at him in shock to see that he'd turned as white as a sheet and was trembling with a mixture of uncharacteristic anger and ... fear?

"Merlin … what? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Artie – go to bed, try to sleep."

"But …"

"_Now_, Art!" The boy almost bowed to him as he ran out the door. "You should go to bed too, Elaine. We'll talk more tomorrow." She bit her lip nervously, quite convinced she had upset him somehow, but not knowing what she'd done.

"Merlin ..?"

"Just don't tease him, Elaine, please. Just give him a little space for a while?"

"I suppose but …"

"We'll talk more tomorrow, I promise but, I think there are going to be a few changes around here now. After tonight, I'm not sure any of us can look at each other in the same light again."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Those of you who've now read Morgana's pet will know why Merlin reacted like that but, if you're not sure, he will explain his reaction to Elaine in the next chapter._

_So Artie had feelings for his cousin. Okay, we have a cultural issue here and I would like to say a huge thank you to asdf for her very early comment on this which totally confused me and made me look all this stuff up – here are just some of the facts I discovered._

_1) All European countries permit marriage between full first cousins, including the UK, of course. It is also legal throughout Canada, Australia and New Zealand. _

_2) The U.S. is the only western country with cousin marriage restrictions. _

_3) 26 US states allow first cousin marriages; most people can marry their cousin in the US. Of those states that ban first cousin marriages, some allow half first cousin marriages. _

_4) Over 10% of all marriages worldwide today are between second cousins or closer. _

_5) It is estimated that 20% of all couples worldwide are first cousins. _

_6) It is also estimated that 80% of all marriages historically have been between first cousins! _

_7) In some cultures, the term 'cousin' and 'mate' are synonymous. Often a cousin marriage is considered preferable to a union with a 'stranger'. _

_8) We are all cousins. No two people are more distantly related than 50th cousins. _

_However … upon realising that a large percentage of my readers are from the US and might feel horribly uncomfortable about the relationship I had in my head, I changed tack, put the climax of the story back a couple of years to rule out any chance of romance and turned a 'problem' into a plot (Amr and Artie's argument became much more interesting). _

_So, for this fic, I can promise that _Elaine _will not be having any romantic feelings for either of her cousins. Be kind to Artie ... the poor lad didn't know until now. _

_There may be a well signposted chapter in KAC in the future – depending on demand. I would be interested in your opinions on this in reviews or PMs (Please let me know your country/state/culture.) I really have found my research on this very interesting._

_**E/N: **In fact, there was a very great demand for an Artie/Elaine romance and so I wrote a little sequel as part of 'King Arthur's Chronicles' – Chapter 9 & 10. I'm also currently debating adding a little more to the end of that story too._

_12/2/12_


	20. Chapter 19: An Ordinary Life

**Chapter 19: An Ordinary Life**

Merlin finally entered his chambers about two hours before dawn knowing that he had no chance of getting any sleep. He sat down at his desk for a while, trying to work out how it had all gone wrong. Secrets … what was it with him and his total inability to share secrets? Worse than that, his ability to find just about the worst time to have them revealed – and he'd thought Arthur finding out about his magic had been unfortunate. Still, perhaps Artie might have him beaten - fancy revealing his magic to Amr in the middle of all of this.

"Well, it was nice being your friend while it lasted, Arthur," he said to himself. Never mind this Morgana business, he knew that, somewhere along the line, he'd have to answer for keeping Artie's magic a secret from Arthur too, even though he'd always believed that he should not reveal someone else's talent to a third party – even if that person was his father.

Then there was Elaine. He was sure that Arthur wouldn't blame her, especially not after Gwen had talked to him about Fyrien but … how would the King feel with her around, constantly reminding him of his half sister?

Merlin had shocked himself just now when Elaine started talking about Artie being her pet and he'd suddenly seen Morgana instead, taunting him, running her hand through _his_ hair.

"_Do we have to kill him Morgause?" _she had asked in a tone that made her sound about six. _"Can't I keep him? Arthur's so cruel to his puppy … beats him all the time ..." _

He was shaking again. Not at the memory itself - he'd dealt with that years ago - but rather at how much of Morgana he'd suddenly seen in his daughter and how much that had scared him. He decided to get on with his duties a few hours early and wasn't totally surprised when he ran into Gwen.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Ah ... sorry?" he said and she sighed.

"Did you talk to the children?"

"Yes." He winced. "I think they're going to struggle with this for a while and they've managed to find their own set of complications to add to the mix – just to make sure our life doesn't get even slightly boring."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps not now. Gwen? About Elaine?"

"Yes, I was thinking that it might be best if you and her keep out of Arthur's way for today. At least until I've had time to talk to him properly."

"I'd already decided that, to be honest. Assuming you didn't feel you needed me at the talks?"

"No, not today. Perhaps we'll have to rethink that tomorrow – you're going to have to be there when the issue of magic is raised, obviously."

"Of course. Look, Gwen, I have an idea about Elaine and … well, now she's fourteen it's as good a time as any and …"

"Merlin?"

"Well, I wondered what you think and if you would help."

xoxOxox

Merlin had hit that part of the day when he felt surprisingly bright, despite the lack of sleep. He'd experienced this before and knew it was only temporary. He knew that, in a couple of hours, he'd suddenly feel as if he hadn't slept for a week but, at least he would be able to catch up on some sleep later, now he knew that he didn't have to attend the meeting or evening banquet.

So, as now was probably the best time to talk to Elaine about everything, he sent her a brief message via their pendants asking her to come to his chambers. They had been practising regularly during their daily lessons and were now able to send short messages of a couple of words within the palace boundaries itself. This method of silent communication was already much more reliable than trying to speak telepathically in the usual way, and far less painful for Merlin's highly sensitive magical hearing. They were still struggling to communicate more than a few words via the pendants though and it seemed that, the further away they were physically, the harder it was to achieve.

Within minutes there was a knock on the door and Merlin opened it with a slightly tired smile.

"Did you get much sleep?" he asked as his daughter entered.

"A couple of hours," she replied. "You?"

"No, but I'll make up for that later. So, about last night?"

"Which bit?" She smiled slightly.

"I was referring to the last bit, in fact. When I shouted at you. Sorry."

"You were about to call me Morgana, weren't you?" she asked and he winced.

"It was just … you reminded me of her and … not in a pleasant way, but … it wasn't your fault," he finished hastily.

"How could it not have been?"

"It was just the way you were teasing Artie," he explained. "She often spoke to me like that and ... I didn't like it."

"Artie didn't either, did he?" she remembered with a small frown.

"Has any young man caught your eye yet?" he asked and she looked at him with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment at the unexpected question.

"Ah … no, not really. I mean … some of them are quite good looking but ..." She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"You'll know when it happens - believe me - and, when it does – even if you're this young – it will feel very strong, very real and everything that person says, everything they do seems so much more important than … well anything."

"What are you saying?"

"That, if you don't understand what it is that Artie's feeling then … anything you say could upset him unintentionally."

"Well, I don't want that and … I understand what you mean now I think of it. I've noticed that I sometimes say something which I think is funny or happy and he just looks upset … I never thought much of it before."

"Elaine, I've spoken to Gwen and we both think that you should … lie low for a while."

"What do you mean? Are you sending me away?"

"What? No! Absolutely not. I want you here, close to me so that I can protect you, but your presence in the palace is going to be awkward for Arthur, Amr and … Artie … obviously and so I thought, if you lived and worked in the town for a bit ..." He had to admit he was surprised when her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Work? You've got me a job? Brilliant."

"At the apothecary?"

"Of course. Yes, that shouldn't bee too hard for me – not after everything you and Walt have taught me over the years."

"Gwen's letting you have her old house – and she says that she's going to make you some new clothes."

"Great. Does that mean I can wear trousers again?"

"I think she has something else in mind. 'Lady-like but practical,' she said."

"And so I'm not allowed to come into the palace for a while?"

"Not allowed? Of course you're allowed. In fact, I insist. You are to dine with me every evening – as soon as your work is finished and Gwen wants to see you every day too. She says she'll speak to you soon and arrange a good time when the boys aren't around. It's easy for us anyway - if we need to change the meeting at all, we can always use the pendants."

"Of course, the buzz will still work, won't it? Even if we can't pass messages from that far away?"

"Yes, I suspect that will work over a far greater distance than that and ..." He grinned, suddenly coming closer. "May I?" he asked, pointing at the chord that disappeared under her gown. She frowned, not quite understand what her father wanted, but lifted the pendant out anyway. He took it stone in his hand and closed his eyes.

"_Can you hear me now?" _Her reply was obvious from the way she jumped. _"I'll take that as a yes then?"_

"_That is so clear – so loud."_

"_Yes, and very easy too. No effort required at all. You try it."_

She returned to compliment and had to admit that it was far easier to send and receive then when holding your own pendant.

"That's really good," she said enthusiastically but Merlin just shrugged.

"Can't see the use of it myself. If we're standing this close, why would we need to talk like that?"

"Oh, I suppose that's true."

"But it does give me a few other ideas about this stone though." She threw him a quizzical look. "Oh, never mind, I was just thinking out loud really. So, about the job. Are you sure you're happy about it?"

"Of course. It's very exciting."

"You don't hate me terribly for suggesting you don't see as much of the King or princes for a while?"

"No, I think you're probably right about that. As I said, I don't feel that way about Artie, and so … it will probably do us some good. No, I think it will be an adventure and I'm very excited about it."

"You might not be quite so enthusiastic when you've worked your first full day," Merlin replied with a grin.

xoxOxox

After her talk with Merlin, Elaine went to find Gwen who was in her her own room. She never slept here, always sharing with Arthur but, still, she used the place quite a bit during the day, especially if the king was working in his own chambers, and today, of course, the whole court was trying to give Arthur as wide a berth as possible.

"Gwen?" she asked as she cautiously opened the door.

"Elaine!" The queen's voice seemed full of emotion and concern as she held her arms out to her adopted daughter. Elaine revelled in the hug, the pair almost the same height, two dark heads pressing against each other for comfort. "Have you spoken to Merlin?"

"Yes. He's got me a job!"

"And you like that idea?" Gwen asked, before laughing at her expression. "Well, of course you do."

"Yes, I'm really excited about it and … he said I can live in your old house?"

"Of course. Elyan sometimes uses it but, most of the time he lives in the knights' quarters here in the Palace, of course. Look, I've got some clothes for you. Something I was making anyway … as a compromise between what you and Arthur wanted." She held up what appeared to be a smart, but plain skirt and Elaine nodded, seeing that it would be very much more practical than the usual dresses, whilst rather more lady-like than trousers. Gwen grinned, realising that Elaine hadn't fully understood what she was holding, and pulled one side of the skirt abruptly outwards revealing that it was, in fact a pair of trousers - each leg so wide that it looked like a skirt at first glance.

"But … but that's brilliant! It means I can easily ride, walk properly and still look like a girl. Thank you, Gwen … really, they're lovely."

"You're welcome, and let's also help you with your hair. Doing what we had to yesterday is really not an option unless you have your own permanent maid." Elaine pulled a face. "Exactly and so, despite Arthur's comments, we are going to cut your hair again … but just a little and I'll show you how to style it quickly in the mornings so you can keep it fairly long but tidy.

By the time Merlin arrived to collect her, Elaine had been dressed in one of her new outfits, a plain green shirt over the new wide, brown trousers. Her hair had been trimmed and thinned with thin tendrils from the front pulled around the back and tied, keeping the rest of the hair in place. Her father grinned broadly.

"Lovely," he said. "I think that makes you look even more beautiful than last night. It is so much more … you." He heard Gwen scoff. "What?"

"It's just that I now realise why you were so reluctant to have Elaine grow her hair and wear dresses. You were afraid she might be recognised before this, weren't you?"

"Of course," he said with a shrug. "I always saw little bits of her mother in her as she was growing up. I just didn't want anyone else to. Dressed like this she doesn't quite look like me or Morgana she just looks like … Elaine." He grinned.

"Which is how it should be," Gwen admitted.

xoxOxox

Merlin and Elaine made their way out of the palace and into the town through the courtyard, receiving a number of stares and urgent whispers as they went.

"Nice to see that people have been paying attention to the gossip," said Merlin through gritted teeth.

"I can cope," said Elaine haughtily, lifting her chin. "I'm hardly going to care about what _they_ think." Merlin tried hard to ignore just how much she looked and sounded like Morgana as she said it.

They arrived at the little cottage and Elaine put down her pack and took out the spare set of clothes whilst familiarising herself with the layout of the place. There was already a jar of flowers on the centre of the table and a collection of herbs hanging by the window. She put the magic book that Merlin had gifted her on a table near the bed and then turned around with a large grin.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Merlin."

"You're welcome, little Elf." He held out his arms for another hug, grateful that she had appeared to have forgiven him so easily. However, that reminded him of another conversation he'd been meaning to have with her. "Elaine, what I was saying about your mother and I and ... the magic?"

"Ah yes...?" She sat down at the table and looked at him a little nervously. Merlin sat on the other chair.

"I have not had many relationships … not fallen in love with many ..." He bit his lip, suddenly embarrassed about having such a conversation with his daughter.

"What is it?"

"I've been told that I am different ... that my magic makes me special and I think that … it's almost as if those of us with magic are not quite the same creatures as those around us."

"What are you saying?"

"The women I have been attracted to … _really_ attracted to. They have all had magic in one form or another. Gwen flirted with me when we were younger and …"

"She what?" Elaine interrupted.

"Before she and Arthur had really noticed each other," he explained with a grin "… but I didn't realise … a pretty girl was practically throwing herself at me and I didn't even notice how she felt about me," he shrugged. "And apparently, she wasn't the only one. I thought it a bit mad when Gwen told me. When you spend most of your day standing next to someone like Arthur, it's bound to give you a bit of an inferiority complex, but … she told me that half the females in the palace ... ah … liked me."

"Why wouldn't they?" Elaine asked with a laugh.

"Well - perhaps, but I didn't even notice because ... they didn't have magic and, somehow it seems that's what I needed."

"Alright, but … why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you are more like me than Morgana and because, more importantly, you magic is more like mine than hers. Once I knew that Artie had magic and that he liked you I, well ... I worried that you might get drawn to him in the same way as I had been to your mother."

"I see, and you knew all about this cousin thing, of course."

"Well, I did look it up, as it happens," he said with a weak smile.

"Looked what up?"

"The marriage laws."

"Marriage?" she said, sitting up in shock.

"You know ... just in case. The relationship would be allowed … you only share one grandparent after all but … well, I'm just as glad that we can avoid that complication, considering the circumstances."

"Marriage?" she asked again and he laughed gently at the horrified expression on her face.

"That's not the real reason for this talk though, Elaine. Just that I wanted to warn you about what you might feel as you continue to grow up and that, someone with powerful magic might just draw you in, despite yourself. I know it would be embarrassing but … please tell me if you start falling for someone who has magic. I need to protect you - and them - from any potential problems that it might cause."

"Problems? Like you and her?"

"Yes." He debated telling her something more about Fyrien - about the earthquake - but his courage deserted him. "Come, let's introduce you to your new boss." He stood up quickly with a sudden grin and she followed.

They left the small cottage, crossed the busy market road and headed to the small apothecary stall where Elaine would be assisting the elderly female owner, Greta. The old lady had recently been widowed and, due to her health, was unable to run the whole stall by herself and so had been happy when Merlin suggested some help for her.

xoxOxox

Elaine woke up to unfamiliar sounds; the crow of a cockerel, a couple of pigs and the general chatter and noise that couldn't normally be heard from her bedchamber. She sat up confused, as she realised that she was not in her usual bed – or her usual room but then the memory quickly returned and she grinned broadly, suddenly excited about starting her new day.

Despite the much smaller bed, she had slept well and so quickly jumped up to change and fix her hair in the way Gwen had taught her, before eating a little food and setting off to work - feeling very grown up indeed. She revelled in the sights and sounds of the market place, the talkative people, apparently so much more relaxed than the servants she encountered in the palace. All said a cheerful hello to her, whether they knew her or not. Probably not, she thought, as she comfortably fell back into the more casual walk that Gwen had been trying to get her out of for these last couple of years - not now she was dressed as a commoner rather than a lady of court. Perhaps she really was her father's daughter, after all – to be so much more comfortable in this environment.

"Elaine!" She turned to see Elyan wave at her as he made his way down the road towards the smithy. He ran to catch her up. "Gwen said you were working here now. How are you … ah, I mean after … the other evening?"

"Was it really only two days ago?" she replied with a calm smile. "I'm fine ... surprisingly so."

"Will you be very busy, all day?" he asked then.

"Greta said today was mostly about familiarising myself with the stall and ingredients, although I know loads already, of course. I think that, from tomorrow, she'll have errands and stuff for me to run but … I'm only her assistant – she still does quite a bit herself."

"Well, if you do get a chance, I wonder if you'd run an errand for me?"

"Of course."

"Nothing much, but I gather you'll be going back into the castle later on, only … I have a few training swords that I promised to deliver but … I've also promised James that I'd help him with an especially large order he has to have finished this afternoon and so …"

"Oh, that's fine, Elyan. Of course I'll deliver the swords."

"It won't be a problem? You know, with you trying to keep out of the Pendragons' way."

"Oh, I'm not an outcast or anything. I am allowed to see them." She raised her eyes to the sky. "I'm just trying to keep a low profile."

"Well, that's good then."

"Are you not needed for the talks?" she asked.

"No, there are more than enough guards for now, although it is a worrying day for many as the subject of magic will be aired."

"Oh yes, I remember Merlin saying." She winced as she remembered the next point. "And, the first time that him and Arthur will be in the same room since ..." Elyan nodded, but a slight grin played on his lips.

"True but … Gwen said she'll definitely be going along."

"Good." Elaine looked at Elyan suspiciously, now convinced he was amused about something. "What? What is it?"

"Oh, it just that she insisted that Arthur let her attend instead of Amr and that, no matter what happened, she would make certain that 'her two boys' didn't make a fool of themselves."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N**__ Just a little set up chapter - a little calm in-between storms! _

_asdf said that Amr being considered an adult at 19 made her feel old and so - to pay her back for __making me feel _ancient _with that comment - I'm having Elaine start a job at 14! I think that was quite normal back in this era - it might even be a bit late, although she has grown up as a noble. My grandfather definitely started full time work at that age last century and I think Merlin would have been working in Ealdor just as soon as he could fetch and carry. _

_**Edited 17/2/12**_


	21. Chapter 20: Confrontations

**Chapter 20: Confrontations**

As planned, Merlin had been excused from the previous day's meeting and, as a result, had managed to avoid Arthur completely. Today would not be so easy and he woke up with a low groan realising that, not only did he have to face his friend for the first time since the revelation, but also had to take part in today's Alliance meeting where the subject of magic would be raised.

The very last thing Merlin wanted to do was see Arthur for the first time at the meeting itself so, suddenly determined, he got dressed and made his way down to the kitchens to collect the king's breakfast.

He walked through the large door into the hot, noisy bustling space to be greeted by complete and total silence as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. He swallowed hard and forced himself to smile broadly.

"Greetings," he said cheerfully. A few grins flicked across a couple of faces, an embarrassed frown on others. Quickly the kitchen staff turned back to their work and the sound returned, although Merlin could easily hear the difference in the tone – most were now obviously talking about him and the latest gossip about Elaine's mother.

"Well?" said Emma as she handed him the usual laden tray for the king. She had recently taken over as head cook; probably the main reason why, at long last, Merlin seemed to be putting on a bit of weight.

"Well, what?" he replied, quite aware that he was blushing at the intense look she was giving him.

"Morgana?" The attractive blonde said incredulously.

"Jealous, Em?"

"Certainly not but … I do question your taste."

"You question _my_ taste?"

"Well yes, sometimes I question my own too, especially in regard to you." She lifted a hand to gently stoke one of his cheek bones and he swallowed hard. Alright, so it was those with magic that seriously affected him, but that wasn't to say he'd remained completely immune to other advances that had been made to him over the years. "How are you coping?" Her voice was suddenly, surprisingly gentle.

"So far, I'm fine but, if you hear any screams in the next few minutes, you better grab a couple of knights and ask them to come to my rescue." He nodded down at the king's tray and she smiled her understanding.

"Well, you know where I am if you need … comforting?" She grinned wickedly at him, obviously enjoying seeing his colour change, before she suddenly turned to a number of the staff who had again ceased work and were watching the pair with great interest.

"Well, what are you staring at? Back to work the lot of you, or you'll have me to answer to." Merlin hastily left the room, slightly worried about how much Emma was starting to sound like the old cook.

xoxOxox

Merlin reached Arthur's door and gently pushed it open with magic before walking in. Gwen had already left and so it was just the usual sight of the sleeping king, sprawled across the bed, his sheets half tangled around him. Merlin put the tray on the table, walked over to the curtains and swallowed hard before pulling them open dramatically.

"Let's be having you, lazy daisy!" he shouted loudly.

"Merlin! How many times have I told you not to ..." Arthur sat upright as he began his tirade, before suddenly remembering the situation and freezing. Both men just stared at each other for a long time, neither knowing how to continue.

"I've brought your breakfast, Sire," Merlin said eventually.

"I am actually feeling hungry this morning," Arthur said as he got up and made his way over to the table. Merlin debating making some comment about how hung over he'd probably been the day before but resisted it. Instead he sat down opposite Arthur and watched him nervously as he ate.

"What?" The king asked after several long moments of having Merlin stare at him.

"Arthur, I'm really sorry."

"Apparently, it wasn't your fault," he replied, not looking at his advisor as he continued to eat.

"Then, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Arthur, I didn't know how to tell you about … that." Arthur gave a grunt as a reply and inwardly Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, somehow knowing that it would work out - that he would be forgiven ... eventually.

The sudden thought of Artie and his magic flashed through his mind and he stifled a groan. No, no matter how much he wanted to be honest with Arthur, that one wasn't his secret to share. Or his three secrets. He sighed loudly, causing Arthur to look up at him.

"I'm … sorry about what you had to go through and … for the fact I teased you about ... it over the years," the King said very quietly. Despite their more equal relationship nowadays, it was still very difficult for Arthur to apologise and especially difficult for Merlin to accept – especially in these circumstances.

"Don't be. It's over and, as Gwen pointed out, we do have Elaine as compensation." Arthur stopped eating, looking suddenly guilty.

"I haven't seen her since. I suppose I should …?"

"Yes, but there's no rush. She's fine."

"She is? She must be so angry."

"Elaine? No. Luckily in that regard she really _does_ take after me." Arthur grunted again.

"About today's meeting?" the King continued after a few more mouthfuls.

"I need to be there today, don't I?"

"Yes. Merlin, the good news is that very few of our visitors are scandalised by this latest gossip."

"Well, ah ... that's good."

"The bad news is that most are positively gleeful about it." He gave Merlin a look which was very nearly amused and, this time, Merlin allowed himself to groan out loud.

"Yes, I had something similar in the kitchens." Arthur gave him a very long, measured look.

"That … that can't be easy."

"Arthur, don't. I just want to forget about it and, to be honest, I'd rather have you being rude to me than sympathetic … it just seems wrong somehow." That at least was the truth. He hated the fact that Arthur had not been told the whole truth, even though he was fairly confident that it had been the correct decision.

xoxOxox

Merlin and Arthur entered the council chambers to be greeted by instant silence as all eyes fell on them. The pair exchanged a glance, both amused by the tense atmosphere.

"Still alive then, Merlin?" asked King Rience eventually and Merlin smiled weakly at the joke, throwing an apologetic glance towards Arthur who very nearly smiled in return. Seeing that the pair had obviously come to an understanding, the other kings, princes and knights also relaxed their tense expressions.

"The situation has been ... discussed," said Arthur curtly. "However, this is not why we are gathered here. We have important talks to continue. Gentlemen, ladies, shall we?"

The meeting started with a round up of the various topics mentioned the previous day. That had started in the afternoon to allow Arthur to recover from his hangover and the whole of Camelot to settle after the revelations of the night before. Merlin had obviously missed all of the talks about trade, communication lines and numbers of soldiers promised in times of crisis and, for once, was alert and focused as he made sure he understood everything that had been agreed on so far.

"So, if there is no more on that for today, we are left with the sensitive subject of magic within the greater area of Albion," said Arthur firmly. He and Merlin exchanged a nervous glance.

"I understand _why_ this is being discussed," said Rience, "but I am surprised to find that some of you are supporting it's use. My kingdom has suffered greatly from Cenred's association with Morgause and I believe Camelot also had problems with a number of sorcerers over the years including Mor ... ah ... her sister." He quickly changed tack, his eyes flicking nervously between Arthur and Merlin.

"King Alined has never had a problem with magic in his kingdom," said Caradoc, "and it has been that way for as long as anyone remembers. Yes, we have had evil sorcerers plotting against us, but we have also had our own sorcerers to counter them. In that way it is no different to being attacked by an army and using one's own knights to defend."

"Magic is hardly the same thing," Reice countered.

"We do not see a difference," said Caradoc defiantly.

"Ultimately, I do not think it is the duty of this Alliance to dictate the policy of the other kingdoms in regard to sorcery," said Arthur. "Wasn't that what we were saying about the various other subjects mentioned yesterday? The important issue here is that we should not allow these differing opinions to detract or prevent this alliance from happening. We should not wage war on each other because of our differing views on magic."

"But, what about these Dromerd?" Reice asked.

"What? Are you having problems with them too?" asked Merlin, surprised.

"Well yes, surely you aren't, not if the rumours are true?" Escetia's king replied. He saw Merlin's face and laughed. "No I'm not talking about the other evening's revelations, I'm talking about the fact that most people here are referring to you as Arthur's court sorcerer."

"Oh that," said Merlin, surprisingly relieved. "Yes, that _is_ true."

"May I ask why you have turned against your father's policy?" Rience then asked of Arthur.

"Simply because I cannot counter a magical attack if I do not know how to fight against it," said Arthur and he explained the situation so far to the group in front of him: How he had slowly allowed Merlin to take a greater role within Camelot and how the whole castle was now magically protected to prevent entry from sorcerers bent on destruction.

"So, why are these Dromerd after you then?" asked Elena.

"Because their leaders had personal grudges against my father and do not believe that I am any different from him," said Arthur in a tone of voice that was almost a growl.

"How are you dealing with them, then?" asked Rience.

"We haven't had much to deal with, as it happens. Just a couple of minor threats whilst we're out in the open, some thefts and a few abductions of some young people with magic but, even that's easing now."

"You're lucky then," said Rience. "We're struggling to cope. It's the main reason I'm here actually. I've no idea how to defend my people against these attacks."

"What are they doing?" asked Merlin.

"Thefts, as you said. Polluting our water supplies. Breaking out all of my prisoners, appearing in the middle of executions and scaring my citizens."

"I am having many of the same problems," Vivian admitted.

"You still give an automatic death sentence to any who practice magic?" asked Arthur, in a tactful voice as he could manage.

"Not automatic," said Vivian "My father did, but we tend to banish them now, as long as their other crimes are not too great."

"The problem with that is that any that escape or are banished go running straight to the Dromerd," said Rience crossly.

"Are they attacking you?" Arthur asked Elena and Caradoc.

"No, but then we have always accepted magic," said the latter. "It seems that they're only after the kingdoms that ban it or ... have banned it in the near past.

"What is the purpose of these attacks?" asked Elena.

"To return magic to Albion," said Merlin.

"Which we might even be persuaded to do if they stopped pushing us," said Vivian crossly.

"But, none of this is really want we want to be focusing on," said Arthur. "What we want to see is if there would be any use in using what magic we do have against our mutual enemies _outside_ of Albion."

"Do these foreigners have magic?" asked Caradoc.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"My understanding is that they don't. Or, at least, nothing like we have here. The reason is simple. The centre of all magical power is within Albion itself and so it is here where the strongest sorcerers and creatures live. Others further a field may be able to access the source, but here is where the true power lies and so ... we should use the natural resources we have - just as we would if we discovered a new metal that made stronger swords."

"Where is this centre?" asked Rience.

"You speak of the Crystal Cave?" asked Trickler in an awed voice. "It is real then? Not a myth?"

"Yes," said Merlin calmly. "It is real and exists here in Camelot."

"Can these Dromerd access it's power?" asked Caradoc.

"They won't be able to find it, if that's what you mean."

"But you know where it is, don't you, Merlin?" said Tricker then – total awe apparent on his face.

"Yes, I have been there but ... it cannot be found unless it wants you to find it. Having magic is not an automatic pass to it and most sorcerers and those without magic will walk by it without ever knowing it's there." He didn't add the fact that most of that was due to the spells he himself had cast to protect both the druids and the cave itself.

"So, how can we use it?" asked Caradoc.

"Use it? We can't ... I mean, you can't, ah..." Everyone started at him and he knew he had turned red. "It's not a weapon as such. It does have some powers but … few can access them. No, it's ... it's just the centre of all magic, every sorcerer accesses its power without even realising they're doing it. As such, our only advantage is our proximity to it - that we have more magic than our mutual enemies."

"Which could be seen as a disadvantage when you think that it also means we also have more people within Albion that can use it against it's leaders," said Rience.

"True but ... again, I think we are talking about two separate issues here," said Arthur. "The Dromerd and the outsiders. Perhaps the three kingdoms that are directly affected by the terrorists can discuss those issues afterwards but, for now, we need to see if there is a way that we can take advantage of this magical centre whilst defending against our outside enemies."

"You expect us to welcome magic in order to do this?" asked Vivian.

"No, I just wish to see whether you would accept the fact that you might be fighting alongside some people that do have it. Honestly, if our joint army had just these two magical advisors with it - I expect we could defeat an enemy twice our size."

"Twice our size? Surely not. How would that be possible?" asked Rience.

"I could put a barrier up to stop the enemy coming any further forward," Merlin explained. "Or throw a bank of fog their way, or make it rain on their side of the field and not ours. Given the right circumstances I could probably simply flatten the whole lot of them." Everyone stared at him and he shrugged in response.

"Come on, Merlin," said Trickler. "That would take far more power than just one man had ... even two men." Merlin turned to the older man with a small smile. _That_ smile, Arthur thought. He was glad it wasn't just him that was affected by it - Tricker's face paled as he saw the warlock's expression. "I-I don't understand," he said nervously.

"Even heard of Emrys?" asked Arthur lightly and was amused to see the man's eyes widen even further as the turned back to look at Merlin in obvious shock.

"Emrys?" he breathed.

"Hello," said Merlin calmly, waving a hand at the other sorcerer.

xoxOxox

Elaine wasn't really sure how she'd managed to change jobs in the space of a couple of days. First she ran errands for Elyan, usually delivering repaired swords to the castle after work when she went to visit Merlin. Then she'd find herself hovering around the smithy during her free hours and talking to James about his work. Then Greta's daughter turned up and said she was hoping to take over her mother's business and, although she would be grateful of some help initially, she didn't think that a full time apprentice was needed.

Elaine had planned to tell Merlin about it that evening, thinking perhaps that things had probably quietened down in the palace now and she might be able to return but, somehow, they never really talked about her job - Elaine had just started to fully master the pendant's power, and so it was mostly a magic lesson where she continued to practice that and develop her other burgeoning powers.

So, the following day, she checked Greta's daughter had no questions or jobs for her, before crossing the road to talk to James and ask if there were any errands she could run for him. Telling him of her effective redundancy, she took a deep breath and asked her next question.

"So, James, do you not have an apprentice yet?"

"No, and I really should. Camelot was without a blacksmith for several years before I arrived. Elyan has other duties and so I really should make sure there's someone else who can do the work."

"What about me? Can I be your apprentice?" James paused mid strike to stare at her sceptically.

"It's hardly an appropriate job for a lady."

"The queen might disagree," she argued.

"That is not exactly the same thing."

"Can I at least try? What would you usually ask a young apprentice to do on his first day?" James gave her another, very long look.

"Alright but … I'm quite sure the King would have me in the stocks if he found out – never mind what your father would do to me ..." He quite visibly shuddered as he said it and Elaine laughed.

"Oh, Merlin won't mind and I believe Arthur is feeling a whole lot calmer now he doesn't have to deal with me and my strange ideas every day."

So, within a couple of days, Elaine was spending only a brief time at the apothecary stall and most of the day at the blacksmith's and she soon found that she enjoyed working far more now that she had this more challenging job. Elyan also agreed to work with her and that, of course, was what she'd really been hoping for – a chance to learn how to make and work on swords and gain a little more knowledge about the weapons as a result.

So, at the end of the second day of her apprenticeship, she found herself delivering the newly repaired and sharpened swords back to the training ground whilst the most experienced knights were training. Amr was now in this elite group but, as she carefully walked over to the large container that held the weapons, none of the men looked up at her and she continued her task unnoticed. Just before she left, she allowed herself to watch the session from a distance. She was fairly skilled for a woman but, was nowhere near the standard of Amr and so rarely saw him train. She couldn't help but feel proud of how her cousin held his own, even against those that had the extra few years, inches and muscles that he had not yet gained. She found herself hovering around the training ground for far longer than she'd intended, just to watch such a talented display.

xoxOxox

After spending far too long watching Amr and the other knights training. (Really, she was sure it shouldn't have grabbed her attention anywhere near as much as it had), Elaine realised there was no time left to go home and so decided to go inside the palace a little earlier than usual, ready for her planned meal with Merlin. She had assumed that Arthur would be in the hall for the final session of the Alliance talks but the meeting had obviously finished early, because she suddenly rounded a corner to find herself standing in front of the king for the first time since that fateful evening.

"Sire," she said with a elegant curtsey.

"Sire? Elaine!" He sounded hurt and she looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised at the obvious distress in his voice.

"Ah, Arthur?"

"Of course, Arthur. Have you been avoiding me?"

"Ah … yes … we, that is I thought that …"

"What? You thought I would be angry with you?"

"No, but … Merlin thought, whilst these talks were …"

"You really _are_ his daughter, aren't you? As if I'd blame you." To Elaine's total surprise he held her arms out to her and, wide eyed, she moved forward for a hug. It was very brief, of course, and it was obvious Arthur felt awkward about it but still, she was grinning broadly as they parted, delighted at the gesture from the least emotional of her parents.

Despite his words, Elaine could not fail to notice the next look Arthur gave her, or the slight flinch as he apparently reacted to something he saw in her face.

"I don't know how I didn't see it before," he muttered, almost to himself and she guessed that he must have seen something of her mother in her features. "Where have you been hiding, anyway?"

"Not hiding - working. In the town."

"That really isn't appropriate," he said.

"Perhaps not but, I'm enjoying it and … after all of this … I know that you can't treat me in the same way as you did before. I know I can't be your daughter but …"

"Who says you can't?" he interrupted. "In fact, you now have even more of a right to be considered a lady of court than you did before. I may have banished your mother from Camelot, but you are not her and your blood line is now noble through more than my adoption of you. I thought we'd settled this years ago – by making you my ward, I could ensure that Merlin was able to be a father to you, whilst still working for me and, well ... he _is_ family. To be honest, he was, almost from the first day he arrived here – even if neither of us could acknowledge it at the time. He is the closest thing I've ever had to a brother and so that makes you my niece on both sides of the family, even if I will continue to think of you as my only daughter."

"You do? I'm still your little princess?" Arthur laughed loudly and gave her another brief hug.

"Always. Now, I'm going to have a long talk with Merlin and see if we can reach some compromise here. You really should come back to Court."

"I can't, Arthur, not quite yet. There are … reasons but ..." She bit her lip, knowing that she couldn't not fully explain why she was living in the town.

"I just don't want people thinking that I've disowned you," he said with a frown.

"_I_ know you haven't and that's all that matters … I just don't feel comfortable being here ... yet."

"If you need a little break, I understand. Wait for all the gossip to die down - that makes perfect sense but, I will make an announcement when our visitors have gone. I _will_ let the court know that you are still my ward."

"T-thank you, Arthur."

"Where are you off to now?"

"To have dinner with Merlin?"

"Of course. Off you go then." Despite the earlier affection, she curtseyed to him and left, her mind in turmoil as she tried to understand the strange number of emotions that had suddenly overcome her.

xoxOxox

"I'm so confused, Merlin," she said, throwing herself into her father's arms the moment she entered the room.

"Elaine, what ever is the matter?"

"I thought I was coping so well with … everything, but it seems like … it's only now that it's all beginning to hit home."

"What's happened?"

"I spoke to Arthur?" She saw Merlin's face darken and quickly hastened to explain. "No, no, he was fine. Actually, I think he was a little hurt that I'd been avoiding him and that we might think he'd wouldn't like me any more but … he now doesn't want me working in the town. I think he's just hoping that everything will go back to normal but … it won't, will it? It can't come back. Everyone's heard the gossip now and … it's only now that I understand what Amr was saying the other day. No-one's going to trust me now they know Morgana's my mother."

"Elaine, that's not true."

"Of course it is. I've seen it in your eyes too. I saw it in Arthur's today when he looked at me. I've seen it in just about everyone I've walked past in the last couple of day."

"Seen what?"

"Fear."

"Elaine …"

"You said she used to be good, Merlin. What if that happens to me? What if there's something about her blood or her magic that forces me to change too?"

"That's not going to happen. It's not possible. You are completely different to Morgana, even when I first knew her. So, she wasn't essentially evil then but … she always had the capability to hurt and she was - she _is_ selfish, which you are not. When bad things happen to her she has to find someone else to blame … everyone, anyone but herself. Here you are, instantly blaming yourself ... worried about what everyone else is thinking and feeling. That's what I always did … still do. Such emotions are not always helpful but … they do not lead to evil."

"I do need to be away from here right now though." It wasn't a question.

"I think it's the right thing to do for the moment, yes."

"And I want to. I'm enjoying it but … how can we explain to Arthur without …?"

"Elflet, none of this is your problem and none of this is your fault. Let me deal with Arthur … Artie … all of it. You just enjoy your new life and take the time you need to come to terms with everything."

"Thank you."

"Now, is there anything else bothering you? Anything else I can do to help?"

"Yes. Can I have another hug?"

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **The good news is that I've just had an excellent couple of days of writing and am pleased to say that I've almost reached the end of this story. I've now hastily written the climatic chapters - 26 and 27 and just have the final rounding off left. Not only that but I managed to publish chapter 6 of KAC yesterday and plan to get the rather naughty chapter 7 out before chapter 21 of this fic is published – as it relates to something from the beginning of this chapter and the middle of the next (any thoughts as to what I'm going to reference?)_

_I'm still not certain about which other back stories to include in KAC so, if you have any ideas - any things you think I've hinted at during this fic that you would like to know more about ... please let me know._

_After my sudden improvised idea in chapter 6 of KAC - I was amused by the reminder that Arthur was (sort of) Merlin's brother in law. I had already written this chapter by then - with Arthur openly saying that he'd thought of Merlin as his brother for years anyway._

_This chapter was originally chapter 20 and 21 and I did enjoy ending the 'first' one on Merlin's comment to Trickler but, as both were so short and I wanted to move things forward, I thought it made more sense to make them into one._

_**E/N**__ A later reviewer grumbled about my/Merlin's description of Morgana as 'selfish' which surprised me. I love Morgana, (Even more now than I did at the start of the show) but am quite willing to acknowledge _that _negative character trait as one of my own and so I'm hardly one to judge. She may have been pushed onto her path - she certainly was a victim of circumstances - but, so many things she said in S1 & 2 show us that she usually only supported other people when it coincided with her own beliefs. _

_**17/2/12**_


	22. Chapter 21: Hangover Cure

A slightly shorter chapter but, the good news is that … It's reveal time again!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Hangover Cure**

Arthur woke up with a groan as Merlin pulled the curtains back with his usual excessive enthusiasm and the sudden bright light made his head pound. The banquet celebrating the successful conclusion of the Alliance Talks had gone on well into the early hours and he had drunk far too much mead whilst he was there.

It seemed that, with age, he became less able to shrug off the effects of a morning hangover and the bright, cheerful banter from Merlin wasn't exactly helping matters.

"Merlin, can you talk a little quieter … please?"

"Yes, well, I'm not surprised you have a headache, seeing how much you drunk last night, although I do appreciate all the lovely things you said about me as I was helping you to get back here," the warlock said in a voice which was still far too loud and and enthusiastic.

"What are you … on about?"

"Thank you, Merlin." He quoted. "You are such a good friend, Merlin. What would I do without you? Have I ever told you that I …"

"Shut up, Merlin."

"No ... you definitely didn't say that."

"How come you're so cheerful this morning?"

"Someone needed to keep a sober head on their shoulders," he replied. "Do you want me to go and get you something from Walt?"

"No, I'll go," he said groaning as he sat up, the movement making his head pound and his stomach tighten. "Now, I think."

"What about your breakfast?" Merlin asked brightly. Arthur took one look at the full plate and fought the sudden nausea that overcame him.

"No … I don't think so," he said weakly, growling slightly as Merlin laughed loudly and waved the plate in his general direction.

Arthur walked down the corridors that lead to the Physician's chambers, wondered why the journey seemed twice as long as usual and why the walls seemed very much brighter than normal. Eventually, he reached the half open door and pushed it wider. He saw a brown head bowed over a prone patient and blinked at the rather blurred image.

"Walt, when you're ready … have you got something for a headache? I think perhaps I …" He stopped as the young man straightened and he realised that it was not, in fact, the court physician that stood there. "Art? What are you doing here? Where's Walt?"

"F-father?" The look of total terror on the boy's face was somehow even more depressing than Elaine having called him, 'Sire' yesterday.

"Well?"

"Walt's on his usual rounds. There's been a minor outbreak of fever and … well ..." He looked nervously down at the patient on the bed and Arthur frowned trying to come to terms with what he was seeing. Art had placed a crystal on the man's forehead, and a bag of herbs on his chest. A bag which, now seemed to be glowing gold.

"What – exactly, are you doing?" Arthur's voice now took on a firmer tone.

"Well, you see … it's like this … As Walt left, he just asked me to … well, to keep an eye on him and …"

"That's one of Alice's remedies, I'd recognise it anywhere."

"Y-yes."

"But Walt cannot do magical healing, I know this – he's told me."

"Ah …?"

"Art? Please will you tell me what's going on." He shook his head as he started to feel a little nauseous again.

"Father, are you alright? Perhaps you've got this fever too?"

"No, it's just a hangover."

"Oh well, that's easy enough to fix."

"Fix? What are you on about?" he growled, as his son started to rummage amongst a pile of bottles on a nearby shelf.

"Here, drink this, you'll feel much better." Arthur looked at the bottle suspiciously. "I-I do know what I'm doing, trust me."

"And, how exactly do you know what you're doing?"

"Because … I'm sorry, Father but … I've been training here for the last … seven years."

"What? Training to do what?"

"To be a … physician." Arthur stood up suddenly in shock, but his stomach started to protested and he quickly sat back down. "Please drink it, Father. I think we'll both find this conversation a lot easier if you're not throwing up at the same time." The King glared at his son but swallowed it back all the same. The potion was not entirely unpleasant, but it felt strange as it ran down his throat and, again, Arthur recognised it as something Alice used to give him. Almost instantly the headache eased and the nausea just disappeared. There was no way that ordinary medicine would do that. He groaned as he again saw total fear flicker in his son's eyes.

"What about your ... other patient?"

"He's alright for the time being … he's resting."

"So?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you and … it is my fault, don't blame Walt or Merlin or anyone else … I didn't want you to know because I knew you wouldn't like me – ah, I mean, I knew that you wanted me to be a knight and …"

"Wait. Merlin knows?"

"Ah ...?"

"Why is that man totally incapable of sharing a single, bloody thing with me?"

"I asked him not to. Please, Father, please don't blame Merlin for this. Alice was the one that started to teach me and … then only because I wasn't feeling confident about my abilities and she wanted me to have something I was good at."

Arthur looked back down at the bottle he was holding and frowned. His headache had now gone completely.

"What, exactly, was she teaching you, Art? This is not conventional medicine."

"N-no father, it isn't."

"Nor is that." He pointed to the still glowing poultice on the sick man's chest.

"Ah … no."

"You have magic?"

"Just a little. It mostly only works for healing."

"Argh!" Arthur turned away from his son in disbelief. He'd seen it as he'd walked in, but his bad headache had distracted him away from what was in front of his face at the time. He clenched his fists and jaw, trying to control the sudden urge to punch the stone wall in front of him. "Merlin knows about that too, I suppose?"

"Ah …?"

"Well, of _course_ Merlin knows … he's the one that's been bragging about being able to detect how much magic a person has - even when they're babies. He probably knew before you did?"

"Almost everyone has some," Artie said quietly. "He didn't see any reason to tell you initially and then, when I discovered it, he said it was not his place to tell you … or anyone … so …" Arthur gave a small growl, recalling quite clearly Merlin saying much the same thing before but – still - that didn't mean he had to like it.

"You've been neglecting your training for … this? For medicine and magic?" He knew his anger was getting out of control now but he couldn't help it.

"I wouldn't say neglecting, father. I still attend all the sessions. I'm just … not very good at it."

"Nonsense. The reports I've had have been quite satisfactory." Artie pulled a face but Arthur had no idea how to interpret that reaction.

"I-it's not my fault that I'm good at this stuff. Father … please ..?"

"Why will no one ever tell me the whole truth?" He had moved closer to his son who took a nervous step backwards. It was then that Arthur saw something other than fear flick in the depths of the boy's green eyes.

"What else Art? Tell me because, honestly, I'm sick and tired of everyone keeping these big secrets from me."

"Well then … I suppose there is one other thing that I should … I mean … Amr, Merlin and … Elaine know and so …" Arthur just stared at the nerves that flicked across his son's face, not daring to say anything. "Elaine …" the boy eventually managed.

"What about her?"

"I … I like her." Arthur felt a knot tighten in his stomach.

"What do you mean by … 'like'?"

"I … I didn't know we were related father … honestly and …" Arthur closed the gap between them in a single stride and bent slightly so his face was hovering close to Artie's. The boy took another step backwards and encountered the table.

"W-what are you trying to say? If you've laid a finger on her I'll …"

"What? No. Father, no! I swear it … I haven't touched her and … she doesn't feel the same way anyway ..." Tears welled in his eyes as he said this. "I mean, why would she …? How could she?" He ducked his head, trying to break away from his father's intense gaze. "I'm such an idiot." His voice was quiet, almost broken and Arthur was suddenly reminded of his situation with Guinevere. The way he had found himself falling for her and had tried hard to fight the emotions, tried hard to remind himself that it was an impossible, forbidden relationship. He stepped away from his son with a sigh.

"Yes, you are, Art. You grew up with her – as brother and sister – that in itself should have stopped you from developing such feelings for her in the first place."

"I know. I'm sorry." The sorrow in his voice was heartbreaking and Arthur sighed, unable to cause the boy any more pain than he was already in.

"I suppose this all started when she came into the hall last week?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. "I can see understand how you would admire her – no matter your relationship. I think all those that didn't recognise her were impressed and … well, her mother was much the same in that regard." Artie looked at him again, his eyes still tear filled and still very much afraid. He shook his head slowly.

"No father, I'm sorry but … you wanted the truth … but I've – always … I think I'm in …"

"No! I don't want to hear it Art. I'm increasing your training as of tomorrow. I will ask Walt to look for an apprentice and see if Merlin and Gwen can help to reduce the time you need to spend here. If my physician insists that he needs your help then … I will reluctantly allow you to spend some time here – especially whilst this fever is rife but … I will not have a son of mine as a physician and you _will_ do everything possibly to avoid Elaine." He groaned as his conversation with his ward came back to his mind. "_That's_ what she meant. That's why she's …"

"What? Father? I haven't seen her since that night. I thought you'd sent her away because of …"

"What? You're blaming me now? I have not banished her, and I certainly don't blame her for the foul magical practices her mother engineered." She saw confusion flick across his son's face and ignored it. "No, I've been upset that she's been avoiding me … saddened that she does not want to stay in court, and now I find out that it's your fault that she doesn't want to be a part of this family any more."

"No, Father, please. Please don't say that."

"Why not? It's true, isn't it? You said she knew of your feelings for her?" Artie ducked his head. "So, of course, she's going to want to put as much distance between you and her as possible." Tears were now falling freely down his son's face. "I've always accepted that she's Merlin's daughter by blood," Arthur continued. "But … after everything your mother and I went through … the babies we lost …" Artie's head suddenly snapped up.

"What? I didn't know that …"

"... It seems we were fated only to have sons and so, for us, Elaine was the daughter we could never have and now … now …"

"Father … I didn't know … I'm …"

"Training - this afternoon. No excuses. Tell Walt that he will have to cope without you. I'll send Merlin to him instead." With that the King turned on his heels and marched back out of the door, whilst Artie put his head in his hands and sunk to the floor in despair.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Oh no, poor Artie. What have I done to everyone's little favourite? Mean, mean Jaq._

_Just another thank you for all your reviews and alerts - it's especially nice to see so many are still joining this story and that you're enjoying the KAC stuff too. Thank you._

_I assumed early on that Arthur and Gwen would have lost babies - I thought it especially when I changed their third child from a girl to a boy to emphasise the affection they would feel for Elaine. When I did that I felt strangely guilty as if I'd somehow killed Gwneth off. I didn't want to make it too big a deal in this fic, although I have mentioned it again in chapter 7 of KAC._

_**Edited: 17/2/12**_


	23. Chapter 22: Keep the Magic Secret

_Some reviewers suspected there was a very particular reason why I wanted to get Elaine out of the palace and into the town and, of course, they were quite right ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Keep the Magic Secret**

Over the next couple of weeks, Elaine relaxed into her new life even more. She continued to have long emotional talks with Merlin and Gwen about everything that had happened recently, and more casual, formal ones with Arthur. She often saw Amr during evening training and noticed that Artie appeared to be involved in that activity more often than before too. However, despite her regular visits to the training field to collect and deliver weapons, she rarely stayed for long and was sad that there never seemed to be time to talk to the brothers even though she knew it was probably easier for Artie if she stayed away. She had to admit that she was surprised at just how much she missed all three princes -even Duran apparently busy with other activities when she came back to the palace for her evening visits.

What was even more depressing was how all of the friends of her own age within the palace now treated her differently, as did most of the lords and ladies of her acquaintance. Luckily her parents, Walt and those she encountered in the town treated her exactly the same as they always had but, still, it was depressing to see the suspicious looks on so many people's faces when she knew that she had never given any reason for them to be fearful of her. Throughout all this, for some reason that escaped her, she still neglected to tell her parents that her job had changed; constantly, cheerfully, asking after their news in such a way that they had little chance to quiz her about hers.

James rarely made comments about her being his apprentice now, although he did make a few references to her slim build and limited height and the problems that both would add to the job but, it wasn't if Elaine was truly planning to spend her life as a blacksmith. It was just something she was interested in … a science project to a certain extend and, she had to admit that it was frustrating how little time she spent doing any really interesting work, never mind making swords which was what had attracted her to the whole idea in the first place.

In fact, of all the family members, only Elyan knew exactly what work Elaine was doing in town. Like James, he'd listed a whole string of reasons why she shouldn't be working there but, also like the older man, started to reluctantly accept her help and let her work with him from time to time.

However, today it was just her and James working at the smithy. He'd set her a small task of heating and bending a piece of metal to form a certain shape, but she was suddenly pulled from her concentration by the creak on the entrance steps and looked up to see a cloaked figure silhouetted in the door way. James stopped his work as the person moved forwards and Elaine also ceased - knowing her boss would not be able to converse easily with the usual noise if she continued.

"My stirrup has broken," said the lady, in a soft lilting voice that somehow grabbed the girl's attention. "I wonder if it could either be fixed or replaced?"

"Certainly – I can sort that out easily for just three coins," said James.

"Thank you." The visitor noticed her then and her eyes widened in surprise at seeing a female there. At least, that's what she assumed.

"Elaine, I need to be over there for this," said James quickly moving to swap places with her

"Elaine …?" the woman whispered in awe as she moved forwards.

"Yes, do I know you?" The lady stole a glance at the blacksmith to ensure that he wasn't looking before pulling her hood very slightly back from her head and Elaine froze as she faced a tall woman, small flecks of grey in her black hair with pale skin and piercing green eyes, and a face that, despite it's age, gave her the strangest impression of looking into a mirror. She suddenly sensed obvious, strong magic from her too and swallowed hard as she realised what this meant.

"M-morgana?" she whispered. "Mother?"

xoxOxox

"This is the job your father chooses for you?" the sorceress asked scornfully, once the two had moved outside of the noisy smithy.

"No, this is the job I chose for myself," Elaine replied, lifting her chin haughtily.

"I thought he'd keep you in the palace with him? Perhaps working as a physician?"

"A physician? Me?" She shook her head. "Why are you here?"

"I often come into town – no-one recognises me these days." There was a long pause. "He told you about me then?"

"Some of it." Morgana raised an eyebrow at the answer. "He said something about the whole truth upsetting me?"

"So like Merlin," the comment was almost spat and Elaine looked up at her, glaring slightly. Morgana saw the reaction and quickly schooled her expression. "It was probably the correct decision," she said with a sigh. Then she moved closer, raising a hand towards Elaine's face and the girl back away a little. "I was just testing you for magic. I'm not as good as my friend but … it seems you managed to avoid that curse after all?"

"Curse?"

"When I heard the full truth about Merlin … a sorcerer." She swallowed hard as if she had a nasty taste in her mouth and Elaine saw anger flash behind her eyes. Not the same anger that she sometimes saw in Arthur – no. This was much more violent … elemental and quite totally scary. "Well, I assumed you'd have inherited magic from one or both of us."

"Y-you would have thought so, wouldn't you?" she replied as calmly as she could.

"Well, I'm pleased. I did worry what would happen if you had it and Arthur found out." Elaine frowned, confused by the comment. Confused that Morgana would be worried about her at all, or why she thought she'd be in any danger from Arthur because of it. Then she remembered what the Dromerd said – that they did not believe that the King truly accepted sorcery and was secretly executing those that he discovered.

It took quite a bit longer for Elaine to realise the other reason for her confusion. Morgana said she couldn't sense her magic – despite the fact that she was already very skilled. Merlin had often told her the story of how he'd sensed it in her the very first moment he'd laid eyes on her but then, he always said that his magic was different and that her magic was … like his. Elaine's mind was now reeling from all the emotions and questions that were battling inside of her. The pair just looked at each other for a long time.

"You should come and see where I live," Morgana said, her voice suddenly brighter.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Our main camp is practically a village now and you could come for a short visit for a day – I could transport you there easily enough. Arrange a day off with the blacksmith and … well, Merlin won't notice if it's just for a little while. It would be nice for you to see what we are doing. Learn how we're going to bring magic back to Albion."

"Why would something like that interest me?" she asked cautiously.

"Your father has been refusing to reply to my messages – stopped his meetings with me years ago and …"

"Sorry? What do you mean, meetings?" Morgana smiled at her surprise … although it seemed to be more of a smirk and Elaine found herself torn between confusion and annoyance at the reaction.

"Oh yes, we used to meet regularly, here in Camelot. Nice cosy talks in a private room in the Inn. Of course he would have kept _that_ a secret from everyone. Wouldn't want his precious Arthur to know that he was consorting with me."

"I-I don't understand."

"No, of course you don't - not at your age." Elaine resisted the urge to grumble openly at the comment. She remembered Merlin's recent explanation of how his magic had connected with Morgana's and the attraction he'd felt for her, despite everything. Could he have really been sneaking out of the palace to meet with her? What had Morgana meant about 'cosy talks'? Was that all they were doing, talking? Something about the way she had said it made Elaine think not.

She remembered her father's reluctance to spend too long communicating through the pendants, especially once he realised his thoughts and emotions were transferred too. Had this been one of the things he'd not wanted her to know about?"

"Why do you want to talk to him now?" was all she was able to say.

"Because he should be on our side. He should be working with the Dromerd, not against us. The prophecies say that Emrys is key to bringing back magic to Albion and so, if you can come and see what we're doing, what we're planning, then perhaps you can convince him to join us."

"No, you've got it all wrong. You're muddling everything up … twisting it." She shook her head, trying to find the words to explain what was really happening.

"Think it over, Elaine. Now I know that I can talk to you – see you any time I like." The girl looked up into the woman's piercing green eyes and briefly wondering where she had seen them before. Morgana returned the gaze and a far more genuine smile started to cross her face. "It is really good to see you and … I am sorry I had to leave you here. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for it but … I was very ill – not really thinking straight."

"I know, I understand. Merlin told me why – he told me you couldn't feed me." Morgana gave her a strange look. It seemed mostly confused.

"Just like that? You don't feel hurt … that I left you and never once came to see you?"

"No, you couldn't help it and..." She paused, suddenly realised something. "That was why you were meeting with him, wasn't it? You wanted to see me before today but he wouldn't let you."

"I never honestly believed he would let me, and I could never see you behind his back whilst you were in the palace, because of all the magical defences he's put up."

"That must have been very difficult for you. To give me up and think you might never see me again."

"You really are your father's daughter aren't you?" Morgana said, the scorn back in her voice. "I don't know whether your attitude to all of this makes me hate him more or less."

"How can you hate him at all?"

"He really hasn't told you everything, has he?" she said, obviously amused. "Think over my offer, Elaine. I really would like to get to know you better – make up for lost time."

"I'm really not sure …"

"Here you are lady, that is as good as new now," said James coming out to them. "Shouldn't give you any more trouble. Sorry to keep you waiting"

"My thanks," she said, handing him the promised coins. "And the time has gone by quickly enough thanks to your delightful young apprentice. It is to your credit that you have not let her sex blind you to her potential."

"You are one of the few to compliment me on it, I have to admit."

"Will you think about what I have said at least, Elaine?"

"Yes, of course." Morgana nodded once, holding her gaze for a few more moments before putting her hood back over her head and walking away, leaving one very confused daughter behind her.

xoxOxox

Elaine really struggled with her work that afternoon and didn't feel at all ready to face Merlin. She had no idea whether or not she should even tell her father about this and … worse still, a small part of her wondered why she'd even _want _to tell him, when he'd kept so much from her.

She knew that thought wasn't fair, she knew that he'd had very good reasons for keeping the secrets he had but still, she was tired and confused and really just needed an early night. She had to work hard to calm herself before talking through the pendants – quite aware that her confused emotions could be broadcast to him, even over this distance. So, after a long time, just sitting at the table, she held onto the stone and sent the usual small buzz down it, just to get his attention. Almost instantly she felt the reply, took a deep breath and cast the more complicated spell that would connect the two stones more forcefully.

"_Sorry I won't there there tonight. Just really tired."_

"_Of course. Are you sure you're alright?"_

"_Yes, it's just been a very long day. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_Of course, Elflet. Sleep well." _She dropped the stone as if it were hot, hoping that he hadn't managed to read more into that conversation than tiredness. Still that was the truth and the overriding thing on her mind now anyway. So, she quickly undressed and collapsed into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow.

The next thing she was aware of was a knock on the door. She'd been dreaming - mixed up images full of strong emotions. Her thoughts drifted to Morgana and what Merlin had told her about her mother's prophetic nightmares, but he had never believed that Elaine had inherited that skill and these dreams were not quite like that … strange, disjointed but … nothing more sinister. The knocking got louder and she could hear her voice being called - sounding as if it were being shouted at her from the top tower of the palace. She just wished it would stop, she felt too tired and too cold to leave her bed, and pulled the blankets over her head in order to stop the shivering and muffle the knocking that was making her head pound. Shortly afterwards, she felt someone sit beside her, pull the blanket down and place a cold hand on her head. She groaned and tried to open her eyes, but everything seemed to ache.

"Elaine, can you hear me?" A familiar male voice asked.

"Yes ..." It came out as a croak.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Like what?"

"You have a fever."

"James?"

"I was worried when you didn't come to work and hadn't checked in at the apothecary either."

"I … just last night … didn't feel too good all afternoon. I need water?"

"Of course, but you need more than that, I think. I'll send word to Walt at the palace."

"I can talk to Merlin," she croaked and then shook her head, realising she shouldn't tell anyone about the pendant. Pain shot through her head at the gesture.

"Merlin?" James asked. "Of course. I'm sure Walt will tell him." He'd misheard then which was probably just as well. "I'll be back soon, or have someone sit with you."

"A lady?" she muttered. "I need to …"

"Of course."

Apparently she fell asleep again because, the next thing she was aware of was a familiar female voice talking to her and helping her out to the latrine. The whole of the short journey was a struggle even with an arm for support, and she felt even worse when she got back to bed, now shivering violently, despite her apparent temperature. After that it was just a confused blur of images and the regular placing of cold cloths on her brow.

The next thing she was truly aware of was a slight change in the feel of the room around her. It was a familiar feeling – a tingling sensation that was warm and comforting. Something was placed on her head, something else on her chest. She was suddenly able to put a name to the sensation … _magic._

"Merlin?"

"No, Elaine, it's me."

"Artie, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I thought they'd sent you to Ealdor?"

"Why …?"

"Because of me, I suppose." She shook her head – he'd misunderstood.

"Why are you here?"

"To make you better of course. Now, hush whilst I cast this spell. Let's just hope that you're not immune to it … I wouldn't put it past you and your ridiculous magic."

"Where's Merlin?"

"He was in a meeting with Arthur and couldn't be disturbed. Walt will tell him as soon as he's out."

"Want Merlin."

"I know, but you'll have to put up with me for now." She opened her eyes then, the light making her head pound. Artie was sitting on the bed leaning over her and chanting. His eyes flashed gold and he smiled as he looked down at her, but she thought that he was perhaps hurt by what she'd said.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean that … thank you."

"Of course. Look, this appears to be working but, it takes time. I'll need to recast a couple of times but, every single person who I've given this to has survived this fever – even the weakest patients so … you'll be fine. Now take this potion, it will help you to recover."

"Hmm," she replied allowing him to lift her head and helping her to sip it. She placed her hands over his to make it easier to drink."

"Elaine, what happened to your hands?"

"What?"

"They're covered in little burns."

"Blacksmith."

"What?"

"Hmm." She felt the bed bounce suddenly as Artie apparently sprung to his feet.

"Merlin!" she heard him say. She tried to open her eyes but the potion Artie had given her was starting to take effect.

"Don't look so guilty, Artie. How is she?"

"She'll be fine." She felt the bed move again and this time the feeling of magic in the air was very much stronger. She wondered how she could have confused the sensation before.

"You came ..." she managed to mutter.

"Well, of course I did, little Elf. How are you?"

"Tired. Artie just drugged me." She heard the pair gently laugh as sleep claimed her.

xoxOxox

* * *

**A/N **_For all those of you who want Arthur to be put in his place for what he said to Artie last chapter – never fear … Arthur bashing coming up next!_

_**Edited: 19/2/12**_


	24. Chapter 23: Pendants and Parting

_Now it's Artie's turn to give Arthur a hard time. In fact, let's just have an Arthur bashing chapter, shall we? _

_Artie = 16. _

_Elaine = 15_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Pendants and Parting**

Merlin was talking with Arthur and Gwen in the King's Chambers when the door was suddenly thrown open and Artie charged in, holding part of his armour in his hands.

"That's enough!" He shouted, throwing the armour on the floor. "I hate it! I hate training. I'm tired, I ache and I'm hardly getting any sleep with all this illness to cure."

"Art! What is the meaning of this, boy. Calm down," said Arthur.

"Calm down? Calm down!" he shouted. "This is all your fault, Father."

"Artie, please," said Gwen. Merlin moved forwards towards the young prince in an attempt to reassure him.

"Look, Elaine's going to be fine, thanks to you … there's no need to worry," said the warlock.

"That's not what I'm mad about. You told me she'd gone …"

"We did not," said Arthur.

"Alright, so you implied it but … suddenly I get this call out for a new case and … it's her … stuck in some poky little cottage. You kicked her out - just because of her mother?"

"Artie, you must calm down," Gwen insisted. Merlin now moved towards Arthur who looked just as furious as his son. This wasn't going to end well.

"I did not kick her out. She moved out because of you," his father shouted.

"Arthur, that's not fair," Merlin interjected. "It's true she needed a bit of space, they both did, but none of this is the children's fault."

"No!" Arthur said, suddenly turning on the warlock. "It's all your fault, Merlin. Elaine, Artie … Secrets."

"Don't blame him. You're always blaming Merlin," said Artie. "Father, this is about me – about how I haven't lived up to your high expectations. I am not a knight, I will never be a knight. I'm a scientist, a physician … a sorcerer. Everything grandfather detested and, despite what you say, despite everything you preach to your people, you never, _ever_ expected one of your children to be any of these things and it bothers you almost as much as it bothered him."

"You have no idea what it was like then, Art. Merlin feared for his life everyday. Your grandfather's warped view on magic is what turned Morgana against all of us in the first place. Do not, ever, _ever_ compare me to Uther in that regard."

"Why not? You've accepted Merlin as part of our family. He is a scientist, studied medicine, practises magic. That's fine for him, but it's no good for a prince, is it?"

"You go too far, Art. I will not have you speak to me like that."

"Don't worry, you won't have to. Once Walt is confident that this epidemic has past, I'm leaving."

"No, Artie!" Gwen said distraught. The boy turned to his mother and his features softened slightly.

"Sorry, Mother but … I can't stay here. Not with _him_. Not after all of this."

"What do you have in mind?" Merlin asked, suddenly aware that Artie seemed calmer, seemed as if he had a plan.

"Send me on a quest, Father. I know you had to go on one. Let me prove my worth to you – if not as a knight than as your son … as someone who can survive, solve problems … make you proud of me, for once." Arthur stared at him for a long time before exchanging a glance with the other two. Merlin shrugged but his wife gently shook her head, pleading with him to deny the request. The young prince shrugged.

"I'm going anyway. Let me know if there's something you especially need me to do whilst I'm out there." Suddenly a lot calmer, he picked up his dropped armour and headed back out of the door.

xoxOxox

"How dare you," hissed Gwen moving closer to Arthur. To Merlin's total shock, she suddenly slapped her husband's face – hard.

"Guinevere? What? What was that for?" he asked putting a hand up to his cheek.

"What was that for?" she almost shrieked. "You … you, driving our son away, that's what?"

"I did not. You heard him, he's completely over reacting to all of this."

"_He's_ overreacting? He's still not quite a man – he's allowed to be a little immature, what's your excuse, Arthur Pendragon? Why are you being such a _child_?"

"I-I don't understand."

"Obviously not!" She turned around and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Merlin?" said Arthur in a tone which begged for understanding.

"Sorry, Arthur, but I'm with Gwen on this one."

"What?"

"He's confused and he's hurting. He needs your love and support now, not your anger."

"I'm not going to beg him to stay."

"Yes, I can understand that and, I suppose a trip away would probably do him some good. I mean, that's the other reason why I suggested Elaine live in the town for a while. They're now of the age where they need to have a taste of freedom from their parents, if for no other reason than to realise that they're not ready for it yet."

"So, you think that I should let him go?"

"Perhaps but, honestly, Arthur, you shouldn't have said those things to him. Especially not about Elaine."

"I thought you'd be grateful."

"You are such an idiot, Arthur."

"_I _am?"

"All those years ago when we discussed your adoption of Elaine – that she would become the daughter you couldn't have, you seem to forget that part of the deal was that the boys would became the sons that I never had. I care about Artie's feelings in this as much as I do Elaine's and … well, I understand them. I thought you would too. I thought you'd remember what it was like to love someone who was apparently out of reach – I thought that was something we could all relate to."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you did love Morgana? I mean before she …?"

"Love? I'm not sure. I h-had feelings for her. We both … we have a connection." He shrugged, not able to look at Arthur as he spoke - feeling guilty about not telling him everything.

"A magical connection?"

"Perhaps." There was a very long pause.

"Is there a way you can ... keep an eye on him? Check that he's safe whilst he's out there?" Arthur asked eventually and Merlin suddenly smiled broadly.

"Now, it's funny you should say that. I was thinking much the same thing."

xoxOxox

Now he'd decided on a plan, Artie felt a lot calmer. He found a large travel bag and started to collect the things he'd need for a long journey. During that afternoon, various people came in to talk to him.

"Artie, please don't go," said Gwen.

"I have to, Mother. I can't stay here. Going away is the best thing ... for all of us."

"It's not as if you have to see your father all the time. The palace is large enough, you can keep to yourself."

"Not really. Whilst I'm here, I have do as he says, both as his son and his subject." He came over to hug her. "I'm not leaving for good – just think of it as a holiday."

"Where are you going? Arthur was hardly in the mood to give you this quest you asked for."

"I'm just going travelling, exploring. I'll be fine."

"Artie, you've lived a very privileged life – how will you survive out there?"

"I've been a physician for years, spent hours in the town … I know what to expect … more than Amr would, certainly."

"Take your servant, at least?"

"No, I called it a quest for a reason, mother. I need to do this on my own, I need to prove myself and … not just to him, but to myself as well."

xoxOxox

"What are you playing at, Art?" said Amr making him jump. That was mostly because, with his back turned, his brother's voice had sounded very much like his father's.

"I'm not playing. It's time I stepped out from under your shadow and proved myself."

"What are you going on about?"

Artie sighed. He loved his brother - admired him and he suspected that, deep down, the older boy accepted their differences, despite his constant teasing about them. He had a feeling that Amr hadn't even considered the possibility that his younger brother might be jealous of him and of the extra love and attention Arthur had given him every day of their lives.

"It's time I grew up, Amr. That's all." He held the elder boy's gaze for a long time before the heir suddenly nodded.

"Well, I suppose you're lucky you can do such a thing. As a second son you have that luxury."

"It's because I'm the second son that this is a problem at all," he said, exasperated.

"Perhaps. You're going because of Elaine too, aren't you?"

"I suppose it's time to leave behind my childish crush," he said with a sigh.

"And perhaps find yourself some real love … or lust – I'm sure you'll have plenty of offers once you're out there."

"Amr! Honestly! I'm only just sixteen."

"It would probably do you some good." There was a long pause during which Artie turned away and put a couple more things in his bag. "You're really doing this? You're really going away?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to miss you." He looked up at his brother shocked at such an open statement from such a usually unemotional young man. Amr came over to him and gave him a brief, rather self-conscious hug, before turning on his heel and striding out. "Look after yourself, little brother," he said as he left the room. Artie felt tears stinging his eyes and shook them away, annoyed at his own emotional response.

xoxOxox

"When are you leaving?" The quiet, calm voice at the door was a pleasant change from all the shouting and emotional pleas he'd been subjected to today.

"Probably first thing tomorrow. I think it's getting a bit late now."

"Are you sure you don't want to take someone with you?" Merlin asked.

"No. I need to do this on my own."

"Of course. I've something for you. Something to … well, something to make me feel better, actually." The warlock held up a small stone of a leather cord and Artie looked at the pendant confused for a moment – wondering where he'd seen it before.

"Isn't that Elaine's?"

"No, she still has hers, I still have mine ..." he pulled one out from under his own shirt. "This one's yours." Artie's eyes widened.

"Do you think I can use it like you two do, to communicate?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so – not in the same way. I've used a slightly different enchantment on this one anyway. Here ..." The warlock indicated that they sat at the large table. He cast one spell on both stones, then another whilst Artie was holding his.

"I think that you have enough magic be able to send and receive a buzz," Merlin continued. "Elaine mastered that quite a few years ago but … I don't believe we will be able to talk through these though, not even if we're close. I think that's probably a little too advanced for you."

"So, you want me to contact you like that every now and then, to let you know I'm safe?"

"If you can. Even that might not be possible but … you should be able to receive such a message from me, which I thought might make you feel better."

"Thank you but … seeing I can't use it properly, I wonder why you would bother?"

"I wanted to give you a present and I thought you might appreciate something that was magic but ... there is something else about it." Merlin looked at him closely, his blue eyes exceptionally bright and excited. "Hold onto the stone with one hand, focus your magic into it and then move that jug with magic."

"Merlin, you know I'm no good at telekinesis."

"Humour me." Artie did what he was told and chanted the usual spell. To his surprise the jug moved towards him so quickly and easily that it started to toppled over. With a golden flash of eyes, and no words at all, Merlin held it in mid air and slowly righted it, a broad grin plastered across his face.

"What? How did I do that?"

"I once met a young man who had a ring like that," he said gleefully. "I thought of it today when I was worried that your magic might not be strong enough to get you out of the mischief that you're almost certainly off to find."

"It's made my magic stronger?"

"No. If I took it away now, you'd be back to normal. Just hanging around your neck it won't work either but, if you hold it in one hand and focus on it and the spell, it will enhance your abilities, focus your magic and hopefully make your spells a little more effective."

"Merlin, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He got up to leave. "You will go and see Elaine before you go, won't you?" He pulled a face. "You are her very best friend, Artie. She's may not understand what you're feeling for her – may not feel the same way but … she will miss you. She'd never forgive you if you left without saying goodbye."

"Yes, I know, and I have to see her anyway. I need to cast one more spell on her and check she's recovered fully from the fever."

"Thank you," said Merlin coming over to give him a more relaxed hug than his brother had. "And thank you for looking after her." Artie just shrugged. "Promise me you'll be careful out there?"

"I promise." He paused. "Merlin?" The warlock turned back, a kindly open smile still on his face. "Thank you for understanding everything ... I mean ... well... Thank you for understanding ... me."

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** I think this chapter has put the final chess pieces on the board – everything that's coming up now should be feeding off everything that I've been setting up so far. I'm looking forward to your reaction on several things in these final chapters. _

_As I used to say – feel free to R&R and speculate._

_**Edited 29/2/12**_


	25. Chapter 24: The Quest

_Elaine turns 16 during this chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Quest **

Artie's servant woke him early the next morning, having already laid out his travelling clothes and set up a large breakfast on the table. The prince happily accepted the fussing and bows from the young man, quite certain he would soon be grumbling about having to do everything for himself in a couple of days time.

With his travelling bag on his shoulder, he sought out his mother once more, to give her a hug and attempt to reassure her, before taking a long route out of the palace, in order to say goodbye to Walt and his other friends. In the end he decided that he couldn't face his father again, and so walked out of the main entrance, down the long wide flight of stone steps and headed out towards the gatehouse, quite determined not to look back.

That plan was quickly foiled when he felt the pendant briefly vibrate on the bare skin of his chest and he turned around to see Merlin at one of the windows. The man held a hand up, the usual infectious, broad grin lighting up his face. Artie held the stone and tried to send the spell back. He had no idea if it had worked but gave the warlock a wave of his own and then headed into town.

He was pleased to find Elaine still in the little cottage – he'd worried that she might have decided to go back to work and she definitely wasn't well enough for that yet. He checked her head for fever, gave her a bottle of medicine to take for the next five days and cast one final healing spell to rid her of the last of her symptoms.

"I seem to be better," she told him "I mean, I have no cough, no headache or temperature but … I just feel so tired and weak all the time – I don't understand."

"I've cured you of the symptoms," he explained, "but your body now needs to regain it's strength naturally. If I cured you of your fatigue, you'd just over do it and probably end up having a relapse. The tiredness is your body's way of reminding you to go slowly." She pulled a face but nodded anyway.

"When do you think I can return to work?"

"That depends," he said, giving her a pointed look.

"On what?"

"On what sort of work you're planning to return to," he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Ah ..?" She looked at him nervously.

"You could probably start work at an apothecary stall tomorrow – at least for half a day but ..." She pulled a face, realising he'd guessed what her latest job actually was. "Working in a smithy … with your build? Not for another three days at least."

"Three? Artie!"

"At least."

"How did you know?"

"You told me when you were fevered. That and all the little burns on your hands."

"Oh ..." She looked down to see no marks at all.

"I decided to heal them, seeing that Merlin probably doesn't know and would question them. Honestly, Elaine. Of all the positive personality traits that Merlin has, you decide to copy his least desirable habit?"

"He's still keeping things from me," she complained with a glower.

"What, so it's your way of punishing him?" She looked up at him with a glare.

"No."

"Still, who am I to lecture you on keeping secrets," he said with a grimace. There was another long pause. "I'm going away, Elaine."

"What? Why?"

"You know why."

"Not because of me?"

"Not entirely. Actually, it's mostly because of Father."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Merlin suggested that I visit your grandmother first. Then … well, we'll see." He stood up and went to retrieve his travel bag. Elaine saw the size of it and gasped.

"You don't mean you're going now?"

"Yes. Right now. I just needed to check on you."

"But ..." He shook his head, starting to move towards the door, but she grabbed an arm and, before he could object, Elaine's had thrown her arms around him and was hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture, gritting his teeth as he did so – fighting against the strong sensations and emotions that were assaulted his mind and body.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, her voice muffled in his shoulder and he felt suddenly reluctant to let her go.

"I know, me too." They were close enough for him to feel her pendant press against his and, the moment he'd observed that, he felt a strange buzz on his chest – quite different from before. The fact that Merlin had enchanted the stones that they were wearing was enough to make Artie jump away from her guiltily.

"What was that?" she asked, her eyes wide. He shrugged and took the stone out to show her.

"He gave you one too." The brief frown that crossed her face initially, made him think that she was jealous, but her expression quickly changed to one of delight. "That's brilliant … here ..." She moved closer, grabbed the two stones and chanted a similar spell to the one Merlin had earlier.

"Ah, do you think you should be doing that? Won't it interfere with Merlin's?" He asked nervously.

"Of course not. I know what I'm doing," she replied, her eyes flashing gold once more. "Lucan." Artie suddenly experienced the strangest feeling of dizziness. The room appeared to tilt and there was a sudden loud rushing noise in his ears. He grabbed onto the table and opened his eyes slowly to see Elaine sitting on the floor looking confused.

"What happened there?" he asked and she shrugged, glaring at the stone as if it was all its fault. Suddenly she jumped, and looked at him guiltily and then wincing, before holding the stone in both hands and closing her eyes. Artie quickly guessed what was happening and couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"So ... what did Merlin say?" he asked lightly when she eventually opened her eyes.

"Told me to behave and said that your stone wasn't like mine … wasn't quite the same, so the usual spells wouldn't work. Told me off for trying such a complex enchantment without his permission." Artie laughed again at her sheepish expression.

"That's what he said to me. Apparently I don't have the power to use it in the same way as you do." He shook his head to clear the dizziness. "Look, I'd better go." She made to hug him again but he hastily stepped back from her, shaking his head. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise I won't be gone too long." He walked quickly out of the door before she could say anything more, tucking his pendant back into his shirt.

xoxOxox

It had been almost a season since Artie had left Camelot and Merlin was outside the king's chambers with the usual breakfast tray, about to open the door with magic, when it suddenly opened by itself and Gwen nearly bumped into him. Merlin looked at her surprised and she smiled shyly at him and pulled the door back further for him so he could enter. It had been a while since the queen had shared a room with her husband – her way of punishing him for driving their son away. Merlin set the tray on the table with a grin at this latest development and looked in on Arthur sprawled under the covers.

"Good morning," the King said, whilst giving a very satisfied stretch.

"I see she's forgiven you at last," said Merlin. "Good job too. Going without for so long was making you even more insufferable than usual."

"Not something I wish to repeat either … I mean, the going without, not last night … well, and this morning … well …"

"What have I said before about sparing me the details?" said Merlin pulling a face.

"So, what's the latest news? Have you heard from him?" Arthur asked.

"Not in the way you mean. I only have a vague sense of his whereabouts and his mood, nothing more."

"And?"

"He's well."

"What, that's all you're saying?"

"I'm not his spy, Arthur. I just want to make sure he's safe."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Border of Escetia."

"What on earth is he doing there?" Merlin continued to get his clothes ready. "Well?"

"I assumed the question was rhetorical, Arthur. I've just told you – I not in touch with him that directly. I just know that he's been moving around a lot – travelling."

"You reckon he's just travelling? You don't think he had … any mad quest in mind, like he suggested?" Merlin simply shrugged and refused to answer. He suspected that Artie _was_ up to something but he certainly wasn't going to share his vague suspicions with anyone here – especially as the boy seemed happy and was apparently keeping himself out of trouble.

He just hoped it would stay that way.

xoxOxox

Artie entered the tavern on the edge of Escetia and grimaced a little when he saw how rough it looked. Still, he had it all figured out now: How not to stride like a prince, how to hunch his shoulders and look bored, how to keep his pendant gripped firmly in one hand … just in case. Not that he'd use magic other than as a last resort. Not so close to Rience's kingdom – not when, even those living this far on the edges of Camelot still assumed magic was evil and treated those that had it accordingly.

"What you having?" askd the barman impatiently as Artie reached the bar.

"Ale," he said brusquely. The barman crashed a tankard on the table and held his hand out. Artie put a rather large coin in his hand and the large man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Looking for someone," he said, keeping his speech deliberately lazy. The man looked at the coin again and grinned, pocketing it.

"Keen to find them too, by the looks of it."

"The Dromerd," Artie continued and the man frowned, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Why?"

"Had a bit of trouble back in Escetia – if you know what I mean? Got away from Rience's guards but … need a place to lie low. Find somewhere I might be accepted."

"Look, I don't want any trouble, lad. I know some say King Arthur's more relaxed about magic than his father was but … we're a border town here and … here it's better - easier to pretend it don't exist."

"Lucky you. I don't have that option," he growled, really not needing to act at all. He saw the man swallow nervously and shrugged. "Look, you're in no danger from me – I hardly have any power at all but … well, that's never stopped Rience, has it?"

"That's true." He paused for a moment, looking the prince over carefully. "You staying? Bed, supper and breakfast for just four coins?"

"Sounds good," he said, going for his purse and paying the man.

"I'll go get you some stew. Why don't you find yourself a seat." Artie nodded his thanks and sat down. His tried not to show he was looking at the barman, but was fairly certain he saw the man lean over to talk to a hooded figure in the corner before heading out the back to fetch his supper. Artie ducked his head quickly and placed the pendant back around his neck, holding the stone tightly in his palm.

It wasn't long before the man came over to his table and put down a bowl of rather unappetising stew in front of him. Artie was getting used to the lower standards now and simply nodded. "Looks good. Thanks."

"I wouldn't say that until you've tried it," said a light female voice. Artie looked up to see an attractive blonde lady in her late twenties dropping her black hood from her head. She gave the older man an amused smile and he pulled a face, grumbling something about ingratitude - although Artie suspected there was some affection in the pair's banter.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she continued. His green eyes met her brown and he frowned, trying to work out why she looked so familiar.

"Ah, no … go ahead."

"What's your name, young man?"

"Walt," he said promptly, the lie coming easily now. He could probably get away with Art – it was a common enough name but … he had quickly decided to sever all links from his father whilst he was out here – including their shared name. Early on, his hesitations had been met with raised eyebrows, people quickly guessing he was using a false name. He saw those reactions far less often now and this lady didn't flinch at all. It was only when she smiled at him that he remembered where he recognised her from. She was the young lady from the market place – the one that had tried to kidnap that little boy. His heart started to beat faster. Would she recognise him? Surely not ... he'd only been ten then and most of her attention had been on Amr at the time.

"Well now, I hear that you're looking for someone?" the lady said.

"Yes. I need to disappear. My … talents have started to get me noticed in Escetia and, despite what some might say, I've heard enough about the Pendragons to doubt their king's claim that he accepts all with magic." Again he allowed the truth of what he was saying to show on his face. He still not believe for a moment that his father had fully accepted his abilities.

"Do you mind?" she asked holding out a hand to him. Artie knew what she was going to do, but allowed himself to look suspicious – pulling away. "I'm just checking you for magic. Just making sure you're telling the truth," she explained.

"Alright," he said slowly. "But why would I admit to having it if I didn't?"

"Ah, to be so young and innocent," she replied and he glared at her for the comment. Deep down though he was amused. Of course he knew why some might pretend otherwise but, that was the whole point. He might as well use what talent he had.

"Not much but … it's magic alright. How did you discover it?"

"Whilst working with a physician at home. She had magic and taught me how to use it for healing but … when she died, her replacement did not have the same skill and … it wasn't long before the king's allies found out all about me." Artie had quickly discovered the knack of a really good lie. Don't. Everything he'd said was the absolute truth, just worded in a way to tell the story he wanted. This would be essential if he met any sorcerers who were powerful enough to read something more in his words or actions.

"A healer? Well now, that would be useful. You know all the basics of conventional medicine too?"

"Yes, I've been studying since I was seven."

"Really. How old are you now, Walt?"

"Sixteen."

"You look older," she said with the smile he remembered from the market. A smile that was apparently open and friendly but made him shudder inside. He allowed himself to return it, to look pleased at the obvious compliment but, he couldn't help his hand closing a little tighter around his pendant, almost instinctively; nervous about this woman and exactly what he was letting himself in for.

"Well now," she continued. "I think we could both be of use to each other. Let's talk a little more and work out how you could be of most use to your new family, shall we?"

xoxOxox

* * *

**A/N** _So, certain characters and plots from way back were not as random as they might have seemed. Also, very early on I said that, although the basic plot arc was decided from the start, your comments might influence me anyway. This Quest was one of those things - The focus at this point in the story was originally going to be Elaine but, as Artie turned out to be so popular, I decided to give him a larger part in the story. I'm sorry to those who asked for more from Duran ... he only ever was intended to be a very minor character in this fic._

_Next time: More Elaine and Morgana._

_**Edited 29/2/12**_


	26. Chapter 25: Deceptions

**Chapter 25: Deceptions**

Despite everyone missing Artie in Camelot, things had calmed down quite a bit since his departure. There was no real need for Elaine to live in the town now, especially as Merlin was more than aware that Greta no longer needed full time help at the apothecary stall, and Arthur was determined to show the court that he had not disowned Elaine just because of who had birthed her. However, his ward was reluctant to give up her new found independence completely and so she now spent some days and nights as a lady of court in the palace, and others living in the lower town and continuing to run errands for Greta and James – although she still didn't tell either of her fathers that she was spending most of her time working at the Smithy.

Morgana had come to visit her a few times since their first meeting and that, of course, was another reason why Elaine was reluctant to live back in the Palace full time – knowing that her mother would not be able to contact her whilst she was there. Elaine was no fool; she had grown up with enough knowledge of Morgana and the Dromerd to know she could not fully trust her mother, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. Curious about many, many things in fact and, knowing that she would hurt all three of her 'real' parents if she discussed these secret meetings with them, made her all the more determined to keep the information to herself.

Real parents? She had always enjoyed boasting that she had three parents as she was growing up. It was something she could be proud of when she had such an uncertain blood family but … now, she supposed, she had four parents and that was even more confusing. Calling them all by name had always been the easiest solution but, thinking about it, she thought that Merlin had been 'Father' to her now for some years … even if she rarely called him that to his face. Gwen and Arthur were … Gwen and Arthur but, they were also her mother and father and she still found it difficult to explain to those outside of her family how important those two people were in her life and just how much she loved and cared for them. Merlin was her blood father but … she loved all three of them deeply and could never openly admit to any being her favourite – just as no parent would wish to admit to having a favourite child.

Morgana though? How could she feel close to this woman when she knew so little about her. Like Merlin, she couldn't bring herself to hate her, even after hearing the stories of the bad things she'd done in the past but … she couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if Morgana hadn't been so ill when she'd been carrying her. What if she had been able to feed her and decided to raise her as her own? The answer to that was obvious; Elaine would now be with the Dromerd, probably plotting against Merlin, Arthur and Gwen - hating the three people that she loved the most in the world. The thought left a very bad taste in her mouth.

Elaine had been toying with an idea for a while now and, although not confident about her abilities to deceive, was being especially cautious and slightly less than truthful in her conversations with her mother. During this time she did not openly boast about Merlin as was her usual practice, made no references to having a close relationship with the king or his family, and even started to subtly agree with Morgana when the subjects of magic and the Dromerd's plans were raised.

It was actually much easier than she had thought. She remembered Merlin calling Morgana selfish once and realised that the description had not especially meant to be harsh – it simply acknowledged that the lady did and always had thought of herself and her opinions more highly than anyone else's. That Elaine might not agree with her apparently logical thoughts and ideals, simply did not occur to Morgana and so it was ridiculously easy for her to assume that Elaine could happily challenge her whole upbringing and consider the Dromerd's position perfectly reasonable, within the space of a couple of seasons.

Every time Morgana visited, she invited Elaine to her village and, every time, Elaine refused but … there was something more than curiosity beginning to emerge each time the question was asked until, suddenly, almost without thinking about it, she accepted the invitation.

Her duel life made it easy enough to arrange. She would leave the palace just before dawn - as was often the case - on the pretence of working all day in the town, dining with James and his family in the evening, sleeping that night in the cottage and then returning to the palace the following day. In reality, she would be meeting up with Morgana at her cottage just after dawn and spending the whole day at the Dromerd village.

xoxOxox

"I'm so pleased you agreed to visit," said Morgana brightly as Elaine opened the cottage door that morning. "I am so excited about introducing you to all my friends." Elaine smiled in response but it was a bit of an effort and she hoped it appeared genuine. She was curious but very, very nervous, especially as she been quite obviously implying that she agreed with their ideas. "I imagine you've travelled like this before?" the sorceress asked as she placed an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Ah no, actually."

"Really? I'm sure your father must know how to do it."

"I-I think so but … I'm not sure he's ever had much need." Morgana gave a gentle 'tut' in reply and then suddenly muttered a string of words, which Elaine tried hard to hear and remember. The last word was muffled by a sudden rush of wind and the girl quickly closed her eyes and dropped her head against the violent onslaught.

The world appeared to tip, the rushing sound became even louder and Elaine felt as if she was somehow being pulled to pieces and then pushed down some fast flowing river. The sensation eased, the world seemed to still and she soon found herself in a different building – a small round house – with a large stone sitting on a wooden table in front of them. She felt herself instinctively drawn to it's strong magic.

"It's the focus for the transportation," Morgana explained seeing her daughter's attention firmly fixed on the object. "It takes very great skill to transport to a place without it and only then if you know it well, or can focus on a person instead." Elaine simply nodded and tried to look bored as she always did when Morgana talked about magic. It was her way of pretending that she had no interest in the subject – a way of distracting her mother from the idea that she could possibly be as powerful as Merlin seemed to think.

Almost as soon as she had that thought, she felt her pendant give a little quiver under her shirt. She panicked for a moment, thinking it was Merlin trying to talk to her but, this wasn't a buzz or communication from her father – this was the stone's reaction to something much closer. Her worry shifted. What if there was someone here powerful enough to detect her magic? Many of these people were or had been Druids and those people could sense Merlin when he'd been younger. Could they sense her, or even the powerful magic of the pendant?

"Come on then, Elaine, there's no need to be afraid. Everyone is friendly here," said Morgana.

She nodded and followed her mother out into a village that seemed as large and busy as the area of Camelot that she lived in. They were in the centre of the village, consisting mostly of roundhouses, with the outside area full of more temporary tents and half built structures. Despite having much of the look and feel of a village, the large central hearth burning in the middle showed it to be the camp that it truly was. It appeared to be the centre of the community, numerous people seated around it on upturned wooden stumps, most deep in conversation.

She moved nervously towards the fire, just slightly behind her mother as one man immediately rose to greet them. He appeared to be in his fifties, with mostly grey hair on head and beard which had probably once been light brown.

"Alvarr," Morgana said warmly, her voice betraying a large amount of affection. "This is Elaine."

"Well, quite obviously," said the man with a charming smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you Elaine, I'm glad you decided to visit us."

"T-thank you, Alvarr." This was the leader then well - one of the leaders, Morgana said that this older man was mostly in charge but that a stronger sorcerer, Mordred, held equal amount of power here in many people's eyes. He was the one most believed would be Albion's magical salvation; rather than Merlin.

An attractive blonde lady was introduced next. The woman smiled and almost instantly, rather rudely Elaine though, pushed a hand out towards her head - apparently testing her for magic as Morgana had once done.

"Well?" her mother asked.

"Most intriguing," said the lady. "She has a presence about her – one that I would normally associate with magic but … I sense nothing. Most unusual."

"You're sure? Morgause was once quite certain that Emrys had no magic," Morgana pressed.

"Really? Well, someone with that level of power probably has the ability to hide it, even from such a powerful sorceress as your sister."

"Whilst still in his twenties?"

"Perhaps. I suspect that, like Mordred, Emrys' power is something that defies all the usual rules," the blonde replied. Elaine sighed despite herself but Morgana misinterpreted the sound.

"Do not be disheartened, Elaine. There are many here without magic – family members that didn't want to be separated from their loved ones. You will not be alone here and you are family anyway so you'll soon feel at home." Elaine frowned at her, suddenly suspicious.

"Ah thank you but, this is just a visit, I'm going back to Camelot tonight."

"Yes, of course," Morgana said with a smile that caused fear to suddenly bubble in Elaine's stomach. Perhaps she hadn't been as clever as she'd thought. Maybe she wasn't the one playing this situation to her advantage, after all.

They continued to move towards the fire, Morgana now talking of breakfast, when Elaine felt a far more obvious reaction from her pendant. It was a buzz … very faint but different. It certainly didn't feel like her father's contact, even if she was probably further away from him than she had been for most of her life. No, this felt very close but very quiet; weak … as if …

As she reached the fire she allowed her eyes to dart quickly to all of the twenty or so faces and suddenly froze as her gaze fell upon a young man with dark brown hair, mid tone skin and green eyes, his hand quite obviously clutching something around his neck. Her hand instinctively pressed against her own chest.

"_Artie?"_

He jumped very slightly and she assumed that he'd heard her. There was a hint of a reply, but she could get no actual message from him, except for a sense of surprise and amusement. She sent her friend a slightly accusing glare, but he just shrugged and quickly turned away, putting his pendant back into his tunic and casually continuing the conversation with the young lady next to him. Elaine's attention was also pulled back to her own companion as Morgana started to introduce her to a few other people around the fire.

Her mind was now racing with questions. Why was Artie here? Was he doing what she was – spying out the opposition for their fathers? Surely he hadn't joined them. His argument with Arthur hadn't been that bad, had it? What excuse would he have given to be accepted here? He was now quite obviously ignoring her which she realised was probably very sensible. They would not have allowed him here if they knew that he was King Arthur's son, which meant that she would have to pretend that she didn't know him either. So, how could she talk to him? Just introduce herself to him and pretend to be flirting with him like that blonde was? Use the pendants? Apparently not as he didn't have the ability to use them that way … unless …

She made a point of finding the closest empty log to Artie thus forcing Morgana to sit next to her. Elaine quickly decided that it was probably best not to draw her mother's attention to the prince - she had grown up with both his parents and so there was always the chance that she would recognise him in the same way as Arthur and the rest of the court had recognised her that fateful evening last year. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on her bowl of oatmeal.

Alvarr came back over to talk to Morgana, and Elaine quickly noticed that the look the pair were giving each other was similar to that the king and queen often shared. She found herself both surprised and confused by the sudden knowledge that these two were obviously rather more than friends, and wondered why she should feel that it bothered her at all. Trying to put that out of her mind, she took the opportunity to turn her focus back to Artie who, noting her attention, very pointedly lifted his fingers to his temples, and winced. She grinned, realising his plan and nodded.

"Morgana …?" she asked. "You don't have a healer here, do you? Only I'm getting a bit of a headache."

"We have a new one, in fact," said Alvarr. "He's in great demand because he is a magical physician and rather more knowledgeable than any others we have had."

"Yes, the boy's sleeping draft is the most effective one I've ever sampled, that's for certain," Morgana agreed and Elaine relaxed, realising that her mother had obviously met Artie and yet had still not been suspicious of him.

"Hey, Walt, can you grab a headache cure for Elaine here?" Alvarr called out. Artie looked straight at her and then Alvarr before nodding and running off.

_Walt?_

As she saw him returning, Elaine quietly stood up and moved over to meet him, hopefully just out of ear shot of the others.

"Here, this should work pretty well," he said with only a polite smile – just as if they'd never met before. Her smile was more open as she realised how much deeper his voice had become during these last couple of seasons. "You can drink it," he said more quietly, "it's just a tonic." She nodded and knocked it back. "We need to talk … urgently," he continued in a whisper.

"I think I have an idea. Swap pendants," she replied just as quietly. He frowned at the suggestion and Elaine nodded at him encouragingly. In returning the empty bottle it was easy enough to swap the stones. She put his around her neck and he did the same with hers. She felt an unusual tingle as she did so - a strange shudder which she found that she could not accurately describe.

"_Can you hear me?" _she asked.

"_Yes, and much louder than before."_

"_And I can hear you. Good."_

"_How?"_

"_Something Merlin discovered."_

"_Good, we need to talk."_

"_I'll say. Walt?"_

"_Couldn't use my real name."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Hey, Morgana … my name is Artur … do I remind you of anyone?" _She struggled not to smile at his joke. They moved away from each other and sat back down on their own logs.

"Better?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, it's working very quickly." Elaine had used Artie's headache cures before and knew just how effective they were.

"Good. Now, here's Mordred and the three of us have a lot to talk about. Will you wait here for me?"

"Of course," she replied.

As her mother moved away from the fire, Elaine took the opportunity to look at the large crowd that was now gathering around it and was aware that many were giving her curious looks – probably seeing her resemblance to her mother. With all that attention on her, it was probably still a good idea to keep the silent conversation going; both she and Artie apparently focusing on their food or immediate neighbours rather than on each other.

"_I thought Morgana might recognise you anyway?" _she continued.

"_I worried too but … our family doesn't exactly consist of the most observant people, does it?"_ She ducked her head to cover her grin.

"_So, why are you here?"_

"_I came here to spy. I thought I could gather some useful information for Father and Merlin, and then quickly sneak back home but … I suppose I didn't think things through and … I certainly didn't expect to arrive here to find that their plan was just about to be put into operation and they're not letting anyone leave until it's done."_

"_Plan? What plan?"_

"_It can't be a co-incidence that you're here now."_

"_Morgana's been pestering me to visit for a while. Like you, I thought I'd use the opportunity to try to get some information."_

"_That explains why they've suddenly announced it's happening tomorrow then?"_

"_What is? What are you talking about?"_

"_Morgana obviously wanted you away from Camelot and I get the impression that Alvarr only reluctantly delayed their plan for a short while to give her time to persuade you. __Now you're out of harm's way, they'll have her full support."_

"Artie? _Support for what?"_

"_Tomorrow, every member of this camp, magical and non magical soldiers are setting out to attack Camelot."_

xoxOxox

* * *

**A/N **There are four chapters left to go or ... three chapters and an epilogue.

Do you like Artie's line about his family's powers of observation? It is so true, isn't it?

Just gone past 200 reviews now - that's wonderful! Thank you.

**Edited 29/2/12**


	27. Chapter 26: Plan of Attack

_Oh, go on then - seeing that this is mostly written, the chapter's quite short and you've all been so nice to me recently. So, here is the next chapter two days earlier than planned._

* * *

**Chapter 26: Plan of Attack**

"_The Dromerd are going to attack Camelot? Are you sure?"_ Elaine asked Artie silently, still holding onto his pendant.

"_Yes, they've got it all planned."_

"_But … Merlin? They'll never get past him and his defences."_

"_Elaine, they've got Mordred who they're convinced is a match for him, plus Morgana, Alvarr and several other fairly strong sorcerers. Then there are all the little people, like me and …"_

"_Wait? You … you're going to be part of the attack …?"_ She wasn't looking at him but she could sense his amusement through the pendants – the sense that he was biting back a laugh.

"_Ironic that. Came here to help Father, now I'm part of the army that's setting out to kill him."_

"_Kill him?"_

"_Yes, of course. That's the plan … that's _always _the plan. Kill Arthur, give Morgana the throne, have __Mordred as court sorcerer. That is always how the Dromerd interpreted the prophecy. They still believe Emrys has a role to play, of course, but they're convinced that his love for Arthur has blinded and corrupted him and that only the king's death will convince him to choose the right side."_

"_They really don't understand him, do they? If they killed Arthur and let Emrys live …?"_

"_Then Merlin would kill every one of them, probably flattening the whole of Albion whilst he was at it. Yes but, they're all convinced what they're doing is right and they're hardly going to listen to me, are they?"_

"_So, what can we do?"_

"_Well, I'm hoping that you can warn Merlin for a start. I've tried, but I'm fairly certain my messages wouldn't have got through."_ Elaine simply nodded her agreement. Artie's message to her had been ridiculously faint and they'd only been standing a few paces apart.

"_Yes, but I'll need my pendant back for that. Even then I'm not sure if I'll be able to send him a detailed message over such a distance."_

"_Watch out. Mordred's coming over and he's almost as strong as Merlin, he might sense something_ _..."_ Artie's presence was suddenly gone and Elaine looked up to see a man of average height confidently approach her position.

There was little else that was ordinary about the man. He appeared to be in his thirties with pale skin, startlingly large blue eyes and would be considered handsome by most except ... Elaine struggled to control a shudder as she looked into those eyes and saw even more coldness and hatred than she'd ever witnessed whilst looking at her mother.

"Hello, you're obviously Elaine," he said with a quiet, calm voice that seemed completely at odds with his cold eyes.

"Obviously?"

"You look very much like Morgana."

"Ah."

"But you don't have magic?" Elaine just shrugged, not willing to lie outright in front of someone this magical. She was stunned that someone like Mordred couldn't sense her magic. Hadn't Merlin said he'd recognised him as Emrys when he was just a little boy? She tried to push such thoughts to one side and concentrate on holding a polite conversation with the sorcerer.

xoxOxox

"_They can't sense my magic," _she said silently to Artie later, when the pair next had the chance to talk alone. _"Not even Mordred, or that blonde woman from the market place."_

"_It must have been me she'd sensed that day then and … Elaine, the other woman … I know who it was now." _Elaine sighed as she remembered too and simply nodded at Artie. It had been Morgana disguised as an old woman - obviously assuming there would still be some in Camelot that might recognise her. She supposed that she really should have recognised those eyes the moment she'd first met her mother properly.

"_We'll need to find an excuse to swap these pendants back then. Certainly before we all leave tomorrow," _Artie continued.

"_This was supposed to be a day visit but … they're not going to let me go, are they?" _She felt frightened and wondered if that emotion would also be transmitted.

"_Morgana's hardly going to let anything happen to you. You'll just be held here ..." _She sensed his amusement. _"With magic?" _She nodded, understanding his emotion - her brain buzzing with numerous thoughts and ideas. _"Look, I'll come over to check you're alright and then we can swap these back so you can try to warn Merlin?" _Artie continued. He moved over to her, taking her pendant off as he walked and sat down next to her with a relaxed smile. "Feeling better?" he asked out loud as she quickly took his off.

"Yes, the pain disappeared ages ago. That really is a remarkable cure."

"Glad to be of help."

"Thanks ..." She held her hand out as if to shake his and he grinned as he placed his palm in hers. The two pendants touched as they swapped owners and both youngsters reacted as they felt another strong buzz and dizzying rush of sound like they had that day in her cottage but at least Elaine was able to stay on her feet this time. They couldn't talk now so he just gave her a questioning look and she shrugged, still not fully understanding the enchantment Merlin had put on his stone. It did work a little like hers, but she'd sensed something else about it as it had hung around her neck, even though she didn't recognise the specific magic that it held.

She reluctantly turned her back on her friend, only to find Morgana by her side with a sly smile on her face.

"Got your eye on our new physician? He is a handsome young man, isn't he?"

"No," she said with a frown. "I mean … I was just thanking him for the cure."

"I was only teasing you, Elaine. Perhaps there's someone in Camelot you like better?" She shook her head. "No? I thought it was the magic that made me such a late developer but … perhaps it was just me."

"And Merlin," she said without thinking.

"Yes, I suppose so, although he more than made up for that later on, let me tell you."

"I really don't want to know," she said pulling a face and her mother laughed at her obvious discomfort.

She was shown back to the house and told to rest for the afternoon. The instruction was plain … Morgana obviously had important business to discuss and Elaine was not to be a part of it. As her mother left, Elaine suddenly felt a shock of power run through her and she reeled at sensing such powerful magic so close at hand. Quickly exploring the sensation she realised that a shield spell had been put around the house. If she tried to leave, she wouldn't be able to. Well, it was possible that she might be able to … the magic she sensed was powerful but nowhere near as strong as Merlin's shields and so she _might_ be able to counter it. Not that she could do that now anyway and, in some ways, it was quite comforting to know that the enchantment worked both ways and that there was little danger of anyone interrupting her whilst she tried this next magical trick. She sat cross legged on the floor, held her pendant in both hands, cast the usual connections spell and thought of her father.

It took a long time, she felt she had to search with her mind, working out which direction he was in. The whole point of these pendants was that you could communicate through shields too and so neither the one at this end or the numerous ones at Camelot should be causing a problem.

Eventually she got a sense of direction and distance and tried hard to send a message – first a buzz.

There was a short pause and then her stone vibrated in reply.

"_Where?"_ Was the only word she could hear, but that was enough for her to realise that Merlin knew that this message wasn't coming from the lower town.

"_Dromerd. Attack. Prepare."_

"_Attacking Camelot?"_

"_Yes." _

"?" Just a sense of a question but she understood what he was asking.

"_I'm fine. Be careful."_

"_Artie …?" _Probably was he there or was he safe.

"_Yes."_

"_When?"_

"_Tomorrow morning. Be careful." _Her father's presence disappeared abruptly and she sighed, hoping that was enough. Out of curiosity she tried Artie, sent a buzz and received a reply.

"I've warned Merlin." All she got was a sense of a response - nothing more. It was really incredible that she could have said so much to her father over such a distance and couldn't even hear one word from Art. Hopefully it would be enough. Hopefully Camelot, Arthur and Merlin would be strong enough to defeat them … Tears suddenly welled, despite herself. She would now have friends on both sides of the battle – everyone she loved in danger and she would be stuck here, quite unable to help. She might be able to break through this shield, but she had no idea where she was or how she could get back home.

Elaine wiped her eyes and looked around the little house, her eyes suddenly falling on a number of books on a shelf nearby. Suddenly determined, she grabbed the largest one and smiled as she noted that it was an unfamiliar book of spells and wondered what new magic she could learn. Then she settled herself down on the surprisingly comfortable bed and started to read, keeping her magical senses alert for her mother's return.

xoxOxox

"Merlin?" Arthur nudged his advisor rather roughly and he dropped the stone he was holding. Up until now, the warlock had made a point of only communicating with Elaine in private but he had sensed enough from that first buzz to know that his daughter was not where she was supposed to be and that Artie appeared to be in the same place. He was currently in a Round Table meeting with the King, Queen, Walt and the usual knights and so this was a good a time as any to reveal something else that he had decided to keep from Arthur.

"What were you doing?" asked Gwaine. Merlin held up the pendant for all to see.

"Talking to Elaine."

"Talking?" asked Gwen.

"Communicating through this pendant. She's not in Camelot."

"What? Of course she is. I saw her leaving for the town this morning," the Queen said.

"She's not there now. She's ... she's with the Dromerd."

"What?" said Arthur standing up. "How do you … what is that?"

"It was just a toy at first but … it looks like it's become something rather more important."

"But …"

"No Arthur, we haven't the time. She's just sent me a warning. The Dromerd are planning to attack … tomorrow and … she's worried."

"Is she alright?" asked Gwen. "What happened?"

"Well, I'm assuming that she met up with Morgana at some point." He winced at the thought.

"Surely, she wouldn't go running off with her," said Walt. "Not after everything she's learnt about the woman?"

"Morgana's her mother. You couldn't blame her for being curious," said Gwen.

"_You're_ her mother, Guinevere," said Arthur sternly. "I thought that was the whole point."

"Of course she would be curious," said Merlin "but I'm not especially worried about Elaine. Morgana obviously won't want any harm to come to her."

"You think so?" said Arthur sceptically. "Merlin, that woman's spent most of her life planning to kill her father, brother and best friend … you really think she'd treat her daughter any differently?"

"Yes," he replied simply, holding Arthur's gaze, and the king glared at him. "Look, that's not the point. At the moment Elaine's fine but … despite the fact that she hero worships you and me and knows exactly what we're capable of … she is genuinely worried about this attack. They've Mordred, Alvarr, Morgana and goodness knows how many others. I may be powerful but … I am on my own ..." He frowned. "Especially since she's not here."

"Will they be able to use her magic somehow?" asked Leon.

"No, I doubt they can even sense it – not if it's like mine – not if it's so much part of the earth that only the pure can feel it."

"Yes, not many 'pure' souls in that camp, I'm sure," said Arthur. "Did she give numbers?"

"No. I'll try and get that information from her if I can, but communicating over that sort of distance is not easy … we could only pass short one or two word messages just now."

"Fine," said Arthur. "And, Merlin. Remind me to talk to you _again_ about your insane habit of keeping vital pieces of information from me."

xoxOxox

* * *

**A/N **_So, the old woman in the market place in Chapter 13 was Morgana in disguise. I know Leaving-my-mark queried it and wondered if we'd see the pair again. Obviously we did!_

_So ... Merlin and his secrets eh?_

_**Edited 29/2/12**_


	28. Chapter 27: Sorcerers' Shields

_So, here is that long overdue action you've been waiting for._

* * *

**Chapter 27: Sorcerers' Shields**

The sun appeared over the horizon and lit up the rows of soldiers and knights lining the walls and battlements of Camelot castle, whilst more stood on guard at the gate. Arthur turned to Merlin to see him holding onto his pendant – his gaze distant.

"Well?" the King asked.

"Elaine says that the Dromerd are preparing to transport. She's been left behind at the camp - held magically, I assume, and is worrying about how she is going to be able to escape."

"She should stay behind."

"She should yes but then, she _is_ my daughter, after all."

"Huh," Arthur muttered and Merlin grinned at the response. "Well, how are they planning to get through your various shields?"

"Aah." The sorcerer had suddenly reeled, holding onto the battlement wall for support.

"Merlin! What is it?"

"They're here. A mass transport – just outside of the city. That was strong magic, Arthur – this won't be an easy fight."

"You'll be fine," said Arthur placing his hand on the warlock's shoulder and Merlin couldn't help but smile at the gentle reassurance.

Within moments a group of twenty stood outside the gatehouse. One lifted a hand, and the knights guarding the entrance were instantly and violently thrown aside.

"Mordred!" Merlin snarled, recognising the feel of the magic as much as the sorcerer himself. The whole group lifted hands up towards the castle and Merlin suddenly crumpled to his knees with another low cry.

"Merlin?" Arthur knelt down next to him, his hand back on his friend's shoulder.

"They're attacking the protection that I've put around the whole castle. I won't be able to hold such a large shield, Arthur, not like this …"

"Then don't try." He raised his voice so that all the knights could hear. "To the courtyard … you too, Merlin and then we'll just let them in on our terms."

"Alright, I suppose it will be easier to protect you when we're all closer."

"Good."

Merlin felt his shield on the outer wall start to buckle half way down the stairs and reluctantly let it go, just as Arthur and his elite knights had reached the square. At the same moment, fifteen of the sorcerers appeared in the courtyard in front of them and Merlin hastily created a smaller shield to protect Camelot's army from the very likely magical attack. However, it seemed it was not Arthur or his knights that the group were interested in and, as one, all fifteen sorcerers aimed strong beams of fire in the warlock's direction instead. Having no warning - no time to attack or think of anything clever, Merlin quickly put a small, strong defensive shield around himself and waited for their next move.

The Warlock's eyes flicked quickly to the rest of the square to find another small group had just arrived. Arthur was still pinned behind the shield that Merlin had created to protect him, which meant the King was unable to attack and, seeing that the strongest sorcerers seemed to be concentrating on him, Merlin decided to drop that shield so that the knights would be free to fight the less talented enemy.

However, as soon as he had dropped his protective shield, the other group of sorcerers put their own up in it's place. Merlin was now being held in place by the most powerful of the Dromerd - including Alvarr, whilst the others were preventing the soldiers from intervening. Despite the effort of holding his shield against the increasingly vicious attack, Merlin's eyes hunted within the enemy groups for those he knew, but could see no sign of Mordred or Morgana. He used that knowledge to spur him on and pushed some extra power through his shield, starting to turn it into a weapon against the small group of sorcerers that were holding him captive.

His pendant buzzed faintly - a signal from Artie who was obviously here in the square somewhere. A quick check revealed the young prince to be part of the group holding the knights in place. They were obviously the lesser sorcerers, and were only having to deal with those that had no magic at all. Where were the two most powerful? Where were the pair that Merlin _really_ needed to worry about?

As if answering his silent questions, another transport whirlwind appeared a little to his left and, when it had cleared, Merlin saw that the Dromerd had been carefully placing all their pieces on the game board to their own advantage. Whilst these sorcerers had been keeping them busy, Morgana and Mordred had managed to get inside the palace to capture Gwen and Duran, and now Arthur and his family stood exposed in the centre of the courtyard, with the knights now pushed back to the walls - all quite unable to move behind the enemy's strong magical shield. Morgana walked towards the royal family with her trademark smirk and Merlin gave an angry growl and pushed his magic harder – frustrated at his inability to help. He smiled a little as he felt the shield pulse with his power and a few of the sorcerers fell to their knees at the unexpected attack.

"Mordred!" Alvarr called out in a strained voice. The younger man moved quickly towards Merlin's shield position and the two Dromerd swapped places.

"_Hello, Emrys," _said Mordred silently, raising his hand - rather over dramatically - and pushing his own spell against Merlin's shield. The advantage abruptly shifted and the warlock found himself quickly on his knees from the sudden extra power thrown his way. Mordred's magic was close to his own in strength and now Merlin had him plus fourteen lesser sorcerers to counter at the same time. He groaned as his shield began to waver. _"Relax, Emrys, we're not here to kill you – just to subdue you."_

"_Not a chance," _he threw back. The boy had grown into a man, but those eyes and that smile had not changed one bit. Merlin desperately tried to find some energy from somewhere so he could look up to see what was going on in the rest of the square.

"I thought they had _three_ sons," said Alvarr, moving closer to Arthur. "Where's your other brat, Pendragon?"

"Away on a quest," the King replied calmly.

"Unfortunate, I was hoping to deal with the whole family in one go." Merlin glanced nervously over to Artie, willing him to stay quiet.

"So, are you cowards going to fight, or not?" said Arthur obviously frustrated by his inability to act.

"We are fighting the only true warrior here as we speak," said Alvarr, pointing towards Merlin who was still on his knees from the strain of trying to counter Mordred. "Once Emrys is subdued then we will happily turn our attention to you – never fear." Merlin felt his pendant buzz again. Artie was hooded, his head turned towards him. A message was squeezed through the pendant. A question … a plea.

"_No, stay out of it, you're not strong enough," _Merlin replied.

Artie's own reply was just an emotion – almost amusement. Merlin gritted his teeth as he translated it. "_With you trapped, there's no hope for our family anyway." _Of course, the boy was quite right.

Seemingly frustrated by Merlin's inability to give up, Alvarr signalled for a few more sorcerers to join the ones surrounding the warlock. Merlin was not at all surprised to see Artie in the group, moving quickly and quietly forwards, holding a hand up as if attacking, but obviously not using his magic at all. As the prince got closer to the edge of the shield, Merlin simply held his pendant and focused, ensuring that the two stones' connection would allow Artie to move easily through the barrier.

"_Now, quickly ..." _the Warlock urged and Artie walked through the shield without any effort. A shout from another sorcerer in this group quickly brought everyone's attention to this side of the courtyard.

"What, how did he do that? Can anyone else get through …?" someone asked, but Merlin was struggling to focus now; that last bit of magic had used up the last of his energy reserves and, as spots started to dance before his eyes, he knew that he was moments away from loosing consciousness.

Artie moved quickly to kneel beside him and, to his surprise, grabbed the stone of Merlin's pendant - offering his own at the same time. The warlock became suddenly more aware as the sudden connection appeared to return a little of his power to him.

_"How did you know about that?" _he asked_._

_"Elaine," _Artie replied and Merlin was surprised at how easily he could hear the prince when he was convinced that he did not have enough power to communicate this way.

_"I need your magic."_

_"Take it - as much as you need. Keep this shield holding."_

Using the pendants, Merlin drew a little magical strength from his companion - just enough to be able to look up again to see what was going on. He noticed the three leaders exchange a confused look and also saw surprise from Arthur and his family as they finally recognised Art. Morgana looked quickly between the two groups and gave a sudden, humourless laugh.

"Well now ... it looks like our new physician was a spy. Look at his complexion - look at his features - there's Arthur's other son." Artie knelt up taller, still holding the pendant and lifted his chin; a Pendragon through and through, Merlin thought proudly. He wasn't the only one. Arthur was looking straight at them and he saw the king give his middle son one short, brief nod of approval. The emotions transferred through the pendant were overwhelming and Merlin found a sudden rush of power accompany it."

_"Good, keep hold of those emotions, Art. Pride and love can work to our advantage. Stay strong. Don't let them hurt our family." _

Merlin hoped that the Dromerd had no idea that he was being lent power - they would not have thought the boy strong enough or understood the extra enchantment the warlock had put on Art's stone that had the ability to focus and increase the prince's power and was now doing the same for him. Merlin found that amusing - it had been a silly idea at the time, something to help keep Artie safe, and he had no idea how much use it would be to him now. He kept his head down and continued to absorb the boy's power, plus the extra he was now accessing because of the pendant's enchantment - trying hard not to alert the sorcerers to how much stronger he was beginning to feel.

"Well," said Alvarr. "That's fine by me. Now we've got the whole Pendragon family here."

Merlin suddenly felt a vibration through both pendants and groaned. _"Now he really does have the whole family."_

_"What was that?" _Artie asked.

_"Elaine - I just felt her transport. No idea how she did that, I haven't taught her." _Merlin felt more emotion from Art and, thanks to their connection, could now sense exactly how strong his feelings for his daughter were. He found the strength to be grateful that the boy was only feeling pride and affection at the moment and nothing else ... that distraction might prove a little too much to handle right now. His magical strength was slowly starting to return but - nowhere near enough to attack or risk dropping his defensive shield.

xoxOxox

"Mother, please, you must stop this." Elaine had run in through the gatehouse entrance and headed towards her family, but had been intercepted by Morgana.

"Elaine – how did you get here?"

"Please, don't hurt my family."

"Merlin is perfectly safe," she said quietly. "We have no intention of hurting him. Honestly, if the prophecies are to be believed, we couldn't kill him, even if we tried."

"Please, you don't understand. You've misunderstood _everything_."

"There is no need to be afraid. We have to do this. The Pendragons are the only thing stopping us from bringing magic back to Camelot."

"No, you can't hurt them. I won't let you!" Morgana frowned at Elaine's strong words.

"I'm sorry, Elaine. This is why I wanted you away from this. I didn't want you involved – I didn't want you hurt."

"But, I _am_ involved and, if you are going to kill my family then – obviously I'm going to hurt."

"But, I just explained …"

"Enough!" said Alvarr. "We have to do this now – whilst Emrys is still bound. We'll deal with 'Walt' later but, for now, we have King, Queen, heir and youngest prince – and I'm going to finish what Morgause started all those years ago with Uther."

Suddenly Elaine pulled free of Morgana's gentle grip and stood boldly in front of Arthur.

"No! I told you that I would not let you harm them."

"So be it ..." said Alvarr raising a hand.

"No ... wait!" Morgana cried as he started to chant his spell. Elaine was quicker and with her own enchantment and a flash of gold eyes, she created a faint shield that could briefly be seen shimmering around the royal family. Alvarr's fire-bolt simply bounced straight off it.

"I thought you said she had no magic?" said Alvarr. Elaine lifted her chin, smiling slightly as she saw the look of total confusion on the enemies' faces.

"Why are you protecting them?" Morgana asked.

"Because they are my family."

"I-I don't understand … "

"Gwen fed me, Arthur adopted me. They are my mother and father, the princes are my brothers." Morgana looked totally devastated by the news, shaking her head and taking a step away from her daughter.

"I should have never …" she turned to Merlin with a glare. "Why? I wanted you to raise her. I thought you'd keep her away from them." Her father was still kneeling, apparently weak and powerless but the rather wicked grin he gave and the glint in his eyes suggested to Elaine that much of his tiredness was an act. She quickly grabbed her pendant.

"_Of course, you are really my father …"_

"_I understand – you're doing well, Elflet but ... be careful, I'm not able to help you yet."_

"They were the ones that loved me and fed me. Even when they knew I had magic they did not turn me away," she continued, now confident about the direction she needed to push Morgana in. "Why did you think they would? Why did you think they would harm me - their only daughter? Perhaps even Uther wouldn't have killed his beloved ward - his own flesh and blood - if he'd known the truth. Perhaps he would have loved you just as much as Arthur loves me."

"No! Don't say that. You do not understand … you cannot understand what it was like back then."

"Enough of this," said Alvarr and Elaine saw him look over towards the shield holding Merlin but ... not to her father but to someone outside – Mordred. "The rest of you – take Mordred's place." The last of the sorcerers went over but, before Elaine had a chance to register what was happening, Mordred had turned his attention away from Merlin and aimed a powerful spell straight at her, before instantly turning his attention back to her father. She gritted her teeth and braced herself against the attack, but her shield instantly shattered on impact, and she cried out as pain coursed through her body. Alvarr had now moved forwards towards her, his hand raised, and she desperately tried to ignore the fact that every part of her was stinging and find some, small amount of strength to recast the spell and protect her family.

"You consider yourself a Pendragon?" Alvarr asked, holding up a hand towards her. "Then – you shall die just like one."

"No!" Seven voices called out in shock; four from behind, two in her head - amplified by the pendant - and another in front of her as the young sorceress desperately tried to find a little magic to defend herself. She lifted her head to see Alvarr's triumphant smile as his eyes flashed gold.

"No! Elaine!"

xoxOxox

* * *

**A/N** "...…..."

_(sorry, the author of this fanfic isn't here at the moment – she's run away to hide from all the readers who are now screaming curses at her for leaving them with such a horrible cliff hanger)_

So, would you like the next chapter soon then?

_**E/N** Just tweaked the last bit about the voices that Elaine could hear, as Leaving-my-mark thought it was too confusing originally. Who's calling out at the very end? Well, I'm assuming all of them but it might be the person who's pov is up next._

_**29/2/12**_


	29. Chapter 28: Redemption

**Chapter 28: Redemption.**

"No! Elaine!"

Arthur had never felt so helpless, so useless. He fought against the shield holding him in place, just as Merlin fought his own battle on the other side of the square. There was no-one here who could protect Elaine – there was no time – no one who could stop Alvarr. No-one except …

His yell and those of his family beside him, plus the muffled shouts from inside Merlin's shield, were nothing compared to the loudest cry of all – a scream of sheer anger and despair. A cry from the mother who had lost everything; her home, her friends, her family, her sister, then her mind and finally her baby. Her scream shook the very foundations of Camelot as she threw all her magic at the one who dared to attack the only thing she had left – the one person she truly loved … her only child.

There was a flash of light brighter than any the square had witness so far that morning and, when it had faded, Alvarr was lying dead at Elaine's feet. The girl looked up at her mother, still not fully understanding but, having recovered enough of her strength and her wits, she quickly recast the shield that had been protecting them all, her eyes sparking gold as she turned her head to check on her family behind her.

A sensible move, Arthur thought. Morgana might not have been able to see her daughter killed, but he didn't believe for a moment that she felt the same way about him and his family. Despite all the fear and frustration, Arthur was feeling so proud at the moment. Proud of Artie and the way he'd run to Merlin's aid, the fact that Merlin was somehow managing to survive an attack by over twenty sorcerers and of Elaine and how she had managed to not only protect her family with magic, but somehow got through to Morgana in a way that no-one else had managed to do for years.

He looked over to Merlin and saw that most of the enemy sorcerers appeared severely distracted now. His friend still had his head down but, he didn't appear to be getting any weaker. In fact, Art seemed to be looking remarkably calm as he knelt next to the warlock, apparently holding his hand, the boy's eyes darting around the square, as if working out strategy.

Mordred was now looking confused. He was probably the main reason that Merlin was still incapacitated and, now that Alvarr was dead and Morgana's loyalties were in question, the young sorcerer was obviously uncertain as to whether he should continue to subdue the powerful warlock or try to attack Elaine's latest shield instead.

It was then Arthur looked more closely and realised that his son wasn't holding his friend's hand for support but was, in fact, holding that pendant. One look at Elaine showed that she too was holding her hand close to her chest, whilst she and Artie continue to survey the scene. Arthur smiled slightly as he realised that the three were obviously talking and planning … but what? And could he do anything to help them?

Slowly, Merlin moved to his feet. It seemed to be a great effort for him but, instead of Artie helping, it seemed the young man was struggling more than the warlock and Arthur had to admit that he was now highly confused.

"Elaine? What's happening?" he hissed.

"I need to get to him," his ward replied through gritted teeth and Arthur realised that this shield was also an effort for the young girl to hold. "Together we will be stronger."

"Towards Merlin," Arthur whispered to Gwen and the boys. Before he had been unable to move at all, but now that it was Elaine's shield that protected them, it was easy enough to move along with her; slowly, cautiously, now approaching the place where Morgana knelt next to Alvarr's lifeless body - his half-sister now weeping uncontrollably.

"She loved him but … still she killed him for trying to kill her child." Guinevere's voice was full of emotion and Arthur shuddered, remembering his wife's reaction when he'd given Art a hard time and driven him away from Camelot. He'd received a slap for that but … what if he'd threatened his son's life – would his own wife have resorted to such extreme measures to ensure her child's survival?

"Morgana … Mother ..." Elaine had reached her and now crouched down, gently shaking her shoulders.

"I-I killed him. I didn't want to … I cared for him but … he should never have ..." She shook her head as if trying to understand her own logic.

"I know. Thank you." Arthur swallowed hard. So like her father, so forgiving. What would it be like to be so loving – so innocent? "Mother, we must go to Merlin. He is the only one who can protect _me_ now."

Arthur smiled, despite himself. Elaine was not thinking of her own protection, she was thinking of the rest of them but, she now knew, as they all did, that Morgana would do anything for her daughter and _that_ was the only relationship they could rely right now.

Merlin and Artie were still slowly approaching their position, the enemy sorcerers now nervously realising that the warlock was able to move and that they were apparently powerless to stop him. Now that the group were closer, Arthur could see pure anger and hatred in Mordred's eyes, his every action and command spurring on the other sorcerers as they continued to attack. There was murder in those bright blue eyes and, if Merlin's shield fell, his friend would have little of his own strength left to defend himself. That was why he needed to get to Elaine. Together they might stand a chance of overthrowing the sorcerers in the square but, until that happened, Arthur and his knights were useless.

Merlin's head was still bowed so Arthur had no idea of his physical strength, but Art …? He had never seen his son look so ill, so exhausted. Why? The boy wasn't using magic, was he? He said he didn't have much anyway unless … Was he trying to heal Merlin somehow? He was desperate to ask Elaine to explain but could see that she was also struggling to keep her shield and, at the same time, had persuaded Morgana to her feet and was now moving her along with them too.

Elaine stretched a hand out to her right … Artie, now hanging onto Merlin, threw his out to the left and took hers. Merlin, head still down, suddenly pulled the boy close to him with a surprising amount of strength and Arthur watched intently as Elaine and Morgana were pulled along with him. Merlin threw his right arm around Artie's shoulder, his left around Elaine's whilst the girl continued to hang onto Morgana. Now that he was closer, Arthur was convinced he saw a small smile play on Merlin's lips. _That smile_. What was he up to?

As the warlock started to stand up a little taller, his companions all seemed to sag. The shield around Arthur seemed to sparkle for a second and he gathered from the size and shape of it, that the two had been made into one. So now, all of the enemy sorcerers were attacking all of them but … somehow, despite feeling far more nerve-wracking to the king, the looks on the enemy's faces made him think that perhaps the tide of the battle was starting to turn.

Merlin now stood up to his full height, just as the other three collapsed at his feet. The warlock very slowly lifted his head and, although Arthur couldn't see his friend's face from this position, he was looking straight at the enemy sorcerers and the fear he saw in their eyes was truly shocking. At almost the same time, there was a sudden rush of wind and every single one of the sorcerers that had been attacking them were thrown half way across the square in an obvious show of extreme magical power. Arthur exchanged a surprised glance with his family before turning back to look at Merlin.

The warlock very slowly, very deliberately, turned his head towards Arthur and the king nearly cried out loud at what he saw.

Merlin's eyes were burning gold. Not just the flash that accompanies a spell, but a constant, bright pair of flames where his eyes had once been. The smile that Arthur had previously described as scary, was now replaced by one that had his knees shaking so badly that he thought he might collapse. There was little in the sorcerer that stood before him that Arthur recognised as his friend.

"I think now would be a good time to put those knights of yours into action, Arthur, don't you?" The phrasing and the sarcasm was all Merlin, but that voice …? The voice was something different – elemental. Arthur remembered Merlin describing his magic as such, many years ago and he had replied, 'whatever that means.' Arthur now had his answer. This was Emrys. This is what the druids had seen all those years ago and why they had always treated his friend with such respect. Honestly, Arthur felt like bowing at the man's feet himself - he had never felt so small or so insignificant as he did now.

Arthur swallowed hard and belatedly nodded at Merlin, before quickly giving the order to his knights to charge and they all moved forwards quickly, apparently no longer constrained by any enemy shield.

"Capture as many as you can … I want them alive," Arthur shouted. "I want them to understand that I don't kill sorcerers if I can possibly help it."

Merlin started to walk slowly forward, but Arthur was sure he could still see a faint glimmer of the shield that was still protecting those that were not armed. Arthur exchanged a glance with Amr who nodded and the pair walked forward too, swords raised, advancing towards the lesser sorcerers along with the rest of the knights, whilst Merlin headed directly for Mordred. The younger sorcerer took one look at Emrys and Arthur saw how his own expression might have looked a few moments before. The fear – the total panic and awe that flickered across his face and deep into those intense blue eyes made Arthur certain that the battle had just been won – so far without a single sword strike on either side.

The warlock raised a hand as he approached the younger sorcerer. Arthur saw him tip his head to the side, contemplating. How much of Merlin was left in there? His friend would be reluctant to kill but … what about Emrys? Perhaps he might not have such morals.

Whether or not Merlin was considering killing Mordred, the choice was quickly taken away from the warlock by a violent swirl of wind as a number of the stronger sorcerers suddenly transport away in the usual magical whirlwind. Quickly and efficiently the knights of Camelot start to round up the others.

Confident that the danger was now over, Merlin apparently dropped his shield with a careless flick of his wrist and walked back towards the group ... his family … Arthur quickly strode back to join them, Amr by his side.

"Good grief, Merlin. I hope that look isn't permanent," he said.

"What look?"

"Or that voice."

"Your eyes are gold … and glowing … constantly," said Elaine.

"Seriously scary .." said Artie in an awed voice.

"Here, take your pendants and I'll try and give you some back," Merlin said, holding his hands out. Again the words were his friend's, but the voice certainly wasn't.

"Give back what?" Arthur asked.

"Our power," said Elaine. "He borrowed it from me, Artie and Morgana."

"That's why you collapsed?" His ward nodded in response to his question but was now holding pendants with Merlin, her focus on her father before she quickly moved away from him, shaking her head as if annoyed by some sound that only she could hear.

"That's better," she said with a grin at him and he smiled weakly back. Artie had also seemed to recover, only to find himself quickly smothered by his mother's embrace. Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin to see him bend down to take Morgana's hands and help her to stand. Arthur looked at his friend in disbelief. After everything she had done – all he could see in Merlin's expression was concern and affection. Her eyes were wild and red from crying and she didn't seem to know where to look or what to do.

"Morgana?" Her gaze settled finally settled on Merlin and she swallowed hard as she looked at him. Merlin may have returned much of his borrowed power, but his eyes were still a fixed gold, even if they had lost much of their earlier brightness. Morgana seemed less unnerved by the sight and more overawed.

"You really are Emrys," she breathed.

"Yes, and I really am the one who will bring magic back to Albion, not Mordred."

"Perhaps …"

"Morgana … thank you." She shook her head, obviously confused by his gratitude and ducked her head. "Look at me. Thank you for Elaine. You said once that you believed I was her only chance of life, but it seems that it took both of us to create her and both of us to save her."

She smiled at him – a perfect, genuine smile that no-one here had seen for such a long time. Then, to Arthur's total disbelief and shock, Merlin pulled Morgana into his arms and kissed her gently, but passionately, in the middle of the square. Arthur turned to Guinevere confused, but his wife just shrugged at him - obviously not understanding the affection either.

As the pair pulled apart, Merlin looked straight at Arthur and the slim man suddenly burst out laughing as he saw the King's confused expression. Arthur wanted to make some comment to him or Morgana about the obvious passion contained within that kiss, but Merlin's eyes were still gold and he honestly didn't have the nerve to confront him at the moment.

Elaine then moved towards her mother and allowed herself to be hugged. At the same time, Art approached him and Arthur happily pulled his son into his arms too. "I am _so_ proud of you," Arthur said quietly and felt the boy tremble against his shoulder … now obviously crying. He kept him close to spare his embarrassment – one hand stroking his hair. He had been through a lot and Arthur no longer blamed him for anything. He hoped that this also meant that his second son had forgiven him for his earlier thoughtless words too.

"I could not let him kill you. You are all I have left," Morgana was saying to her daughter.

"That isn't true," Elaine replied, keeping hold of one of Morgana's hands whilst taking Merlin's in the other – looking between her two parents with pride and wisdom in her eyes. All three exchanged long, loving looks before Morgana finally glanced back at Merlin and nodded.

"Will you stay?" the warlock asked her.

"You know that I can't but, I promise that I won't attack again." She then turned towards Arthur, who was still holding onto Artie as if he would never let him go. "I give you my word, Arthur. You and your family … all of your family, have nothing to fear from me ever again. I'm not sure if I can be your ally but … I no longer wish to be your enemy."

"So be it." He said, one arm still around Art, the other held out towards Morgana. She took it and they shook. Gwen was there just as quickly, giving Morgana a brief hug before sharing a longer one with Elaine.

Morgana started to walk away, but Elaine quickly wriggled out of Gwen's arms to run after her.

"Will I see you again? I don't want to loose you forever."

"You won't. With your father's permission ..." She smiled, looking at the whole family. "… both your fathers' permission – I shall come and visit." Merlin looked over to Arthur and he gave his friend one short nod.

"You have it," Arthur confirmed. "Morgana, what Elaine said was true. I will never harm her and will do everything in my power to ensure that no-one else can hurt her either. I think I can safely say that that goes for every one of us here today."

"In that case you truly do have no more reason to fear me," she replied and, in a rush of wind and colour she was gone.

xoxOxox

* * *

**A/N **_So many reviews for the last chapter. Thank you. I've been torn between getting these last ones out as quickly as possible and hanging on order to delay the end_**.**

_So, this was the reason why I had Elaine raised by Arthur and Gwen as a baby. That was why I wanted her to consider all three to be her parents and not just Merlin. It really was very frustrating for me not to be able to explain that to some of the early reviewers who were confused by my decision, but I just felt it was too big a spoiler. Anyway, that's for all of you who enjoyed my story anyway and came along for the whole ride. I hope it was worth it._

_Not to worry - this isn't quite the end. An epilogue will follow very soon._

_**Edited 29/2/12**_


	30. Epilogue: Fate and Forgiveness

**Epilogue: Fate and Forgiveness**

Arthur left his knights in charge of the clearing up whilst he lead his whole family back inside the palace. On their way up to his chambers, they almost instantly encountered Walt rushing down - bag in hand.

"Artie … you're back … ah ... Sire ..?" He gave a brief bow. "How many injured?" The physician's glance then fell on Merlin and he jumped at the sight of his still golden eyes.

"Probably none – unless any of the prisoners tried to resist arrest, which I somehow doubt," said Arthur calmly.

"Sorry? None?" Arthur laughed at the expression on the man's face.

"Just one dead but, you'd better go and check, anyway."

"Yes, of course. Ah …?" Walt looked at the family party with a confused look on his face.

"We'll all be in my chambers but .. not to be disturbed except for the gravest of emergencies."

"Sire." He gave a brief, slightly messy bow and hurried on his way.

As they arrived in the room, the whole group seemed to sag - the three sorcerers most of all. Merlin lowered himself onto a chair, but sat fairly upright, his golden eyes now fading – gradually turning back to their original blue ... thankfully. No-one had said a word, most stunned into silence, others looking at him to start. Arthur sighed; he wanted answers and suspected he might not like some of what he heard but, he also knew that he had neither the energy or the inclination to loose his temper, especially considering the outcome of today's battle.

"So, Artie, Elaine … care to tell me what you two were doing with the Dromerd?" he asked.

"Spying, as Morgana guessed," said Artie with a shrug. "I meant to come back to tell you of their plans but … well, I ran out of time."

"Well, I'm proud of you, as I said." The boy just nodded, tears obviously threatening again.

"And I'm grateful," said Merlin. "I wasn't going to last much longer before you came to help."

"How did he help?" Gwen asked.

"I used the pendants to help me access his magic and also to strengthen mine." Merlin frowned and shook his head. "There's something odd about how they were reacting today – something about the various enchantments that have been put on them that is giving them and their wearers powers that I didn't intend. We'll need to explore this a little more, you two. Find out exactly what has happened?" The pair nodded but Elaine's head was down and it seemed to Arthur that it wasn't just because of tiredness.

"Elaine?" She raised her head to him and he saw tears streaming down her face. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry … I should have told you about Morgana … all of you ..." She turned to Merlin, biting her lip nervously.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Arthur was glad that Merlin had asked the question. He knew that he would not have been able to sound so calm and sympathetic. Not that he was really angry with Elaine, but Morgana always brought the worst of his temper out and, even now, he could not forgive her entirely.

"I met her first on the day I was taken ill. We bumped into each other in town and … recognised each other, of course."

"Why were you there?" asked Gwen. "Why were you with the Dromerd?" Elaine looked at her calmly - apparently surprised at the question.

"Because she asked me to visit," the girl said simply and Arthur almost laughed at her beautiful innocence. Even Merlin looked confused by her answer.

"And you didn't think that she might have some ulterior motive?" her father asked.

"Well, of course I did but, like Artie, I thought I might be able to get some inside information for you."

"Well, as it happened, it all turned out for the best," said Guinevere briskly. "Let's not have any more blame. If Merlin and Elaine can forgive so easily then the rest of us should try to follow their example.

"Talking of that, _Mer_lin," said Arthur. "What was with that kiss in the square?" His friend attempted an innocent look which Arthur didn't believe for a moment.

"She did save Elaine's life."

"Well, yes but, you could have just said thank you?" The warlock grinned. "I saw the way you were looking at her, Merlin. After what she did to you …?" He saw Merlin's eyes flick nervously to the children and he shrugged.

"I would try to explain, Arthur but, to be honest, I don't really understand my feelings for Morgana myself. Let's just say I forgave her for Fyrien a long time ago and anything else I held against her was gone the moment she saved Elaine's life."

"Just be grateful that a warlock as powerful as Merlin _is_ so forgiving, Arthur," said Guinevere. "Can you imagine what type of sorcerer he would be if he wasn't?"

"He would be like Mordred," said Elaine simply. There was a long silence as everyone contemplated this.

"So – family ..." Arthur eventually continued in a bright tone. "If anyone here has any more secrets, I think now is the time to air them, when I'm in an especially forgiving mood. Well?" He noticed Artie exchange a look with Elaine and raise his eyebrows in her direction. His ward pulled a face and nodded.

"I've been training as a blacksmith with James and Elyan."

"What!" That from everyone else in the room.

"I wanted to learn how to make swords," she said quietly.

"That sounds reasonable enough," Amr commented, and Arthur turned to his eldest son in disbelief. "Well, Elyan always said that the more you understand the weapon you're using the better you can use it. I often wished I could learn how to make swords too." Everyone gaze quickly shifted back to Arthur and he held up both hands.

"I'm not even going to try to give my opinion – not after last time. I assume you haven't got any more for me Art?"

"Not that I can think of, no," he said with a small grin.

"I bet _Mer_lin has though," Arthur drawled. The warlock gave him a very long, slightly nervous look before shrugging.

"I also had secret meetings with Morgana in the past." He held Arthur's gaze and, seeing there was still quite a bit of gold still sparkling in those eyes, the king attempted to keep his anger under control.

"Why?"

"Mostly to talk about Elaine."

"Mostly?"

"Yes." He continued to hold his gaze and Arthur knew he'd get nothing more from him.

"Why did she leave Elaine here?" Gwen asked. "She seemed so surprised that we had a hand in raising her but, why would she leave her with you at all?"

"She was very ill and … I think she had one of her premonitions. A vision that Elaine would only survive if she was with me?"

"Imagine if I _had_ stayed with her," said Elaine. "With me on her side … Merlin definitely wouldn't have stood a chance today." There was another long silence.

"Well, I am proud of all of you ... of all of my family," Arthur said with a grin. "It's good to know that everything that happened was for a reason and all came out in our favour in the end.

"That's usually the way it works," said Merlin quietly. "Today was not the day for ..." He paused and shook his head.

"For what?"

"Fate and Destiny have a purpose for all of us here, Arthur. Some of this I've already seen and … " Merlin seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "Now was not the time for any of us to die. Alvarr, yes but everyone else … Morgana, Mordred, you and Gwen … still have a part to play in the future." The warlock's head was down and Arthur felt a shudder course through him as his full meaning hit home. His friend looked up at him and Arthur saw that his eyes were now full of tears. He saw fear and grief in that gaze and realised that Merlin had seen his future and feared for that day - knowing that even the fabled Emrys would not have the power to prevent it.

xoxOxox

A few days later, Merlin was sitting in his chambers with Artie and Elaine, trying to work out exactly what the pendants could do.

"So you put an enchantment on this so that you knew where I was?" asked Artie, looking a little offended.

"Another one of my confessions, yes. Sorry about that, but we needed to know that you were safe."

"Plus it has the ability to make his magic stronger. Did you do that to mine too?" Elaine asked.

"No, you don't need it – neither do I. Honestly, it was Artie's pendant that gave me much of that extra strength in the courtyard the other day and that feeling was ..." He shuddered. "Addictive. If I hadn't given that pendant back to you then, Artie, I'm not sure I ever would have wanted to. It really was far too much power for any one person to have."

"So, what is it about my pendant that's confusing you?" the prince asked.

"That you could communicate through it when we swapped."

"But that was something you only recently discovered," said Elaine.

"Not like that – not for Artie. He shouldn't be able to communicate anything and yet, I heard his silent words clearly along with his emotions."

"Yes, it helped us when we were with the Dromerd," Elaine said. "We swapped them and talked."

"Talked? Easily, freely … just like you and I do?" asked Merlin and she nodded. Merlin shook his head.

"It really shouldn't be able to do that. To be honest, swapping any of them shouldn't enhance the telepathy. It should only work if we're holding our own. I'm missing something here – for all of us. All the pendants' powers are working better than they should and I don't know why."

"Do you think …? Has this anything to do with when I tried to connect my stone with Artie's that day?" asked Elaine nervously.

"Perhaps." Merlin sighed, "but I can't see how. As I said, you wouldn't have been able to use that same enchantment on it because Artie can't use his pendant to talk silently … Arrgh." He threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm too tired for this today. I'll keep looking into it and might ask you back if I need to run any more tests."

"That might not be possible," said Artie in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going away again, this time with mother and father's blessing."

"Really?" Merlin noticed Elaine sit back in her chair and fold her arms, her lip pouting in the same way as it had when she was five. He tried hard not to smile at the gesture.

"Yes, we had a long talk and father's sending me on a diplomatic tour of the Alliance kingdoms. He want me to pass the more delicate documents between the kings - those things that could not be trusted to an ordinary courier - as well as help to cement the future of the Alliance by making friends with the younger lords and heirs."

"That's a great honour, Art."

"I know," he beamed. "Now Amr's jealous of me – he would love to travel like that but, of course, he needs to stay here by father's side."

"I still don't think it's fair."

"Be nice, Elaine. You should be pleased for him, not sulking because your friend's going away." Her frown deepened briefly but she quickly schooled it and twisted her lips slightly before nodding.

"Yes, sorry, Artie. My congratulations." She gave him a more genuine smile and Merlin saw Artie's reaction to it, even as he swallowed nervously when he saw Merlin looking at him. He just gave the boy a sympathetic nod, knowing that was the other reason he was pleased for the chance to get away.

"What about you, Elaine?" asked Artie. "Are you still allowed to work with Elyan?"

"Yes but, like before, I'm going to share my time between there and here. Be the Princess of Camelot some days and Elaine the apprentice blacksmith on others."

"And she wants to increase her sword training, and her magic lessons and her science work," said Merlin, shaking his head. "I don't know where she's going to find the time."

"That's easy, Father ..." she said with a grin. "Apparently, the powerful Emrys has the ability to change the nature of time itself - Morgana told me. That means it should be easy enough for you to make all the days longer – just for me." She gave him her very best smile.

"Don't be daft," he said with a laugh. Elaine's grin faded and she widened her eyes and pouted her bottom lip - looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, Papa Merlin."

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N - **__All over. Sob :(_

_So, for a while I had no idea about this last chapter as the story had always ended with the battle scene in my head. In the end I did a bit of heavy, a bit of light and left the question of the pendants open as that little mystery will be explored that in chapters nine and ten of King Arthur's Chronicles. In that I also address the postponed situation of Artie's feelings for Elaine so you might want to avoid that if you don't like the idea of cousin romances! _

_The central section is not supposed to be hinting at a sequel - rather it's foreshadowing the legend itself - A bit too heavy for my writing style I'm afraid._

_Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading, alerting and reviewing this fic. This was a challenge in so many ways - and I nearly lost faith early on when I received a few negative reviews and lost my confidence. So, special thanks go to my regular reviewers who gave me that confidence back and convinced me that I was doing a good job. In addition, some of my most recent reviews have been really wonderful. Thank you again._

_BTW. When I was writing my previous multi-parter "The Invisible Servant," I shared my initial thoughts about 'King Arthur's Ward' with my readers. I said ... _

"Anyway, another "problem" has appeared for all of you mad TIS fans. I've had another fic idea ... a very exciting, very long one and it's now completely taken over my head."

_I was amused by that when I read it the other day and wanted to share it with you - now you know what I knew then!_

_**E/N **Whilst finishing off the editing today, I accidentally posted one of the corrected chapters as a new 31, instead of replacing the old one. Because of that mistake, this whole fic was pushed up to the top of the published list. An accident, I'm afraid, and so my apologies if you received an alert and got excited about a new chapter. Although I do still plan to add a chapter or two to KAC in the not too distant future._

_**29/2/12**_


End file.
